


Il ricordo di un amore ci cambia e non ci lascia

by crazy640



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Clubbing, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudoscience, canon divergence ep.9, hurt Martino, ooc Martino, sad martino, secrets and lies, solo nei primi capitoli
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: "Hai veramente creduto che un ragazzo stupendo come Nicco avesse perso la testa per te?"Ora era tutto più chiaro.Tutto quello che era successo in quelle ultime settimane era stato un sogno: la loro fuga la notte di Halloween, il bacio in piscina, l’arrivo inaspettato di Niccolò a Bracciano.Anche quella giornata a Milano e tutto quello che era successo fino a quando Nicco era fuggito dall’appartamento…Era tutto riconducibile alla malattia di Niccolò.Martino sospirò, sentendo il respiro mozzarsi in gola per le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendergli traditrici lungo le guance.Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologo- E resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai, ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!😊  
> Questa FF è un esperimento. Ho sempre voluto scriverne una di questo genere e ne ho lette alcune che erano veramente stupende, quindi ho deciso di cimentarmi nell'impresa e spero di non essere pessima 😅😅  
> Prima di tutto: questa è una Fan Fiction MPREG!  
> Leggetela soltanto se "amate" o siete interessat* all'argomento, perchè non siete costrett* e personalmente io considero questo sito e le mie storie il mio "angolo felice" (specialmente durante questo 2020) e non ho voglia di litigare con nessun* di voi.  
> Secondo punto: questa volta, dimenticate tutto quello che è successo dopo l'inizio dell'episodio 9.  
> Chi ha letto le mie FF sa che io amo follemente Marti & Nicco, ma finora il loro viaggio è sempre stato "facile" nelle mie storie...Avevo bisogno di dar loro una scossa 😏  
> Altro punto importante: di questa FF ho già scritto 2 capitoli.  
> Ma ho ancora l'ultimo capitolo de "Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe" da scrivere e soprattutto, sto per cambiare casa! 😫😫 Sono in pieno trasloco, tra scatole fatte e da fare, quindi c'è la possibilità che scompaia per un po' 👉👈  
> Però, prometto che se così dovesse essere, impiegherò ogni momento libero a scrivere.  
> Bene, credo di aver detto tutto…  
> Come sempre, anzi più delle altre volte, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
> 
> Love, Eva ❤❤

**8 dicembre 2018 9.45**

_Disturbo borderline di personalità._

_Pensavi veramente fosse innamorato di te?_

Le parole di Maddalena continuavano a rimbombargli nel cervello, insistenti e dolorose, anche adesso che era sul treno per tornare a Roma.

Con la testa poggiata contro il vetro ed il cappuccio del cappotto tirato su a coprirgli gran parte del volto, Martino chiuse gli occhi cercando di scappare da quelle parole e dalle sensazioni provate fino a poche ore prima.

L’ _amore_ , puro e semplice, che lo aveva spinto a fare una pazzia e a seguire Nicco a Milano; l’amore che provava ogni volta che incontrava lo sguardo di Nicco e vedeva il suo sorriso.

Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto provare quelle emozioni prima d’ora.

Il _desiderio_ , che sentiva bruciare dentro di sé ad ogni carezza ed ogni bacio.

Ma tutte quelle sensazioni meravigliose svanivano, cancellate in un sol colpo da quello che era successo in seguito e al loro posto arrivavano sentimenti fin troppo noti e che Martino ormai considerava quasi dei vecchi amici.

La _paura_ , per l’improvvisa scomparsa di Niccolò e la sua fuga completamente nudo nella notte fredda di Milano.

L’ _ansia_ e la _confusione_ del non sapere cosa stesse succedendo, del non riuscire a spiegarsi dove fosse finito Niccolò e della sua totale incapacità di essere in alcun modo utile in una città a lui totalmente sconosciuta.

Il _dolore_ , causato dalle parole di Maddalena.

La _consapevolezza_ che la donna aveva ragione.

**_Hai veramente creduto che un ragazzo stupendo come Nicco avesse perso la testa per te?_ **

Ora era tutto più chiaro.

Tutto quello che era successo in quelle ultime settimane era stato un sogno: la loro fuga la notte di Halloween, il bacio in piscina, l’arrivo inaspettato di Niccolò a Bracciano.

Anche quella giornata a Milano e tutto quello che era successo fino a quando Nicco era fuggito dall’appartamento…

Era tutto riconducibile alla malattia di Niccolò.

Martino sospirò, sentendo il respiro mozzarsi in gola per le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendergli traditrici lungo le guance.

**_Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido?_ **

**_Era talmente bisognoso d’amore da non rendersi conto che era tutta una farsa, un delirio lucido?_ **

Sicuramente se lo avesse saputo, le cose a Milano sarebbero andate diversamente…

Istantanee della notte appena trascorsa ritornarono alla sua mente, di quei momenti meravigliosi prima che tutto andasse a puttane, strappando un singhiozzo alle sue labbra chiuse e portandolo a strizzare gli occhi nel vano tentativo di fermare le lacrime.

_Le mani di Nicco che gli accarezzavano il viso, che stringevano alcune ciocche di capelli fra le dita, le sue labbra che lo baciavano e che sorridevano ogni volta che incontravano il suo sguardo timoroso._

_La sua voce bassa e roca…_

_“Sta tranquillo, ti prometto che non ti farò del male…Ricorderemo questa notte per il resto delle nostre vite”_

Era stato uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, era stato così felice…

Ed ora era tutto distrutto.

Cercando di allontanare quei ricordi dalla sua mente, Martino scosse la testa e riaprì gli occhi, passando velocemente una mano sulle guance per cancellare le tracce umide delle sue lacrime.

Tornando a sedersi in posizione eretta sul sedile, il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo mentre dentro di sé si faceva largo una consapevolezza.

**_Non avrebbe permesso a quello che era successo di distruggerlo._ **

Probabilmente avrebbe pianto ancora una volta tornato a Roma, nella quiete della sua stanza, ma poi avrebbe rimesso insieme i pezzi di sé stesso e sarebbe andato avanti.

Neanche suo padre era riuscito ad annientarlo quando era andato via di casa lasciando lui e sua madre, e di certo Martino non avrebbe concesso a Niccolò Fares quel privilegio.

Gli avrebbe dimostrato di essere più forte.

**_ Doveva _ ** **_essere più forte…_ **

Ce l’avrebbe fatta, anche se adesso la sola idea di cancellare i momenti passati con Niccolò gli riempiva gli occhi di nuove lacrime e gli stringeva il cuore in una morsa.

**5 gennaio 2019 15.30**

Sessanta minuti.

Un’ora che probabilmente avrebbe cambiato il corso della sua vita.

Per l’ennesima volta, un pensiero attraversò la mente di Martino portandolo a chiedersi come avevano fatto i suoi amici a convincerlo.

_Non sarebbe stato meglio se fosse rimasto a casa, nella sua stanza sotto il piumone nascosto agli occhi del mondo?_

Certo che sì! Sarebbe stato cento volte meglio!

Almeno adesso non si troverebbe seduto su un lettino in una saletta di un ospedale in attesa di farsi ingessare il polso sinistro.

E non era neanche quello il problema più grande.

**_No, non era affatto vero…Doveva sapere la verità._ **

Espirando rumorosamente, Marti si allontanò alcune ciocche dalla fronte, fissando davanti a sé senza in realtà vedere nulla.

Come era arrivato a quel punto?

Dentro di sé lo sapeva benissimo, solo che nelle settimane precedenti era stato talmente depresso da non aver colto prima i segnali.

**_Non riusciva a credere di essere stato così incosciente…_ **

**_Un’altra prova, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che l’amore porta solo guai._ **

Dopo quello che era successo a Milano, Martino aveva passato settimane veramente di merda.

Inizialmente aveva pensato di non raccontare nulla ai ragazzi ma poi, messo sotto torchio da Giovanni, aveva confessato loro gli eventi di quella fatidica notte milanese, tralasciando ovviamente alcuni dettagli; se avesse raccontato loro di aver perso la verginità con Niccolò poco prima che questo fuggisse nella notte, Giovanni lo avrebbe preso a schiaffi fino al 30 febbraio.

I ragazzi avevano cercato di convincerlo a parlare con Niccolò oppure a chiedere un nuovo consulto con lo psicologo della scuola, ma Martino era stato irremovibile: voleva dimenticare quello che era successo.

Marti era cosciente che la sua decisione era motivata soprattutto dalla vergogna.

Se in un primo momento andare a letto con Niccolò, perdere la verginità con lui gli era sembrato la cosa più logica nel loro rapporto, ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato coglione perchè quella storia, per Niccolò, non aveva avuto nessun significato.

Il moro voleva soltanto farsi una scopata e tornare alla sua vita di sempre insieme a Maddalena, proprio come aveva predetto Filippo.

E poco importava che Niccolò avesse fatto un grande gesto romantico presentandosi a Bracciano… Probabilmente faceva tutto parte di un piano per far cadere i suoi muri e convincerlo a fidarsi.

E, da idiota innamorato qual era, Marti era caduto dritto dritto nella trappola.

Soltanto ora Marti si rendeva conto che forse era tutto studiato per farlo cedere oppure parte del suo episodio maniacale.

_Non c’era niente di vero nella sua storia con Niccolò._

Per questo motivo, Martino aveva bloccato il numero di Nicco e aveva cercato di riprendere in mano la propria vita, aiutato anche dal fatto che il ragazzo più grande non fosse ancora tornato a scuola dopo la loro esperienza milanese.

Erano arrivate le vacanze di Natale e Marti si era lasciato convincere da Silvia a ospitare la festa della radio a casa sua, ma nonostante tutto si era sentito totalmente disconnesso dai festeggiamenti.

Nelle due settimane di vacanza aveva la netta sensazione di essere anestetizzato, totalmente indifferente da ciò che succedeva attorno a sé: aveva lasciato che i giorni passassero senza fare granché, preferendo chiudersi in camera piuttosto che uscire con i Contrabbandieri, arrivando a passare il Capodanno con sua madre invece che con i suoi amici per la prima volta da quando aveva dodici anni.

La sua apatia era esacerbata anche da un malessere fisico che lo aveva colto nell’ ultima settimana e che si manifestava con una lieve nausea ogni volta che sentiva odori troppo forti e giramenti di testa improvvisi, ma Martino non aveva dato molto peso a quei disturbi in quanto in quel mese il suo appetito era praticamente scomparso quindi fin da subito aveva considerato quei fastidi degli effetti collaterali.

Quel giorno, i suoi amici si erano presentati a casa sua e lo avevano praticamente trascinato fuori casa adducendo pretesti stupidi con il solo intento di tirargli su il morale.

_“Lunedì ricomincia scuola e tu non sei praticamente mai uscito di casa! Almeno una volta dobbiamo uscire tutti insieme”_

Alla fine Marti si era lasciato convincere e tutti e quattro erano andati a Villa Borghese, dove avevano deciso di affittare due risciò.

_“Chi arriva ultimo paga da bere!”_

Martino era salito sul risciò insieme a Luca, lasciando che l’amico si mettesse alla guida.

Q _uello era stato un altro grave errore…_

Perché a metà del percorso, Luca aveva perso il controllo e sia lui sia Luca si erano ritrovati a terra, con il peso del risciò su di loro.

Se Luca era uscito incolume da quell’ “incidente”, Martino si era subito reso conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel suo polso sinistro confermato dal fatto che nella mezz’ora successiva il polso si era gonfiato quanto un mandarino.

Per questo ora era in ospedale.

Se si fosse trattato soltanto del polso rotto, Martino avrebbe aspettato pazientemente che lo portassero a fare la radiografia e poi che lo ingessassero.

_Ma non era questo il problema…_

Un’ora dopo il loro arrivo, un’infermiera era venuta a chiamare Martino in sala d’attesa e lo aveva portato in una saletta dove lo aveva fatto sedere su un lettino e, dopo avergli preso la pressione e aver controllato i battiti cardiaci, gli aveva chiesto di raccontarle cosa era successo e se oltre al dolore al polso aveva altri sintomi.

“In realtà sì. Da qualche settimana ho frequenti giramenti di testa e nausea” disse Martino.

La donna annuì, inserendo i dati nella sua cartella clinica prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul volto di Marti.

“Sei diventato sensibile agli odori forti?” domandò l’infermiera.

Martino annuì.

“Hai per caso notato un aumento di peso nell’ultimo mese?” chiese ancora la donna.

Questa volta il ragazzo alzò le spalle.

“Non ci ho fatto caso, ma è probabile visto il Natale…” commentò accennando un sorriso.

L’infermiera sorrise a sua volta prima di avvicinarsi al lettino cauta.

“Pensi ci sia la possibilità che tu sia incinto?” gli domandò in tono calmo e professionale.

Nonostante la voce rassicurante dell’infermiera, quelle parole risuonarono come un colpo di pistola nella mente di Martino.

**_Incinto?_ **

No, assolutamente no. Non era possibile!

Nonostante nel suo DNA fosse presente il genoma Omega che gli permetteva di portare avanti una gravidanza e avere figli, era impossibile che in questo momento fosse incinto.

Aveva fatto sesso soltanto una volta, non poteva certo essere rimasto incinto in quell’occasione…. Era fisicamente impossibile, giusto?

E poi Niccolò aveva usato il preservativo!

**_Vero?_ **

Il suo silenzio atterrito fu una risposta sufficiente per l’infermiera che gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante e gli posò una mano sulla coscia destra.

“Facciamo così: che ne dici se facciamo al volo un prelievo per escludere questa possibilità? Poi ci occupiamo del tuo polso” gli domandò.

Martino annuì.

“Torno subito”

Mentre la donna si allontanava per prendere l’occorrente per il prelievo, la mente di Martino ritornò per la prima volta da settimane a quella fatidica sera, ripercorrendo ogni istante per avere la conferma che Niccolò si fosse fermato per infilare il preservativo, ma alla fine dovette arrendersi: Nicco non ci aveva pensato e lui era talmente perso nelle sensazioni del momento da non farci caso.

Immediato un gemito uscì dalle labbra dischiuse di Marti mentre il ragazzo affondava il volto tra le mani.

**_Come aveva fatto ad essere così coglione? Perché non era stato attento?_ **

Ed ora c’era la concreta possibilità che aspettasse un bambino.

Cazzo!

L’infermiera comparve nuovamente accanto a lui e lo aiutò a tirar su la manica destra della felpa per poi procedere con il prelievo.

“Quanto ci vorrà per i risultati?” domandò Martino cercando di nascondere la propria ansia.

“Di solito ci vogliono un paio d’ore, ma metterò fretta al laboratorio in modo da avere i risultati quanto prima. Diciamo un’ora…

E’ evidente che hai il polso rotto, quindi dobbiamo sapere se possiamo farti una radiografia o meno” gli spiegò.

Martino annuì, rivolgendole un sorriso in segno di ringraziamento.

L’infermiera si allontanò nuovamente portando via con sé la fiala contenente il suo sangue lasciando Martino da solo con i propri pensieri.

Malgrado il via vai della corsia del pronto soccorso, Marti aveva velocemente perso la cognizione del tempo.

**_Cosa avrebbe fatto se il risultato delle analisi era positivo?_ **

Erano passate solo quattro settimane, quindi se avesse voluto avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per abortire.

Cancellare ogni traccia della sua storia con Niccolò e andare avanti con la propria vita come se non fosse successo niente.

**_Come se si fosse trattato soltanto di un sogno…_ **

Era una possibilità.

Ma in questo caso non stava decidendo se bloccare il numero di Niccolò e cancellare tutti i loro messaggi, questa volta stava parlando di un bambino.

Avrebbe dovuto prendere una pillola che avrebbe messo fine alla vita del feto e che sicuramente avrebbe avuto delle ripercussioni anche sul suo fisico e sulla sua psiche.

Se avesse deciso di abortire avrebbe dovuto essere sicuro al 100% perché era una scelta dal quale non poteva tornare indietro ed inoltre era una decisione con cui avrebbe dovuto convivere per il resto della vita.

Era veramente certo di volerlo fare?

Era pronto per affrontare quella procedura?

**_Ma del resto cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Tenere il bambino?_ **

Avere un figlio a diciassette anni mentre era ancora al liceo era un’idea folle!

Non era capace di prendersi cura di sé stesso figuriamoci se sarebbe stato in grado di occuparsi di un bambino.

**_Però…_ **

Però quel bambino ora come ora gli sembrava l’unica occasione di avere una famiglia.

Niccolò con le sue azioni aveva annientato completamente la fiducia che Martino aveva negli uomini, Contrabbandieri esclusi, e il ragazzo non prevedeva di riuscire a fidarsi di un altro uomo in un prossimo futuro se non addirittura mai.

Inoltre, quel bambino era per metà Niccolò…E per quanto Nicco lo avesse ferito, Martino non aveva mai amato nessuno come lui.

Con la schiena contro il muro freddo dietro di sé e lo sguardo fisso su una ragnatela in un angolo del soffitto, Marti prese un respiro profondo e fece velocemente il conto prevedendo l’ipotetica nascita del bambino in agosto.

Questo voleva dire che, se avesse deciso di tenere il bambino, sarebbe riuscito a nascondere la gravidanza per i mesi che restavano fino alla fine della scuola e poi saltare il quinto anno, magari studiando da privatista oppure recuperando l’anno seguente.

Ovviamente, se decideva di tenere il bambino, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo: avrebbe dovuto parlarne con sua madre e sperare che lei appoggiasse la sua decisione e decidesse di aiutarlo.

Inoltre poteva parlarne con i ragazzi e le ragazze…Sana probabilmente si sarebbe incazzata per la sua incoscienza ma era certo che alla fine gli sarebbe rimasta accanto.

O almeno lo sperava.

Al contrario di suo padre che sicuramente lo avrebbe disconosciuto: ma se decideva di tenere il bambino, quella scelta sarebbe stata soltanto il pretesto per dimenticarsi della sua esistenza… Erano anni che quell’uomo aspettava di per poter vivere la propria vita con la sua nuova famiglia senza rimpianti.

Perso nei propri pensieri Marti si rese conto del ritorno dell’infermiera soltanto quando vide un’ombra alla sua destra; muovendo lo sguardo incontrò i suoi occhi e immediatamente, soltanto grazie all’espressione partecipe sul suo volto capì il risultato delle analisi.

Nonostante tutto, Martino si schiarì la gola e si rizzò a sedere sul lettino scomodo.

“Allora? Qual è il risultato?” le domandò.

**7 febbraio 15.00**

“Ancora non ho capito come avete fatto a convincermi”

Gli faceva uno strano effetto ritrovarsi nella strada dove abitava Niccolò, si sentiva quasi un intruso.

Del resto l’ultima volta che era andato a casa del ragazzo le cose tra loro erano molto diverse ma ora con il senno di poi si rendeva conto che quella “relazione” era destinata a fallire; gli bastava ripensare al modo in cui gli era stato chiesto “gentilmente” di andarsene quando aveva incontrato la madre di Niccolò.

Anche allora, Nicco aveva giustificato il comportamento della madre dicendogli che la donna era molto legata a Maddalena e che faceva fatica ad accettare l’idea della fine della loro lunga relazione.

Se fosse stato più attento, se avesse colto prima quei segnali, ora certamente Marti non si troverebbe qui, due mesi dopo l’ultima volta che aveva visto Niccolò, praticamente costretto a questo tentativo da Giovanni e gli altri.

Le settimane successive il suo incidente erano state surreali.

Dopo aver ricevuto il risultato delle analisi del sangue che confermavano la sua gravidanza, l’infermiera aveva accompagnato Marti in ortopedia per altri accertamenti e per ingessare il polso.

Per alcuni giorni dopo aver avuto la conferma della gravidanza, Martino aveva tenuto il segreto per sé, continuando a riflettere sulle varie opzioni, finché non aveva deciso di tenere il bambino.

Sarebbe stata dura, ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli diceva che quella era la scelta giusta.

La prima persona a cui lo aveva detto era stata, ovviamente, sua madre.

La donna era rimasta scioccata, sia dall’annuncio sia dalla sua decisione di portare avanti la gravidanza e tenere il bambino, ma le lacrime erano arrivate soltanto quando Martino le aveva detto che sarebbe stato solo e che il padre biologico del bambino non sarebbe stato coinvolto in nessun modo nella vita del piccolo.

Sua madre aveva pianto a lungo, prima davanti a lui poi nella propria stanza, ma quando il mattino dopo si erano ritrovati in cucina gli aveva detto che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo e che, se veramente intendeva portare avanti la gravidanza, allora lo avrebbe supportato e aiutato.

Quelle parole erano state accompagnate da una carezza tra i capelli ramati ed era stato proprio quel gesto a far scoppiare in lacrime Martino, subito accolto dalle braccia di sua madre.

Ancora adesso non avrebbe saputo spiegare il motivo di quel pianto.

Forse era dovuto alla presa di coscienza del fatto che sarebbe diventato genitore e che avrebbe cresciuto un bambino da solo, se si escludeva l’aiuto di sua madre; oppure era stata le breve sensazione di abbandono che aveva provato poco prima che sua madre lo abbracciasse.

**_Perché per la donna era così facile amarlo mentre per Niccolò si era rivelata un’impresa impossibile?_ **

**_Era una persona così difficile e talmente piena di difetti che soltanto sua madre poteva provare amore nei suoi confronti?_ **

Quei pensieri erano durati il tempo di un’istante. Giusto il tempo necessario per lasciare una nuova cicatrice sul cuore di Martino, facendo sì che il ragazzo alzasse nuovamente e definitivamente tutti i muri che aveva stupidamente abbassato con Niccolò.

**_Ora doveva essere forte per il suo bambino._ **

Leggermente più sereno dopo la conversazione con sua madre, Martino aveva deciso di parlarne con i suoi amici.

Scelse di parlarne prima con i Contrabbandieri e con Filippo, bisognoso di avere la certezza che almeno Giovanni e Filo sarebbero rimasti al suo fianco.

_Li invitò a casa sua e, dopo una mezz’ora in cui i ragazzi si erano sistemati in salotto e avevano parlato del più e del meno, aveva fatto il suo annuncio._

_Avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita il silenzio che era seguito alle sue parole._

_Se sul volto di Giò era apparsa un’espressione seria, Elia lo fissava sgomento, probabilmente spaventato dalla possibilità che una cosa del genere potesse capitare anche a lui visto che anche nel suo DNA era presente il genoma Omega._

_Al contrario, Luca era chiaramente confuso mentre Filippo sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime._

_“Ma sei sicuro?” gli aveva chiesto Giò._

_Martino aveva annuito._

_“Avevo alcuni sintomi, ma non mi ero reso conto di cosa si trattasse._

_Soltanto quando mi sono rotto il polso e siamo andati in ospedale ho collegato tutto…_

_Mi hanno fatto le analisi del sangue e ho avuto la conferma” aveva riassunto._

_“E’ di Niccolò?” aveva domandato Luca._

_“E di chi sennò?”_

_“Ma come hai potuto essere così coglione da non usare il preservativo? Non hai sentito nulla di quello che ti ho detto?” lo aveva rimproverato Filippo._

_“Senti Filo, non ti ci mettere anche tu! Già mi sto torturando abbastanza da solo, non c’è bisogno che tu ci metta il carico da novanta!” aveva replicato Marti._

_Per alcuni secondi era tornato il silenzio prima finché non aveva parlato Elia._

_“Ora che farai?”_

_Martino aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva fissato i suoi amici, seduti a semicerchio sul divano davanti a lui._

_“Ho deciso che lo tengo” aveva annunciato._

_Giovanni aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Vuoi tenere il bambino?” aveva chiesto per conferma._

_Ancora una volta Martino annuì._

_“Ne ho già parlato con mia madre e fortunatamente ha deciso che mi darà una mano” aveva iniziato. “Ho passato giorni a riflettere su quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare, ma non me la sento di abortire._

_Credo che se lo facessi prima o poi me ne pentirei…Magari non subito, ma tra un anno, cinque oppure dieci…So che me ne pentirei” aveva ripetuto, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani abbandonate sulle ginocchia._

_“E pensi di potercela fare?” aveva chiesto Filippo cauto._

_Quelle parole gli avevano strappato una risata leggermente isterica._

_“Non ne ho la minima idea. Alterno momenti in cui sono felice ad altri in cui sono letteralmente terrorizzato._

_Ma credo capiti a tutti”_

_“E che mi dici di Niccolò?” aveva chiesto Luca._

_Questa volta Martino aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Niccolò è un capitolo chiuso” aveva risposto._

_“Manco per il cazzo!” aveva ribattuto Elia, costringendo Marti ad incontrare il suo sguardo. “Non credi che abbia il diritto di saperlo? Magari vuole essere coinvolto…”_

_Martino scosse la testa con veemenza._

_“No, non credo proprio. Niccolò non ha voce in capitolo riguardo al bambino. Ha perso il diritto di esprimere la sua opinione quando ha smesso di incontrare il mio sguardo nei corridoi della scuola._

_E poi è tornato da Maddalena e sinceramente io non ho nessuna intenzione di dividere mio figlio con quella ragazza” aveva aggiunto sentendo montare dentro di sé la rabbia._

_Dopo le vacanze di Natale e dopo il suo incidente Martino era tornato a scuola soltanto la settimana precedente e, se c’era una cosa che aveva temuto fin dal primo istante in cui aveva rimesso piede al Kennedy, era stato l’incontro con Niccolò._

_Ma fin dal primo giorno era apparso evidente che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi visto che ogni volta che si erano incontrati per i corridoi, il moro aveva fatto finta di non vederlo oppure aveva cambiato strada._

_Confermando, se ancora ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ciò che Martino aveva pensato durante quelle settimane._

_“Va beh amò adesso sei incazzato…E hai tutte le ragioni per esserlo!” aveva aggiunto rapidamente Filippo. “Ma devi essere superiore._

_Devi dirglielo. Anche soltanto per stare a posto con la tua coscienza._

_Se poi Niccolò non vorrà avere niente a che fare con te e con il bambino, allora amen._

_Ci dimenticheremo dell’esistenza di Niccolò una volta per tutte”_

_Martino aveva respirato frustrato, affondando il volto nelle proprie mani._

_“Comunque… che Niccolò decida di darti una mano o meno, noi siamo qui” aveva detto l’attimo dopo Giovanni._

_L’attimo dopo, uno dopo l’altro anche gli altri tre ragazzi avevano annuito._

Forse erano state le parole di Giò a farlo cadere in trappola, a convincerlo ad un ultimo incontro con Niccolò.

Aveva bloccato il suo numero fin dal suo ritorno a Milano ed ora era a poche decine di passi dal portone del palazzo di Niccolò, senza che il ragazzo sospettasse minimamente del suo arrivo.

Inconsciamente sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio avvisarlo, ma Martino aveva preferito l’effetto sorpresa; in questo modo, Niccolò avrebbe avuto una reazione istintiva al suo arrivo e al suo annuncio e soprattutto non si sarebbe fatto idee strane: non stava andando lì per una riconciliazione e neanche per una spiegazione, doveva soltanto metterlo al corrente di quello che era successo e capire come la pensava Niccolò.

“Ti sei convinto perché alla fine anche tu sai che è la cosa giusta da fare” rispose Giovanni, camminando accanto a lui.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sé, come no!” ribatté.

Erano a pochi metri di distanza quando Martino vide uscire una coppia dal portone e, immediatamente, bloccò Giò afferrandogli il bracco sinistro con la mano.

Sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico, Marti si limitò a fargli un cenno con il capo verso la coppia.

_Avrebbe riconosciuto quelle spalle e quei capelli ovunque …_

Sarebbero bastati quei particolari, ma pochi attimi dopo, il ragazzo si voltò leggermente, permettendo a Marti di scorgere il suo profilo e avere la conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Maddalena si affrettò a raggiungere una macchina grigia e l’istante dopo, Marti vide la ragazza aprire il bagagliaio mentre Niccolò si fermò sul marciapiedi, le braccia tese a sorreggere un grande scatolone.

Giovanni e Martino osservarono attentamente mentre Niccolò sistemava con cautela la scatola dentro il bagagliaio e scambiava qualche battuta con Maddalena prima di scoppiare a ridere per la risposta della ragazza.

“Non vai a parlarci?” mormorò Giò lanciandogli uno sguardo.

In silenzio, Marti scosse la testa.

Non riusciva a smettere di guardarli. Era evidente la sintonia tra i due, l’equilibrio che aveva notato fin da quel pomeriggio in cui Niccolò gli aveva presentato Maddalena.

_Pensavi davvero fosse innamorato di te?_

**_Sei stato solo un passatempo. Uno sfizio…Chissà quanti altri ce ne sono stati prima di te._ **

**_Povero coglione…E tu che hai addirittura pensato di aver trovato l’uomo dei tuoi sogni._ **

A conferma dei suoi pensieri, Martino vide Niccolò spalancare le braccia e abbracciare Maddalena e, come se questo non fosse abbastanza, vide il bacio che i due si scambiarono.

Un’improvvisa nausea lo assalì e, spaventato dalla possibilità di vomitare a pochi passi di distanza dalla coppietta felice, Martino chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, prima di afferrare nuovamente il braccio destro di Giò.

“Andiamo via…” mormorò per poi voltare le spalle ai due fidanzati e iniziare a camminare.

Questa volta Giovanni non provò a fargli cambiare idea, ma lo imitò ricominciando a camminare al suo fianco.

Mentre si allontanava da Niccolò e Maddalena, Martino sentì rafforzarsi dentro di sé la decisione che da questo momento non avrebbe mai più voluto sentir nominare il nome di Niccolò Fares.

Da questo momento sarebbero stati soltanto lui e il suo bambino.

**12 agosto 03.30.**

_Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo._

Era esausto, il suo corpo era attraversato da dolori di ogni tipo e si sentiva sull’orlo dell’ennesima crisi di pianto.

Il travaglio era stato lungo e più volte aveva pensato di non farcela, ma alla fine quando gli avevano messo addosso quell’esserino urlante e arrabbiato, Martino si era ritrovato a piangere e a ridere nello stesso momento.

In sala parto aveva potuto dare soltanto una veloce occhiata al suo bambino, ma ora nella tranquillità della sua stanza poteva finalmente osservarlo attentamente e con più calma: sicuramente era di parte, ma non credeva di aver mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua.

Le infermiere avevano vestito il neonato con una tutina bianca e, prendendolo tra le braccia con estrema delicatezza, Martino accarezzò le dita piccole che uscivano dalle maniche mentre i suoi occhi cercavano di osservare ogni dettaglio approfittando del fatto che fosse addormentato.

I capelli neri che gli ricoprivano la testa.

Il naso dritto e le labbra piccole che sembravano simili alle sue.

_Era stupendo._

Chinando leggermente la testa, Marti posò le labbra sul dorso della mano destra del bambino per un bacio lieve.

L’attimo dopo, in un gesto innato, le dita del piccolo si strinsero attorno al suo indice strappando un sorriso al ragazzo.

“Ma sei veramente una meraviglia…” mormorò con voce roca. “Ho passato mesi ad immaginare il tuo viso, ma tu mi hai spiazzato.

Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto…”

Marti chinò nuovamente il capo per strofinare la punta del naso contro la guancia morbida del piccolo e, in risposta, il neonato mosse il pugno chiuso, probabilmente infastidito da quelle attenzioni che disturbavano il suo pisolino.

Martino ridacchiò e baciò di nuovo la guancia mentre le dita della sua mano accarezzavano lente il dorso della mano destra.

“Non ho la minima idea di quello che sto facendo…” confessò prima di deglutire per sciogliere il nodo che sentiva in gola. “Ma ti prometto fin da ora che farò di tutto perché tu sia felice.

Siamo soltanto io e te e per me da adesso conta soltanto che tu abbia il meglio e che sappia sempre quanto ti amo.

Ci saranno momenti difficili ma io sarò al tuo fianco e ti proteggerò…Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male” aggiunse.

Martino lasciò cadere il silenzio per alcuni istanti e, sorprendentemente, durante quel momento di pace il neonato iniziò a muovere i piccoli pugni davanti a sé prima di aprire lentamente gli occhi.

Di fronte agli occhi chiari di suo figlio, Martino pensò per un istante ad un altro paio di occhi azzurri così simili a questi che lo avevano stregato fin dal primo momento.

**_Ecco un’altra cosa che ha ripreso da te._ **

Marti sapeva benissimo che alla nascita ogni neonato aveva gli occhi chiari, ma era assolutamente certo che suo figlio avrebbe conservato quella caratteristica.

Un altro indizio, insieme ai capelli neri, su chi fosse il suo secondo padre.

**_Se solo sapessi a cosa hai rinunciato..._ **

Fu un pensiero fugace perché l’attimo dopo, sotto lo sguardo assonnato di quegli occhi, Martino sorrise e sollevò lentamente le braccia per avvicinare il neonato al suo volto.

“Ciao Massimo. Sono papà.

Vedrai, faremo grandi cose insieme…”

Questa era un’altra cosa di cui Martino era assolutamente certo: Martino e Massimo Rametta insieme sarebbero stati inarrestabili.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	2. 20 settembre 2034- Come dicon tutti il tempo è l'unica cura possibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?”  
> Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte per poi scuotere la testa.  
> “No, non mi sembra…” rispose.  
> Niccolò annuì lentamente.  
> “Eppure hai una faccia conosciuta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ho messo via un pò di legnate  
> I segni quelli non si può  
> Che non è il male nè la botta  
> Ma purtroppo il livido."
> 
> -Ligabue-

_ "Me la caverò  
Proprio come ho sempre fatto   
Con le gambe ammortizzando il botto  
Poi mi rialzerò  
Ammaccato non distrutto (pa, ra, pa, ra, pa, pa)  
Basterà una settimana a letto  
Poi verrà da se  
Ci sarà anche qualche sera in cui usciranno lacrime  
Ci sarà anche qualche sera in cui starò per cedere  
Ma poi piano piano tutto passerà  
Senza accorgermene tutto passerà" _

**20 settembre 2034 07.30**

La distrazione di un attimo. Di questo si era trattato.

Ed ora suo padre come minimo gli avrebbe sequestrato il motorino per settimane, se non addirittura mesi.

Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa all’orario o alla poca voglia di andare a scuola, ma sapeva già che suo padre non avrebbe voluto sentire ragioni.

_E pensare che aveva faticato tanto per farsi comprare quel motorino…_

La sua unica colpa era non essersi accorto dell’auto che usciva dal parcheggio, andandoci a sbattere contro e cadendo a terra.

Meno male che lo zaino aveva attutito l’impatto con l’asfalto altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di farsi male sul serio.

Per fortuna la persona alla guida dell’auto si era fermata non appena aveva visto cadere a terra il motorino.

Ancora a terra, Massimo aveva sentito il rumore del freno a mano e l’istante dopo la portiera dalla parte del guidatore si era aperta sulla figura di un uomo alto e dai capelli neri che facevano capolino dall’auto.

Mentre si rialzava in piedi, il ragazzo aveva visto l’uomo venire verso di lui con un’espressione preoccupata in volto.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese subito, chiaramente preoccupato.

Massimo annuì, pulendo con entrambe le mani i jeans notando solo in quel momento uno strappo all’altezza del ginocchio sinistro.

“Ti sei fatto male?” domandò ancora l’uomo.

Questa volta il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Credo di essere tutto intero” rispose, muovendo uno alla volta braccia e gambe per controllare che tutto fosse a posto.

“Sei sicuro di non aver sbattuto la testa?”

Per la terza volta nel giro di pochi attimi Massimo scosse la testa.

“No, avevo il casco…E poi ho la testa dura” disse prima di accennare un sorriso.

Per la prima volta, l’espressione preoccupata sul volto dell’uomo lasciò il posto ad un sorriso accennato lasciando così a Massimo qualche istante per osservarlo.

L’uomo davanti a sé doveva avere più o meno l’età di suo padre, se non qualche anno di più, aveva folti capelli neri che stavano diventando bianchi sulle tempie e sulla fronte, un viso lungo e spigoloso in cui spiccavano un naso greco e due labbra carnose.

Quando si accorse che Massimo era intento a fissarlo, l’uomo sorrise rassicurante e sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia nere portando il ragazzo a sorridere a sua volta, ma quel sorriso scomparve quando si accorse della piccola ammaccatura sul parafango dell’auto dell’uomo.

“Cazzo, mi dispiace! Non mi ero accorto che stessi uscendo dal parcheggio, altrimenti mi sarei fermato” disse subito.

L’uomo si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“E’ anche colpa mia. Non ti ho visto arrivare, sennò avrei aspettato fossi passato” ribatté.

Massimo annuì prima di buttar fuori un respiro frustrato e gettare la testa all’indietro.

“Mi sa che mi conviene avvertire mio padre. L’assicurazione è a nome suo”

Subito dopo si chinò per infilare la mano in una tasca dello zaino abbandonato poco distante dal motorino e, con l’occasione, tirò su il motorino dall’asfalto prima di avviare la chiamata con pochi gesti, restando in attesa.

“Scusami, ti sto facendo perdere tempo…” disse Massimo nel frattempo.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

“Tranquillo, non c’è nessun problema” lo rassicurò appoggiando un braccio sul tettuccio della macchina.

Massimo fece per parlare nuovamente, ma in quel momento sentì la voce di suo padre.

“Papà? ...Si, lo so che è quasi ora di entrare a scuola… Senti, è successa una cosa… Giura che non ti incazzi…Ho fatto un piccolissimo incidente con il motorino…”

Non aveva ancora finito di dargli la notizia che aveva già allontanato il cellulare dalla cornetta, sentendo il volume della voce di suo padre aumentare immediatamente di almeno un’ottava.

“Papà…Papà…Calmati. Sto bene, non mi sono rotto niente… sono ancora tutto intero, ti giuro. Però potresti venire qui?” aggiunse Massimo.

Subito dopo Massimo gli diede l’indirizzo e annuì un paio di volte, prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo e riattaccare.

“Mio padre sarà qui tra una mezz’ora” disse voltandosi verso l’uomo.

Soltanto in quel momento si accorse dello sguardo pensieroso sul volto di questi e di come le sue sopracciglia folte fossero aggrottate.

“Scusa, so che è un casino e che probabilmente devi andare al lavoro…” si affrettò a dire Massimo.

L’uomo scosse immediatamente la testa.

“No, non preoccuparti, ho ancora tempo. Però a questo punto mi sa che ci conviene fare le presentazioni, non ti pare?

Io sono Niccolò” disse l’uomo tendendogli una mano.

Massimo sorrise e strinse la mano che Niccolò gli tendeva.

“Piacere, Massimo”

Niccolò accennò un sorriso prima di tornare serio.

“Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?”

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte per poi scuotere la testa.

“No, non mi sembra…” rispose.

Niccolò annuì lentamente.

“Eppure hai una faccia conosciuta” replicò.

Massimo alzò le spalle.

“Forse è soltanto suggestione. Inoltre dicono che ognuno di noi ha sette sosia in giro per il mondo.

Magari ti è capitato di incontrare uno dei miei gemelli” rispose il ragazzo accennando un sorriso.

L’uomo sorrise a sua volta leggermente divertito e annuì lentamente.

“Probabile…Va beh, che ne dici se mentre aspettiamo tuo padre ci prendiamo un caffè?” chiese Niccolò. “C’è un bar a due passi da qui” aggiunse indicando con un dito affusolato della mano sinistra alla sua sinistra.

“Assolutamente sì! Ho bisogno di almeno tre caffè per svegliami la mattina!” rispose il ragazzo prima di parcheggiare il proprio motorino sul marciapiedi poco distante dall’auto di Niccolò e afferrare lo zaino.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tutta l’energia nervosa della caffeina per sopportare la ramanzina che gli sarebbe piombata addosso all’arrivo di suo padre.

**20 settembre 2034 08.15**

Martino aveva avuto la certezza di aver fatto una cazzata nel momento in cui aveva firmato i documenti per l’acquisto del motorino.

Era stato contrario per mesi e ogni volta che Max gli aveva chiesto di comprargli il motorino aveva spento anche la più piccola speranza del figlio al riguardo, spaventato all’idea di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

Alla fine Max gli aveva proposto un patto: se fosse riuscito ad avere ottimi voti in tutte le materie, compreso spagnolo e latino, allora Martino gli avrebbe regalato il motorino per il suo sedicesimo compleanno.

Se doveva essere sincero, Martino aveva accettato certo che Max non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare la sufficienza in latino e quindi non avrebbe potuto tener fede alla sua parte del patto.

Ma aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere determinato suo figlio quando si metteva in testa una cosa e glielo aveva dimostrato anche in quell’occasione quando alla fine dell’anno Marti si era trovato davanti una sfilza di otto e nove in tutte le materie.

Una delle medie più alte della classe…

Di fronte ai voti di suo figlio Martino era stato estremamente orgoglioso del successo di Massimo…Finché non si era ricordato del loro accordo.

Avrebbe potuto rimangiarsi la sua promessa, ma non voleva che la fiducia da sempre presente nel rapporto tra lui e Max si incrinasse per colpa delle sue paranoie.

Erano sempre stati soltanto loro due e Martino aveva bisogno che Massimo si fidasse di lui e che il loro rapporto continuasse ad essere basato sull’onestà e sulla fiducia come lo era stato finora per evitare che Max si sentisse solo o, peggio ancora, incompreso negli anni difficili dell’adolescenza.

Per questo motivo aveva dovuto cedere e poche settimane prima, per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, gli aveva regalato il motorino relegando le sue ansie e le sue paure in un angolo remoto della propria mente.

Doveva ammettere che, fino a quella mattina, si era dovuto ricredere: Max si era rivelato un guidatore attento e rispettoso delle regole del codice della strada portandolo a credere che forse la sua paura era completamente infondata.

Ma la telefonata di quella mattina aveva riportato a galla tutte le sue ansie.

**_Suo figlio aveva avuto un incidente._ **

Al solo pensarci si sentiva mozzare il respiro.

Massimo lo aveva rassicurato e gli aveva detto di star bene, di non essersi fatto niente, ma questo non escludeva la possibilità che lo avesse detto soltanto per fargli fare il viaggio più tranquillo.

Quando Max aveva chiuso la conversazione, c’era voluto un po’ prima che il respiro di Martino ritornasse regolare e quando aveva sentito il proprio cuore scendere dalla gola e ritornare al proprio posto nella gabbia toracica, Marti aveva chiamato Giò e gli aveva spiegato velocemente la situazione chiedendogli l’attimo dopo di accompagnarlo.

Fortunatamente l’amico aveva accettato di andare con lui.

Ed ora, dopo un’attesa infinita, i due uomini avevano parcheggiato nella strada parallela all’indirizzo che Max gli aveva detto al telefono.

“Mi raccomando, adesso che arriviamo lì cerca di non farti prendere dalla tua solita ansia” si raccomandò Giò dopo aver inserito l’antifurto.

“Non faccio promesse” rispose Marti guardando davanti a sé.

“Dai Marti...Ti ricordi quante cazzate abbiamo fatto noi alla sua età?”

“Beh, lui è mio figlio. Non ha il permesso di fare cazzate” replicò Martino.

Quelle parole strapparono una risata divertita a Giò.

“Devo ricordarmi di raccontare questa conversazione a tua madre” commentò ironico.

Suo malgrado, Martino si lasciò scappare un sorriso.

In cuor suo sapeva che Giovanni aveva ragione: all’età di Max anche lui aveva fatto diverse cazzate, come infilare Luca in una valigia o nascondere l’erba a casa di Federica, ma gli sembrava come se quelle azioni fossero state compiute da un’altra persona.

Il suo passato si divideva in prima e dopo Massimo: prima della nascita di Max, Martino era un ragazzino imbecille come tanti altri alla sua età, ma dopo l’arrivo di suo figlio si era trasformato in una persona “responsabile”, totalmente concentrato sul benessere e i bisogni di suo figlio.

Prendersi cura di Massimo era quello che faceva da ormai sedici anni e non si sarebbe tranquillizzato finché non avrebbe avuto la certezza che Massimo stesse bene.

Dopo aver girato l’angolo, i due uomini si ritrovarono nella strada indicata dal ragazzo e, dopo aver mosso velocemente lo sguardo attorno a sé, Martino individuò immediatamente suo figlio, appoggiato ad un auto poco distante dal motorino.

“Massimo!” lo chiamò.

Il ragazzo voltò la testa nella sua direzione e dopo averlo riconosciuto, gli andò incontro camminando a passi veloci e, quando fu di fronte a lui Martino lo abbracciò.

“Papo tranquillo, sto bene…Non mi sono fatto niente” lo rassicurò subito Massimo.

Martino si concesse alcuni istanti in cui si perse nella presenza rassicurante di suo figlio tra le sue braccia prima di prendere un respiro profondo e annuire.

Si allontanò di un passo e fissò il volto del ragazzo per accertarsi che Max stesse dicendo la verità.

“Sei sicuro?” gli chiese.

“Si, sto bene. Avevo il casco e poi sono caduto sullo zaino, davvero…

Mi sono solo strappato i jeans” Max aggiunse.

L’attimo dopo Massimo si voltò leggermente verso Giò e gli sorrise.

“Ti ha chiamato impanicato?” domandò.

Giovanni ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.

“E’ inutile che fai lo spiritoso! Piuttosto, vediamo di sistemare questa faccenda così magari riusciamo a farti entrare alla seconda ora” commentò Martino, lanciando uno sguardo all’uomo fermo accanto alla macchina parcheggiata.

“Marti…” sentì dire da Giò alla sua sinistra.

In quell’istante il cervello di Martino si bloccò bruscamente.

Erano passati sedici anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto eppure ancora adesso sarebbe stato capace di riconoscerlo ovunque.

A giudicare dall’espressione incredula che gli era comparsa sul volto, era inoltre evidente che anche lui lo aveva riconosciuto subito, nonostante gli anni passati, la barba rossiccia che gli copriva il mento e le guance ed i capelli più lunghi rispetto all’ultima volta che si erano visti.

_Ma perché doveva essere perseguitato dalla sfiga in questo modo?_

“Ma papo…Ho fatto un incidente, sono veramente sotto shock!” sentì dire da Massimo mentre il ragazzo si sistemava alla sua destra.

Max si accorse subito che né suo padre né suo zio Giò lo stavano ascoltando e che lo sguardo di entrambi era fisso su Niccolò.

“Che c’è?” domandò.

Martino voltò lo sguardo verso suo figlio e batté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di dischiudere le labbra.

“E’ quello l’uomo che ti è venuto addosso?” domandò.

“Veramente sono io ad essere andato addosso a lui” precisò Massimo.

Martino espirò rumorosamente e annuì.

“Cazzo! Va beh, andiamo va…”

“Marti…” lo chiamò ancora Giò.

Questa volta Martino si voltò verso l’amico di sempre e lo fissò in silenzio.

“Vuoi che ci parli io?”

Se avesse potuto lo avrebbe fatto volentieri…Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Niccolò.

Ma l’assicurazione del motorino era a suo nome, quindi era compito suo.

“No, devo farlo io” si limitò a rispondere.

“Ma che succede?” chiese Massimo.

Martino lanciò uno sguardo verso suo figlio e si accorse subito dell’espressione incerta che era apparsa sul suo volto e, per questo, si affrettò a sorridere prima di scuotere la testa.

“Niente, tranquillo…Sono ancora un po’ sotto shock per il tuo incidente. Vediamo di risolvere questa questione il prima possibile”

Seguito da Max e Giovanni, Martino coprì la breve distanza fino al motorino di Massimo e, per la prima volta da quel lontano giorno di febbraio, si ritrovò di nuovo di fronte a Niccolò Fares.

**Il padre di suo figlio.** Se poteva chiamarlo così…

Fermi uno di fronte all’altro i due uomini si fissarono in silenzio per un brevissimo istante prima che Massimo si sistemasse tra loro.

_Quella situazione era veramente assurda…_

“Lui è mio padre. Papo, lui è Niccolò, il proprietario dell’auto con cui ho fatto l’incidente” disse il ragazzo facendo le presentazioni.

Martino restò in silenzio, ancora incredulo per la piega che avevano preso gli eventi, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire che non insospettisse suo figlio, ma come sempre Niccolò sconvolse tutti i suoi piani.

“Ci conosciamo già” Niccolò disse prima di schiarirsi la voce resa roca dal lungo silenzio.

Un’espressione sorpresa apparve sul volto di Massimo che si affrettò a lanciare uno sguardo al padre ricevendo in risposta un cenno d’assenso.

“Eravamo al liceo insieme…” rispose Giò.

Ancora una volta, Martino annuì.

“Adesso capisco perché mi sembrava di averti già visto…” commentò Niccolò. “Ciao Giò” aggiunse l’attimo dopo rivolgendo un sorriso all’uomo.

Un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, Giò gli rivolse un cenno con il capo.

“Niccolò…” disse in tono formale.

Le parole pronunciate poco prima da Niccolò infastidirono enormemente Martino portandolo a fissare il volto di Massimo, deciso ad ignorare Niccolò il più possibile.

“Allora? Mi dici che è successo?” gli disse.

Nei minuti successivi, Massimo raccontò l’incidente ammettendo di non essersi accorto che l’automobile di Niccolò stava uscendo dal parcheggio.

Al termine del suo racconto Martino annuì.

“Va bene, adesso prendi lo zaino e vai a scuola” gli disse.

“Dai papo…Ci vorrebbe un miracolo per arrivare in tempo per la seconda ora!” ribatté Massimo.

“Il Mamiani è praticamente qui dietro quindi se la smetti di lamentarti e inizi a camminare vedi che ce la fai. E non credere di fare il furbo, perché più tardi controllo il registro” lo avvertì.

“E il motorino? Mica possiamo lasciarlo qui” chiese Massimo.

“Ci penso io a riportare il motorino a casa, non preoccuparti. Anzi se fossi in te gli farei una bella foto perché ci vorrà del tempo prima che te lo lascerò usare di nuovo” disse Marti.

Max sbuffò e, sconfitto, si sistemò la spallina dello zaino sulla spalla sinistra.

“Sei veramente pessimo!” si lamentò iniziando a camminare all’indietro.

“Ci vediamo questa sera a casa!” lo salutò Martino. “Ti voglio bene” aggiunse.

“Io un po’ meno in questo momento. Ciao zio Giò!” rispose il ragazzo prima di voltare le spalle ai tre uomini e iniziare a camminare più velocemente.

Martino continuò ad osservare la figura di suo figlio finché questi non si confuse con le altre persone e soltanto allora riportò lo sguardo su Niccolò.

L’uomo era rimasto in silenzio a lungo, ascoltando il piccolo battibecco tra padre e figlio e muovendo lo sguardo ora sul volto di Martino ora su quello di Massimo e adesso che erano soli, Marti si chiese cosa stesse passando per la mente dell’uomo.

**_Aveva capito qualcosa?_ **

Del resto non aveva alcuna importanza se aveva colto alcuni dettagli importanti o meno, niente sarebbe cambiato.

Anzi, era meglio mettere fine a quell’incontro il prima possibile.

“Allora, come vogliamo organizzarci? Vuoi che ti do il numero della mia assicurazione così puoi avviare la pratica oggi stesso?” Martino iniziò in tono pratico, tirando fuori il proprio cellulare per recuperare il numero dell’assicurazione, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo. “Sono disposto a pagare anche parte delle spese per i danni causati da Massimo, visto che l’incidente è stato anche colpa sua” aggiunse.

Quando le sue parole furono accolte dal silenzio, Marti rialzò lo sguardo accorgendosi per la prima volta che Giò che si era allontanato di una decina di passi lasciandolo da solo con Niccolò ed ora sembrava completamente assorto dal proprio cellulare.

Dopo aver maledetto mentalmente il suo migliore amico, i suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente sul volto di Niccolò notando come questi avesse aggrottato la fronte.

“Non hai nient’altro da dirmi?” chiese Niccolò dando voce alla propria confusione.

Questa volta toccò a Martino aggrottare le sopracciglia.

**_Cosa si aspettava? Credeva che sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi? Che si comportasse ancora come quel ragazzino idiota che era stato ai tempi del liceo?_ **

Seccato, Martino sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Credevo potessimo fare a meno dei convenevoli. Però se proprio ci tieni…Accidenti come passano gli anni… E’ incredibile quanto tempo è passato, come stai? Come sta Maddalena?” chiese l’attimo dopo chiaramente disinteressato.

Niccolò si sfiorò il labbro inferiore con la punta del medio e dell’indice della mano destra e, immediato, alla mente di Martino tornò il ricordo dell’unica altra occasione in cui aveva visto il ragazzo fare lo stesso gesto.

_Quando si era presentato in palestra e davanti ai Contrabbandieri gli aveva riportato le cuffiette che aveva dimenticato a casa sua._

“Va beh, lasciamo perdere…Non preoccuparti per i danni.

In fondo è solo un graffio, ci penserà l’assicurazione a pagare tutte le spese” gli disse.

Martino scosse la testa.

“No, assolutamente. Ti ho detto che pagherò parte dei danni” ripeté determinato.

**_Non avrebbe accettato nessun favore da quell’uomo._ **

“Marti…”

“Martino” lo interruppe l’uomo. “Il mio nome è Martino”

Un’espressione indecifrabile comparve sul volto di Niccolò e l’attimo dopo Martino sospirò e si passò le dita della mano sinistra tra i capelli, leggermente frustrato.

_Voleva andar via, scappare il più lontano possibile e non rivedere più quell’uomo._

“Ascolta, devo andare al lavoro. Inoltre non mi sembra il caso di continuare a discutere se tutti e due siamo d’accordo.

Scambiamoci i numeri delle assicurazioni e lasciamo che facciano tutto loro” disse ancora Marti con il tono pratico di poco prima.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio prima di annuire rassegnato.

Velocemente i due uomini si scambiarono i contatti delle assicurazioni e, su richiesta di Niccolò anche i numeri dei cellulari per restare in contatto per il conto del carrozziere e finché la pratica assicurativa non sarebbe stata espletata.

“Bene, mi sembra che ci siamo detti tutto.

Fammi sapere appena sai qualcosa…” aggiunse Martino, desideroso di mettere fine a quell’incontro.

Mentre si avvicinava al motorino di Massimo, con la coda dell’occhio Martino vide Niccolò avvicinarsi alla portiera dal lato del guidatore e nell’attimo prima di togliere l’antifurto, lo vide rialzare la testa e posare lo sguardo su di lui.

“Quanti anni ha tuo figlio?” chiese Niccolò cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Martino chiuse per un brevissimo istante gli occhi, felice che Niccolò non potesse vedere il suo volto.

_Doveva rispondergli? In fondo non era obbligato…_

Inoltre c’era anche la possibilità che Niccolò non collegasse tutti i pezzi del puzzle: visto il poco interesse che aveva mostrato per lui e per la loro relazione diciassette anni prima, il moro poteva anche pensare che Max fosse figlio di un altro uomo.

Qualcuno venuto dopo di lui…

Martino si fermò accanto al motorino e staccò il casco dal gancio e soltanto allora tornò ad incontrare lo sguardo di Niccolò.

Uno sguardo contenuto in due occhi verdi che ormai da sedici anni lo fissavano quotidianamente…

“Massimo ha sedici anni”

Per alcuni istanti ci fu silenzio.

Un silenzio rarefatto in cui i tre uomini restarono immobili, fermi nelle loro posizioni finché Niccolò non abbassò leggermente lo sguardo sul tetto della macchina prima di annuire.

“E dicevi di aver trovato l’uomo della tua vita…” mormorò, in modo che le sue parole fossero udite soltanto da Martino.

_Proprio come volevasi dimostrare…_

**20 settembre 10.10**

Era arrivato in ritardo al lavoro.

Per la prima volta in otto anni, era arrivato in ritardo.

Ma probabilmente nessuno gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa se avessero saputo dell’incidente.

Tutto si era aspettato quella mattina, tranne che ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il proprio passato.

Eppure la giornata era iniziata tanto bene!

Si era svegliato come ogni mattina alle cinque e mezzo, aveva dato da mangiare a David e Paul, i suoi gatti, per poi andare a correre nel piccolo parco dietro casa per un’oretta.

Era uno dei momenti della giornata che preferiva: il parco praticamente vuoto, se si escludevano gli altri joggers come lui, la musica nelle orecchie e il cielo che lentamente si colorava con il sorgere del sole.

Quando era rientrato a casa aveva fatto una doccia, si era vestito e aveva fatto colazione.

Poi, dopo aver preso le medicine, aveva sistemato le note che aveva preparato per la trasmissione del giorno nella cartella che usava ormai da anni e dopo aver controllato di aver preso il cellulare, le chiavi di casa e della macchina ed il portafogli si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.

Se fosse stato più attento tutto quello che era successo dopo si sarebbe potuto evitare.

**_Se avesse guardato un’altra volta lo specchietto retrovisore prima di uscire dal parcheggio…_ **

Per fortuna il ragazzo non si era fatto male.

Eppure fin dal primo istante, Niccolò aveva avuto una strana sensazione.

Nonostante fosse la prima volta che incontrava quel ragazzo gli sembrava di averlo già visto, era convinto che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di familiare.

**_Ma cosa?_ **

Il ragazzo, Massimo, si era affrettato a chiamare suo padre e per ingannare l’attesa Niccolò gli aveva proposto di prendere un caffè al bar.

_“Vuoi una bustina di zucchero?” gli aveva chiesto Massimo mentre ne prendeva una per sé._

_Niccolò aveva scosso la testa._

_“No, grazie. Lo preferisco amaro”_

_Un espressione leggermente sgomenta era apparsa sul volto del ragazzo._

_“Ugh. Scusa, ma per me sarebbe impossibile” aveva commentato. “Mio padre dice sempre: **La vita è già tanto amara, perché bere anche il caffè amaro?** ”_

_A quelle parole, Niccolò aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_Perché aveva la sensazione di averle già sentite?_

_Accantonando quei pensieri, Niccolò si era concentrato sulla conversazione con Massimo, scoprendo che il ragazzo frequentava il linguistico al liceo Mamiani e che aveva appena iniziato il terzo anno._

_Dal canto suo, Niccolò gli disse di avere un programma su Radio Rai, in cui parlava di musica classica e non solo._

_“Figo. O almeno credo. Non conosco molto la musica classica” aveva commentato Massimo._

Dopo la breve sosta nel bar erano ritornati in strada, accanto alla sua auto e quindici minuti dopo aveva sentito qualcuno fare il nome del ragazzo.

Il suo primo pensiero era stato di sollievo: c’era un’alta possibilità che riuscisse ad arrivare in tempo al lavoro e a chiudere quella questione senza problemi ed il prima possibile.

Ma quella sensazione di sollievo era scomparsa nel momento in cui aveva visto i due uomini insieme al ragazzo.

Erano passati diciassette anni, eppure avrebbe saputo riconoscere quel viso ovunque.

_I suoi capelli, il suo naso ed i suoi occhi… Marti._

In quel momento, Marti sorrise al ragazzo e fulminea una scarica elettrica attraversò il suo corpo, dalla punta dei piedi alla cima dei capelli.

Proprio come succedeva allora ogni volta che il ragazzo sorrideva…

**_Possibile?_ **

Se Martino era il padre di Massimo allora quella sensazione di familiarità che aveva provato osservando il ragazzo trovava una spiegazione.

Eppure i due non si assomigliavano molto… Marti aveva occhi marroni e capelli ramati mentre Massimo aveva occhi chiari e capelli neri.

Ma c’era qualcosa nel volto del ragazzo che ora rendeva palese il loro legame.

Immediatamente, la mente di Niccolò tornò indietro a quei giorni meravigliosi e confusi della loro relazione, ripensando al sorriso di Marti ogni volta che si ritrovavano da soli, al rossore che compariva sulle sue guance ogni volta che gli faceva un complimento.

_Alle sue parole quella mattina a Bracciano e…_

Niccolò scosse con veemenza la testa allontanando quei pensieri.

**_No!_ **

Non doveva pensarci!

Aveva chiuso quella porta diciassette anni prima e non c’era nessuna ragione di riaprirla adesso.

Soprattutto ora che appariva evidente il modo in cui Martino lo aveva rimpiazzato velocemente.

La presenza di Massimo ne era la prova vivente…

Quando finalmente Marti si era avvicinato e, soprattutto, dopo che erano rimasti soli, il loro scambio di battute era stato distaccato ed estremamente formale, soprattutto per quanto riguardava Martino.

Con la scusa del carrozziere, Niccolò era riuscito a strappargli il suo numero di telefono, ma sinceramente non aveva idea se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di usarlo oltre che per motivi legati all’incidente.

C’era una domanda che lo tormentava fin da quando aveva capito il legame che univa Martino e Massimo e, pochi attimi prima della fine del loro incontro si era deciso a parlare.

_“Quanti anni ha tuo figlio?”_

Perché quella domanda sembrava di fondamentale importanza?

Perché voleva continuare a farsi del male in quel modo?

In fondo Marti lo aveva rifiutato.

Gli aveva voltato le spalle non appena aveva scoperto la sua malattia.

Perché nonostante tutti gli anni passati e il dolore che aveva provato a causa di quell’uomo, non smetteva di sentire una connessione con lui?

La risposta di Martino, però, era stata l’ennesima conferma a ciò che aveva sempre pensato in quegli anni.

_“Ha sedici anni.”_

**_Sedici anni._ **

Quindi Martino era stato con qualcun altro subito dopo la fine della loro relazione.

E quella relazione doveva aver significato qualcosa per il ragazzo se Martino aveva deciso di tenere il bambino.

Stupido…Era stato veramente un imbecille… E pensare che in tutti questi anni, nonostante tutto, aveva messo Martino e la loro storia su un piedistallo come l’esempio dell’amore più puro che avrebbe mai potuto incontrare nella sua vita.

**_Coglione._ **

_“E dicevi di aver trovato l’uomo della tua vita…”_ aveva commentato, cercando di mascherare la propria amarezza.

Martino non aveva replicato alle sue parole, limitandosi ad annuire e ad accendere il motorino, infilando il casco e immettendosi nel traffico perdendosi velocemente tra le auto.

Ora, di fronte al microfono, Niccolò cercò di concentrarsi sul suo programma, deciso a rinchiudere in un angolo della sua mente l’incontro di quella mattina.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese Luai.

Niccolò alzò lo sguardo e vedendo l’espressione leggermente preoccupata sul volto dell’amico si affrettò ad annuire.

Ritrovare Luai e gli altri era stata una benedizione.

Dopo quello che era successo a Milano, Niccolò era caduto in un buco nero, dal quale non credeva sarebbe uscito mai più.

La fuga di Martino gli avevano confermato, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amarlo o accettare la sua malattia.

Lentamente ne era uscito, grazie alla presenza costante al suo fianco dei suoi genitori e anche di Maddalena, con la quale aveva cercato di recuperare un rapporto se non d’amore, almeno di amicizia.

All’inizio non era stato facile, ma alla fine la ragazza aveva dovuto accettare che la loro relazione non sarebbe mai potuta tornare quella di un tempo e si era accontentata di essere soltanto un’amica.

Luai, Malik, Rami e Driss erano ritornati nella sua vita per caso: si erano incontrati durante una festa a cui Maddalena lo aveva trascinato praticamente a forza e fin dal primo momento in cui si erano rincontrati non si erano più lasciati.

Con loro Niccolò aveva ritrovato la gang che gli era mancata nell’ultimo anno, quel gruppo di amici che conosceva tutto di lui e che lo accettava per ciò che era.

Piano piano, soprattutto dopo che Malik e Sana erano ufficialmente diventati una coppia, aveva raccontato ai ragazzi della sua storia con Martino e di come questa fosse finita in modo terribile e, nonostante i ragazzi lo avessero più volte esortato a fare un passo verso Marti per cercare di recuperare il rapporto, Niccolò era stato irremovibile.

Quello era un capitolo definitivamente chiuso della sua vita.

Era andato avanti con la sua vita, laureandosi in giornalismo e iniziando a lavorare alla radio insieme a Luai.

Nella sua vita c’erano stati altri uomini e altre donne, ma nessuna di quelle storie era mai diventata “La” storia della vita.

_Forse perché aveva già sprecato la sua occasione con qualcuno che non meritava il suo amore…_

“Sei sicuro? Hai una faccia strana” disse ancora Luai.

Niccolò espirò rumorosamente prima di alzare le spalle.

“In effetti è successa una cosa…”

Luai aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Vuoi parlarne?” gli domandò preoccupato.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Non adesso…Ti va di pranzare insieme dopo la trasmissione?” disse Niccolò.

Luai annuì.

“Vuoi che avverto anche gli altri?” chiese l’attimo dopo.

Questa volta Niccolò alzò le spalle, prendendo le cuffie dal tavolo.

“Se non hanno meglio da fare che sentire le mie disavventure…” commentò.

L’amico accennò un sorriso e gli voltò le spalle tornando verso la propria postazione.

Il resto della trasmissione trascorse senza problemi e al termine, Niccolò si concesse una mezz’ora nel suo piccolo ufficio per dare uno sguardo ai commenti sui social e per buttare giù una scaletta per il giorno dopo finché Luai non bussò alla porta.

“Sei pronto per andare?”

I due presero la macchina di Niccolò e raggiunsero il ristorante che, da ormai otto anni, era il punto di riferimento per il loro gruppo: ogni volta che uno di loro aveva un problema o aveva bisogno di un parere riguardo una questione delicata, la gang si ritrovava attorno ad un tavolino di una trattoria nel quartiere Appio.

E lì, davanti ad un piatto di pasta, Niccolò raccontò ai suoi amici l’incidente avuto con Massimo ma soprattutto l’incontro con Martino.

Niccolò fu cauto, cercando di mascherare i propri sentimenti, in modo da non mostrare quanto quell’incontro lo avesse turbato e ferito.

Ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo che quella tattica non avrebbe funzionato con i suoi amici.

Aveva appena finito di parlare quando Rami si sporse leggermente sul tavolo, lo sguardo attento fisso sul suo volto.

“Ok Nicco, adesso raccontaci di nuovo quello che è successo. Ma stavolta cerca di essere sincero” gli disse rivolgendogli un sorriso ironico.

Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, strofinandosi la mascella con la mano sinistra.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” gli domandò ricambiando lo sguardo di Rami.

“Per esempio puoi dirci cosa hai provato quando lo hai rivisto per la prima volta dopo diciassette anni” rispose prontamente Rami.

“Che ne so! Ero sorpreso…Era l’ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettato…Trovarmelo lì davanti dopo tutti questi anni…” rispose.

“Era come te lo ricordavi?” gli chiese Driss cauto.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No…sì…No. Voglio dire…” disse Niccolò prima di sospirare frustrato, lo sguardo fisso sul bordo della tovaglia.

“Ha lo stesso sorriso…Quando ha sorriso a suo figlio il suo volto si è illuminato.

Gli brillavano gli occhi…proprio come quando era ragazzo…

Anche i capelli sono gli stessi, forse un po’ più lunghi…

Ma in fondo tutto questo non conta niente” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

“Perché dici così?” domandò Malik, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.

Niccolò mosse lo sguardo da uno all’altro dei suoi amici prima di alzare le spalle.

“Appena mi ha riconosciuto ha cambiato completamente atteggiamento: si è irrigidito, gli occhi sono diventati freddi. Era chiaramente infastidito dalla mia presenza…

E questo suo comportamento non ha assolutamente senso visto che dovrei essere io quello incazzato” aggiunse lasciando trasparire il proprio nervosismo.

Per alcuni istanti scese il silenzio, prima che Luai dischiudesse le labbra e posasse una mano sul braccio destro di Niccolò.

“Ok adesso sono confuso: perché non ha senso il comportamento di Martino?” gli domandò.

Niccolò si voltò leggermente verso l’amico e lo fissò con uno sguardo incredulo.

“E me lo chiedi?

Dopo il modo in cui si è comportato?

E’ scappato alla prima occasione e ha avuto un figlio, quindi, non ha nessun diritto di fare il sostenuto. Non con me!” replicò, lasciandosi andare per la prima volta alla rabbia.

“Va beh adesso calmati…” disse Rami cercando di rabbonirlo.

Mentre Niccolò cercava di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, bevendo un lungo sorso d’acqua e facendo una serie di respiri profondi, i suoi amici restarono in silenzio fin quando non fu evidente che Niccolò si era tranquillizzato.

“Posso farti una domanda?” domandò Driss.

Niccolò annuì.

“Se quello che dici tu è vero, ed io non lo metto in dubbio, che motivo avrebbe Martino di essere infastidito dalla tua presenza?” gli chiese.

Il moro fissò l’amico confuso, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.

“In che senso?”

“Tu ci hai sempre detto che Martino ti ha abbandonato dopo quello che è successo a Milano. Ma se è così, il suo atteggiamento oggi non sarebbe dovuto essere colpevole, o pieno di vergogna per come si è comportato con te anni fa?

A me sembra come se la sua freddezza nei tuoi confronti sia il risultato di qualcosa che hai fatto tu” spiegò Driss.

Niccolò spalancò gli occhi.

“Io? Ma mi stai prendendo in giro?” gli domandò sentendo montare nuovamente dentro di sé l’irritazione.

“Nicco aspetta, non ti incazzare subito.

In fondo Driss non ha tutti i torti” si intromise Luai.

“Ah no?”

“Ci hai sempre detto che ci sono pezzi di quella notte che non ricordi: che ti sei svegliato in un letto d’ospedale a Milano e che con te c’erano i tuoi genitori e Maddalena” disse ancora Luai.

Niccolò annuì.

Era la verità.

L’ultima cosa che ricordava era… ** _NO!_**

Non poteva pensarci.

Era l’ultimo ricordo bello e innocente di quella sera…

“Sono stati loro a dirmi che Martino era ripartito il prima possibile appena aveva saputo della mia malattia” disse con voce monotona.

Per alcuni lunghi attimi tornò il silenzio prima che Malik si schiarisse la gola attirando la sua attenzione.

“Hai mai pensato in tutti questi anni che le cose non siano andate come ti hanno raccontato?” gli domandò Malik, con la stessa cautela nella voce che aveva già sentito nelle parole di Driss e Luai.

Fu quella cautela ed insinuare un dubbio nella sua mente: possibile che i suoi amici sapessero qualcosa?

“Perché avrebbero dovuto? Che motivo avrebbero avuto di mentirmi?” domandò confuso Niccolò. “C’è qualcosa che dovete dirmi? Qualcosa che non so?” aggiunse il moro l’attimo dopo.

Niccolò vide chiaramente lo sguardo che si scambiarono i suoi amici e quel gioco di sguardi fece crescere il dubbio nato dalle parole di Driss.

“Nicco, rifletti un attimo.

Pensa al tuo rapporto con Maddalena a quei tempi: non si può dire che fossi follemente innamorato di lei.

Infatti l’avevi lasciata per Martino” gli disse Driss.

Niccolò annuì.

La sua storia con Maddalena all’epoca era difficile, se non addirittura terribile; erano mesi che il loro rapporto era in crisi: Maddalena lo soffocava e lui cercava in ogni modo di allontanarsi da lei, salvo poi tornare dalla ragazza dopo ogni episodio depressivo o maniacale perché Maddalena in quel momento per lui rappresentava un porto sicuro.

Era stato allora che aveva conosciuto Martino.

Le settimane passate con Marti erano state le più belle della sua vita, dal primo momento in cui avevano parlato da soli nella sala radio e sulla Torretta, passando per il pomeriggio passato insieme a casa sua fino al loro primo bacio.

Ma tutto era andato in frantumi con le parole di Martino.

“Martino non voleva gente malata di mente intorno. Me lo disse lui stesso…” ribatté.

“Ma non mi sembra che questo ti abbia impedito di tornare da lui” gli fece notare Rami in tono pratico.

“Ne lo ha fermato quando gli hai proposto di andare con te a Milano” aggiunse Luai.

“Perché ancora non sapeva nulla della mia malattia!” replicò deciso Niccolò.

“Va beh, ammettiamo pure che si è spaventato quando sei uscito dall’appartamento completamente nudo a notte fonda.

Non puoi fargliene una colpa. Probabilmente anche noi ci saremmo spaventati” disse Malik. “Ma tu puoi escludere con assoluta certezza che Maddalena non c’entri nulla con la decisione di Martino di non vederti ne sentirti più?” aggiunse ancora l’uomo.

Questa volta Niccolò si lasciò scappare una piccola risata ironica.

“Perché Maddi avrebbe dovuto intromettersi tra me e Marti?” domandò.

**_Era assurdo! Le parole di Malik non avevano senso!_ **

Quasi all’unisono un suono beffardo uscì dalle labbra di tutti e quattro i ragazzi, prima che Luai alzasse gli occhi al cielo.

“Nonostante tutto quello che è successo tra voi non riesci proprio ad essere obiettivo nei confronti di Maddalena…E’ più forte di te” commentò l’uomo.

“Non capisco davvero dove volete arrivare” replicò Niccolò lasciando trasparire la propria confusione per le loro parole e le espressioni sui loro volti.

“Te lo spiego io Nicco… Maddalena era ancora innamorata di te.

Inoltre era ferita perché avevi scelto Martino. Quindi qual era il modo migliore per farti tornare da lei e per vendicarsi di Martino? Separare te e Martino una volta per tutte” gli spiegò Malik per poi alzare le spalle con nonchalance.

“Se ci pensi non è poi così assurdo… Del resto, dopo esserti ripreso, tu e lei siete tornati insieme” aggiunse Luai avvalorando le parole dell’amico.

Per la prima volta in quei diciassette anni, Niccolò si ritrovò a pensare al ruolo di Maddalena in quella maledetta serata.

Come e quando era arrivata a Milano?

Erano stati i suoi genitori ad avvertirla?

Dov’era Martino nel frattempo?

Era ancora a Milano oppure era già tornato a Roma?

Per quanto si sforzasse di ricordare, non gli sembrava che qualcuno avesse mai risposto a quelle domande.

Del resto lui non se le era mai poste: fin da subito, gli era sembrato logico che i suoi genitori e Maddalena fossero lì con lui.

Ed era assurdo porsi quelle domande ora, con diciassette anni di ritardo.

Ormai il passato non si poteva cambiare quindi non aveva alcun senso interrogarsi in quale ordine si fossero svolti determinati eventi quando il risultato finale era sempre lo stesso.

Martino lo aveva abbandonato appena era venuto a conoscenza del suo disturbo.

Quella era una verità che non si poteva cambiare.

Qualcosa che Niccolò non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare all’uomo, nonostante tutte le emozioni ed i sentimenti che l’aver rivisto Marti aveva risvegliato in lui quella mattina.

Sarebbe stato meglio dimenticare tutto e andare avanti con la propria vita.

Pochi giorni e quell’incidente ed il conseguente incontro sarebbero stati soltanto un lontano ricordo.

Come era giusto che fosse.

**20 settembre 2034 19.15**

Il resto della giornata era trascorsa, fortunatamente, senza altri eventi sconvolgenti.

Massimo era arrivato a scuola in tempo per la seconda ora e prima dell’inizio della lezione aveva raccontato a Claudio e Simone, i suoi migliori amici, quello che era successo lamentandosi a lungo della perdita del motorino per quello che si prospettava un lungo periodo.

“Come minimo mio padre me lo lascerà guidare di nuovo a Natale” aveva commentato.

L’incidente era stato accantonato velocemente e la mente del ragazzo si era concentrata sulle lezioni, noiose e no, sui suoi amici e su cosa fare dopo scuola.

Non aveva voglia di tornare subito a casa.

Sapeva che suo padre sarebbe stato al lavoro almeno fino alle cinque ma era certo che appena avrebbe messo piede dentro casa, l’uomo gli avrebbe fatto una ramanzina infinita.

E Massimo non era ancora psicologicamente pronto.

Per questo si era rifugiato a casa di Claudio quanto più a lungo possibile, finché non era apparso evidente che era arrivato il momento di affrontare il proprio destino.

“Se dovessi scazzare con tuo padre puoi sempre venire a dormire qui” gli propose Claudio.

Massimo aveva accettato l’offerta, ma in cuor suo sapeva che non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Il suo rapporto con suo padre era diverso dal rapporto padre-figlio che avevano la maggior parte dei suoi amici.

Fin da che aveva memoria, lui e suo padre avevano sempre avuto un forte legame.

Forse era dovuto al fatto che erano sempre stati soltanto loro due, ma ai suoi occhi, suo padre era un eroe.

E la persona che Massimo amava di più al mondo e per cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

**_“Io e te contro il resto del mondo”_ **

Suo padre gli ripeteva quelle parole fin da quando era bambino e Massimo ci credeva con tutto se stesso, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto spezzare il legame indissolubile tra di loro.

Quando aveva scoperto di aspettare un figlio suo padre aveva diciassette anni, soltanto un anno più vecchio della sua età attuale e più volte Max si era ritrovato a pensare che al suo posto non avrebbe mai avuto la forza ed il coraggio di fare la scelta di suo padre.

Anche se sua nonna era stata ed era tuttora una presenza importante nelle loro vite, suo padre era colui che prendeva tutte le decisioni che lo riguardavano, quello che aveva passato notti insonni quando lui era malato da piccolo e quello che lo aveva accompagnato alle lezioni di calcio o a nuoto, riuscendo allo stesso tempo a studiare e a laurearsi in veterinaria.

Certo, nella loro vita erano presenti da sempre gli amici di suo padre: zii e zie acquisite che formavano una grande famiglia allargata, ma nessuno poteva competere con suo padre.

Nonostante fosse consapevole della “particolarità” della sua famiglia, Massimo non aveva mai sentito la mancanza del suo padre biologico e per molto tempo non si era fatto alcuna domanda al riguardo.

La prima volta che aveva fatto domande a suo padre, questi gli aveva risposto cauto che ogni famiglia è diversa dalle altre: alcune sono formate da una mamma e un papà, altre da due papà e altre ancora da due mamme per poi aggiungere che non tutti i bambini hanno due genitori.

Per anni quella spiegazione vaga era stata sufficiente, finché due anni fa, Max non aveva affrontato nuovamente il discorso e, questa volta, aveva ottenuto una risposta sincera e onesta.

Questa volta, grazie alle sue lezioni di biologia e ad una lunga conversazione con suo padre, Massimo era a conoscenza del “genoma omega” che poteva trovarsi nel DNA di alcune persone, tra cui suo padre, che permetteva agli uomini di concepire.

Partendo da questo presupposto, padre e figlio avevano affrontato nuovamente l’argomento e suo padre gli aveva parlato per la prima volta del suo “padre biologico”, il suo primo ragazzo descrivendolo come _“l’uomo della mia vita”_.

Subito dopo però, suo padre gli aveva detto che quella storia era durata poche settimane e che era terminata quando questi era ritornato dalla sua ragazza.

**_“A quanto pare a quella storia ci ho creduto soltanto io…”_ **

Dopo quella conversazione, Max aveva iniziato a raccogliere informazioni dai suoi zii e dalle sue zie, ma nessuno si era sbottonato più di tanto, concedendo soltanto alcuni aneddoti su suo padre e l’uomo misterioso.

_“A vederli erano veramente teneri insieme…”_ aveva commentato zia Eva, uno sguardo trasognato negli occhi.

_“Una volta venne fino a Bracciano di notte per far pace con tuo padre._

_Abbiamo dovuto lasciargli casa di zio Giò per due ore”_ aveva detto zio Luca.

_“Ci hanno fatto dormire sul pavimento, mannaggia a loro!”_ era stato il commento successivo di zio Elia.

_“Però almeno la mattina dopo si è offerto di pagarci la colazione”_ aveva commentato ancora zio Luca, strappando un sorriso a Massimo.

L’unico che era sempre stato restio a parlare del suo “padre biologico” era lo zio Giovanni, ma Max non si sorprese più di tanto visto il cordone ombelicale che da sempre univa suo padre e zio Giò; se non ci fosse stata zia Eva, Max avrebbe sospettato che oltre l’amicizia tra i due uomini ci fosse qualcosa di più.

Una cosa che non era mai riuscito a scoprire era stato il nome dell’uomo.

Ogni volta che aveva provato a fare domande al riguardo ai suoi zii, questi si erano rifiutati categoricamente di rispondere o avevano fatto finta di non ricordare.

_“Sei matto? Tuo padre mi ammazzerebbe!”_ aveva risposto leggermente scioccato zio Filippo.

Neanche zia Sana, l’unica che Massimo reputava incapace di mentire, aveva voluto dargli il minimo indizio.

Alla fine, con il passare del tempo, il suo interesse per l’uomo era scemato.

Massimo era giunto alla conclusione che se l’uomo non si era fatto vivo in tutti questi anni allora non aveva alcun interesse a conoscerlo.

Inoltre non aveva poi così bisogno di un altro genitore…

Lui e suo padre se la cavavano benissimo anche da soli.

“ ** _Io e te contro il resto del mondo_** ”

Era sempre stato il loro motto e lo sarebbe stato per sempre.

Anche ora, mentre inseriva la chiave nella porta di casa, certo che appena entrato nell’ingresso suo padre avrebbe iniziato la sua ramanzina.

Invece, con sua enorme sorpresa, fu accolto dal silenzio.

Un silenzio che lo portò ad aggrottare la fronte e a tendere le orecchie in ascolto.

Massimo si richiuse la porta alle spalle e, dopo essersi tolto le scarpe e la giacca, si incamminò verso il salotto con lo zaino ancora sulla spalla destra.

Fu soltanto quando fu a pochi passi dal salotto che sentì un mormorio persistente: voci che si sforzavano di parlare sottovoce.

Mentre la sua fronte si corrugava ancora di più, Max entrò in salotto, dove vide il Consiglio di Guerra: zio Giò, zio Luca e zio Elia.

I tre uomini, seduti sul divano e sulla poltrona, alzarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo quando si accorsero della sua presenza e, uno dopo l’altro gli sorrisero.

“Che ci fate qui?” domandò Massimo muovendo lo sguardo da uno all’altro.

“Tutto tuo padre, eh? Non si saluta?” lo prese in giro zio Elia.

Max alzò gli occhi al cielo e alzò la mano in un cenno di saluto unito ad un sorriso.

“Allora? Che è successo per far riunire il Consiglio di Guerra?” chiese continuando a sorridere.

L’attimo dopo però, il suo volto si rabbuiò quando un pensiero veloce attraversò la sua mente.

“Siete venuti qui per l’incidente, vero? Papo non ha preso bene quello che è successo…” aggiunse.

Immediatamente zio Giò si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò fermandosi accanto a lui.

“No, Max tranquillo.

Tu non c’entri nulla” cercò di rassicurarlo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla sinistra.

“Sicuro?” domandò il ragazzo muovendo lo sguardo da uno all’altro.

Zio Luca e zio Elia si affrettarono ad annuire.

“Allora perché siete qui? Dov’è papà?” chiese l’attimo dopo.

Prima che uno dei tre uomini potesse rispondere, la voce di Martino risuonò nel salotto.

“Sto qui Max”

L’uomo entrò nel salotto dalla porta che collegava la stanza alla cucina e, istantaneo, il sollievo lo invase prima che Massimo se ne rendesse pienamente conto, portandolo a coprire la distanza per raggiungere il padre e, seguendo l’istinto lo abbracciò, circondandogli le spalle con entrambe le braccia.

Pochi istanti e le braccia di suo padre si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi.

“Va tutto bene, tranquillo” disse ancora Martino.

Massimo sciolse l’abbraccio e osservò il viso di suo padre, notando gli occhi rossi e gonfi ed il viso stanco, chiedendosi cosa avesse provocato quella reazione in un uomo forte come suo padre.

“Sei sicuro? Hai una faccia…” commentò.

Distrattamente Massimo sentì una risatina lieve che lo portò a voltare lo sguardo verso destra, notando l’espressione divertita sul volto di zio Elia.

“E’ proprio tuo figlio Marti: ha sempre una buona parola per tutti”

All’unisono padre e figlio alzarono gli occhi al cielo, prima che Martino tornasse a fissare il suo volto.

“E’ stata una giornata pesante.

Tutto bene a scuola?” gli domandò cambiando velocemente argomento.

Massimo annuì.

“Tutto tranquillo. Sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per la seconda ora, anzi ricordati di firmarmi la giustificazione domani” aggiunse l’attimo dopo. “Beh, mi sa che mi conviene lasciarvi da soli.

Ci sarà un motivo se hai riunito il Consiglio di Guerra…” commentò ancora ironico, scoccando un sorriso a suo padre.

“Falla finita, manco fossimo le Nazioni Unite” disse Martino voltandogli le spalle per avvicinarsi ad una finestra del salotto.

Massimo lo fissò per qualche istante prima di muovere lo sguardo sullo zio Giò e ricevere un cenno d’assenso in risposta che lo tranquillizzò.

“Va beh, io vado in camera mia. Cercate di non far scoppiare una guerra mentre sono di là” disse punzecchiando i quattro uomini.

C’era qualcosa di strano in suo padre…

Qualcosa che, a quanto pare, non aveva niente a che fare con il suo incidente.

Eppure quando era uscito di casa quella mattina per andare a scuola tutto era tranquillo.

Cosa era successo nel frattempo?

**20 settembre 2034 19.40**

Continuando a voltare le spalle al salotto e ai suoi amici, lo sguardo fisso sul palazzo di fronte, Martino sentì la porta chiudersi alle spalle di Massimo e sospirò.

Era stata una giornata lunga e stressante.

Stupidamente Marti aveva sperato che, in una città così grande come Roma, le possibilità di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con quell’uomo erano praticamente pari a zero.

Ed invece a quanto pare era possibile… Tutto grazie alla sua sfiga.

Non c’era altra spiegazione.

Non solo aveva dovuto fare i conti con le ripercussioni emotive dell’incidente di Massimo, per quanto piccolo, ma anche con le sensazioni provocate dal confrontarsi con il padre di suo figlio.

Il loro breve dialogo, gli aveva mostrato chiaramente, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, della differenza tra loro e di come fossero sempre stati diversi: anche all’epoca, Martino era incapace di nascondere le proprie emozioni mostrandole attraverso il rossore che compariva sulle sue guance ad ogni sguardo o parola di Niccolò oppure con un sorriso, accennato o meno.

Al contrario Niccolò era sempre riuscito a mascherare i propri sentimenti e le proprie emozioni, concedendosi giusto qualche battuta ironica o qualche sorriso.

_Avrebbe dovuto capirlo all’epoca che per Niccolò era solo un gioco…_

In particolare lo aveva ferito l’ultima frase detta da Niccolò.

Era davvero convinto che dopo quello che era successo tra loro, Martino sarebbe stato capace di andare subito con un altro uomo, per dimenticarsi di Niccolò o peggio ancora per vendetta?

Non aveva mai capito nulla…Niccolò non aveva mai compreso quanto profondo e importante fosse il sentimento di Marti nei suoi confronti; un amore che lo spaventava e che gli aveva fatto mettere in discussione tutto ciò in cui credeva fino a quel momento, portandolo a litigare con i suoi amici e ad isolarsi per la paura di non essere accettato.

Sospirando mestamente, Marti appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro della finestra.

_Quelle parole lo avevano devastato._

Dopo aver riportato a casa il motorino di Max e aver telefonato allo studio per avvertire che non sarebbe andato al lavoro, Martino si era infilato sotto le coperte e aveva passato gran parte della mattina ad occhi chiusi, consapevole delle lacrime che gli scendevano lungo le guance, ma altrettanto ostinato da non volerle ammettere neanche con se stesso.

Non si era sorpreso dell’arrivo di Giò, ad un certo punto della giornata: Martino gli aveva dato un doppione delle chiavi anni prima, quando Massimo era ancora un bambino, e non le aveva mai chieste indietro.

Del resto anche lui aveva una copia delle chiavi di casa di Giò e una delle chiavi di Filippo.

Giovanni si era sdraiato accanto a lui sul letto senza parlare e, dopo aver incrociato lo sguardo del suo migliore amico una sola volta, un singhiozzo strozzato era uscito dalla gola di Marti, squarciando la diga che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto a freno le emozioni dell’uomo.

Da quel momento le lacrime silenziose erano state sostituite da singhiozzi quasi strazianti a cui Giò aveva cercato di porre rimedio abbracciando l’amico e confortandolo a lungo con frasi che Martino aveva dimenticato nel momento in cui l’altro le aveva pronunciate.

Lentamente Marti si era ripreso: aveva smesso di piangere, il suo corpo aveva fatto capolino dalla montagna di coperte sotto il quale si era nascosto e alla fine, l’uomo si era alzato in piedi.

Mentre si guardava allo specchio del bagno, osservando la sua faccia rossa e gonfia per le lacrime, Marti aveva provato due sensazioni allo stesso tempo: vergogna e stanchezza.

_Vergogna_ per le ore passate a nascondersi dal resto del mondo e a piangere come se avesse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, neanche fosse tornato quel ragazzo di diciassette anni abbandonato dopo una notte di sesso, oppure lasciato solo durante la gravidanza o a crescere un bambino.

_Stanchezza_ perché ancora adesso, dopo diciassette anni, Niccolò era capace di annientare tutte le sue sicurezze con poche parole.

“Marti...”

La voce cauta di Giovanni lo riportò al presente e gli fece voltare leggermente la testa.

I suoi tre amici lo fissavano in attesa, un’espressione apprensiva praticamente identica sui loro volti.

“Va un po’ meglio?” gli domandò Luca.

Martino alzò le spalle.

“Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?” chiese subito dopo Elia.

Questa volta Martino scosse la testa.

“Ho lo stomaco chiuso”

A passi lenti, Martino si avvicinò al divano e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, poco distante da Elia che lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante.

“E’ stata una bella botta eh?” commentò Luca.

“Avresti dovuto lasciare che ci parlassi io” si intromise Giò prima che Martino potesse rispondere.

“Non sarebbe cambiato nulla…” replicò Marti.

“Ma insomma che vi siete detti?” chiese Elia, stanco di girare intorno all’argomento.

Martino sospirò.

“Avrei voluto far finta di non averlo riconosciuto, ma lui mi ha preceduto dicendo che ci conoscevamo già.

Ho provato ad essere distaccato, come avrei fatto con qualsiasi altra persona in una situazione del genere, ma non me lo ha permesso.

“E’ tutto quello che hai da dirmi?” mi ha chiesto” raccontò.

“Che si aspettava?” domandò Luca aggrottando la fronte.

“Che cazzo ne so!” borbottò Martino seccato. “Non lo so se voleva ricordare i tempi del liceo o se si aspettava una reazione diversa, ma sinceramente non me ne frega un cazzo” aggiunse.

“Poi che è successo?” chiese Elia prudente.

Martino sospirò nuovamente, abbandonando la testa contro lo schienale del divano.

“Ci eravamo accordati. Me ne stavo andando quando lui mi ha chiesto quanti anni avesse Max” raccontò Marti prima di tornare in silenzio per qualche istante. “Ero tentato di non rispondere, di lasciarlo con il dubbio.

Però poi ho deciso di farlo perché volevo vedere la sua reazione…volevo vedere se avrebbe fatto i collegamenti giusti…Speravo che almeno una volta avrebbe acceso il cervello e si rendesse conto della realtà obiettiva delle cose.

Cazzo basta guardare Max per capire di chi è figlio…” disse Martino sentendo montare dentro di sé la rabbia e l’irritazione che aveva provato durante quel momento.

“E invece?” chiese Luca.

Dalle labbra dischiuse di Marti uscì una risata beffarda.

“Invece non ha capito un cazzo.

Quando gli ho detto che Max ha sedici anni la sua risposta è stata “E dicevi di aver trovato l’uomo della tua vita”

I tre uomini restarono in silenzio per qualche istante mentre le fattezze di Luca ed Elia si atteggiavano in un’espressione incredula e quella di Giò esprimeva chiaramente la stessa rabbia che provava Martino.

“Cioè non ha capito che Max è suo figlio?” domandò Luca per conferma.

Martino scosse la testa.

“Che imbecille…” mormorò Elia.

“No, è una testa di cazzo. Lo è sempre stato!” commentò Giò.

Giovanni era stato l’ultimo dei Contrabbandieri a cambiare idea su Niccolò, soltanto dopo aver visto il bacio tra Maddalena e Niccolò quel lontano giorno di febbraio.

Fino a quel momento aveva sempre voluto concedere a Niccolò il beneficio del dubbio, ma quel bacio era stato la conferma, agli occhi di Giò, che Niccolò aveva usato il suo migliore amico per divertirsi un po’ prima di tornare dalla sua ragazza.

E questo, visto tutto quello che era successo negli anni successivi, Giovanni non lo avrebbe mai perdonato a Niccolò.

“Quindi adesso che hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Elia dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

“Nulla. Continuerò la mia vita come al solito.

Quando mi chiamerà per l’assicurazione e per il carrozziere farò la mia parte, ma quell’uomo deve stare lontano da me e da mio figlio” replicò Martino con voce seria.

“Pensi di parlarne con Max?” gli domandò Luca, cogliendo Marti e gli altri due di sorpresa.

“Perché dovrei? Quell’uomo ha fatto le sue scelte e ora non ha senso sconvolgere la vita di Max senza motivo”

“E non pensi che magari Niccolò vorrebbe sapere dell’esistenza di Max?” disse ancora Luca.

“Che cazzo dici Lu?” ribatté Elia.

“Rega, lo so che sembra una cazzata ma ascoltatemi un attimo.

Se io fossi al posto di Niccolò vorrei saperlo. Se lì fuori ci fosse un figlio mio di cui non so nulla, allora vorrei saperlo e vorrei conoscerlo” disse con voce seria e pacata.

“Anche tu vorresti la stessa cosa Giò” aggiunse prima di voltarsi leggermente sulla poltrona per incrociare lo sguardo dell’amico.

“Ma io non sono Niccolò.

Io non mi sarei mai comportato come ha fatto lui: non sarei mai sparito all’improvviso senza nessuna spiegazione.

Te lo sei dimenticato come si comportava a scuola negli ultimi mesi? Hai dimenticato tutte le volte che cambiava strada oppure faceva finta di non vedere Marti o non vedere noi?” gli ricordò Giovanni irritato. “Se avesse avuto le palle, avrebbe dovuto parlare almeno una volta con Marti e dirgli come stavano le cose: che si era sbagliato e che in fin dei conti era innamorato della fidanzata... Avrebbe anche potuto inventarsi una cazzata e dirgli che voleva un periodo di pausa per poi tornare dalla ragazza.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stato meglio del modo in cui si è comportato” concluse Giovanni.

Luca aprì e chiuse un paio di volte le labbra prima di cambiare idea e restare in silenzio, sconfitto.

“Tranquillo Lu” disse Martino, attirando su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico. “Ho capito cosa intendevi. Ma la differenza è che tu sei migliore di Niccolò.

Ed è per questo motivo che non dirò niente a Massimo…Un padre come lui è meglio non averlo.

E’ meglio lasciare le cose come stanno”

L’uomo gli rivolse un sorriso ricevendone in risposta un altro titubante da Luca e l’attimo dopo Marti sospirò.

“Presto tutta questa storia sarà finita e Niccolò Fares sarà solamente un ricordo…” commentò.

E questa volta avrebbe fatto in modo di chiudere quel capitolo della propria vita in maniera definitiva.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	3. 12 ottobre/31 ottobre- Un'ora, un giorno, una vita...Che cosa vuoi che sia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All’inizio di dicembre, avrebbe detto addio ai fantasmi di Martino e Niccolò e al ricordo di una storia d’amore mai iniziata che gli aveva regalato il dono più bello della sua vita.  
> Lo doveva a sé stesso, ma soprattutto lo doveva a suo figlio.   
> Era arrivato il momento di dire addio. Una volta per tutte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! 😊  
> Voglio ringraziarvi per aver accolto questo mio piccolo "esperimento" con tanto affetto ed avermi sostenuto fin da subito con i vostri commenti...Mai come questa volta ero incerta su una FF! 😅 Quindi vi ringrazio davvero con tutto il cuore.  
> Prima del capitolo devo fare alcune precisazioni:  
> 1) Non so nulla di alternanza scuola-lavoro: sono troppo vecchia e quando andavo al liceo l'idea dell'alternanza non era neanche contemplata 😂 Per questo ho deciso di ispirarmi alla borsa di collaborazione universitaria, di cui ho più esperienza. Spero che nessuno ci resti male.  
> 2) Vi ho già accennato che questa FF cambia corso della storia dai primi 10 minuti dell'episodio 9 della 2 stagione: quindi non c'è stato il secondo incontro con il Dott. Spera né il ricongiungimento tra i nostri adorati.  
> Marti torna a Roma terribilmente ferito dopo Milano, certo che Nicco lo abbia preso in giro ed usato ed il Martino che vedrete in questo capitolo è il prodotto di quello che è successo a Milano.  
> Ma...Non disperate 😉  
> 3) Il prossimo capitolo è quasi terminato, e vi anticipo che sarà incentrato soltanto su Martino e Massimo e che se continua così sarà moolto lungo. Per questo motivo vi chiedo scusa in anticipo, ma sapete benissimo che sono incapace di scrivere capitoli corti! 😅  
> Bene, io ho terminato, vi lascio al capitolo e ci vediamo alla fine...Sono sicura che alcuni di voi avranno delle domande...
> 
> Love, Eva ❤

**12 ottobre 2034 12.30**

“Io ancora non capisco perchè siamo venuti a fare qui…”

Alla sua destra, Massimo alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di lanciargli uno sguardo veloce continuando a camminare.

“Cla te l’ho spiegato: voglio vedere se riesco a fare l’alternanza scuola-lavoro qui alla radio” ripeté Massimo guardando il palazzo di fronte a sé.

Era passato davanti al palazzo di Radio Rai diverse volte nel corso degli anni, ma non aveva mai rivolto più di un pensiero a quello che succedeva all’interno del palazzo o alle persone che vi lavoravano.

_In fondo era un palazzo come tanti altri…_

Ora poteva essere la soluzione ai suoi problemi: trovare un luogo adatto dove fare la propria esperienza lavorativa che avrebbe certificato le ore dell’alternanza scuola-lavoro.

Aveva bisogno di un posto stimolante, qualcosa che lo invogliasse a passare le tre ore giornaliere lì dentro, altrimenti il suo interesse e la sua attenzione lo avrebbero abbandonato fin dalla prima settimana.

“Si, questo l’ho capito. Il passaggio che mi manca è il perché tu voglia farlo in radio quando potresti benissimo farlo allo studio veterinario di tuo padre” gli fece notare Claudio.

Il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti. Del resto sarebbe stato fin troppo facile chiedere a suo padre di fargli fare quell’esperienza allo studio ma, anche se amava tantissimo gli animali, Max non era pronto per spendere gran parte del pomeriggio insieme a loro o in compagnia di suo padre che, probabilmente, avrebbe approfittato di quell’esperienza per vendicarsi del piccolo incidente avvenuto tre settimane prima.

“Perché è meglio così, fidati…Voglio fare qualcosa totalmente per conto mio.

Poi non mi sembra il caso di passare praticamente tutto il giorno con mio padre, finiremo per litigare tutti i giorni” gli disse.

Claudio lanciò un nuovo sguardo al palazzo prima di tornare a fissare il volto dell’amico.

“E’ soltanto per questo?” gli chiese.

Messo alle strette Massimo scosse la testa, lo sguardo fisso sulla punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” gli domandò Claudio cogliendo l’altro di sorpresa, rafforzando la presa attorno alla bretella dello zaino.

Massimo rialzò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“No, tranquillo vado da solo. Ma grazie per avermi accompagnato fin qui” aggiunse.

“Nessun problema fraté”

I due ragazzi si salutarono un’ultima volta prima che Max si decidesse ad attraversare la strada e a fare i pochi metri che lo dividevano dal palazzo di Radio Rai; fermo davanti all’ingresso, il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo e strinse in un pugno la mano sinistra abbandonata lungo il fianco.

_Ce la poteva fare. Non era poi così difficile…_

Dopo aver deglutito a vuoto, Max salì i quattro gradini dell’ingresso, notando come fossero coperti nella parte centrale da una guida rossa bloccata su ogni scalino da una sbarra di metallo dalla vernice dorata.

Alla fine dei quattro scalini, Massimo aprì un primo portone costruito interamente in legno al centro del quale era stato installato un vetro che permetteva di lanciare uno sguardo nell’androne del palazzo, dove sulla destra era sistemata la postazione del portiere.

Questi, un uomo di circa sessant’anni con capelli sale e pepe che coprivano appena i lobi delle orecchie, un naso sporgente e una bocca dalle labbra sottili, era fermo dietro la propria scrivania.

Non appena lo vide aprire la porta di legno, l’uomo gli lanciò uno sguardo attento e leggermente diffidente.

“Posso aiutarti?” gli domandò.

Remore della buona educazione che suo padre e sua nonna gli avevano insegnato fin da quando era bambino, Massimo sorrise e annuì.

“Lo spero. Dovrei parlare con Niccolò Fares. Sa dirmi se c’è oggi?”

Il portiere lo fissò per qualche atro istante con aria sospettosa, prima di prendere in mano la cornetta del citofono che era sistemato accanto a sé.

“Il tuo nome?” gli domandò componendo allo stesso tempo un breve numero sulla tastiera.

“Massimo Rametta. Se non dovesse ricordarsi subito di me, gli dica che ci siamo incontrati tre settimane fa” aggiunse Max.

Il ragazzo restò in silenzio mentre il portiere parlava brevemente con una prima persona, per poi restare in attesa un minuto e infine ripetere il suo messaggio una seconda volta.

Soltanto allora, Massimo lo vide annuire più volte prima di rimettere a posto la cornetta.

“Ok, puoi salire. Terzo piano, prima porta a destra. Li troverai qualcuno ad aspettarti che ti porterà dal signor Fares” disse sbrigativo il portiere.

Massimo annuì e lo ringraziò, iniziando a salire le scale.

_Aveva superato il primo ostacolo senza troppi problemi. Speriamo fosse sempre così facile…_

**12 ottobre 2034 12.50**

La chiamata del portiere lo aveva colto completamente di sorpresa.

**_Forse era una prerogativa dei Rametta quella di lasciarlo ogni volta senza parole…_ **

Come al solito, dopo la trasmissione, Niccolò si era sistemato nel proprio ufficio per controllare i commenti alla puntata sui social e per iniziare a buttare giù qualche idea per la trasmissione dell’indomani.

Stava per spegnere il computer e andare via quando una delle segretarie gli aveva comunicato che c’era una persona che desiderava vederlo.

“Chi è?” aveva chiesto sorpreso, aggrottando lievemente la fronte.

“Un certo Massimo Rametta” aveva risposto la ragazza.

Niccolò era rimasto immobile ed in silenzio per almeno dieci secondi, incredulo, finché che la voce della segretaria non lo aveva riportato al presente.

“Fallo salire” le aveva detto, spegnendo il computer e alzandosi in piedi restando però dietro la scrivania.

Non aveva la minima idea del perché il ragazzo fosse lì.

Erano passate tre settimane dall’incidente e da allora Niccolò aveva contattato sia l’assicurazione sia il carrozziere per far riparare i danni lievi alla sua auto e, benché i danni non fossero ancora stati riparati, almeno la pratica assicurativa era stata avviata.

In quelle tre settimane le sue conversazioni con Martino erano state sporadiche e brevi, giusto il tempo necessario per scambiarsi le informazioni utili per risolvere il loro “problema”.

In un paio di occasioni, Niccolò aveva provato ad allontanare il discorso dall’incidente e la pratica assicurativa, cercando di carpire qualche informazione sulla vita di Martino e su quello che gli era successo durante quei lunghi sedici anni, ma ogni volta l’uomo si era dimostrato sbrigativo e totalmente disinteressato ad affrontare una qualsiasi conversazione con Niccolò oltre a quella che riguardava l’incidente.

Ed ora Massimo era lì, nel palazzo della radio.

**_Per quale motivo? Cosa lo aveva spinto a venire lì?_ **

Nonostante la sua mente fosse invasa da quelle domande, Niccolò si allontanò dalla scrivania e con pochi passi fu davanti alla porta del suo ufficio, giusto in tempo per vedere la figura di Massimo che seguiva la sua segretaria lungo il corridoio che l’avrebbe portato al suo ufficio.

L’espressione sul volto del ragazzo era un misto di allarme, per quel luogo sconosciuto che da sempre incuteva un timore istintivo in tutti coloro che vi mettevano piede per la prima volta, e curiosità.

Prima ancora che il ragazzo si accorgesse della sua presenza, Niccolò sorrise, affascinato dal comportamento di Massimo.

Quando fu a meno di dieci passi dal suo ufficio, finalmente, Massimo portò lo sguardo davanti a sé e si accorse della presenza di Niccolò fermo sulla porta e, immediatamente gli sorrise.

“Ehi, ciao! Non mi aspettavo la tua visita” gli disse Niccolò tendendogli la mano.

Mentre le guance di Max si coloravano leggermente per l’imbarazzo, riportando alla mente di Niccolò tutte le volte che aveva visto un volto simile; eppure, diverso reagire allo stesso modo per le sue parole.

“Hai ragione, anzi scusa se sono piombato così all’improvviso qui dove lavori…” disse Massimo, seguendo Niccolò nell’ufficio.

L’uomo scosse la testa chiudendo al contempo la porta dell’ufficio alle loro spalle.

“Tranquillo non è un problema, davvero.

Siediti” aggiunse indicandogli con la mano destra una sedia sistemata davanti alla scrivania.

Massimo obbedì e aspettò che Niccolò girasse attorno alla scrivania per sedersi a sua volta sulla sedia imbottita accavallando subito le lunghe gambe all’altezza della caviglia destra in cerca di una posizione comoda.

“Allora, dimmi tutto” disse finalmente Niccolò fissando il volto del ragazzo.

Massimo fece un cenno con il capo e si mosse nuovamente sulla sedia in modo da essere di fronte all’uomo.

“Avrei un favore da chiederti” iniziò.

Niccolò aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“Che tipo di favore?” chiese cauto.

“Hai mai sentito parlare dell’alternanza scuola-lavoro?” domandò a sua volta Massimo.

Questa volta Niccolò sorrise e annuì.

“Certo che ne ho sentito parlare.

C’era anche quando andavo al liceo io, solo che sono stato abbastanza fortunato da fare quelle ore nella radio della scuola” gli raccontò.

Il ragazzo lo fissò per qualche attimo, una strana espressione sul volto.

“Anche tu quindi facevi parte di Radio Osvaldo come mio padre e zia Sana” disse.

Quelle parole lo colsero di sorpresa.

Chissà perché aveva creduto che Martino avesse evitato di parlargli di Radio Osvaldo.

_Gli hai parlato anche di noi e del nostro primo incontro nella cabina di regia?_

_Hai condiviso con tuo figlio il metodo migliore per coltivare l’erba nell’armadio?_

Senza parlare, Niccolò annuì.

“Si…” iniziò prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Io e tuo padre ci siamo visti per la prima volta lì”

**_Bugia!_ **

“Ecco allora forse potrai capire perché sono qui e perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto” disse Massimo.

Questa volta Niccolò aggrottò le sopracciglia, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul volto del ragazzo.

“Veramente no” rispose lasciandosi scappare una risata soffiata

“Noi non abbiamo la radio a scuola, e io vorrei sfruttare le ore di alternanza per fare qualcosa di interessante e divertente allo stesso tempo”

“Ah, forse ho capito…Tu vorresti fare qui le ore di alternanza” disse Niccolò capendo finalmente dove andava a parare quel discorso.

Massimo annuì.

“So che probabilmente passerò il tempo a fare fotocopie e a portare caffè, ma sarebbe l’occasione perfetta per vivere un’esperienza il più possibile simile a quella che ha vissuto mio padre quando aveva la mia età” spiegò brevemente Massimo.

Niccolò lo osservò per qualche istante, sorpreso dalla semplicità di quell’idea e dal significato intrinseco che la animava.

All’uomo era bastato uno sguardo per capire che padre e figlio avevano un forte legame.

Dopo il pranzo con i suoi amici, la mente aveva continuato a tornare sullo stesso argomento, ponendogli sempre domande nuove a cui non sapeva dare risposta.

Chi era la madre di Massimo?

Si era trattato di un incidente di percorso oppure di una storia breve?

**_Cosa aveva quella persona più di lui?_ **

Perché Martino aveva accettato di prendersi cura e crescere quel bambino con un’altra persona, ma era fuggito non appena aveva scoperto la sua malattia?

**_Cosa aveva quella persona più di lui?_**

“Cosa ne pensa tuo padre del tuo progetto?” gli domandò allontanando la mente da quella domanda insistente e dolorosa.

All’istante, Massimo abbassò lo sguardo e si passò una mano alla base del collo, strappando una nuova risata lieve a Niccolò.

“Non glielo hai detto, vero?” domandò prima di ridere nuovamente.

Questa volta il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Non ancora…Cioè, non gli ho detto che voglio lavorare in questa radio.

Lui sperava che facessi alternanza nel suo studio veterinario, ma l’idea non mi stimola più di tanto” confessò.

_Un veterinario…_

“In realtà pensavo di non dirgli niente.

Nel senso, se accetterai di farmi lavorare con te, avevo pensato di dirgli che farò fatto alternanza in un ufficio, portando caffè e facendo fotocopie” gli disse sincero. “Il che non è poi tanto lontano dalla verità” aggiunse.

Niccolò lo fissò sorpreso restando in silenzio per qualche attimo e, quando dischiuse le labbra per parlare, Massimo lo precedette.

“Lo faccio perché il giorno dell’incidente ho notato che voi due non andate tanto d’accordo” iniziò cauto, lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani posate sulle ginocchia. “A me interessa davvero fare alternanza in questa radio, per tutti i motivi che ti ho detto prima e non vorrei che qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra di voi possa impedirmi di portare avanti il mio progetto” disse.

Niccolò osservò attentamente il ragazzo, ritrovando nelle sue parole la stessa testardaggine che aveva animato Martino alla sua età, unita alla paura di ferire le persone a cui voleva bene.

_Proprio come quando Martino si era sentito in colpa quando gli aveva detto di aver lasciato Maddalena._

“Facciamo così” disse riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. “Io ora ne parlo con un paio di persone e vedo se è una cosa fattibile.

Ti prometto che ti faccio sapere qualcosa entro la fine della settimana, così in caso non fosse possibile, avrai tutto il tempo per organizzarti diversamente” concluse.

Massimo annuì più volte in risposta alle sue parole, uno sguardo determinato in volto.

“Lasciami il tuo numero, così appena so qualcosa ti avverto” disse ancora Niccolò porgendogli un blocchetto di post-it gialli ed una penna.

Massimo si sporse leggermente sulla scrivania e si affrettò a scrivere il proprio numero di cellulare.

Niccolò lanciò uno sguardo veloce al post-it e l’attimo dopo sorrise al ragazzo, notando ancora una volta la sua espressione speranzosa e le infinite somiglianze tra lui e Martino.

L’attimo dopo il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e afferrò una delle bretelle dello zaino, sistemandolo nuovamente sulla spalla destra.

“Allora aspetto tue notizie” disse.

Niccolò annuì.

Leggermente imbarazzato, Massimo gli tese una mano sporgendosi sulla scrivania e strinse quella dell’uomo in una presa salda e decisa.

“Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti” disse Niccolò sincero.

Massimo annuì mentre il suo volto si modificava in un’espressione nuova ed indecifrabile.

“Anche a me”

Dopodiché gli voltò le spalle e in pochi passi fu fuori dall’ufficio, lasciando Niccolò solo con i propri pensieri.

**18 ottobre 2034 19.00**

_“E lontano, lontano nel mondo_  
_In un sorriso sulle labbra di un altro  
Troverai quella mia timidezza  
Per cui tu mi prendevi un po' in giro”_

Martino si lasciò cadere a faccia in giù sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, esausto.

**_Era arrivato ottobre._ **

Quel mese da ormai diciassette anni rappresentava l’inizio di tutto ciò che di bello e di brutto era accaduto nella sua vita.

Tutti i suoi amici ed ormai anche Max sapevano che c’erano dei giorni ben precisi in cui dovevano lasciarlo in pace.

L’8 ottobre di diciassette anni fa aveva incontrato per la prima volta Niccolò e da allora la sua vita era stata completamente stravolta.

Continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, Martino fece scivolare una mano sotto il cuscino in modo da attirarlo ancora di più contro il viso mentre il corpo istintivamente si rannicchiava in posizione fetale.

**_Era stanco…_ **

**_Aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per una mezz’ora._ **

Nel caos della vita quotidiana era facile andare avanti per inerzia, fare ciò che le persone si aspettavano da lui, ma quando scendeva la sera e si ritrovava da solo con i propri pensieri, i ricordi prendevano il sopravvento, trascinandolo a fondo.

Era assurdo come la mente umana fosse capace di ritenere informazioni che al momento non ci erano sembrate importanti e farle riaffiorare nel momento meno opportuno per ferirci il più possibile, per farci capire quanto siamo stati stupidi ed ingenui.

Chinando il volto in modo che il mento toccasse il petto, Marti dischiuse le labbra e diede voce ad un gemito che fino a quel momento era rimasto intrappolato nella sua gola.

_Non è che avresti un po’ d’erba da prestarmi?_

Quando lo aveva visto comparire all’improvviso al suo fianco nell’autobus, Marti aveva sorriso all’istante, soltanto grazie al ricordo di quella breve conversazione avvenuta nella solitudine della radio prima e della Torretta poi, prima che Emma venisse a disturbarli.

Sia in quei momenti alla radio sia sull’autobus, aveva avuto la sensazione di vivere in un mondo parallelo, dove né i suoi amici né Emma avrebbero potuto infastidirli.

E ancora adesso ricordava come il presentimento che Niccolò provasse le stesse sensazioni si fosse fatto strada nella sua mente: altrimenti perché aveva accettato di “prestare” dell’erba ad un ragazzo che aveva visto soltanto mezza volta?

Continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, Martino cercò a tentoni il plaid blu che da sempre lasciava sul lato libero del letto e, una volta trovato, lo gettò su di sé coprendo la propria testa e lasciando scoperti i piedi.

_A scuola tua si occupava? Chiaro._

Quella sensazione avvertita mentre erano sull’autobus si era rafforzata anche a casa di Niccolò quando il ragazzo gli aveva proposto di fumare una canna insieme prima che Marti lo lasciasse per andare alla festa di Emma.

Il modo rilassato in cui Niccolò si era abbandonato sul divano, il suo sorriso sornione e il luccichio che aveva visto nei suoi occhi man mano che si perdevano nelle varie conversazioni era sembrata un’ennesima conferma che quel turbamento alla bocca dello stomaco non era un’illusione ma soprattutto di non essere il solo a provare quelle sensazioni.

Era quasi certo di aver notato gli sguardi di sottecchi che Niccolò gli aveva lanciato mentre erano seduti uno accanto all’altro sul divano; in quegli occhi verdi aveva visto lo stesso identico desiderio che sapeva essere riflesso nei suoi.

**_Possibile che avesse immaginato tutto?_ **

Erano diciassette anni che cercava una risposta a quella domanda…

_Va beh, quindi pasta in bianco?_

_Nah, potremmo sempre fare la carbonara come la facevano nel ristorante dove lavoravo a Londra quest’estate._

Per la prima volta si era lasciato andare ed aveva seguito quei sentimenti, nonostante la paura di essere schernito, di aver male interpretato quello che stava succedendo tra loro o di ferito.

Sembrava tutto perfetto… Fino a quando non era stato riportato con i piedi per terra.

_Ti presento Maddalena…Ciao, sono Maddalena._

Il bacio che si erano scambiati Niccolò e Maddalena davanti ai suoi occhi lo aveva perseguitato per giorni.

**_Era stato un coglione._ **

Ora, con il senno di poi, Martino riusciva ad ammettere con sé stesso che un ragazzo più esperto avrebbe capito quali erano le vere intenzioni di Niccolò fin dal primo momento e sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere ciò che aveva spinto Niccolò a chiedergli di passare del tempo insieme, fumando insieme e lanciandogli sguardi sotto le ciglia folte e lunghe.

**_Pura e semplice attrazione fisica._ **

Niccolò voleva farsi una scopata per poi tornare dalla ragazza.

Chissà se aveva dovuto inventarsi un nuovo copione per colpa della sua timidezza o della sua reticenza a farsi vedere in giro insieme a Niccolò.

Sicuramente Niccolò aveva impiegato più tempo del solito per portarselo a letto, visto il tira e molla che avevano messo in atto fin dal loro primo bacio.

Se fosse stato più esperto, avrebbero potuto scopare quello stesso giorno…Magari sul divano del salotto con la musica rap in sottofondo.

Mentre un nuovo gemito usciva dalle labbra di Marti, l’uomo rialzò leggermente la testa in modo da premere la fronte contro il cuscino.

**_Era stato veramente un povero ingenuo…_ **

Ed era un illuso ancora adesso perché non riusciva a chiudere definitivamente con il passato, a cancellare definitivamente dalla sua mente il ricordo di Niccolò e dei mesi vissuti insieme.

Forse quest’anno era tutto più difficile a causa dell’incidente che aveva riportato Niccolò nella sua vita.

**_Che cazzata!_ **

Niccolò non era mai stato nella sua vita… Non ne aveva mai fatto parte, aveva semplicemente fatto una comparsata di qualche settimana con il solo scopo di ottenere ciò che voleva.

Poi se ne era andato, proprio come suo padre.

No, quell’incidente era un segno mandatogli dal destino per fargli capire che era venuto il momento di andare avanti, di dire addio per sempre al passato.

Allungando le gambe sotto il plaid Martino respirò profondamente, sentendo i muscoli facciali rilassarsi lentamente.

Era ora di concedersi una nuova possibilità in amore, di provare ad essere felice realmente senza permettere alle ferite del passato di condizionare il suo presente.

“Papo sono tornato!”

La voce di Massimo arrivò fino all’antro buio che era diventato la sua camera da letto in quella mezz’ora e al solo sentire la voce chiara e serena di suo figlio, Martino riaprì gli occhi e dopo aver sbattuto un paio di volte le palpebre nella penombra, l’uomo fece una promessa a sé stesso.

_Questo sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno in cui avrebbe permesso al passato di farlo soffrire in modo così atroce._

All’inizio di dicembre, avrebbe detto addio ai fantasmi di Martino e Niccolò e al ricordo di una storia d’amore mai iniziata che gli aveva regalato il dono più bello della sua vita.

Lo doveva a sé stesso, ma soprattutto lo doveva a suo figlio.

**_Era arrivato il momento di dire addio. Una volta per tutte._ **

**24 ottobre 2034**

** Fares **

**Fares** **12.15:** Ciao Martino, sono Niccolò.

Ti scrivo per dirti che mi ha contattato la compagnia assicurativa per l’incidente.

Mi hanno detto che mi faranno sapere qualcosa in un paio di giorni.

**Fares 12.18:** Inoltre volevo dirti che ho parlato anche con il carrozziere e mi ha fatto un preventivo.

Se vuoi, possiamo vederci per un caffè e discuterne di persona.

**Martino 16.45:** Ciao Niccolò.

Grazie per le informazioni. Aspetterò notizie dalla mia assicurazione.

Per quanto riguarda il preventivo del carrozziere, non vedo il motivo di incontrarci di persona.

Puoi inviarlo qui, oppure al mio contatto mail: [mar.rametta@gmail.it](mailto:mar.rametta@gmail.it)

**Fares 16.55:** [file.pdf.preventivo.attached]

**27 ottobre 2034 00.45**

_“Forse ti ricordi  
Sono roba tua_

_Non va più via  
L'odore del sesso, che hai addosso  
Si attacca qui  
All'amore che posso”_

Il rumore dei bassi era quasi assordante nel locale affollato.

Con i gomiti appoggiati al bancone del bar, le dita della mano destra strette attorno al collo di una bottiglia di birra, Martino osservò con un sorriso divertito mentre Filippo si scatenava nella pista da ballo, circondato da due uomini decisamente attraenti.

Quelle serate erano una rarità.

Vista la sua condizione di padre single, Martino se ne concedeva soltanto una al mese, e soltanto prima del weekend quando sapeva che Massimo restava a dormire da un amico.

Del resto, come gli ricordava sempre Filippo, non poteva vivere la sua vita come una monaca di clausura soltanto perché aveva un figlio.

Così, nel corso degli anni, si era dato delle regole a cui si atteneva rigorosamente per evitare di formare dei legami sentimentali.

Prima di tutto, solo incontri occasionali che duravano soltanto poche ore o al massimo una notte.

Se un uomo attirava la sua attenzione, non si sarebbe precluso nulla ma avrebbe messo in chiaro che non cercava niente più di un’avventura.

Niente scambi di numeri di cellulari: la sua vita fuori dai locali era completamente diversa e non aveva bisogno che i due mondi si incontrassero.

Inoltre non andava mai con la stessa persona due volte, per evitare che si creassero equivoci o si sviluppassero inutili sentimenti che non avrebbero mai portato a nulla, almeno da parte sua.

E soprattutto niente baci sulle labbra.

Mai, in nessun caso.

Era una delle sue regole d’oro fin da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare i locali insieme a Filippo.

Quando Filo gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni per questa regola, Martino aveva avuto una risposta pronta e, dal suo punto di vista, inattaccabile.

_Alle volte c’è più intimità in un bacio che in una scopata._

L’ultima persona che aveva baciato era stato Niccolò…E tutti sapevano come era andata a finire.

Quindi era molto meglio passare per lo stronzo insensibile che voleva soltanto divertirsi piuttosto che essere ferito per l’ennesima volta.

Prendendo un sorso dalla propria birra, Martino mosse lo sguardo attorno a sé tra la folla di gente impegnata a sfogare le frustrazioni della settimana in pista e gli uomini radunati in piccoli gruppi impegnati in conversazioni urlate per sovrastare il suono della musica.

_“There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight  
We were so young  
I think of her now and then”_

Fu allora che lo vide.

Un uomo era appoggiato contro il muro alla sua destra, una mano nella tasca di jeans neri e l’altra stretta attorno ad un bicchiere, le gambe accavallate all’altezza della caviglia sinistra.

Martino notò subito i suoi capelli biondo cenere che sfioravano le spalle larghe, coperte da una maglia grigia a maniche lunghe che accentuava il torace e lasciava scoperto una linea sottile di pelle dello stomaco.

Quando gli occhi di Martino si posarono sul volto dell’uomo incontrò all’istante il suo sguardo, senza riuscire ad indovinare il colore dei suoi occhi per colpa delle luci intermittenti nel locale, ma un sorriso malizioso comparve sulle labbra di Marti quando vide le fossette sulle guance dell’uomo misterioso.

Mentre il suo sguardo era ancora concentrato sull’uomo, Filippo si sistemò al suo fianco, le braccia sul bancone e la schiena rivolta verso la pista da ballo.

“Tutto bene amo?” gli domandò Filo voltando la testa verso di lui.

Martino annuì, fissando per qualche altro istante l’uomo misterioso prima di spostare lo sguardo su Filippo.

“Come procede il tuo isolamento volontario? Hai già messo gli occhi su qualcuno?” chiese ironico l’uomo.

Marti sogghignò e si inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua muovendo leggermente il capo per indicare l’uomo misterioso a Filippo che, cogliendo il segnale, voltò appena appena la testa per lanciare uno sguardo all’uomo.

L’attimo dopo Filippo tornò ad incontrare il suo sguardo, le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione maliziosa.

“Beh, mica male. E’ decisamente scopabile” commentò.

Marti rise e alzò le spalle.

**_Può andare…_ **

“Tu invece? Hai trovato il tuo grande amore?” lo punzecchiò.

Contrariamente a lui, ogni volta che andavano in giro per locali Filippo era sempre alla ricerca dell’uomo giusto, quell’avventura che con alte possibilità poteva trasformarsi in una grande storia d’amore.

Questa era la differenza tra lui e Filo: nonostante tutte le delusioni e le batoste che aveva preso nel corso degli anni, l’amico riusciva sempre a rimettersi in piedi e continuava a credere nell’amore.

Nei momenti in cui decideva di essere sincero con sé stesso, Martino doveva ammettere che invidiava terribilmente quella caratteristica di Filo: anche lui avrebbe voluto perdere la testa ed innamorarsi follemente di un uomo, come soltanto una volta gli era capitato nella vita.

Ma il destino aveva deciso per lui…

“Credo di sì, ma mi ci vuole un'altra canzone per essere sicuro al cento per cento.

Ti ritrovo qui?” gli domandò Filippo allontanandosi di un passo dal bancone.

Martino alzò le spalle incerto.

“Va beh, se decidi di tornare a casa dopo esserti fatto il biondo, scrivimi” tagliò corto Filo. “Fa attenzione, mi raccomando!” aggiunse allontanandosi di un paio di passi diretto nuovamente verso la pista da ballo.

“Filo!” lo richiamò Martino alzando leggermente la voce per sovrastare il suono della musica.

L’amico si bloccò a metà strada tra il bancone e la pista e lo fissò in attesa.

“Fammi sapere quando arrivi a casa! Così non sto in pensiero…” si raccomandò a sua volta Martino.

Nelle luci colorate del locale, Marti notò il sorriso che aveva addolcito il volto di Filippo prima che questi ritornasse sui propri passi fino a fermarsi di fronte a lui per posargli un bacio sulla guancia destra.

“Faresti la felicità di ogni uomo qui dentro amò se soltanto ti permettessi di essere felice e ti liberassi di questa corazza…” Filippo disse, le labbra a sfiorare l’orecchio destro di Martino.

Dopo avergli sfiorato la pelle sotto l’orecchio con le labbra in un bacio veloce, Filo gli voltò le spalle diretto verso la pista da ballo.

Martino osservò la schiena dell’amico mentre finché questo non si mischiò tra la folla, le parole di Filo a vorticargli nella mente.

Probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, Filo aveva ragione ma Martino non poteva rischiare.

_Forse non era felice, ma chi tra tutte queste persone poteva dire di esserlo veramente?_

Per allontanare quei pensieri dalla mente, Marti scosse la testa e portando la bottiglia alle labbra, Martino finì la propria birra con un unico sorso lasciando poi la bottiglia vuota sul bancone dietro di sé, portando nuovamente lo sguardo sull’uomo per un lungo istante prima di voltargli le spalle e dirigersi verso la parte del locale che era comunemente chiamata “back room”.

_Un antro buio dove cadevano tutte le inibizioni e tutto era concesso._

Con la coda dell’occhio, Martino si assicurò che l’uomo lo stesse seguendo e, dopo aver avuto quella conferma, si lasciò andare ad un nuovo sorriso continuando a camminare finché raggiunse uno degli angoli più nascosti senza concedere nessuna attenzione alle coppie più o meno vestite già presenti.

Pochi attimi e l’uomo gli passò accanto e a Martino bastò alzare un braccio e stringere le dita della mano sinistra attorno al polso dell’uomo per attirarlo a sé e portarlo con la schiena contro il muro.

Le sue labbra si posarono immediatamente sul collo dell’uomo, scivolando poi sulla gola e sfiorando con la punta della lingua il Pomo d’Adamo pronunciato che si mosse sotto le sue attenzioni.

Le dita di una mano affondarono tra i suoi capelli e attirarono ancora di più il suo viso contro il collo dell’uomo mentre le mani di Martino, veloci scendevano lungo il torace ampio fino allo stomaco fermandosi sulla cintura.

Il respiro soffiato dell’uomo arrivò al suo orecchio destro pochi istanti prima che le dita tra i suoi capelli aumentassero la presa.

“Non perdi tempo, eh?” disse la voce bassa dell’uomo.

Martino rialzò la testa e nella penombra incontrò lo sguardo del biondo fissandolo per pochi attimi.

“Perché dovrei? Mi hai seguito per fare conversazione?” gli domandò.

Soltanto in quel momento, in quella distanza ravvicinata, Marti si accorse che il biondo aveva gli occhi verdi.

**_Cazzo…Non ho mai un attimo di tregua._ **

“No, certo che no…”

“Perfetto. Allora che ne dici se ci concentriamo sul motivo per cui mi sei venuto dietro?” disse ancora Martino, muovendo una mano fino a coprire completamente l’inguine dell’uomo sopra il tessuto ruvido dei jeans.

Tra i due ci fu un brevissimo istante di silenzio, prima che l’uomo dai capelli biondi muovesse il viso con il chiaro intento di baciare le sue labbra e, immediatamente, Martino tirò indietro la testa.

“Ah ah…Niente baci.

Però sono sicuro che riusciamo a trovare un altro uso per quelle labbra…” commentò Marti.

Le sue parole furono accompagnate dal movimento veloce delle sue mani che slacciarono la propria cintura e sbottonarono i bottoni dei jeans, per poi restare in attesa della decisione dell’uomo.

Fortunatamente, l’uomo accennò un sorriso prima di invertire le loro posizioni portando Martino spalle al muro, chinandosi velocemente sulle ginocchia e posando le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Martino prese un respiro profondo e, nel momento in cui le labbra dell’uomo si chiusero attorno alla punta del suo membro, chinò indietro la testa contro il muro chiudendo gli occhi, una mano posata alla base del collo tra le ciocche bionde.

E, come ogni volta, Marti cercò di concentrarsi sulle sensazioni del momento senza pensare ad una sera lontana in un’altra vita, quando la felicità era sembrata a portata di mano per poi scivolare come sabbia tra le sue dita.

**31 ottobre 2034 11.30**

_“E ci sei adesso tu_  
_Al centro dei pensieri miei  
La parte interna dei respiri tu sarai”_

Aveva notato la sua presenza durante lo stacco pubblicitario.

La cosa lo aveva sorpreso a tal punto da fargli controllare l’orologio digitale sulla parete di fronte a sé nella sala di registrazione, nonostante sapesse benissimo che a quell’ora Massimo avrebbe dovuto essere a scuola.

I loro sguardi si erano incrociati per un brevissimo istante e Max aveva alzato una mano in segno di saluto, prima di voltargli nuovamente le spalle e ricominciare a parlare con una delle segretarie di produzione.

**_Che ci faceva lì a quell’ora?_ **

Nelle ultime due settimane Massimo era ormai diventato una presenza fissa alla radio ma solitamente il ragazzo arrivava in radio dopo pranzo, al termine delle lezioni, e mai durante la mattina.

In quelle settimane, Max aveva superato la propria timidezza e si era fatto benvolere da quasi tutto lo staff della radio, Luai compreso, e anche Niccolò aveva instaurato un legame con il ragazzo che andava oltre il rapporto professionale.

In lui, l’uomo aveva ritrovato molte delle caratteristiche che lo avevano attirato immediatamente in Martino: la sua simpatia, il suo senso dell’umorismo e anche la sua testardaggine.

Inoltre, nonostante fosse ancora giovane, Max aveva già una grande etica lavorativa, che lo portava a concentrarsi sul proprio compito all’interno della radio, fosse questo fare fotocopie o occuparsi dell’occasionale ricerca su internet.

Alla fine della pausa pubblicitaria Niccolò tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio programma e soltanto al termine della puntata, dopo aver posato le cuffie accanto al microfono, tornò a guardò la vetrata palla ricerca di Massimo.

“Che c’è?” gli domandò Luai.

“Mi era sembrato di vedere Max” rispose l’uomo alzandosi in piedi.

“Non dovrebbe essere a scuola a quest’ora?” chiese ancora Luai.

Niccolò rispose con un mugugno d’assenso.

“Forse mi sono sbagliato” commentò.

Proprio in quel momento, però, Massimo passò nuovamente davanti alla vetrata fermandosi accanto ad una delle scrivanie.

“A quanto pare no…” disse Luai.

I due uomini si alzarono in piedi ed uscirono dalla sala di registrazione, e non appena uscirono nel corridoio Massimo alzò lo sguardo verso di loro e sorrise.

“E tu che ci fai qui a quest’ora? Hai fatto sega?” gli domandò Luai in tono affabile rispondendo al suo sorriso.

Max ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“Nah. Ho approfittato dell’assemblea per venire prima” rispose.

Luai ridacchiò.

“Io ne avrei preferito andare a Villa Borghese, ma a quanto pare tu sei più serio di me” commentò, posandogli brevemente una mano sulla spalla destra.

Massimo rise e alzò le spalle.

“L’ho sempre pensato che fossi uno scansafatiche” commentò ironico.

Luai lo fissò per qualche istante con un’espressione altrettanto divertita che strappò una risata anche a Niccolò.

“Per questa battuta, ora vai a prendermi il caffè” ribatté Luai.

“Questo si chiama sfruttamento minorile!” replicò Max senza acrimonia. “Macchiato senza zucchero?” domandò l’attimo dopo.

Luai annuì prima di voltarsi verso Niccolò.

“Tu prendi qualcosa?” gli domandò.

“Normale, con una bustina di zucchero” rispose. “Vuoi che ti accompagni?” chiese tornando a guardare Massimo.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Penso di potercela fare a portare due caffè” rispose ironico prima di voltare le spalle ad entrambi e incamminarsi velocemente verso l’uscita.

Dopo quel breve scambio di battute, Luai e Niccolò si salutarono andando ognuno nel proprio ufficio; come ogni mattina, Niccolò, accese il portatile e aprì i social in modo da poter controllare i commenti dei suoi ascoltatori, rialzando lo sguardo soltanto quando sentì bussare alla porta del proprio ufficio.

“Avanti!”

Massimo aprì la porta e coprì la breve distanza fino alla scrivania posando il bicchierino di plastica davanti a Niccolò.

“Ecco a te” gli disse accennando un sorriso.

Niccolò gli sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la mano per invitarlo a sedersi e a fargli compagnia per qualche minuto.

Malgrado lo conoscesse soltanto da due settimane, quella mattina c’era qualcosa sul volto di Massimo che non lo convinceva: anche se il ragazzo era sembrato spigliato e allegro come al solito, sembrava esserci un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi chiari.

“Allora, sei sicuro che va tutto bene?” gli domandò Niccolò, aprendo la bustina e versando lo zucchero nel caffè.

Massimo aggrottò appena appena la fronte.

“Si, perché?” gli domandò guardingo.

Niccolò alzò le spalle, girando il caffè con il bastoncino di plastica.

“Non lo so…Hai un’aria strana” rispose.

Massimo restò in silenzio per qualche istante, fissando un punto nel vuoto alle spalle di Niccolò e, sentendosi stranamente in colpa per aver messo alle strette il ragazzo, Niccolò provò a rimediare.

“Dimmi la verità: c’era davvero assemblea oppure aveva ragione Luai?” gli chiese, un sorriso leggero ad incurvargli le labbra.

All’istante, Max ricambiò il suo sorriso per poi annuire.

“Si, c’era veramente l’assemblea.

E’ solo che avrei un favore da chiederti…” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Prima che potesse parlare, l’attenzione di Niccolò fu attirata dal profilo di Luai che comparve sulla soglia del suo ufficio.

“Che ti serve?” domandò all’amico.

“Io sto andando via e volevo ricordarti della cena di stasera. Verrai, vero?” chiese Luai.

Niccolò sospirò, abbandonando per un’istante la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona.

Si era completamente dimenticato della cena a casa di Sana e Malik.

Avrebbe volentieri evitato di andarci, ma sapeva che se non si fosse presentato Sana gli avrebbe tenuto il muso per almeno una settimana.

“Alle otto, giusto?” chiese per conferma.

Luai annuì.

“Se fossi in te cercherei di mostrarmi più entusiasta stasera.

Chi lo sa, magari finisce pure che ti diverti…” commentò.

**_Ne dubito…_ **

L’attimo dopo Luai aveva già voltato le spalle ad entrambi allontanandosi velocemente lungo il corridoio.

“Allora, dimmi tutto” disse Niccolò prima di bere un sorso di caffè.

Massimo restò qualche altro secondo in silenzio prima di prendere un respiro profondo, quasi a farsi coraggio per quello che avrebbe detto di lì a poco.

“Posso restare qui oggi pomeriggio?” gli domandò cogliendolo di sorpresa. “Vorrei evitare di tornare a casa il più a lungo possibile” aggiunse, mentre l’imbarazzo gli colorava le guance.

Nel silenzio che seguì, Niccolò cercò di carpire il significato nascosto della richiesta dallo sguardo di Massimo, ma il ragazzo evitò di incontrare i suoi occhi.

“Ammetterai che è una strana richiesta…” disse cauto Niccolò.

Massimo annuì lasciandosi scappare un sospiro dalle labbra dischiuse.

“Va tutto bene con tuo padre?” gli domandò l’attimo dopo cercando di non lasciar trasparire la propria preoccupazione.

Possibile che il rapporto tra padre e figlio si fosse incrinato a causa dell’incidente?

Ancora una volta, Max si affrettò ad annuire.

“No, tranquillo…Con papà è tutto a posto.

E’ solo che…” iniziò interrompendosi a metà.

“Solo che?” lo incalzò Niccolò posando il bicchierino di plastica vuoto sulla scrivania accanto al portatile.

Max restò in silenzio qualche secondo prima di sospirare nuovamente e muoversi più volte sulla sedia alla ricerca di una posizione comoda.

“Oggi è una giornata particolare per mio padre ed è meglio se non gli sto troppo addosso…So che ha bisogno di stare da solo…” commentò il ragazzo.

L’uomo aggrottò la fronte, sempre più confuso.

“E’ difficile da spiegare…” continuò Massimo. “Per mio padre i mesi di ottobre e novembre sono sempre molto difficili da gestire”

**_Davvero? Eppure non se ne era mai accorto durante il liceo._ **

Improvvisamente un pensiero attraversò la sua mente, dandogli una possibile spiegazione al comportamento di Martino.

“C’entra in qualche modo tua madre?” chiese Niccolò prudente.

La reazione alle sue parole fu del tutto inaspettata: Massimo alzò finalmente lo sguardo sul suo volto e dopo averlo fissato con aria incredula per un brevissimo istante, scoppiò in una risata divertita che scosse tutto il corpo.

“Mia madre?” chiese quando finalmente riuscì a controllare l’ilarità. “Scusa, ma non avevi detto di essere stato amico di mio padre al liceo?”

Sentendo aumentare dentro di sé la confusione, Niccolò annuì.

“Allora dovresti saperlo che mio padre è gay” disse Massimo con estrema naturalezza.

Quelle parole lo confusero, se possibile, ancora di più: visto quello che era successo tra loro diciassette anni prima, Niccolò aveva avuto qualche dubbio al riguardo, sarebbe stato ipocrita dire il contrario; ma la loro relazione era stata così breve e così problematica che l’uomo non si era mai preoccupato di parlarne con Martino.

Del resto anche Niccolò odiava le etichette per quanto riguardava il proprio orientamento sessuale e soltanto negli ultimi anni aveva iniziato a identificarsi come pansessuale.

“Questo non vuol dire che non sia mai stato con una donna…

Vista anche la tua presenza qui davanti a me” gli fece notare Niccolò, constatando un dato di fatto.

Ancora una volta, il ragazzo ridacchiò prima di scuotere la testa.

“Nah fidati, è una possibilità da escludere categoricamente” rispose. “Hai mai sentito parlare del “genoma omega”?”

Non appena il suo cervello ritrovò l’informazione collegata a quel nome, il corpo di Niccolò si irrigidì.

**_Il genoma omega._ **

Il gene presente in alcuni DNA maschili che permetteva di concepire, portare avanti una gravidanza e partorire un figlio.

Quindi, se quello che Massimo aveva detto era vero, allora non c’era stata nessuna donna nella vita di Martino.

“Ma allora…” iniziò Niccolò, incredulo e scioccato allo stesso tempo.

Massimo si limitò ad annuire, certo che l’uomo aveva fatto tutti i collegamenti necessari.

Chiaramente scioccato da quella scoperta, Niccolò fissò il ragazzo davanti a sé e mentre le parole di Massimo mettevano radici e si sedimentavano nel suo cervello dando al rapporto padre-figlio tutta una nuova prospettiva, l’uomo si scoprì pieno di domande.

Domande che si rincorrevano nella sua mente ad una velocità allucinante: chi era il secondo padre di Massimo?

Martino e quest’uomo erano stati insieme per molto tempo? Erano ancora insieme?

**_Cos’aveva quest’uomo di così speciale da convincere Martino a portare avanti la gravidanza?_ **

**_Perché Marti ha preferito quell’uomo a me?_ **

Cercando di darsi un contegno e con la speranza di ottenere qualche informazione in più su Martino e questo misterioso uomo, Niccolò si schiarì la gola e si rizzò a sedere, avvicinandosi leggermente alla scrivania.

Mentre la sua mente si perdeva in quella miriade di domande, lo sguardo di Massimo era rimasto fermo sul suo volto attento a carpire ogni cambiamento d’espressione che si avvicendava sul suo viso e, quando finalmente Niccolò cercò gli occhi di Max li trovò pronti ad incontrare i suoi.

“Non sapevo Marti avesse un compagno…” commentò Niccolò cercando di apparire noncurante.

Per l’ennesima volta da quando era iniziato quel discorso difficile e imbarazzante, Massimo si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo divertito dalle labbra dischiuse.

“Infatti non ce l’ha. Non c’è mai stato nessun altro.

Siamo sempre stati soltanto io e mio padre, fin da quando ero piccolo” rispose.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte e prima che potesse fare un’altra domanda, Max venne in suo soccorso.

“Il mio padre biologico non ci ha voluto” aggiunse, lo sguardo sempre fisso sul volto di Niccolò.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio permettendo così a Niccolò di scendere a patti con la crudezza e la noncuranza espressa dalle parole di Massimo.

Il ragazzo parlava di quell’uomo come se stesse parlando di un perfetto estraneo.

_Forse perché per lui si tratta proprio di questo…Un estraneo._

“Mi dispiace…” mormorò Niccolò sincero.

Massimo accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle.

“E’ la vita.

Per me non è importante…Ho imparato da tempo a convivere con l’idea che probabilmente non conoscerò mai il mio padre biologico.

Ma per mio padre è più difficile…Lui pensava di aver trovato l’uomo della sua vita” aggiunse alzando nuovamente le spalle.

Una sirena iniziò a suonare rumorosamente nel cervello di Niccolò, rendendolo incapace di allontanare lo sguardo dal volto del ragazzo.

“Te lo ha detto lui?” chiese in un sussurro.

Max annuì, appoggiando le spalle allo schienale della sedia.

“Le volte in cui abbiamo parlato di lui si contano sulle dita di una mano, ma mio padre lo ha sempre definito così”

“Quindi non sai nulla di lui?” chiese ancora Niccolò.

“No…Cioè, so quello che sono riuscito a farmi dire dai miei zii e dalle mie zie.

Però anche loro non sono stati molto prodigi di particolari. Pensa che non so neanche il nome di quest’uomo” aggiunse Max continuando a fissare il suo volto.

Bisognoso di sapere quanto più possibile sul ragazzo che lo aveva rimpiazzato così velocemente nel cuore di Martino, Niccolò si mosse nuovamente sulla sedia in modo da essere più vicino possibile alla scrivania, quasi volesse annullare ogni distanza tra lui e Massimo.

“E cosa ti hanno raccontato?”

“Mah, poca roba in realtà.

Mi hanno detto che mio padre l’ha conosciuto al liceo: secondo mia zia Eva erano molto carini insieme, ma lei è una vera romantica, quindi non so quanto possa essere attendibile.

I miei zii invece sono stati più obiettivi e infatti mi hanno raccontato un’altra versione dei fatti…” commentò Massimo, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche istante.

“Che vuoi dire?” lo incalzò Niccolò.

Max sospirò e tornò ad incontrare lo sguardo dell’uomo.

“Mi hanno detto che mentre stava con mio padre, questo tizio aveva una fidanzata.

Hai presente quelle persone che hanno una ragazza ma nel frattempo vanno con i ragazzi?” chiese l’attimo dopo. “Questo tipo era fatto così: anche se aveva detto a mio padre di aver lasciato la ragazza, ha continuato a fare avanti e indietro tra lei e mio padre, finché alla fine è tornato definitivamente con lei” concluse Massimo.

Preso in contropiede dalle parole di Max, Niccolò restò in silenzio.

Possibile che Martino dopo averlo abbandonato si fosse impelagato in una nuova storia complicata così simile alla loro?

Una parte del suo cervello si rendeva conto dell’assurdità di quella convinzione: Marti non era il tipo di persona che si fidava facilmente degli altri e, visto quello che era successo tra loro, Niccolò non credeva possibile che si fosse infognato in una nuova storia d’amore così complicata così presto.

Approfittando del silenzio, Massimo parlò di nuovo.

Facendo crollare tutte le sue certezze.

“E’ stata una storia breve, tipo da ottobre a dicembre, eppure mio padre c’è rimasto sotto…

Ancora adesso a distanza di tanti anni, quando arriva questo periodo dell’anno ci sono dei giorni in cui è meglio lasciarlo solo.

Per questo oggi volevo restare qui in radio il più a lungo possibile” concluse.

Confuso, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, Niccolò aggrottò la fronte per l’ennesima volta dall’inizio di quella lunga chiacchierata.

“Perché che giorno è oggi?” chiese.

“Oggi? Il 31 ottobre” rispose il ragazzo prontamente.

**_Halloween._ **

_Da che ti travesti?_

_Per cosa?_

_Halloween party night._

**_La piscina dietro il deposito radioattivo e la gara di apnea._ **

**_I baci sott’acqua e la fuga per scappare da Renato il guardiano._ **

“Allora? Posso restare qualche ora in più?” domandò Massimo strappandolo ai propri pensieri.

Ancora distratto dai propri pensieri, Niccolò annuì sentendo subito dopo il rumore della sedia di Massimo che veniva trascinata rumorosamente sul pavimento.

“Massimo!” lo richiamò Niccolò prima che il ragazzo potesse uscire dal suo ufficio.

C’era un’ultima cosa che aveva bisogno di sapere prima che Max tornasse al lavoro.

Massimo si voltò e incontrò il suo sguardo, restando in attesa di conoscere il motivo per cui l’uomo lo aveva richiamato.

“Quando sei nato?” gli chiese trattenendo inconsciamente il respiro.

Nonostante sembrasse sorpreso dalla domanda, Massimo rispose prontamente alla domanda.

“Il 12 agosto. Perché?”

Cercando di non soccombere ai propri pensieri rumorosi, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Niente di importante. Per favore, quando esci chiudi la porta” gli disse.

Pochi attimi e Max fu fuori nel corridoio.

Soltanto quando fu al sicuro nella solitudine del suo ufficio, Niccolò si lasciò scivolare a terra dietro la scrivania, sentendo il peso di quello che era stato detto fino a quel momento cadere improvvisamente sulle proprie spalle.

Niccolò piegò le ginocchia contro il petto, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro per evitare di scivolare in un attacco di panico.

SE quello che Max gli aveva raccontato era vero, allora dopo la fine della loro storia non c’era mai stato nessun altro uomo nella vita di Martino.

SE ciò che era stato detto in quell’ufficio era vero, allora Marti aveva passato tutta la vita nel ricordo della loro storia d’amore.

Ma come poteva essere vero, visto il modo in cui Marti era scappato non appena aveva saputo della sua malattia?

Una nuova consapevolezza si fece strada dentro di lui, portandolo a serrare gli occhi e a nascondere il viso tra le ginocchia.

SE non c’era mai stato nessun’altro uomo nella vita di Marti allora questo apriva uno scenario completamente diverso.

**_C’era un’altissima possibilità che Massimo fosse suo figlio._ **

SE Max aveva detto la verità, allora l’uomo misterioso di cui Niccolò era stato tanto geloso nelle ultime settimane non era altri che sé stesso.

Ma perché Martino aveva deciso di crescere quel bambino da solo senza neanche parlargliene?

Era talmente disgustato dalla sua malattia da non voler neanche prendere in considerazione l’idea di crescere insieme quel bambino?

Niente di tutto quello che aveva detto Massimo aveva senso.

Eppure, allo stesso tempo, tutto aveva senso…

Continuando a fare respiri profondi, Niccolò focalizzò la sua attenzione su tutto quello che gli aveva detto Massimo, cercando di analizzare la situazione nel modo più obiettivo possibile.

**_Marti faceva parte della minima percentuale di uomini nel cui DNA era presente il genoma omega._ **

Niccolò ovviamente ne aveva sentito parlare durante le lezioni di biologia al liceo, ma fino a quel momento credeva di non aver mai conosciuto nessuno portatore di quel genoma.

_Marti…Il suo Marti…_

Era a conoscenza della sua condizione all’epoca della loro relazione?

Se così era perché non gliele aveva parlato?

Affondando le dita della mano destra tra i capelli folti, Niccolò riandò con la mente a quei momenti preziosi vissuti con Martino prima che tutto andasse in frantumi.

_Il viaggio a Milano, l’appartamento super figo con la vista pazzesca, la luce rossa con i loro nomi intrecciati…_

Anche se non ne avevano mai parlato, Niccolò sapeva che Marti era vergine.

Sia sentimentalmente sia dal punto di vista sessuale.

Con lui Marti aveva abbassato le mura che da sempre circondavano il suo cuore e aveva deciso di fidarsi al punto da seguirlo in quella pazzia a Milano.

_Al punto da fare l’amore con lui per la prima volta._

Nonostante la sua mente fosse sull’orlo di un episodio maniacale, Niccolò conservava ancora dei flash di quel momento: il viso di Marti sotto di sé, le cosce del ragazzo strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, le loro dita intrecciate.

La sensazione provata quando entrambi avevano raggiunto l’orgasmo…

Quel ricordo lasciò il posto ad una nuova consapevolezza.

**_Doveva essere successo in quell’occasione._ **

**_Era stato allora che avevano concepito Massimo._ **

Sempre se il ragazzo aveva detto la verità…

Ma che motivo avrebbe avuto di mentire?

In fondo, una delle prime cose che gli aveva detto era quella di non sapere neanche il nome del suo “padre biologico”, che né suo padre né i suoi zii avevano mai voluto rivelargli l’identità dell’uomo.

Quindi perché avrebbe dovuto tendergli una trappola? Che senso avrebbe avuto?

Sospirando frustrato, Niccolò ritornò nuovamente a quel viaggio di diciassette anni prima, scavando nei propri ricordi confusi alla ricerca di un particolare fondamentale, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riuscì a trovare la risposta che cercava arrivando alla conclusione che, nella foga del momento aveva saltato un passaggio importantissimo.

**_Non aveva usato il preservativo._ **

Ricordava di aver preso la bustina di lubrificante e di averla abbandonata sul letto accanto a sé, ma si era completamente dimenticato di prendere il preservativo che conservava nel portafogli.

Ora che quel particolare era venuto a galla, Niccolò vedeva le cose sotto una luce diversa.

E subito nella sua mente apparve l’immagine di Massimo.

**_Massimo era suo figlio…Forse._ **

Un lieve ringhio uscì dai denti serrati mentre affondava il volto nelle mani, la punta delle dita a sfiorare i riccioli sulla fronte.

**_Ma chi voleva prendere in giro?_ **

Se ripensava a tutto quello che gli aveva detto Massimo era chiaro che, dopo la loro storia, Martino non aveva più avuto nessuna relazione o avventura.

Quindi non c’era altra possibilità.

L’immagine di Massimo si presentò alla sua mente, portandolo per la prima volta a considerare le varie somiglianze tra il ragazzo e sé stesso.

Malgrado l’atteggiamento di Massimo fosse identico a quello di Martino, al punto da riempirlo di dolcezza ad ogni parola o gesto del ragazzo, nell’aspetto di Max c’erano pochi tratti somatici che lo collegavano al padre: in quelle settimane, Niccolò lo aveva osservato attentamente e si era accorto che aveva le stesse labbra di Martino e che sul naso si poteva notare una spruzzata di lentiggini.

Ma al contrario di Martino che aveva un naso leggermente a patata, quello di Massimo era lungo e dritto e mentre gli occhi di Marti erano marroni e caldi, quelli di Max erano verdi.

_Non aveva ereditato neanche i capelli ramati che lui aveva sempre amato…_

Mentre quella certezza prendeva sempre più piede nella sua mente, Niccolò allontanò le mani dal volto, reclinando la testa all’indietro fino a toccare uno dei cassetti della scrivania.

**_Massimo era suo figlio._ **

Perché Martino non glielo aveva detto?

Perché aveva scelto di portare avanti la gravidanza e crescere Massimo da solo malgrado il modo disastroso in cui era finita la loro relazione?

**_Il modo in cui lo aveva abbandonato senza pensarci due volte…_ **

Non aveva senso!

Non aveva tenuto conto quando aveva deciso di portare avanti la gravidanza che Massimo avrebbe potuto un giorno sviluppare quella stessa malattia da cui era fuggito?

Perché ora era disposto a correre quel rischio e a prendersi cura di Max quando all’epoca non aveva mostrato la stessa considerazione ed empatia per lui?

Quella ed altre domande continuavano a vorticargli nella mente.

_Cosa doveva fare adesso?_

Doveva affrontare Marti e chiedergli spiegazioni? Chiedergli se Massimo era veramente suo figlio?

Nella solitudine del suo ufficio, Niccolò scosse lentamente la testa.

Nonostante gli anni passati, sapeva che un eventuale attacco diretto non avrebbe prodotto altro risultato se non quello di far chiudere Martino a riccio, facendogli rialzare tutte le sue barriere.

Se gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni, senza prima avere delle certezze, avrebbe scatenato una guerra.

Doveva parlare con qualcuno.

Qualcuno che gli desse delle risposte certe.

E sapeva anche chi era la persona giusta a cui fare quelle domande.

**31 ottobre 2034 15.40**

_“Io senza di te_  
_Io senza di te  
Uno scherzo non è  
E mi ritrovo così  
Con un buco nel cuore”_

_Non aveva mai scoperto dove si trovasse quella piscina._

In tutti questi anni aveva cercato ovunque su internet alla ricerca di un indizio per capire in quale zona di Roma si trovasse, ma alla fine aveva dovuto alzare bandiera bianca.

C’erano decine di piscine distribuite per i vari quartieri della città e Martino non era neanche sicuro se quella che interessava a lui fosse ancora aperta dopo diciassette anni.

Alla fine, qualche anno fa aveva rinunciato a portare avanti la sua ricerca: si era dichiarato sconfitto e aveva accettato che non avrebbe mai più ritrovato quel luogo magico in cui aveva condiviso pochi attimi preziosi con Niccolò.

Così negli ultimi anni aveva preso l’abitudine di passare qualche ora al mare ogni 31 ottobre: seduto sulla sabbia fredda, gli occhi fissi sulle onde, rapito dal loro movimento ipnotico, Marti si perdeva nei propri ricordi.

Ogni anno, quelle ore passate in solitudine gli permettevano di venire a patti con il proprio passato e con il ricordo di quei momenti che ogni 31 ottobre, tornavano a mordere feroci e a riaprire ferite mai realmente sanate.

A distanza di tanti anni ancora adesso non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare cosa lo spingeva a comportarsi in questo modo ogni 31 ottobre: il ricordo di un’emozione, di qualcosa che lo aveva fatto sentire vivo per la prima volta in vita sua, anche se per pochi attimi, la certezza di non essere solo...

_Che i suoi sentimenti non erano sbagliati…_

Per quanto si fosse sforzato di dimenticare, di seppellire i suoi sentimenti ed i ricordi in un angolo della propria mente, Martino ricordava ogni dettaglio di quella sera; nella sua mente erano ancora chiare l’espressione scazzata di Niccolò mentre erano seduti sugli sgabelli del pub, il suono delle risate divertite di Emma al racconto di Maddalena, come il volto della ragazza fosse cambiato repentinamente alle parole sgarbate di Niccolò.

_Gli sguardi furtivi che aveva lanciato a Niccolò oltre il bancone del pub per cercare di cogliere ogni minimo dettaglio del suo volto…_

“Ah…Che palle…” bisbigliò Marti strofinandosi la fronte con la mano destra.

**_Tutto era iniziato quella notte._ **

Nel momento in cui aveva accettato la folle proposta di andare via con Niccolò e abbandonare le ragazze nel pub.

Fino a quando non era uscito dal pub dietro il mantello nero svolazzante di Niccolò avrebbe potuto continuare a fingere, convincendo se stesso e gli altri, che quella con Niccolò era soltanto un’amicizia.

Forse un’amicizia un po’ particolare rispetto a quella che aveva con i Contrabbandieri, ma pur sempre un’amicizia.

**_Del resto cos’altro avrebbe potuto volere un figo pazzesco come Niccolò da uno come lui?_ **

Ripensando al suo comportamento, Martino sospirò, premendo i palmi di entrambe le mani sugli occhi.

Era stato veramente uno stronzo quella sera…Ma alla fine il karma gliel’aveva fatta pagare. E anche con gli interessi.

Eppure in quel momento non ci aveva pensato due volte: aveva seguito Niccolò fuori dal pub, era andato con lui a prendere la bici e si era addirittura fidato quando il ragazzo gli aveva detto di sedersi dietro di lui sulla bicicletta.

Lo avrebbe seguito ovunque in quel momento.

_Follia…_

A ripensarci adesso si rendeva conto che doveva aver perso completamente la testa per Niccolò, altrimenti non avrebbe mai accettato di intrufolarsi insieme a lui in quel magazzino buio e terrificante.

_Non hai sempre voluto un terzo braccio mutante?_

Muovendo i piedi nudi nella sabbia fredda, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle onde, Martino si ritrovò a provare imbarazzo per quell’adolescente chiaramente imbranato che si confrontava per la prima volta con sentimenti più grandi di lui.

Tutto quello che aveva detto e fatto quella sera non erano altro che la dimostrazione di come fosse fottutamente spaventato da Niccolò e da ciò che provava ogni volta che si trovava insieme al ragazzo.

_Dai spogliati. Perché altrimenti non hai nessuna possibilità._

_Possibilità di?_

_Di battermi a nuoto._

Facendo forza su entrambe le mani, Martino si alzò in piedi e, abbandonando la giacca e le scarpe dietro di sé si avvicinò alla riva fino a lambire le onde con la punta dei piedi.

Non appena entrò in contatto con l’acqua gelida, Marti fece un passo indietro prima di riprovare una seconda volta pochi istanti dopo.

Respirando profondamente, lasciò che l’aria salmastra gli invadesse i polmoni cercando di cancellare il ricordo dell’odore del cloro che era indissolubilmente legato a quel giorno.

Lo aveva ritrovato ovunque anche giorni dopo: sui suoi vestiti, sui calzini, anche sui suoi capelli e sulla sua pelle, nonostante avesse fatto più volte la doccia.

_Sulle labbra di Niccolò non appena avevano sfiorato le sue._

“Sei veramente un coglione…” si rimproverò mormorando tra i denti.

Quel bacio rubato nella profondità della piscina, nel silenzio ovattato che li circondava.

Ogni volta che ci aveva ripensato nei giorni seguenti non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che sembrava la scena di un film romantico.

Era per questo che odiava i film d’amore e tutto ciò che poteva essere anche minimamente connesso al romanticismo?

Le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans, lo sguardo basso ad osservare le onde che coprivano i suoi piedi per poi ritrarsi, Martino si fermò a considerare come l’incontro con Niccolò avesse cambiato completamente la sua vita.

Oltre ai cambiamenti più evidenti, legati alla nascita di Massimo, Niccolò e quello che era successo tra loro aveva trasformato completamente il suo carattere.

Il ragazzo timido e ingenuo che aveva creduto ciecamente a Niccolò, seguendolo senza farsi troppe domande la sera di Halloween in un “deposito nucleare” fino ad una piscina, era scomparso e con lui erano morte anche tutte le sue idee anche minimamente romantiche collegate all’amore.

Dopo Niccolò non era più capace di fidarsi di un uomo, a meno che non fosse uno dei suoi amici.

Era diventato cinico, diffidente, incapace di lasciarsi andare con persone estranee al suo gruppo di amici.

**_Aveva smesso di arrossire per ogni stupidaggine…_ **

Sollevando la testa per fissare il cielo senza nuvole, Marti si allontanò i capelli dalla fronte con la mano sinistra.

Se avesse continuato per quella strada sarebbe diventato un uomo meschino, solo e dal cuore di ghiaccio.

Non poteva permetterlo, perché continuando così rischiava di perdere Massimo.

Doveva lasciar andare il passato, e iniziare una nuova vita.

Certo, non avrebbe mai incontrato il grande amore ma forse avrebbe potuto trovare una pallida imitazione che lo rendesse felice e che tenesse lontano la solitudine.

Era l’unica cosa che poteva sperare per sé stesso al momento.

Respirando un’ultima volta l’odore del mare, Martino si incamminò nuovamente verso la riva e, quando i suoi piedi toccarono la sabbia fredda, l’uomo lasciò dietro di sé il ricordo di quella notte lontana.

Di due ragazzi.

Di una viaggio in bicicletta lungo Via della Conciliazione deserta.

Di un bacio al sapore di cloro.

**_Di un amore che in realtà non era mai esistito._ **

**31 ottobre 2034 21.30**

_“Sono deluso ma forse mi sbaglio, sono solo confuso_  
_Dalla rabbia che sento ogni giorno di più ”_

Era rimasto in silenzio per gran parte della cena, immerso nei propri pensieri.

Si era presentato a casa di Malik e Sana in perfetto orario dopo essere passato a casa per una doccia e per indossare un paio di jeans ed una camicia.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di vestirsi elegante per i suoi amici.

Non aveva voglia di andare a quella cena, ma aveva bisogno di risposte…E l’unica persona che poteva dargliele era Sana.

Quando era andato via dalla radio, Massimo era ancora lì, davanti ad uno dei computer della redazione impegnato in una ricerca, e tutto ciò che aveva potuto fare era rivolgergli un cenno di saluto distratto.

Eppure per tutto il tragitto e per il tempo che aveva trascorso a casa, Niccolò aveva continuato a pensare alle parole del ragazzo, chiedendosi mille e mille volte ancora se le sue supposizioni erano giuste oppure se la sua mente iperattiva non aveva immaginato tutto.

Dopo la doccia, Niccolò aveva osservato il proprio riflesso nello specchio appannato, scrutando a lungo il proprio volto e quell’esame sembrò dare maggior credito alle sue supposizioni.

Dinanzi a sé, riflessi nello specchio, vide gli occhi di Massimo, il suo naso ed i suoi folti capelli neri.

Certo, gli occhi che vedeva erano circondati da piccole zampe di gallina, ed i suoi capelli neri erano più corti ed avevano iniziato ad ingrigirsi molto presto, lasciando una spruzzata di bianco sulle tempie e sulla fronte che tra i capelli del ragazzo era totalmente assente…Ma le caratteristiche di base c’erano tutte.

Scioccato e al contempo incredulo per quella continua scoperta, Niccolò aveva fissato il proprio riflesso a lungo, finché il freddo del bagno non lo aveva portato a rabbrividire facendolo tornare presente a sé stesso e ricordandogli il proprio impegno per quella sera.

Si era vestito velocemente e aveva lasciato l’appartamento con ben chiara in mente una lista di domande da fare a Sana non appena fossero stati soli.

Ed ora era lì, nella sala da pranzo di Sana e Malik, seduto tra Rami e Luai in una sorta di limbo: durante la cena aveva parlato molto poco, rispondendo alle domande che gli venivano rivolte ma senza mai prendere la parola per primo.

Fortunatamente i suoi amici non gli avevano fatto domande riguardo al suo silenzio o al suo comportamento, probabilmente perché avevano imputato entrambi ad un momento no legato alla sua malattia o alla stanchezza della lunga giornata di lavoro.

L’occasione perfetta arrivò al termine della cena: Niccolò si offrì per aiutare Sana a sistemare i piatti in cucina, mettendo a tacere le proteste di Malik con un gesto della mano.

Seguendo Sana in cucina, le mani strette attorno ad una pila di piatti, Niccolò si sistemò accanto al lavello, lanciando uno sguardo all’amica.

“Come ci organizziamo? Io li sciacquo e tu li metti nella lavastoviglie?” le domandò voltandosi verso destra per incontrare il suo sguardo.

Sana scosse la testa.

“No, ci penso io. Posso fidarmi di te per la sistemazione dei piatti in lavastoviglie, oppure anche tu come Malik metti tutto dentro senza nessun ordine?” gli domandò lei a sua volta, un lieve sorriso ad incurvarle le labbra.

Niccolò ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“Tranquilla. Vivere da solo mi ha temprato alle difficoltà della vita domestica” commentò ironico.

Sana rise nuovamente e annuì, prendendo i guanti sistemati accanto al lavandino ed infilandoli con gesti esperti legati quasi certamente alla sua professione di medico mentre nel frattempo Niccolò apriva la lavastoviglie e tirava fuori il carrello.

“Dove sono i ragazzi?” le domandò Niccolò.

Sana aprì il rubinetto e gli lanciò un nuovo sguardo.

Nonostante Sana e Malik si fossero sposati quando Sana aveva terminato il tirocinio, i due erano diventati genitori tardi, per permettere a Sana di affermarsi come medico anestesista.

Quando finalmente avevano deciso di ampliare la loro famiglia si erano trovati a fare i conti con una sorpresa che aveva scioccato entrambi quando, durante uno dei primi controlli, avevano scoperto di aspettare due gemelli.

Dopo l’iniziale shock, la futura mamma si era rimboccata le maniche e aveva affrontato la notizia con lo spirito battagliero che da sempre contraddistingueva Sana.

Amir e Kareem erano nati sei anni prima e nonostante fossero identici, erano caratterialmente la copia dei propri genitori: se Amir mostrava già i segni del carattere forte e determinato di Sana, Kareem era sensibile e riflessivo proprio come Malik.

“Dai miei genitori. Malik ed io abbiamo lasciato che dormissero lì stasera visto che domani non hanno scuola” rispose la donna.

“Così anche voi avete un po’ di pace…” disse Niccolò lanciandole un sorriso.

“Soprattutto riusciremo a dormire senza che qualcuno si infili nel nostro letto durante la notte. Ormai ho dimenticato cosa significhi svegliarsi senza il piede di Amir sullo stomaco o senza dover litigare con Kareem per la coperta” rispose Sana passando un piatto all’uomo.

Niccolò ridacchiò e per un breve istante fissò il carrello ancora vuoto della lavastoviglie, prima di prendere un respiro profondo cercando di farsi coraggio.

“A proposito di figli…” iniziò.

Sana gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce, aggrottando le sopracciglia perfettamente disegnate.

“Non dirmi che ti si è risvegliato l’istinto paterno…” lo punzecchiò.

Una risata soffiata uscì dalle labbra dischiuse dell’uomo, incapace di rispondere a tono a quelle parole, costringendolo a rifuggire lo sguardo dell’amica per qualche istante.

_Forse era meglio essere il più diretto possibile…_

“Qualche settimana fa ho conosciuto Massimo…Il figlio di Martino”

Il rumore quasi assordante di una forchetta che cadeva nel lavello rimbombò nella cucina, portando Niccolò a rialzare lo sguardo su Sana e notando come i muscoli delle spalle della donna si fossero irrigiditi e come questa tenesse lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani, concentrata sul lavaggio della forchetta incriminata.

“Lo sapevi?” le domandò Niccolò, la voce leggermente più bassa.

Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Sana annuì.

“Me lo ha detto Eva…Mi ha raccontato del vostro incidente.

E’ stato un bene che nessuno dei due si sia fatto male” aggiunse l’attimo dopo, passandogli alcune posate da sistemare nella lavastoviglie.

Evitando attentamente di incontrare il suo sguardo.

Quel semplice fatto diede corpo alle ipotesi che si erano insinuate nella sua mente quella mattina e che da allora avevano dominato ogni suo pensiero.

“Tu lo sapevi?” le chiese nuovamente, appoggiandosi con il fianco destro contro il piano della cucina, le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto.

Questa volta, Sana fu costretta ad interrompere momentaneamente il lavaggio del piatto che aveva tra le mani e ad incontrare il suo sguardo, la fronte appena appena aggrottata.

“Lo sapevi che Massimo è mio figlio?” le domandò.

Per alcuni istanti Sana lo fissò in silenzio, un’espressione imperturbabile sul volto, prima di tornare a voltarsi verso il lavandino e riprendere ciò che stava facendo fino a pochi attimi prima.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando…” disse.

“Dai Sana… Lo sai benissimo che è così”

Abbandonando definitivamente il piatto nel lavello Sana si voltò leggermente verso di lui, imitando la sua posizione e lo fissò in silenzio per un brevissimo istante.

“Massimo è figlio di Martino.

Non capisco davvero come ti sia venuta in mente un’idea simile” aggiunse.

“Ti dico che è così, invece!

In queste settimane ho avuto modo di passare del tempo con Massimo e…” iniziò Niccolò.

“Aspetta un attimo! Che vuol dire che hai passato del tempo con Massimo?” gli domandò Sana, sollevando a mezz’aria una mano bagnata per interromperlo.

Dallo sguardo incredulo che vide sul suo volto, Niccolò capì di aver fatto una cazzata e, subito dopo, si ricordò che Max non sembrava intenzionato a parlare con suo padre del suo lavoro alla radio.

Sospirando frustrato, Niccolò strofinò il labbro inferiore con due dita e le lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi.

“Massimo sta facendo alternanza alla radio…” le disse.

“Alla radio? La tua radio? Con te e Luai?” chiese scioccata la donna.

L’incredulità sul volto di Sana aveva lasciato il posto allo sbigottimento, portando Niccolò a chiedersi perché la sola idea che Niccolò e Max si frequentassero la infastidisse così tanto.

Niccolò annuì.

“Martino lo sa?” chiese ancora Sana.

“E lo chiedi a me?” ribatté Niccolò infastidito. “Comunque non credo…Massimo non sembrava intenzionato a dirglielo” aggiunse subito dopo.

Niccolò non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Sana aveva chiuso il rubinetto del lavello e si era tolta i guanti, abbandonandoli sul mobile per poi incamminarsi velocemente verso la porta della cucina.

“Sana…”

Niccolò le andò dietro e la raggiunse in salotto dove, in piedi poco distante dalla tv e incurante degli sguardi sorpresi di Malik e degli altri, Sana aveva recuperato il proprio cellulare.

“Che fai?” domandò Niccolò osservandola curioso.

“Che succede?” chiese allo stesso tempo Malik alzandosi in piedi dal divano, sistemandosi tra sua moglie e Niccolò e muovendo lo sguardo da una all’altro.

Sana alzò lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare e tutti i presenti capirono all’istante che la donna era furiosa.

I suoi occhi neri si fissarono su Luai che, nonostante fosse seduto, raddrizzò la schiena preparandosi alle parole della donna.

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che Max lavora in radio con voi?” gli domandò.

Nel breve intervallo che precedette la risposta di Luai, Niccolò notò lo sguardo che gli lanciò Malik prima che questi tornasse a guardare sua moglie e l’espressione colpevole che si dipinse sul volto di Luai.

“Pensavo non ci fosse niente di male…In fondo non lavora veramente con noi, lavora in radio…” replicò.

“E’ la stessa cosa!” ribatté Sana.

“No Sana, perché non siamo a stretto contatto con lui tutto il tempo!” insistette Luai.

“Che cazzo Luà…” mormorò Rami.

La donna si passò una mano sulla fronte, stringendo le dita attorno al cellulare fino a farle diventare bianche.

Durante quello scambio di battute, Niccolò era rimasto in silenzio, osservando il linguaggio del corpo dei suoi amici: la tensione palese nel corpo di Rami, Malik e Driss, l’atteggiamento colpevole di Luai e la rabbia che Sana sprigionava da ogni poro.

Il loro comportamento unito alle loro parole confermarono per l’ennesima volta che i suoi sospetti erano fondati.

**_Massimo era suo figlio._ **

“Quindi è vero…” mormorò, riportando l’attenzione dei suoi amici su di sé. “E’ mio figlio”

Cogliendolo nuovamente di sorpresa, Sana espirò profondamente e incontrò i suoi occhi con uno sguardo duro.

“No, non è tuo figlio. E’ figlio di Martino” ripeté ancora una volta con la stessa durezza nella voce.

“Non mi sembra il momento di essere semantici…” replicò Niccolò.

“Non si tratta di semantica Nicco.

Ti spiego anche perché…Martino ha scelto di diventare genitore: è stato un impegno difficile e costante, fatto di continue rinunce.

Non hai la minima idea di quello che ha fatto Marti per prendersi cura di Massimo…” gli disse.

“Avrei fatto lo stesso se solo lo avessi saputo!

Perché nessuno mi ha mai detto niente? Che razza di amici siete? Perché mi avete tenuto nascosta una cosa così importante?” domandò muovendo lo sguardo attorno a sé per incorporare anche i suoi amici.

Malik, ancora in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, fece un passo verso di lui.

“Perché non spettava a noi parlartene e perché tu avevi già fatto la tua scelta. Prima ancora che noi ci incontrassimo di nuovo” rispose con la voce calma che lo contraddistingueva.

Immediatamente, Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Ma non è vero! Io non ho fatto nessuna scelta!!” replicò alzando la voce, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro di sé.

“Oh sì invece…” commentò Sana a mezza bocca.

Niccolò la fissò incredulo, sconcertato dalle parole dell’amica.

“Credi veramente che ho abbandonato mio figlio? Di mia spontanea volontà? Non sapevo neanche della sua esistenza” rispose irritato.

“Forse se le tue azioni fossero state diverse…” disse ancora Sana.

“Non so davvero di cosa stai parlando” la bloccò Niccolò.

“Ah davvero? Allora vogliamo parlare del modo in cui ti sei comportato con Martino? Di come lo hai abbandonato senza neanche pensarci due volte?” ribatté Sana in un tono quasi implacabile.

Il volto di Niccolò si trasfigurò in un’espressione scioccata, mentre i suoi occhi affondavano in quelli neri di Sana alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli facesse capire se l’amica era sincera o volesse soltanto infastidirlo.

_Come erano arrivati a quel punto?_

Era andato a quella cena con il solo intento di avere delle risposte riguardo Massimo.

Invece adesso, nonostante avesse ottenuto le conferme di cui aveva bisogno, quell’argomento rischiava di compromettere la sua amicizia decennale con Sana.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, una piccola risata beffarda uscì dalle sue labbra dischiuse.

“Non so cosa ti ha raccontato Martino, ma è stato lui ad abbandonare me.

Appena ha saputo della mia malattia mi ha voltato le spalle e mi ha cancellato dalla sua vita” rispose in tono fermo.

Continuando a tenere il cellulare stretto tra le dita della mano destra, Sana incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto e annuì lentamente.

“Giusto…Quindi è per questo che lo hai evitato come la peste per tutto il resto del quinto anno?

Cambiando strada ogni volta che lo vedevi da lontano, abbassando lo sguardo, facendo finta di non riconoscerlo?” replicò Sana.

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Pregarlo in ginocchio di tornare con me? Del resto anche lui ha fatto di tutto per evitarmi! Non ha mai neanche provato a chiamarmi dopo Milano. Neanche per sapere come stessi!” ribatté Niccolò infastidito dalle parole della donna.

Niccolò vide chiaramente i lampi che scintillarono nello sguardo furioso di Sana e, per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, ebbe paura della sua reazione.

“Non so perché resto qui ad ascoltare tutte queste bugie…” mormorò, prima di prendere un respiro profondo cercando di calmarsi. “Se non ricordo male non sarebbe servito a niente, anche ti avesse chiesto di tornare insieme.

Sbaglio o eri tornato con Maddalena?”

“Cosa c’entra Maddalena adesso?” domandò esasperato Niccolò.

Sana lo osservò per qualche secondò in silenzio, prima di scuotere la testa.

“Forse dovresti chiederlo a lei…

Io ho detto anche troppo su questa faccenda.

Ascolta Nicco, io ti voglio bene, nonostante tutto quello che è successo allora…Ma Marti è il mio migliore amico.

Quindi non chiedermi di scegliere tra te e lui.

Ora scusate, ma devo chiamare Martino”

Senza aggiungere altro, Sana gli voltò le spalle e uscì dal salotto, diretta nel suo studio.

Gli occhi di Niccolò la seguirono finché Sana non si chiuse la porta dello studio alle spalle, per poi tornare a fissare i suoi amici, le mani sui fianchi.

_Tutto quello che è successo allora?_

Cosa diavolo significava?

“Perché non mi avete mai detto niente?” domandò nuovamente.

Dopo un brevissimo silenzio, Rami si schiarì la voce e parlò a nome di tutti.

“Malik ha ragione. Quando ci siamo rincontrati, avevi già preso la tua decisione…E nonostante io sapessi di Martino e di Max, non spettava a me dirtelo.

Ho provato, tutti noi abbiamo provato a farti ragionare, abbiamo provato a suggerirti di cercare o chiamare Martino.

Ma tu non ci hai mai voluto dare retta.

Non potevamo fare altro, non era il nostro segreto e non dovevamo essere noi a dirti come stavano le cose.

E anche se avessimo voluto, Sana ci aveva fatto giurare che avremmo mantenuto il segreto”

“Quindi voi in tutti questi anni avete frequentato me e lui allo stesso tempo?” chiese incredulo Niccolò.

Driss si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Soltanto Rami e Malik, per ovvie ragioni.

Io e Luai sapevamo dell’esistenza di Martino e di Massimo e abbiamo visto qualche foto ma non li abbiamo mai incontrato”

“Almeno non fino a quando Max non si è presentato in radio per l’alternanza” concluse Luai.

Niccolò si lasciò cadere stremato sulla poltrona a pochi passi da sé e, dopo aver poggiato i gomiti sulle ginocchia, affondò tutte e dieci le dita tra i capelli, nascondendosi allo sguardo dei suoi amici.

**_Roba da matti…Per tutti quegli anni lui e Massimo avevano orbitato nello stesso circolo senza mai incontrarsi._ **

“Perché non mi avete detto niente quando vi ho parlato dell’incidente?” chiese l’attimo dopo, continuando a tenere il capo chino.

“Anche in quel caso abbiamo provato a farti ragionare…” disse Driss.

“Se ripensi a quello che ti abbiamo detto te ne renderai conto” aggiunse Malik.

“Però su una cosa credo siamo tutti d’accordo con Sana…Devi parlare con Maddalena” s’intromise Luai.

Esasperato, Niccolò gemette frustrato rialzando la testa.

“Non capisco perché ce l’avete tutti con Maddalena!” esclamò, dando voce alla propria frustrazione.

Il moro incontrò lo sguardo di Malik e, come molte altre volte prima di quel momento, i suoi occhi gli trasmisero una calma e una serenità che in quell’istante gli erano completamente estranee.

“Nicco, cerca di rifletterci il più lucidamente possibile.

Hai la certezza che Maddalena non abbia cercato di mettersi tra te e Martino?

Sei assolutamente certo che Marti se ne sia andato di sua spontanea volontà e non perché costretto?” gli domandò prudente.

Niccolò lo fissò in silenzio, mentre quelle domande si facevano strada nella sua mente.

Aveva quella certezza? Certo che no.

Ma si fidava di Maddalena. Era una delle sue più care amiche, non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che potesse nuocergli.

**_Però…_ **

Però lui e Maddi erano diventati realmente amici soltanto qualche mese dopo quella notte a Milano…Chi gli assicurava che, come diceva Malik, non fosse successo nulla quella maledetta sera?

“Sia lei sia i miei genitori hanno sempre detto che è stato Martino ad andarsene…” mormorò, distratto dai propri pensieri.

“Ma sei sicuro al mille per cento che ti darebbero la stessa risposta se ora sapessero dell’esistenza di Massimo?” chiese Luai con altrettanta cautela.

Niccolò sospirò e affondò il viso tra le mani.

Per quanto non gli facesse piacere ammetterlo, i suoi amici avevano ragione.

Doveva parlare con Maddalena. Doveva farlo il prima possibile in modo da togliersi ogni minimo dubbio al riguardo.

**_Doveva sapere come erano andate realmente le cose quella notte a Milano._ **

**01 novembre**

Fares

**01.55:** Perché non me lo hai detto?

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "Celeste nostalgia" -Riccardo Cocciante- Title.  
> "Lontano, lontano" -Luigi Tenco-  
> "L'odore del sesso" -Ligabue-  
> "Don't you worry child" -Swedish House Mafia-  
> "Adesso tu" -Eros Ramazzotti-  
> "Un buco nel cuore" -Riccardo Cocciante-  
> "Fammi riprovare" -Gigi Finizio-
> 
> Eccoci qui! Allora, quanti di voi si sono arrabbiati per il comportamento di Sana di Malik e dei ragazzi?  
> Qualcuno ci ha visto giusto, immaginando che essendo amici di entrambi, Sana e Malik dovevano essere coinvolti, ma x non ha capito tutto.  
> Inizialmente volevo che Sana e Malik intercedessero per Niccolò, però poi parlando con i miei amici( grandissima fonte di ispirazione ogni volta che scrivo una storia) uno di loro ha detto "Io ti porto davanti a lui/lei per un'orecchio, poi sta a te decidere se dire la verità o meno. Ma non è compito mio dirlo a lui/lei x te"  
> Ed è quello che ho cercato di far fare a Malik, Luai etc. Loro fin dal primo capitolo hanno provato a parlare con Niccolò, ma lui non ha voluto sentire ragioni, specialmente x quanto riguarda Maddalena.  
> Spero davvero che non mi ucciderete dopo questo capitolo 🙇♂️


	4. 01 novembre 2034- Don't wish, don't start wishing only wounds the heart- (Marti & Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volevo vedere la sua reazione...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blithe smile, lithe limb  
> She who's winsome, she wins him  
> Gold hair with a gentle curl  
> That's the girl he chose  
> And Heaven knows  
> I'm not that girl"
> 
> "I'm not that girl" -Wicked-

Fares

**Fares 01.55:** Perché non me lo hai detto? √√

**01 novembre 2034 09.30**

Il rumore insistente della pioggia sui vetri.

Era stato questo a svegliarlo.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, Massimo nascose la testa sotto il cuscino cercando di aggrapparsi ad un’oscurità fittizia e agli ultimi brandelli di sonno che sentiva allontanarsi sempre più velocemente.

Quella parte della sua mente che aveva già iniziato a funzionare gli ricordò che oggi era festa e che avrebbe potuto restare a letto ancora un po’, ma Max sapeva che anche volendo non avrebbe potuto vegetare tra le coperte troppo a lungo.

Oggi era il compleanno di zio Luca e, come ogni anno, tutta la famiglia si sarebbe riunita per pranzo in modo da festeggiarlo al meglio.

Quindi, se la sua stima era giusta, Max sarebbe potuto restare a letto soltanto un’altra mezz’ora prima che suo padre venisse a svegliarlo.

_Tanto valeva alzarsi e fare colazione._

Strofinandosi con i palmi delle mani gli occhi assonnati, Massimo sbadigliò e si mise a sedere cercando con la punta delle dita dei piedi le pantofole che, quasi certamente, aveva lasciato accanto al letto la sera prima e, infine si alzò in piedi.

Il profumo di caffè che sentì arrivare dalla cucina gli fece capire che suo padre era già sveglio e, nonostante il suo cervello fosse ancora assonnato, il ragazzo si stupì per quell’evento eccezionale: se solitamente durante la settimana suo padre era capace di schizzare fuori dal letto al primo trillo della sveglia, durante i week-end l’uomo si concedeva qualche ora di sonno in più quasi fossero una ricompensa di tutte le ore perse nel corso degli anni.

Una volta entrato in cucina dopo una sosta in bagno, Massimo ebbe la conferma ai suoi sospetti quando vide suo padre seduto ad una delle sedie del piccolo tavolo della cucina, ancora in pigiama e con una tazzina di caffè davanti a sé ma già immerso nel proprio cellulare.

“Ciao papo” lo salutò Max entrando nella stanza, una mano fra le ciocche ribelli sulla fronte.

Non appena sentì la sua voce, suo padre alzò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso accennato.

“‘Giorno.

Sei caduto dal letto stamattina?” gli domandò poggiando il cellulare sul tavolo.

Max scosse la testa e si avvicinò al lavello per recuperare una tazzina dal mobile e versare subito dopo una quantità generosa di caffè.

“Vuoi un altro po’ di caffè?” chiese lanciando uno sguardo a suo padre oltre la spalla destra.

“Meglio di no…”

L’attimo dopo, Massimo si avvicinò alla credenza dove da sempre erano conservati, insieme ad altre cose, i biscotti per la colazione tirando fuori una confezione di “Abbracci” e soltanto allora, con le mani piene del suo bottino, andò a sedersi al tavolo accanto a suo padre.

In quei pochi minuti, il telefono di suo padre aveva vibrato quasi incessantemente contro il tavolo di legno.

“Mi ha svegliato la pioggia” Massimo disse, rispondendo alla domanda di suo padre. “Tu invece? Come mai sei già in piedi?” gli domandò a sua volta.

“Non riuscivo a dormire…” disse suo padre laconico.

Massimo annuì distrattamente prima di portare la tazzina alle labbra e bere un lungo sorso di caffè.

“Dì la verità: non vedi l’ora che arrivi il pranzo di oggi” lo punzecchiò ironico Max, prendendo un biscotto dalla confezione e portandolo subito alla bocca.

Suo padre soffiò una risata e scosse la testa.

“Come no…Non vedo l’ora di assaporare le nuove specialità di tua zia Silvia.

Ne sentivo veramente la mancanza”

Questa volta fu Massimo a lasciarsi andare ad una risata divertita.

Tutti nella loro famiglia sapevano quanto la zia Silvia fosse negata ai fornelli, nonostante la sua buona volontà ed i vari tentativi fatti nel corso degli anni per colmare le proprie mancanze.

Però tutti, sapendo quanto fosse sensibile la donna, si sforzavano ogni volta per nascondere quanto la sua cucina fosse indigesta prodigandosi in numerosi complimenti.

Massimo si era sempre chiesto come avesse fatto lo zio Luca a sopravvivere in tutti quegli anni.

Del resto non si poteva vivere di solo amore…

“Credi che un antiacido basterà questa volta?” chiese ancora Max sempre con una nota ironica nella voce.

Suo padre alzò le spalle.

“Non ne ho idea, ma non ne sarei così sicuro” replicò, un sorriso divertito ad incurvargli gli angoli delle labbra.

Nella cucina calò per qualche istante il silenzio, mentre Massimo continuava a fare colazione e suo padre si ostinava ad ignorare il proprio cellulare che vibrava ormai ogni dieci secondi.

“E’ per questo che il tuo telefono sembra esplodere? Vi state mettendo d’accordo su come comportarvi durante il pranzo di oggi? Avete deciso di dividervi i vari complimenti per non farvi sgamare?” tentò curioso Max.

Questa volta suo padre scosse la testa, tornando serio.

C’era qualcosa di strano nell’atteggiamento dell’uomo.

Massimo se ne era accorto fin da quando era entrato in cucina: il fatto che suo padre fosse già sveglio era un primo campanello d’allarme, se poi a questo aggiungeva anche la tensione che vedeva chiaramente nei muscoli delle spalle e della schiena oltre al cellulare che continuava ad illuminarsi e a vibrare per l’arrivo di messaggi era evidente che fosse successo qualcosa.

E forse Massimo sapeva anche di cosa si trattava.

“Max…” iniziò l’uomo. “C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?”

Padre e figlio si osservarono in silenzio per qualche istante, in una gara a chi abbassava per primo lo sguardo e in quei pochi attimi, fissando gli occhi preoccupati di suo padre, Massimo capì che era finalmente arrivato il momento della verità.

Da entrambe le parti.

“Dipende cosa sai…” rispose cauto.

Suo padre deglutì facendo muovere il Pomo d’Adamo nella gola, restando in silenzio qualche secondo prima di dischiudere le labbra.

“So che da qualche settimana hai iniziato a lavorare a Radio Rai.

Con Niccolò” iniziò suo padre in tono misurato.

Massimo annuì.

“E so che siete entrati abbastanza in confidenza da far sì che tu gli parlassi di me, di te, e del tuo padre biologico” aggiunse l’uomo.

Mentre le dita nervose della mano destra iniziavano a giocare con la metà di un biscotto che aveva lasciato sul tavolo fin da quando suo padre aveva iniziato a parlare, lo sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé senza in realtà vedere nulla, Massimo si ritrovò a scuotere lentamente la testa.

“Non siamo entrati in confidenza… Volevo vedere la sua reazione” confessò.

Rialzando gli occhi notò che suo padre aveva aggrottato appena appena la fronte: era chiaro che fin dal momento in cui aveva saputo del suo lavoro alla radio e del tempo che aveva passato con Niccolò, suo padre si era lasciato andare a mille congetture immaginando che il rapporto tra lui e Niccolò fosse più intimo di quanto fosse in realtà.

Ma suo padre si sbagliava.

“Ti ricordi il giorno dell’incidente?” gli domandò Max senza rifuggire lo sguardo del padre.

L’uomo annuì restando in silenzio.

“Fin dal momento in cui tu e zio Giò avete visto Niccolò avete avuto una strana reazione: all’inizio ho pensato fosse dovuto alla tua ansia o alla paura che mi fosse successo qualcosa, quindi non ci ho dato troppo peso.

Poi però, quando sono tornato a casa quella sera ho trovato gli zii in salotto.

Avevano tutti un’aria seria, e quando tu sei entrato in salotto era palese che avessi pianto…Non provare a negarlo!” disse bloccando sul nascere le proteste del padre.

Espirando rumorosamente, suo padre premette le labbra una contro l’altra e restò in silenzio mentre due dita della mano sinistra iniziavano a giocare con un filo fuoriuscito dalla maglietta del pigiama in un blando tentativo di scaricare la tensione del momento.

“Quindi niente…Ho fatto finta di andare in camera mia e ho ascoltato la vostra conversazione” confessò infine Massimo.

Un’espressione inorridita comparve sul volto di suo padre e, consapevole che l’uomo aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per metabolizzare la notizia, Massimo restò in silenzio approfittando di quegli istanti per alzarsi in piedi e riempire nuovamente la propria tazzina di caffè.

“Quindi hai sentito tutto?”

Massimo annuì prendendo un respiro profondo ed incontrando lo sguardo di suo padre.

“E’ lui, vero? Niccolò è il mio padre biologico” domandò per avere una conferma ulteriore.

Suo padre sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche attimo prima di annuire.

Il silenzio tornò ad avviluppare i due uomini mentre entrambi concedevano all’altro del tempo per prendere consapevolezza con l’importanza di quella rivelazione.

“Come ti sei sentito?” chiese suo padre improvvisamente. “Quando hai capito che l’uomo dell’incidente era il tuo padre biologico?”

Massimo si inumidì le labbra e si passò una mano alla base del collo sfiorando alcune ciocche corvine, cercando di mettere ordine nelle emozioni confuse che lo accompagnavano da quel giorno.

Quando quella sera aveva ascoltato di nascosto la conversazione tra suo padre ed i suoi zii, Massimo era rimasto scioccato.

Dalla casualità del destino che gli aveva fatto incontrare in quel modo assurdo il suo padre biologico.

_L’uomo su cui per anni aveva fatto mille ipotesi._

Dallo scambio di battute che era avvenuto tra i suoi genitori dopo che lui se ne era andato.

E anche dalle parole dure che lo zio Giò e lo zio Elia avevano avuto per il suo padre biologico.

_Perché erano ancora così pieni di rancore e rabbia verso l’uomo nonostante fossero passati diciassette anni?_

“Sorpreso…E incazzato” ammise.

Subito dopo lo shock era arrivata l’incazzatura.

Come era giusto che fosse.

Nonostante avesse sempre detto di non aver bisogno di conoscere l’identità dell’uomo, Massimo era sempre stato curioso riguardo l’uomo e quello che era successo tra lui e suo padre, quali eventi potevano mai aver impedito ai due di stare insieme al punto da spingere suo padre ad accantonare per sempre anche soltanto l’idea di innamorarsi di nuovo.

I vari indizi che aveva raccolto nel corso degli anni non erano abbastanza perché potesse formarsi un’idea di quello che era realmente successo diciassette anni prima, ne erano sufficienti per spiegare il rancore e la rabbia che ancora erano ben presenti nelle parole di suo padre e dei suoi zii.

“E’ comprensibile. Forse al tuo posto avrei reagito allo stesso modo, se non peggio” disse suo padre con voce calma e tranquilla.

Massimo aveva passato ore a riflettere su quello che aveva origliato, confidando a Claudio e Simone ciò che aveva sentito per avere un parere esterno ed obiettivo sulla questione, ma non era riuscito a trovare una spiegazione logica al riguardo: forse poteva capire il comportamento distaccato di suo padre e la sua decisione di non parlare o addirittura pensare all’uomo che lo aveva abbandonato, ma perché i due uomini erano così duri nei suoi confronti?

Possibile che quest’uomo fosse così terribile? Un tale bastardo da meritare tutto l’odio e tutta quella rabbia che ancora adesso i suoi zii provavano verso di lui?

Era stato questo interrogativo a spingerlo a cercare Niccolò alla radio, oltre al reale bisogno di portare a termine l’alternanza.

“Perché non hai mai voluto dirmi nulla su di lui?” chiese Massimo dando voce a quell’interrogativo che lo tormentava da settimane.

Suo padre sospirò e si strofinò il mento con la mano destra.

“E’ complicato Max…Davvero complicato” rispose.

Massimo annuì, non sapendo cos’altro fare in quel momento.

“Quindi tu sapevi chi era quando ti sei presentato in radio” disse suo padre riportando l’attenzione di Massimo all’argomento principale.

Il ragazzo annuì.

“Volevo capire.

Avevo bisogno di farmi un’idea che non fosse gravata dal tuo giudizio o da quello degli zii.

E’ per questo che non ti ho detto nulla; sapevo che se ti avessi detto che avevo iniziato a fare alternanza a Radio Rai avresti subito fatto i vari collegamenti e mi avresti chiesto di rinunciare” aggiunse.

“Sai che non lo avrei mai fatto…” si affrettò a dire suo padre.

Massimo accennò un sorriso.

“Non mi avresti mai costretto a rinunciare. Ti saresti limitato a consigliarmi di scegliere qualcos’altro e probabilmente io avrei accettato per non dispiacerti” rispose Max sincero.

Suo padre abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante, probabilmente consapevole della veridicità delle sue parole.

“E cosa hai scoperto in queste settimane?” gli domandò poi tornando a fissare il suo volto.

Era chiaro che suo padre fosse curioso, ma Massimo lo conosceva troppo bene da sapere che avrebbe preferito la tortura piuttosto che ammettere la propria curiosità riguardo Niccolò.

“Ti propongo un patto” disse Max sorprendendo anche se stesso. “Io ti racconto cosa ho scoperto finora e tu mi racconterai della tua storia con Niccolò. Senza censure o abbellimenti” gli disse serio.

L’uomo si grattò la punta del naso con l’indice della mano sinistra prima di alzare le spalle.

“Non c’è molto da raccontare della mia storia con Niccolò.

Sai più o meno tutto” rispose.

Massimo scosse la testa.

“No, non è vero. Ogni volta che ne abbiamo parlato o ero troppo piccolo oppure non volevi dirmi come erano andate veramente le cose.

Ho dovuto chiedere agli zii per sapere qualcosa in più e anche loro non mi hanno detto praticamente nulla.

Questa volta però voglio sapere la tua verità” replicò prontamente il ragazzo.

Suo padre restò in silenzio per l’ennesima volta prima di espirare rumorosamente e annuì.

“Ok, va bene. Faremo come vuoi tu” concesse.

Massimo lasciò che gli angoli delle labbra si curvassero in un sorriso prima di prendere un sorso di caffè, ordinando velocemente le proprie idee.

“Sono stato io ad andare da Niccolò” iniziò Massimo.

“Volevo fare alternanza in un posto stimolante e anche se mi avevi proposto di venire allo studio da te, so che a lungo andare avrei finito con l’annoiarmi.

Invece alla radio, nonostante siano passate alcune settimane, c’è uno spirito diverso: ogni giorno succede qualcosa di diverso, di interessante, e anche se non faccio nulla più che le fotocopie o portare i caffè ormai mi sento parte della squadra” raccontò Massimo.

Suo padre annuì, ascoltando attentamente le sue parole.

“La prima volta sono andato da Niccolò e gli ho parlato della mia intenzione di fare alternanza in radio e gli ho chiesto se potevo lavorare lì, lui mi ha promesso che ne avrebbe parlato con i suoi superiori.

Fortunatamente loro hanno accettato.

Non lavoro per il suo programma…” aggiunse subito dopo.

“Che tipo di programma è?” chiese suo padre cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Un programma sulla musica classica. Sia i classici, Mozart e Beethoven e tutti gli altri, sia i contemporanei parlando anche delle colonne sonore più famose” spiegò brevemente Max.

Suo padre annuì e gli fece un gesto con la mano destra perché continuasse il racconto.

“Dicevo, non lavoro per il suo programma ma per la redazione.

Quindi il più delle volte ci siamo visti di corsa, giusto il tempo di un saluto, ma ammetto che se ho bisogno di qualcosa mi rivolgo sempre a lui perché so che il novanta per cento delle volte otterrò ciò che voglio” ammise con un sorriso malandrino.

Suo padre alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

“Sei veramente un paraculo…” commentò a mezza bocca.

Max rise e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Colpevole! Ma del resto ho avuto un buon maestro” replicò scoccandogli un sorriso smagliante che strappò una risata a suo padre.

L’attimo dopo, Massimo tornò serio.

“E’ stata zia Sana a dirti tutto, vero?” domandò.

Suo padre annuì.

“Immaginavo. Mentre ero nell’ufficio di Niccolò ieri Luai gli ha ricordato la cena a casa di zia Sana e zio Malik…”

“Chi è Luai?” chiese ancora suo padre.

“Il migliore amico di Niccolò. Lavorano insieme alla radio” rispose prontamente Massimo.

Le sue parole furono accompagnate da un lento cenno d’assenso, segno che suo padre stava incamerando quell’informazione nella sua memoria.

“Perché eri nel suo ufficio? Hai detto che non lavori direttamente per lui, quindi che motivo avevi di essere lì?”

Massimo prese un respiro profondo, preoccupato da come le sue prossime parole potevano essere male interpretate da suo padre.

“Perché sapevo che ieri era una giornata difficile per te e volevo avere il permesso di trattenermi più a lungo in radio.

Non volevo starti troppo addosso” rispose.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono nuovamente e, immediatamente, Massimo notò come gli occhi marroni di suo padre fossero lucidi.

Deciso a non mettere in imbarazzo suo padre, Max si schiarì la gola e ricominciò a parlare.

“La mia richiesta lo ha sorpreso.

Infatti mi ha chiesto se ci fossero dei problemi tra me e te dopo l’incidente.

Poi mi ha fatto una domanda davvero assurda…” aggiunse sorridendo al ricordo.

“Che domanda?” chiese suo padre, la voce arrocchita dall’emozione.

“Mi ha chiesto se tu stessi male per colpa di mia madre” raccontò Max continuando a sorridere divertito.

Suo padre lo fissò incredulo per qualche istante, prima di aggrottare la fronte e osservarlo basito.

“Tua madre?” chiese a conferma.

Incapace di controllarsi, Massimo scoppiò a ridere, un braccio attorno allo stomaco nel vano tentativo di controllarsi.

“Avresti dovuto vedere la mia faccia. Gli sono scoppiato a ridere in faccia” disse Max quando si fu calmato. “E’ stato allora che ho capito che Niccolò non sapeva nulla di te, di me e della tua condizione”

“Certo che lo sapeva!” ribatté suo padre.

Massimo scosse la testa.

“A giudicare dalla faccia scioccata che ha fatto quando gli ho lasciato intuire la situazione direi proprio di no.

Tu glielo hai mai detto esplicitamente?” domandò sporgendosi un po’ in avanti verso il tavolo.

Una nuova espressione scioccata, così simile a quella che aveva visto sul volto di Niccolò, apparve sul viso di suo padre confermando i sospetti che Massimo aveva avuto fin dalla sua conversazione con il moro.

“Come immaginavo…” commentò.

“Non credevo ce ne fosse bisogno!” confessò suo padre.

“A quanto pare, invece, avresti dovuto farlo. Così almeno sareste stati in una condizione di parità” gli fece notare.

“Va beh, che è successo dopo?” tagliò corto suo padre.

Massimo tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e restò qualche istante in silenzio, il tempo necessario perché suo padre capisse che ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo non gli avrebbe fatto certamente piacere.

“Che gli hai detto Max?” gli domandò guardingo.

Tormentando con le dita il bordo della tovaglia, Max espirò e tornò ad alzare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di suo padre.

“Gli ho detto la verità su me e te.

Sulla tua condizione” disse sincero.

Un nuovo silenzio carico di tensione avvolse padre e figlio.

Nonostante a volte non fosse stato facile Massimo non si era mai vergognato: né della propria famiglia, né del fatto di non aver mai conosciuto il suo padre biologico, né tantomeno della condizione di suo padre.

Aveva sempre raccontato la verità con estrema sincerità e se qualcuno sceglieva di non far parte della sua vita a causa di stupidi pregiudizi legati alla condizione di suo padre o alla “peculiarità” della sua famiglia era certamente la persona sbagliata da avere attorno.

Questa volta però la sua sincerità aveva avuto un secondo fine, come aveva già spiegato a suo padre: aveva bisogno di vedere la reazione di Niccolò alle sue parole.

“E’ caduto dalle nuvole…Credo ci sia mancato poco che svenisse davanti a me” commentò rompendo il silenzio, la voce più bassa di un’ottava.

Suo padre continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo in silenzio, spingendolo così a continuare il suo racconto.

“C’è un’altra cosa che ho capito…” disse Max fermandosi l’attimo dopo.

Suo padre si mosse sulla sedia ed incrociò le gambe all’altezza della caviglia destra.

“Cosa?”

“Lui non sa nulla di me, vero?” disse Massimo.

Anche se aveva detto quelle parole sotto forma di domanda, Max sapeva già la risposta.

Lo aveva capito dallo sguardo di Niccolò, dal modo in cui aveva oscillato tra l’incredulità e lo sconcerto durante la loro conversazione, man mano che l’uomo metteva insieme i vari pezzi del puzzle.

E quando quella consapevolezza si era concretizzata nella sua mente, Massimo aveva visto vacillare tutte le sue certezze.

Tutto quello in cui aveva creduto fin da bambino.

“Ho sempre pensato…In tutti questi anni ho sempre creduto che lui sapesse della mia esistenza e nonostante tutto non mi avesse voluto.

Ma mentre parlavo con lui, mentre gli raccontavo la nostra storia ho capito che non è così.

Se non fosse stato per l’incidente, lui non avrebbe mai saputo della mia esistenza…” continuò Massimo, sentendo montare dentro di sé la frustrazione e la rabbia che aveva provato non appena aveva scoperto l’identità del suo padre biologico.

Sentimenti che si erano riacutizzati il giorno prima ed avevano ricominciato a mordere l’anima feroci come cani affamati.

_Quando aveva capito che suo padre non aveva mentito soltanto a lui ma anche a Niccolò._

“Max…” disse suo padre tentando di interromperlo.

“E’ così?” lo incalzò Max.

Messo alle strette suo padre annuì.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, Max si alzò in piedi e si fermò dietro la sedia, ferito da quello che considerava il più grande tradimento che suo padre potesse fare nei suoi confronti.

“Perché non gli hai detto niente? Come hai potuto tenergli nascosta una cosa così importante?” gli domandò, lasciando trasparire l’accusa nelle proprie parole.

**_Perché mi hai privato di una vita normale?_ **

Suo padre restò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di soffiare un respiro dalle labbra dischiuse e incontrare il suo sguardo senza alcuna esitazione negli occhi.

“Perché non se lo meritava” rispose serio cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Confuso, Massimo lo fissò per qualche istante, la fronte talmente corrugata da formare un mono ciglio.

“Che significa?”

Dopo avergli lanciato un nuovo sguardo veloce, suo padre si alzò in piedi.

“Credo che sia arrivato il mio turno”

L’attimo dopo si incamminò verso la porta che collegava la cucina al salotto.

“Se dobbiamo veramente avere questa conversazione è meglio mettersi comodi” commentò sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di Massimo che lo fissava sospettoso.

Max lo osservò mentre suo padre si sedeva sul divano, una gamba piegata sotto di sé all’altezza del ginocchio in attesa che lui lo raggiungesse in salotto e, con riluttanza, Max compì lo stesso tragitto fatto dall’uomo pochi attimi prima finché non si lasciò cadere su una poltrona di fronte a suo padre.

L’uomo aveva poggiato i gomiti su entrambe le cosce in modo che le mani intrecciate coprissero il mento e la bocca, ma alzò gli occhi non appena colse il suo arrivo con la coda dell’occhio.

“Voglio mettere in chiaro una cosa prima di affrontare questo discorso” iniziò serio suo padre.

“Parleremo di questo argomento soltanto una volta. Non credo che avrei la forza o la voglia di affrontarlo più di una volta…

Ti racconterò tutto quello che è successo tra me e Niccolò dal mio punto di vista, cosa mi ha spinto a prendere la mia decisione.

So che hai molte domande al riguardo e prometto che farò del mio meglio per rispondere…Ti chiedo solo di non esagerare” concluse l’uomo.

Massimo osservò attentamente il volto di suo padre alla ricerca di una possibile fregatura, ma non trovò nulla e sedendosi più comodamente sulla poltrona, annuì e dischiuse le labbra.

“Quando è cominciata?”

**01 novembre 2034 10.10**

_Quando è cominciata?_

Il momento che aveva sempre temuto era arrivato.

Il giorno in cui suo figlio gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.

Su Niccolò, sulla loro storia e sul suo comportamento.

Martino non aveva mai immaginato di doversi confrontare con Massimo partendo così svantaggiato, con suo figlio che già conosceva l’identità di Niccolò ed era entrato a tal punto in confidenza con l’uomo da raccontargli parte della loro storia.

_Volevo vedere la sua reazione._

Ed era stata la reazione di Niccolò a far crollare tutto quello che aveva costruito con fatica negli ultimi sedici anni.

Tutta la fiducia reciproca su cui era basato il suo rapporto con Massimo e l’amore incondizionato che il ragazzo aveva sempre avuto nei suoi confronti adesso era a rischio per colpa di Niccolò. E in parte per via delle sue bugie.

**_Lo avrebbe ancora amato così spassionatamente dopo aver saputo la verità?_ **

**_Max avrebbe capito che tutto quello che aveva fatto lo aveva fatto soltanto per il suo bene e perché motivato dall’amore?_ **

Poteva solo sperare che fosse così dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia, le motivazioni che lo avevano portato a fare le scelte fatte all’epoca.

Scelte che avrebbe difeso per il resto della vita.

Perché nessuno, né i Contrabbandieri né Massimo, avrebbero mai potuto capire fino in fondo cosa aveva provato quella mattina a Milano, quanto a fondo avessero colpito le parole di Maddalena o quanto fosse stato doloroso assistere al bacio tra Niccolò e la donna quel pomeriggio di febbraio.

Proprio quando si era lasciato convincere ad essere sincero con Niccolò e parlargli della gravidanza…

_Quando è cominciata?_

“Fin dalla prima volta che l’ho visto”

Sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di suo figlio, Martino si sistemò meglio sul divano e accennò un sorriso al ricordo di quella mattina di settembre quando i suoi occhi avevano scorto per la prima volta Niccolò fuori dai cancelli del liceo Kennedy.

“Mi ha colpito immediatamente.

Avevo diciassette anni.

Eravamo fuori scuola in attesa che suonasse la campanella e tuo zio Luca stava raccontando non so che storia su una ragazza e improvvisamente il mio sguardo è andato a Niccolò…Fermo a neanche venti metri di distanza impegnato in una conversazione con Sana” iniziò.

“Cosa aveva di particolare?” chiese Max.

Marti buttò fuori una risata soffiata.

“Forse tutto…O forse niente. Non ne ho davvero la più pallida idea” rispose sincero. “Ci siamo incontrati qualche giorno dopo alla radio della scuola… te ne ho parlato, ti ricordi?” disse lanciando uno sguardo al ragazzo.

Max annuì.

“Tua zia Silvia stava facendo un discorso infinito e io ho colto la prima occasione per scappare rifugiandomi in una delle sale di registrazione vuote.

Ho iniziato a cazzeggiare sparando stupidaggini al microfono e all’improvviso si è accesa la luce dall’altra parte del vetro e lui era lì”

_Perché ti sei fermato?_

“Per evitare che Sana o Silvia ci beccassero siamo saliti sul tetto e abbiamo passato un po’ di tempo a chiacchiere; lui mi raccontò di aver cambiato scuola e di essere all’ultimo anno…” raccontò Marti mentre un nuovo sorriso triste comparve sulle sue labbra. “Avrebbe potuto dirmi qualsiasi cosa e l’avrei trovato la cosa più interessante di questo mondo”

“Che pensavano gli zii di lui?” domandò suo figlio.

Ecco un’altra pagina del suo passato che non aveva mai condiviso con suo figlio.

“Nulla. Non ne sapevano niente” confessò.

Immediatamente Massimo aggrottò la fronte.

“In che senso, scusa? Perché non gli hai parlato di Niccolò?”

Martino sospirò, passandosi una mano nervosa tra i capelli.

“Perché…Perché non sapevano ancora che fossi gay”

Un’espressione incredula comparve sul volto di suo figlio.

“Ma veramente? Ma sei serio?”

Martino annuì, cercando di trattenere un sorriso divertito per l’espressione sbigottita comparsa sul volto di suo figlio

“E per quale motivo?”

L’uomo sospirò.

“Avevo diciassette anni Max…Ero un ragazzino imbecille e spaventato che non sapeva come dire ai suoi migliori amici che era attratto dai ragazzi.

Non sapevo come avrebbero reagito.

Avevo paura che mi avrebbero deriso o abbandonato…” rispose Martino totalmente sincero.

“Credevi veramente che lo zio Giò ti avrebbe abbandonato?” domandò ancora Max con lo stesso tono incredulo.

Marti si limitò ad annuire.

“Certo che pure tu eri complessato forte alla mia età!” commentò il ragazzo l’attimo dopo, una nota ironica nella voce.

Martino si lasciò andare ad una risata sollevata.

“Credevi di essere il monopolio dei complessi?

Le cose erano diverse a quei tempi…Non sai quante volte tuo zio Filippo ha rischiato di essere picchiato per il suo colore di capelli o semplicemente per il suo modo di essere.

C’era un atmosfera più intollerante che, fortunatamente, negli ultimi anni sta venendo meno” gli spiegò.

Max lo osservò in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di posare lo sguardo sul tessuto della poltrona dinanzi a sé.

“Quindi…Quindi era una paura legittima la tua? Quella che gli zii ti abbandonassero…”

Martino capì subito quanto era stato difficile per Massimo fargli quella domanda e quanto fosse spaventato dalla risposta.

La sua risposta avrebbe avuto il potere di cambiare l’opinione che Max aveva sempre avuto dei suoi zii, tre delle persone a cui voleva più bene al mondo e a cui era più legato fin da quando era bambino, e per questo motivo inizialmente pensò di abbellire la verità, ma cambiò idea all’ultimo istante consapevole che se suo figlio lo avesse scoperto ne sarebbe rimasto profondamente amareggiato.

“All’epoca pensavo di sì” confessò sincero. “Era tutto così confuso in quelle settimane nella mia testa”

Martino si zittì e riandò con la memoria a quei momenti ripensando a tutte le incomprensioni, ai momenti di volontaria solitudine, ai lampi di momentanea luce che aveva passato con Filippo.

“Era come…Era come se fossi in un labirinto di specchi.

Da una parte c’ero io, alla mia destra c’erano i miei migliori amici e a sinistra c’era Filippo.

Io vedevo tutti, loro vedevano me ma non gli altri e, tra noi c’era questa barriera invisibile che mi impediva di essere me stesso o fingere abbastanza bene in modo da non essere scoperto.

Se restavo fermo nel mio angolo, isolato da tutto e tutti, ero al sicuro perché nessuno avrebbe potuto farmi domande indiscrete a cui non potevo o non sapevo ancora rispondere…Non avrei dovuto ascoltare noiosi discorsi sulle ragazze, sempre tutti uguali e sempre incredibilmente monotoni.

Se mi fossi mosso verso Filippo avrei potuto parlare con una persona che aveva già provato le mie stesse sensazioni e che forse, in quel momento, era la persona più affine a me.

Ma proprio per questo era la persona che mi spaventava di più perché…

Perché ammettere con me stesso e con Filippo di essere simili voleva dire prendere coscienza ancora una volta della mia diversità” disse Martino, sincero come poche volte nella vita.

Massimo aggrottò appena appena la fronte.

“Che intendi?”

“Voglio dire che fino a quel momento mi avevano appioppato mille etichette diverse: ero stato il “pel di carota”, “il figlio di divorziati”, “il figlio di una pazza” …

Ora avrei dovuto aggiungere anche l’etichetta del “gay” e la cosa mi terrorizzava.

Ci sono state un paio di occasioni in quelle settimane in cui ho detto delle cose terribili a Filippo…Me ne vergogno ancora adesso…”

Tra i due uomini calò il silenzio, e per un brevissimo istante Martino ricordò il modo rassicurante con cui Filippo gli si era avvicinato sulla Gay Street, soltanto perché lo aveva riconosciuto e lo aveva visto in difficoltà; ripensò ai suoi consigli saggi e al tono inflessibile della sua voce quando lo aveva rimproverato.

_Tu ce l’hai questo coraggio Martino?_

No, all’epoca non lo aveva.

Lo aveva acquisito con il tempo, grazie al sostegno dei suoi amici, di Filippo e alle esperienze che avevano forgiato il suo carattere.

“Cosa sarebbe successo se fossi andato verso gli zii?” domandò Massimo cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Martino impiegò qualche attimo per capire a cosa si riferisse suo figlio per poi fare un cenno d’assenso con il capo.

“Se fossi andato dai tuoi zii avrei dovuto nascondermi.

Avrei continuato a comportarmi come avevo fatto fino a quel momento, facendo finta di essere interessato alle ragazze, ai loro interminabili discorsi sulle ragazze e su “chi aveva fatto cosa con chi”.

Da una parte ero disposto a farlo, per paura di restare solo…Ma dall’altra avevo la consapevolezza che anche se ero in loro compagnia ero comunque solo perché in quel momento non sentivo più alcun punto di collegamento con i miei migliori amici.

Avevo iniziato a rendermi conto che, in un certo senso, io non ero come loro” raccontò. “Però credo che ora sia meglio tornare all’argomento principale, altrimenti questa conversazione non la finiremo mai…” aggiunse Marti l’attimo dopo.

Massimo annuì lentamente, incamerando velocemente tutte le informazioni che suo padre gli aveva dato fino a quel momento, certo che molte altre rivelazioni erano di lì ad arrivare.

“Quando hai scoperto che aveva una ragazza?” gli domandò.

L’uomo si grattò una guancia ispida di barba e sospirò.

“Un paio di settimane dopo averlo conosciuto” raccontò. “Ero andato a casa sua perché Niccolò doveva prestarmi una cosa e fra una chiacchiera e l’altra abbiamo passato insieme tutto il pomeriggio.

Avrei dovuto andare ad una festa con i tuoi zii, ma quello era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri…

Mi ha invitato a cena e ha cucinato la peggiore carbonara della storia” ricordò mentre un sorriso lieve gli incurvava gli angoli delle labbra.

_Il miele non sa di piedi, ‘sta pasta sa di piedi._

_Perché ci ho messo il miele._

“Esagerato!” commentò Max.

Marti alzò lo sguardo su suo figlio e l’espressione sul suo volto sembrò sfidarlo.

“Era una carbonara con funghi, panna, salame vegano e tabasco. Peggio della cucina di tua zia Silvia” replicò Martino.

“Con che coraggio l’ha chiamata carbonara?” domandò Massimo inorridito.

Marti rise e scrollò le spalle.

“A sentire lui era una ricetta imparata in un ristorante di Londra, ma ormai ci credo poco”

“L’hai mangiata veramente?” chiese ancora Max sinceramente sconcertato.

Martino si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Non sono riuscito ad andare oltre la prima forchettata.

Era veramente disgustosa”

Max sorrise nuovamente, allungando una gamba sul bracciolo della poltrona.

“Comunque…Eravamo a tavola davanti a questo abominio e Niccolò mi propose di andare al cinema.

Ammetto che ho subito pensato parlasse soltanto di noi due, ma ho capito di essermi sbagliato quando neanche trenta secondi dopo è suonato il campanello”

“Era lei?” chiese cauto Max.

Martino annuì.

“Lei ed altri due amici.

Si chiamava Maddalena, era una studentessa al primo anno di medicina”

Con le immagini di quella sera ben chiare in mente, Martino abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

“Quella sera era venuta per mostrargli il camice da medico che aveva appena comprato…Dopo neanche tre mesi di università” aggiunse Marti con una punta di acrimonia nella voce.

“Che tipo era?” gli domandò suo figlio.

Confuso dalla domanda, Martino rialzò lo sguardo e lo fissò per qualche secondo senza parlare.

“Era una bella ragazza? Era alta, bassa, bionda o bruna?”

Questa volta Martino alzò le spalle, consapevole che non avrebbe mai potuto dare una risposta obiettiva a quella domanda perché l’unica risposta istintiva che ormai da anni associava a Maddalena era “Stronza”.

“Era un tipo.

Leggermente più alta di me, capelli biondo cenere, occhi scuri…Un tipo.

Poi lo sai che io non sono un grande giudice della bellezza femminile”

Max storse le labbra chiuse verso destra in quello che ormai Martino aveva imparato a riconoscere come il segnale che suo figlio utilizzava quando non era d’accordo con lui e, senza rendersene conto, sorrise.

“Non mi credi, eh?” gli domandò.

Massimo alzò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Diciamo che se anche fosse stata Karlie Kloss tu l’avresti considerata un cesso” commentò Massimo sorridendo a sua volta.

Martino rise e annuì.

“Probabilmente hai ragione tu…” si limitò a commentare.

Maddalena era e sarebbe sempre stata la sua nemesi. La donna perfetta che aveva distrutto il suo sogno d’amore con Niccolò. La persona che con poche parole lo aveva fatto rimpiombare nell’insicurezza e lo aveva fatto sentire completamente sbagliato.

E per questo Martino non l’avrebbe mai perdonata.

“Che è successo dopo?” domandò Massimo riportando la sua attenzione al presente.

Martino si schiarì la gola, consapevole che era arrivato il momento di confessare un’altra parte di quella storia.

“Eh… Ho cercato di dimenticare Niccolò.

Se era fidanzato con una ragazza era inutile perdere tempo. Era evidente che mi ero fatto un film in testa e che Niccolò non era affatto interessato a me.

Così ho approfittato del fatto che in quel periodo c’era una ragazza era interessata a me…” iniziò.

“Aspetta, aspetta… Mi sa che ho capito male: hai detto una ragazza?” lo interruppe Max.

Marti annuì.

“Si chiamava Emma. Anche lei faceva parte della radio.

Mi sono comportato un po’ male con lei…

E’ stata colpa mia fin da subito, visto che ci eravamo baciati ad una festa prima che incontrassi Niccolò e quindi le ho lasciato credere di avere qualche chance, ma a mia discolpa posso dire che in quel periodo ero veramente un coglione” confessò.

“Hai capito il latin lover…” lo prese in giro il ragazzo prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Per tutta risposta, Martino prese un cuscino dal divano e lo lanciò contro Max che riuscì a schivarlo senza troppi problemi.

“Scemo…Non so veramente da chi hai ripreso” commentò Martino sistemandosi nuovamente in una posizione comoda sul divano.

“Scusa, ma non ti ci vedo proprio con una donna…” commentò Max.

“Fidati, non mi ci vedo neanche io” rispose Martino sincero strappando una nuova risata divertita a suo figlio.

“Quindi mentre Niccolò stava con Maddalena, tu stavi con questa tipa” riassunse Max.

Ancora una volta, Martino annuì.

“Una settimana dopo la carbonara della morte, tua zia Silvia ha organizzato una festa a casa sua per tutti quelli della radio.

Io ci andai con Emma, in parte per farmi perdonare per non essere andato alla sua festa preferendo passare il pomeriggio con Niccolò, ma soprattutto perché speravo di rivedere Niccolò” raccontò.

“In tutto questo gli zii non sapevano ancora nulla di te e lui? Come hanno fatto a non accorgersi di nulla?” lo interruppe un'altra volta Max.

Martino si sistemò con la schiena contro un bracciolo del divano ed allungò le gambe davanti a sé per poi sospirare.

“Sì e no. Erano concentrati su altre cose.

Avevano però iniziato a sospettare che c’era qualcosa che non andava: ero sempre sfuggente, mi isolavo e raccontavo un sacco di cazzate, ma non sapevano ancora niente né del fatto che fossi gay né di Niccolò.

Ma il giorno dopo essere stato a casa sua Niccolò venne in palestra mentre ero con gli altri e mi riportò le cuffiette che avevo dimenticato da lui” riassunse.

Max lo fissò.

“E dove sta il problema?” gli chiese confuso.

“Il problema è che avevo raccontato ai tuoi zii che avevo saltato la festa perché ero rimasto con tua nonna che stava poco bene”

Massimo ridacchiò, cercando di nascondere il sorriso con una mano.

“Che sfiga…” commentò. “Mi immagino la faccia dello zio Giò…”

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Fidati, in quel momento si è anche trattenuto, anche se era palese che morisse dalla voglia di farmi mille domande”

“Va beh, che è successo a questa festa? Vi siete baciati?” gli domandò curioso.

Martino scosse la testa, perdendosi nuovamente nei propri pensieri.

“Un gioco di sguardi…” mormorò più a sé stesso che a Massimo.

Anche se a quella festa non era successo nulla di realmente sconvolgente, il semplice fatto di aver aperto gli occhi ed aver incontrato lo sguardo di Niccolò tra la folla, mentre entrambi erano con due ragazze, era stato significativo in quel momento.

Gli aveva fatto capire per la prima volta che forse non era il solo a provare quei sentimenti, che forse anche lui non era poi così indifferente a Niccolò.

“C’è stato un momento, a fine serata, in cui ci siamo ritrovati da soli.

E per pochi attimi ho dimenticato tutto il resto del mondo…Esistevamo soltanto noi due” disse Martino. “Lui ha sempre avuto quell’effetto su di me…Riusciva a farmi sentire il centro dell’universo”

**_Proprio nel momento in cui mi sentivo incredibilmente solo e invisibile._ **

“Quindi non vi siete baciati?” domandò ancora Massimo in un sussurro.

Sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare i ricordi dalla sua mente, Martino incontrò lo sguardo di suo figlio e scosse la testa.

“No. Siamo stati interrotti” ammise. “Visto che continui a chiedermelo, ti dico subito che ci siamo baciati per la prima volta la sera di Halloween” confessò.

Fulminea un’espressione consapevole apparve sul viso di Massimo e osservando il suo volto, Martino capì che finalmente il ragazzo era riuscito a dare una spiegazione alla melanconia che lo coglieva ogni 31 ottobre.

“Ancora una volta mi sono lasciato fregare.

Era stata organizzata una festa per Halloween e un paio di giorni prima a scuola Niccolò mi chiese se avevo intenzione di andarci.

Quando ho risposto di no, lui mi propose di andare insieme.

Dimenticandosi però di dirmi che con noi ci sarebbero state anche Emma e Maddalena” raccontò.

“Quindi ti sei presentato all’appuntamento e te le sei trovate lì?” domandò Max, leggermente infastidito.

Martino si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Fortunatamente Emma mi ha avvisato prima. Mi chiese se avevo qualche idea per il mio costume e se mi sarebbe piaciuto un costume di coppia.

Forse dovevo avere una faccia strana perché è stato allora che mi ha detto che Niccolò aveva invitato anche lei e Maddalena”

“Una mossa un po’ infame…” commentò Massimo.

Martino ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.

“Un po’…” convenne laconico.

“Com’era questa festa?” domandò Max curioso.

L’uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli alla base del collo e sospirò.

_Ora iniziava la parte più difficile…_

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Io e Niccolò non siamo mai arrivati alla festa” confessò.

Prima che suo figlio potesse fargli un’altra domanda, Martino ricominciò a parlare.

“Ci eravamo dati appuntamento in un pub poco distante da casa di Niccolò per bere qualcosa prima di andare alla festa.

Emma e Maddalena fecero subito amicizia e, mentre io e Niccolò siamo rimasti in silenzio tutto il tempo, loro parlarono di tutto ridendo come se si conoscessero da una vita.

Ad un certo punto, Maddalena e Niccolò litigarono…Una stupidaggine, ma lei si offese e si alzò per andare in bagno, seguita da Emma.

Forse lo ha fatto per solidarietà femminile, boh…

“Neanche cinque minuti dopo, mentre loro erano ancora in bagno noi eravamo già corsi fuori dal pub diretti a casa di Niccolò per prendere la sua bici” raccontò.

“Da quando vai in bicicletta?” chiese sorpreso Max.

“Quella è stata l’ultima volta che ci sono andato” rispose sincero Martino.

Era una delle tante cose che erano indissolubilmente legati al suo ricordo di Niccolò e di quei giorni e che aveva preferito cancellare dalla sua vita.

Quasi avesse bisogno di proteggersi da quei ricordi e da quelli che sarebbero venuti di lì a poco, Martino alzò le ginocchia contro il petto, i piedi contro il tessuto morbido del divano, e vi posò sopra entrambe le braccia.

“Non so come, ma ci siamo ritrovati in una piscina…A sentire lui potevamo stare tranquilli perché il custode era sordomuto” ricordò accennando un sorriso.

_Grande Renato._

“Ovviamente non è stato così perché abbiamo rischiato di farci beccare e di essere denunciati”

“Il tuo primo bacio è stato in una piscina?”

 ** _Sott’acqua…_** Ma quelle erano decisamente troppe informazioni.

Martino annuì.

“Sembra la scena di un film” commentò Massimo.

In risposta a quelle parole, Marti poté soltanto alzare le spalle.

Del resto cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli?

**_E’ stato il bacio più bello della mia vita…_ **

“Diciamo che ha ripagato il viaggio di ritorno completamente fradici sulla bici in piena notte” si limitò a commentare, cercando di sminuire uno dei momenti più importanti della sua storia con Niccolò.

“Quindi dopo quella sera vi siete messi insieme” disse Massimo.

Martino scosse la testa.

“Dopo la fuga siamo andati a casa sua e ho dormito lì…Soltanto dormito!” si affrettò a precisare precedendo ogni possibile domanda di suo figlio. “La mattina dopo ci siamo svegliati e nonostante le continue chiamate di Maddalena, mi propose di passare da lui il ponte del 1° novembre.

I suoi genitori erano partiti e quindi avremmo avuto casa libera.

Ovviamente ho accettato…Sarei stato un’idiota a lasciarmi scappare un’occasione del genere.

Siamo stati insieme il 1° novembre, poi il giorno dopo mi sono svegliato e lui non c’era.

Era partito per raggiungere i suoi”

“Senza neanche avvisarti?” chiese stupito Max.

“Aveva lasciato un biglietto… Da una parte è stato meglio perché la mia copertura era saltata.

Avevo detto a tua nonna che sarei rimasto a dormire da Giò, ma avevo dimenticato di avvisare tuo zio” raccontò Marti.

“Ti facevo più scafato papo” commentò divertito Massimo.

“Ha parlato il maestro. Sapessi quante volte ti ho sgamato senza che tu neanche te ne accorgessi” ribatté divertito Martino.

“Impossibile. Io sono un’artista quando si tratta di queste cose…”

Un sorriso misterioso distese le labbra di Marti, che preferì restare in silenzio e lasciare suo figlio con il dubbio.

“Quando sono tornato a scuola il lunedì, da una parte ero felice per quello che era successo ma dall’altra c’era un’ulteriore cosa di cui non potevo parlare con i miei amici.

Inoltre mi ero completamente dimenticato di una cosa importante” aggiunse.

Max assunse un’espressione curiosa e restò in attesa.

“Che giorno è oggi?” gli chiese Marti.

“Il 1° novembre” rispose prontamente il ragazzo.

L’attimo dopo, le labbra di Max formarono una piccola o che lasciò intendere a Martino che suo figlio aveva fatto i collegamenti giusti.

“Il compleanno di zio Luca” mormorò.

“Esatto. Ed io me ne ero completamente dimenticato. Non soltanto quel giorno ma anche quelli successivi.

Me ne sono ricordato soltanto quando ci siamo rivisti a scuola… Ho fatto veramente una figura di merda” commentò imbarazzato.

Era stato veramente un pessimo amico in quel periodo…Ancora adesso c’erano volte in cui si chiedeva come avevano fatto i ragazzi a sopportarlo.

“Cosa ti ha detto zio Luca?” chiese curioso Max.

Martino alzò le spalle.

“Lo conosci. Luca è un buono di natura, incapace di vedere il male anche se si trovasse ad un centimetro dal suo naso.

Mi ha perdonato immediatamente…Al contrario di Elia e Giò”

“Ti hanno cazziato? Io lo avrei fatto al posto loro” aggiunse serio Massimo.

Martino ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“No, non lo hanno fatto. Ma era evidente che ce l’avessero con me. Soprattutto Elia: aveva capito che stavo raccontando una marea di cazzate ed era vicino al punto di rottura.

Giò, invece, è sempre stato quello che cercava di mantenere la pace all’interno del gruppo, ma era chiaro che in quelle settimane non sapeva bene cosa fare.

Eravamo vicini ad una lite epica… Bastava una piccola spinta.

Ed infatti di lì a qualche giorno le cose sono precipitate” disse quasi sovrappensiero.

“Con gli zii?”

Martino annuì, nascondendo parte del volto nelle braccia che fino a quel momento erano appoggiate sulle sue ginocchia.

“Con loro, con tua nonna e con Niccolò.

E’ stato una sorta di effetto domino: è partito tutto da Niccolò.

“Quando sono tornato a scuola dopo il ponte ho cercato Niccolò per parlare, per capire meglio la nostra situazione, ma lui non c’era.

E’ tornato a scuola soltanto un paio di giorni dopo e quando ci siamo rivisti mi disse che aveva lasciato Maddalena e che voleva stare con me”

“Beh buono, no?” commentò Massimo.

“In teoria…A parole siamo tutti bravi.

Mi chiese cosa avrebbero pensato i miei genitori della nostra storia…”

L’attimo dopo Martino smise di parlare e lanciò un’occhiata veloce a suo figlio, prima di passare le dita di una mano tra le ciocche alla base del collo.

“All’epoca i rapporti con i miei genitori erano complicati…”

“A quanto pare complicato è la parola del giorno” commentò Max strappandogli un piccolo sorriso.

“Eh già. Ma purtroppo è vero: da quando mio padre se ne era andato di casa non avevamo praticamente più rapporti, a parte qualche telefonata di circostanza.

Tua nonna, invece, doveva ancora riprendersi dal tradimento e dall’abbandono di mio padre.

Credo che soffrisse di una leggera depressione, ma allora non me ne resi conto.

Ero arrabbiato con lei perché, ai miei occhi, mi aveva abbandonato a me stesso, perché passava gran parte del tempo in cui era a casa a letto o davanti alla televisione e non si accorgeva di quello che mi stava succedendo.

L’ho già detto che ero un coglione a quei tempi, vero?” gli domandò con una vena sarcastica nella voce.

Max accennò un sorriso triste in risposta alle sue parole.

“Quindi quando Niccolò mi chiese come avrebbero reagito i miei genitori alla notizia della nostra storia io fui molto duro: dissi che a mio padre non sarebbe importato, perché per lui era come se non esistessi, e poi…” Martino si interruppe a metà per schiarirsi la gola stretta da un nodo improvviso. “Poi dissi che mia madre era una depressa del cazzo e che cercavo di evitarla il più possibile perché “se una persona non stava bene con la testa l’unica cosa che puoi fare è starci insieme il meno possibile” …

Non le dimenticherò mai quelle parole.

Sono stato uno stronzo, crudele e superficiale…” mormorò Martino.

**_Forse se avessi agito in modo diverso, ora molte cose sarebbero diverse…_ **

“A sentirti non sembri neanche tu” disse Massimo.

L’uomo annuì.

“Lo so. Diciamo che ho imparato dai miei sbagli… E che ho pagato caro quelle parole”

“Quale è stata la risposta di Niccolò?”

Un suono beffardo uscì dalle labbra di Martino prima che l’uomo riuscisse a censurarsi.

“La reazione di Niccolò…” sussurrò. “All’inizio sembrò che andasse tutto bene. Mi disse che i suoi genitori mi avrebbero adorato e poi tutti e due tornammo in classe.

Io iniziai a pensare che forse ora avrei potuto iniziare a parlare di Niccolò ai tuoi zii, magari soltanto ad introdurre il discorso…”

“Invece che è successo?” chiese Massimo parlando a sua volta a bassa voce, quasi avesse paura di spaventare suo padre.

Man mano che andava avanti nel racconto, Martino si era rannicchiato su sé stesso, per proteggersi dal peso dei ricordi oppure dal possibile giudizio di suo figlio, e per la prima volta si domandò se sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine quella conversazione.

“Quel pomeriggio ero con Filippo perché avevo promesso a che gli avrei dato una mano con un progetto per l’università.

Scrissi un messaggio a Niccolò chiedendogli se volevamo vederci quella sera, ma lui mi rispose dicendo che aveva cambiato idea” riprese a raccontare.

“In che senso aveva cambiato idea?”

Martino sollevò leggermente la testa in modo da incontrare lo sguardo di suo figlio e alzò le spalle.

“Mi disse che stavamo correndo troppo, che aveva bisogno di tempo…Insomma le solite cose”

“Era tornato dalla ragazza?” domandò Max chiaramente sorpreso.

Martino annuì.

“Ovviamente non me lo disse. L’ho scoperto il giorno dopo quando li vidi baciarsi ad una festa”

Massimo lo osservò per alcuni istanti in silenzio, un’espressione confusa dipinta sul volto.

“Che c’è?” gli domandò Martino.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Ci sono un paio di cose che non mi tornano…” rispose sincero.

Martino fece un cenno d’assenso e si sistemò a gambe incrociate sul divano, in modo da essere di fronte a Max.

“Come ti viene di andare ad una festa dopo essere stato accannato in questo modo? Davvero non lo capisco!”

Per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella lunga e strana conversazione, Martino scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo più volte la testa.

“Infatti non volevo andarci.

Mi ci hanno costretto i tuoi zii: Luca ha usato contro di me il fatto che mi fossi dimenticato del suo compleanno per farmi andare con loro” rispose una volta tornato serio.

“Hai capito zio Luca…Tanto rispetto” commentò.

“Va beh, tutti qui i tuoi dubbi?” domandò Martino mettendo fine alle battute del figlio.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Sono nato di dieci mesi?”

Colto di sorpresa, Martino strabuzzò gli occhi prima di scuotere nuovamente la testa.

“Certo che no” ribatté.

“Allora non mi tornano i conti. Se voi vi siete lasciati dopo il ponte di 1° novembre, come è possibile che io sia nato ad agosto?”

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Te l’ho appena detto: tra me e Niccolò non è successo nulla quella volta.

Hai detto di voler conoscere la storia tra me e Niccolò? Allora stai buono e ascolta, perché questa è soltanto la prima parte” ribatté Martino.

“Addirittura? Allora dai, continua.

Com’era questa festa a cui ti hanno trascinato gli zii?” gli chiese subito dopo, sistemandosi di traverso sulla poltrona in modo che la schiena poggiasse contro un bracciolo e le gambe lunghe pendessero dall’altro.

Martino si schiarì nuovamente la gola e sospirò.

“Era il diciottesimo del fratello di Emma.

Emma che, dalla sera di Halloween, avevo evitato come la peste.

Ovviamente il buttafuori non voleva farci entrare, ma io avevo intravisto Niccolò per un attimo dalla porta e dovevo entrare…Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per entrare.

Così dissi al buttafuori che conoscevo la sorella del festeggiato e lui mi diede dieci minuti di tempo per portarla lì in modo che ci facesse entrare.

Naturalmente, appena entrato mi sono messo alla ricerca di Niccolò.

“Era seduto su uno dei divanetti nel locale, rideva e scherzava con uno dei suoi amici… Stavo per andare da lui quando Emma mi ha visto e mi ha bloccato”

“Cazzo…” si limitò a dire Massimo.

In un altro momento, Martino lo avrebbe ripreso per il linguaggio, ma in quel momento nessun’altra parola avrebbe potuto descrivere meglio cosa aveva provato trovandosi di fronte ad Emma dopo una settimana in cui aveva fatto di tutto per evitarla.

**_Probabilmente ho pensato la stessa cosa…_ **

“Ti ha buttato fuori?”

Martino scosse la testa.

“Peggio…Io iniziai subito a raccontare una marea di stupidaggini… cercai di scusarmi per come mi ero comportato, dissi che non l’avevo chiamata perché la mia vita era incasinata, ma lei aveva capito tutto.

Aveva capito prima di me che ero gay e non le importava.

Ma era incazzata per il modo in cui l’avevo trattata…E aveva tutte le ragioni”

_Ti rendi conto che siamo nel 2018 e non gliene frega un cazzo a nessuno se sei gay o no?_

“Bastava dirlo…Forse sarebbe stata anche la mia prima alleata…” mormorò Martino ricordando le parole di Emma.

L’uomo tirò su con il naso e piegò un ginocchio contro il torace, poggiando sopra il mento.

“Non appena Emma se ne è andata mi sono voltato verso il divano dove era seduto Niccolò e lo vedo che bacia Maddalena.

In quel momento mi è crollato il mondo addosso…” mormorò prima che la sua risata leggermente isterica risuonasse nel salotto. “E come se non bastasse, appena esco dal locale, litigo con i tuoi zii.

Del resto non c’è due senza tre…”

“Non dirmi che vi siete menati” disse Massimo, uno sguardo triste negli occhi.

Martino alzò una spalla in un gesto noncurante.

“C’è mancato poco. Se non fosse stato per Giò probabilmente io ed Elia avremmo fatto a botte, ma come al solito Luca e Giò si sono messi in mezzo.

La colpa è solo mia…Ero incazzato, ferito, spaventato dalla possibilità che Emma dicesse a tutti quello che aveva detto a me, quindi ho deciso di sfogare la mia rabbia su di loro.

Anche in quel caso ho sparato delle cattiverie allucinanti…E’ incredibile quanto posso essere velenoso quando sono incazzato.

Elia aspettava solo una scusa per menarmi dopo tutte le bugie che avevo detto in quelle settimane” aggiunse Marti lasciandosi andare ad una piccola risata.

Nel salotto scese un silenzio pesante.

Per Martino, nonostante gli anni passati, era difficile ricordare quei momenti di estrema solitudine e totale disconnessione con il resto del mondo e le persone a cui voleva più bene.

Era facile rendersi conto, ripensandoci a distanza di anni, come le cose avrebbero potuto prendere una piega diversa soltanto con poche parole o con dei gesti mancati: se non avesse parlato con Giò, quel lunedì mattina sull’autobus forse si sarebbe nuovamente chiuso in sé stesso, impedendo ai suoi amici di stargli accanto, isolandosi sempre di più.

Molto probabilmente così facendo non avrebbe neanche chiesto aiuto al Dott. Spera: quel colloquio che era stata la molla che lo aveva spinto a fare coming out con Giò.

“Ho bisogno di qualcosa di dolce…” mormorò Massimo rompendo il silenzio ed alzandosi in piedi.

Martino osservò la schiena di suo figlio mentre scompariva temporaneamente in cucina e si abbandonò contro la spalliera del divano, gli occhi chiusi e la testa contro uno dei cuscini esausto: erano soltanto le undici di mattina e lui sarebbe volentieri tornato sotto le coperte.

“Allora dove eravamo rimasti?” domandò Max tornando in salotto.

Martino riaprì gli occhi e sorrise notando come il ragazzo avesse portato con sé anche l’immancabile tazzina di caffè, oltre al pacco di biscotti.

“Bevi decisamente troppo caffè…” commentò.

“Direi che vista la situazione è giustificato” ribatté ironico il ragazzo. “Allora, a che punto eravamo?” ripeté Massimo posando la tazzina sul tavolino sistemato tra il divano e la poltrona.

“Ad uno dei momenti più bassi della mia adolescenza…” commentò Martino.

Massimo tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona, incrociando le gambe e annuì.

“Giusto…” convenne strappando un nuovo sorriso al padre. “Cosa hai fatto dopo? Hai cercato di rimediare?”

Martino scosse la testa.

“In realtà no. Fosse stato per me quella lite avrebbe messo fine alla nostra amicizia”

“Mi fa strano sentirti parlare così…Come hai potuto essere così scemo da rischiare di perdere l’amicizia degli zii?” dichiarò Max.

“Perché ero un’idiota; ti sorprenderà sapere che a quell’età ho fatto un sacco di cazzate…Sono diventato responsabile soltanto dopo aver scoperto di aspettare te” confessò.

“Ok, ma mi fa veramente uno strano effetto. Per me voi siete come gli Avengers!” ribatté ancora il ragazzo.

Marti ridacchiò.

“Se mi ricordo bene anche loro hanno avuto i loro momenti di scazzo…” replicò.

Massimo sospirò.

“Va beh, dettagli. Quindi cosa è successo? Come siete tornati amici?”

“E’ stato merito di tuo zio Giò: ha impedito che mi isolassi.

Mi ha lasciato da solo tutto il weekend, sapendo che avevo bisogno di riflettere su quello che era successo, e quando ci siamo rivisti il lunedì mattina ha cercato di farmi parlare, mi ha chiesto cosa c’era che non andava, ma non ero ancora pronto per dirgli tutto…Però anche il semplice fatto che lui fosse ancora disposto ad essere mio amico nonostante il mio comportamento è stato importante per me.

Mi ha fatto capire che non mi sarei liberato tanto facilmente di tuo zio e che forse sarebbe stato capace di accettare anche quell’altra parte di me di cui ancora non sapeva nulla…” raccontò.

“Non mi dire…” commentò sarcastico Max, tra un boccone e l’altro.

“Ricordami di essere altrettanto empatico quando sarai tu ad avere dei dubbi esistenziali” ribatté con altrettanto sarcasmo Martino.

Massimo rise e prese un sorso di caffè, per poi affondare una mano nel pacco di biscotti e tirarne fuori un altro che portò subito alla bocca.

“Che successe invece con Niccolò?” chiese parlando con la bocca piena.

“Nulla” rispose sincero Marti.

Sorpreso, Max aggrottò la fronte.

“Ma veramente?”

“Ero innamorato non masochista. Se aveva scelto di tornare da Maddalena dovevo solo dimenticarlo…Non c’era altra soluzione” commentò.

“Ho capito, ma eravate nella stessa scuola e facevate parte della radio, possibile che non vi siete incontrati?”

“Ci siamo visti soltanto una volta. Non so se ero io ad evitare lui o viceversa, ma nelle due settimane successive ci siamo visti soltanto una volta e solo per poco tempo.

Mi ricordo che mi è comparso davanti nei corridoi della radio e che ha iniziato a parlare di cose inutili, di cui non mi importava assolutamente niente…Infatti dopo neanche trenta secondi l’ho salutato e me ne sono andato.

Non aveva senso restare lì” ricordò.

“Quindi non vi siete parlati per due settimane?” chiese ancora sinceramente confuso il ragazzo.

Martino annuì.

“Avevo talmente tante cose in testa che Niccolò era l’ultimo dei miei problemi in quel momento” mormorò Martino prima di prendere un respiro profondo e ricominciare a parlare.

**_Bugia!_ **

“Dopo la lite con i tuoi zii e quello che era successo con Niccolò, avevo iniziato a soffrire d’insonnia, al punto che certe notti dormivo soltanto tre ore.

Ero distrutto, non so neanche come facevo a reggermi in piedi e andare a scuola.

Inoltre, dopo la festa erano iniziate a circolare voci…”

“Che voci?” lo interruppe Max.

“Su di me. Sul fatto che fossi gay e che avessi una storia con Niccolò.

Tua zia Eva fu la prima a parlarmene e anche se misi in chiaro che io e Niccolò non eravamo una coppia, non servì a molto.

Il giorno dopo, tua zia Silvia mi scrisse per chiedermi se le voci che giravano erano vere…

Ormai tutti sapevano che ero gay, forse anche i miei migliori amici, mentre io non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo neanche con me stesso”

“Cosa hai fatto? Hai cercato di smentire le voci?” domandò il ragazzo, un’espressione seria sul volto.

Marti scosse la testa.

“Non avrebbe avuto senso, anzi forse avrei alimentato ancora di più i pettegolezzi.

Però una cosa era chiara: dovevo parlare con qualcuno.

Così andai dallo psicologo della scuola.

Il mio obiettivo era quello di farmi dare una ricetta per delle pillole che mi aiutassero a dormire, ma il Dott. Spera capì subito che c’era qualcosa di più profondo dietro la mia insonnia.

Con poche parole enigmatiche, una battuta ed un esercizio, mi fece capire che dovevo parlare con qualcuno di cui mi fidavo.

Quello è stato il primo passo che mi ha permesso di permesso dire tutto a Giò”

_Il primo passo verso la rinascita._

“Ci avrei scommesso qualsiasi cosa che il primo a cui lo avevi detto era lo zio Giò” s’intromise Max ghignando.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo e si inumidì il labbro inferiore.

“Come la prese?” domandò ancora Max, sinceramente curioso.

Questa volta toccò a Martino ridacchiare.

_Sono io?_

_Perché ti faccio schifo?_

“Giò è la persona più perspicace che io conosca… Aveva capito da molto tempo che c’era qualcosa che non gli avevo detto, ma aveva rispettato i miei tempi e non appena gli confidai che ero interessato ad un ragazzo, capì quasi subito di chi si trattava.

Si ricordò di quando Niccolò mi aveva riportato le cuffie in palestra e fece due più due.

E’ stato fantastico…Il migliore amico che si possa desiderare in una situazione del genere”

“Grande zio Giò. Quindi poi lo hai detto anche agli altri” disse Max, un sorriso a distendergli le labbra.

Martino annuì.

“Dopo averlo detto a Giò e, soprattutto dopo aver visto la sua reazione positiva, è stato più facile parlarne anche con Elia e Luca.

Hai presente la casa di tuo zio a Bracciano?” gli chiese l’attimo dopo.

Max annuì, restando in attesa.

“Io e Giò avevamo deciso di passare il fine settimana lì, e chiedemmo a Luca ed Elia di venire con noi.

Spinti da Giò io e tuo zio Elia facemmo pace, visto che dopo la nostra litigata non eravamo ancora riusciti a chiarire, e quella fu un’ulteriore spinta per parlare e dire anche agli altri la verità” raccontò ancora Marti, continuando a sorridere ricordando quei momenti.

“Come la presero?”

Incapace di trattenersi, Martino rise.

_Quindi sei più transessuale?_

“Tuo zio Luca ebbe bisogno di un corso rapido sulla terminologia, però quello che gli interessava veramente era sapere se poteva provarci con Emma” raccontò con una nuova risata.

Massimo scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“E lo ha fatto? Ci ha provato?” chiese curioso.

“Si, ma non ha mai avuto nessuna speranza…”

Il ragazzo continuò a ridere, piegandosi leggermente verso uno dei braccioli del divano e, osservando la spensieratezza di suo figlio, Martino fu tentato di interrompere quella conversazione prima di toccare gli argomenti più difficili.

Finora, nonostante tutto quello che aveva già raccontato, non c’era niente che potesse veramente turbare Massimo, ma Martino sapeva che se fosse andato avanti, il ragazzo avrebbe visto crollare tutte le idee che fino a quel momento si era formato riguardo a Niccolò.

Era giusto da parte sua raccontargli quello che era successo?

Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Max tornò serio e dischiuse nuovamente le labbra per parlare.

“In tutto ciò Niccolò non ha mai cercato di parlare con te? A parte quella volta?”

Martino espirò rumorosamente e si strofinò le guance ruvide di barba con una mano.

“No. Però fece in modo di non farmi dimenticare la sua presenza.

Il giorno in cui ho detto a Giò di essere gay ho trovato dei disegni del mio zaino.

Li aveva messi Niccolò.

Gli mandai un messaggio per ringraziarlo, ma non mi rispose.

Cercando di schiarirmi le idee, chiesi consiglio a Filippo”

“Ovvio…Chi meglio di lui?” commentò il ragazzo.

Martino rispose con un cenno d’assenso.

“Infatti Filippo mi aiutò a fare chiarezza sul comportamento di Niccolò, ma allo stesso tempo aumentò la mia confusione.

Mi disse che molti ragazzi nonostante avessero esperienze omosessuali erano contemporaneamente fidanzati con donne e capitava molto raramente che lasciassero le proprie compagne per mettersi con l’amante gay” ricordò l’uomo.

“Certo che poteva essere un po’ più diplomatico!” disse il ragazzo seccato.

“Gli chiesi io di essere spietato” replicò Martino prendendosi la colpa per la durezza di quelle parole.

_Dritto al cuore, tipo robottino di Interstellar._

“Ok, ma anche se zio Filo ti disse così, Niccolò ti aveva cercato…” riassunse Massimo.

Martino annuì.

“Si, ma poi era sparito di nuovo. Anche se il giorno prima di partire per Bracciano ho trovato un altro “regalo” da parte sua: un antidoto contro il suo carattere ed un biglietto in cui mi diceva che sentiva la mia mancanza”

“Ammazza che infame!” commentò Max.

Martino ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.

“Eh già…Comunque sul momento non gli diedi troppa importanza, considerato anche che non aveva risposto ai miei ultimi messaggi.

Così siamo partiti per Bracciano e mentre eravamo lì ho raccontato ai tuoi zii del biglietto e loro mi fecero capire che non dovevo più accettare un simile comportamento.

Dovevo mettere un freno”

“Eh in effetti sei stato parecchio sottone…” disse Max.

Martino gli lanciò un’occhiataccia al quale il ragazzo in risposta si limitò ad alzare entrambe le mani.

“Va beh, non dico più niente…Sto zitto”

“Forse è meglio…

Allora, decisi di seguire il consiglio dei tuoi zii e gli scrissi un messaggio, ispirandomi alle parole di Giò, in cui dissi a Niccolò che non volevo più sentirlo finché fosse stato fidanzato con Maddalena”

“Ottima mossa…Anche io avrei fatto lo stesso” rispose prontamente Massimo. “Almeno a questo messaggio ha risposto?”

Per l’ennesima volta, Martino annuì.

“Dopo neanche trenta secondi. Mi chiese di vederci. Luca voleva convincermi a prendere il primo pullman per Roma, ma Giò ed Elia erano contrari.

Mi convinsero a scrivergli un messaggio secco, distaccato…”

“Del tipo?” domandò interessato Massimo.

“ _Sto a Bracciano_ ”. Tutto qui. Tre semplici parole. A sentire tuo zio Giò, Niccolò avrebbe chiamato nel giro di trenta secondi”

“Non lo ha fatto?”

Le dita della mano sinistra strette attorno al tessuto della gamba destra del pigiama, l’uomo scosse la testa.

“Più il tempo passava più mi convincevo che il silenzio sarebbe stato la sua risposta.

A Niccolò non fregava niente di me.

Ovviamente i tuoi zii cercavano di essere positivi, ma per me quella era la fine.

Finché non è squillato il telefono…”

“Era lui?”

Marti rispose con un cenno d’assenso.

“Era venuto a Bracciano” disse rialzando lo sguardo sul volto del figlio.

Massimo lo osservò incredulo.

“Ah…”

“I tuoi zii uscirono di casa di corsa e Giò mi disse che avevo due ore di tempo prima del loro ritorno…”

“Che è successo quando è arrivato Niccolò?” mormorò Massimo.

_I tuoi amici?_

_Sono usciti._

Martino ricambiò lo sguardo di Massimo in silenzio, certo che l’adolescente non avrebbe avuto bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni; capì di aver ragione quando lo vide arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia.

_L’elettricità che sentiva palpabile nell’aria attorno a loro._

_Lo sguardo di Niccolò nel suo._

_Le sue mani affondate tra i riccioli neri e le labbra morbide di Niccolò che venivano incontro alle sue._

_I loro gesti frenetici nel togliersi i vestiti._

Imbarazzato a sua volta, Martino si schiari la gola, cercando di allontanare i ricordi di quella sera dalla sua mente.

“Quando mi sono svegliato la mattina dopo, lui era ancora lì, addormentato accanto a me” riprese a raccontare, la voce leggermente più roca.

“Mi ero completamente dimenticato dei tuoi zii e, spinto dall’euforia del momento, la sera prima, mi ero addormentato sull’unico letto disponibile.

E Niccolò insieme a me.

Quindi quando mi svegliai quella mattina mi sentii una merda perché avevo fatto dormire i ragazzi per terra…” disse con un sorriso accennato.

“Cosa vi siete detti? Avete almeno parlato oltre che fare roba?” commentò Max ironico.

Martino gli lanciò una nuova occhiataccia che ebbe come unico risultato quello di far sghignazzare Max.

“Certo che abbiamo parlato…Dopo tutto quello che era successo, io non mi fidavo di lui e Niccolò se ne accorse subito; lui mi disse che era difficile chiudere una storia così lunga e complicata come quella tra lui e Maddalena, ma che era stanco delle persone che non tenevano conto o sminuivano i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti.”

_Voglio capire da solo quello che sento._

_E che senti?_

_Lo sai benissimo._

“Mi disse che voleva stare con me e che quello che provava per me non lo aveva mai provato per nessuno…”

“E tu?” sussurrò Max.

“La tua presenza qui è una risposta sufficiente, non trovi?” replicò Martino, una nota stanca nella voce.

“Dopodiché ci siamo vestiti e l’ho presentato ai tuoi zii…Luca lo ha adorato fin dal primo momento.

Penso che sarebbero diventati grandi amici se soltanto ne avessero avuto il tempo” ricordò l’uomo mentre un sorriso triste gli incurvava le labbra.

Sentendo il peso dei ricordi sulle spalle, Martino si strofinò il volto con entrambe le mani.

_Erano ormai alle battute finali…_

“Questa è la parte più difficile di tutta la storia tra me e Niccolò…Quindi ho bisogno che mi ascolti in silenzio senza fare domande” disse l’attimo dopo allontanando le mani dal viso ed incontrando gli occhi verdi di suo figlio.

Massimo annuì ricambiando il suo sguardo.

“Dopo il weekend a Bracciano credevo che fosse tutto a posto: finalmente Niccolò aveva lasciato Maddalena, noi eravamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e avremmo potuto iniziare la nostra storia.

Ero talmente sicuro di questa cosa che durante una telefonata con mio padre gli dissi che ero gay e che avevo un fidanzato.

Dissi addirittura che la prossima volta che ci saremmo visti glielo avrei presentato.

“Qualche giorno dopo, mentre ero a casa di Niccolò per studiare, lui mi presentò sua madre e mi accorsi subito di non essere il benvenuto in quella casa.

Niccolò cercò di rassicurarmi dicendo che la madre era ancora arrabbiata per la rottura con Maddalena, ma allo stesso tempo mi chiese di andarmene”

Prendendo un nuovo respiro profondo, Martino sollevò entrambe le ginocchia contro il petto, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe e il mento sugli avambracci.

Lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Era il 7 dicembre.

Ero fuori dai cancelli del Kennedy e lo stavo aspettando per entrare insieme, ma quando è arrivato mi convinse a saltare la scuola.

Non solo…Mi lasciai convincere ad andare a Milano per vedere un bar”

“Un bar?” chiese Max incredulo, incapace di trattenersi.

Martino annuì, lanciando uno sguardo verso Massimo.

“Il bar di un famoso regista, Wes Anderson. Ed io come uno scemo ho accettato di andare con lui a Milano.

Così abbiamo preso il treno e siamo andati a vedere questo famoso bar.

Non mi ricordo neanche come fosse.

Aveva affittato un appartamento fighissimo per la notte…Dalla terrazza si vedevano tutti i grattacieli più belli di Milano” raccontò Martino.

L’attimo dopo, l’uomo tornò presente a sé stesso e i suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi sul volto di Massimo mentre un sorriso dolce distendeva le sue labbra.

“E’ stato allora…Quella sera che sei stato concepito tu” mormorò.

**_Sotto la luce al neon rossa con i loro nomi intrecciati…_ **

Massimo, in silenzio, ricambiò lo sguardo di suo padre e restò in attesa che l’uomo ricominciasse a parlare.

Martino allontanò nuovamente lo sguardo e nascose parzialmente il volto tra gli avambracci ancora poggiati sulle ginocchia.

“C’era qualcosa di strano quella sera.

All’inizio non me ne resi conto, però man mano che andava avanti la serata capii che c’era qualcosa di diverso nell’atteggiamento di Niccolò.

Era euforico, parlava in continuazione, passava da un argomento all’altro nel giro di due minuti e molte volte le cose che diceva non avevano senso” ricominciò Martino.

_Ho preso una grande decisione: al nostro matrimonio si mangeranno soltanto uramaki. Con tabasco._

_Tutti completamente nudi._

_In piscina. Vassoi galleggianti pieni di uramaki._

“Nella mia felicità per aver finalmente ottenuto quello che volevo non mi sono accorto dei cambiamenti nel suo atteggiamento…” mormorò triste Marti.

_Non c’è più nessuno. Siamo rimasti soltanto io e te._

“Alternava momenti di iperattività ad attimi di mutismo ed in quei momenti il suo volto si trasformava completamente…sembrava la persona più triste al mondo.

Durante la notte mi sono svegliato perché sentivo dei rumori e l’ho visto che si muoveva per la stanza, con indosso soltanto l’accappatoio; gli chiesi se avesse problemi a dormire e lui mi rispose che prima di andare a letto voleva bere un cocktail…Un MiTo.

Erano le due di notte e faceva un freddo allucinante.

“Ero mezzo addormentato…Ho creduto stesse scherzando…Ma neanche un minuto dopo ho riaperto gli occhi perché ho sentito dei rumori vicino alla porta.

Mi sono alzato e gli sono corso dietro, ma non sono stato abbastanza veloce perché era già sparito nel corridoio.

Allora mi sono affacciato dalla finestra e l’ho visto che correva per la strada. Completamente nudo”

“Come nudo?” sentì chiedere a Max, una nota sconvolta nella voce.

Martino annuì.

“Nudo.

Mi sono vestito e gli sono andato dietro, ma non conoscevo Milano… Le strade per me erano tutte uguali…

Ero confuso, non capivo che cazzo stesse succedendo: ero preoccupato perché lui era in giro completamente nudo mentre fuori facevano tre gradi, ma allo stesso tempo ero incazzato perché credevo fosse tutto uno scherzo.

Perché aveva dovuto rovinare tutto con quello scherzo del cazzo?” disse parlando più a sé stesso che a suo figlio.

Martino interruppe momentaneamente il racconto e un silenzio carico di domande scese tra i due, mentre l’uomo nascondeva le proprie emozioni agli occhi di suo figlio posando la fronte sulle braccia.

Massimo restò in attesa, cercando di venire a patti con quello che suo padre gli aveva raccontato finora, senza però trovare una spiegazione al comportamento dell’uomo e non riuscendo a ricollegare la persona posata che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento con quel ragazzo che correva nudo nella notte di Milano.

“Ho girato non so neanche quanto tempo alla ricerca di Niccolò, finché non mi sono arreso” ricominciò a raccontare Martino cogliendo Max di sorpresa. “E’ stato allora che ho chiamato Maddalena”

“Maddalena? Perché proprio lei?”

“Non lo so. In quel momento ero nel panico più totale e lei mi è sembrata la persona giusta.

Mi aveva contattato quella mattina dicendomi che doveva parlarmi, ma all’inizio non mi era importato nulla del suo messaggio.

Quando le ho spiegato quello che è successo, ha chiamato la polizia di Milano e sono iniziate le ricerche; nel frattempo lei ha preso un treno ed è venuta a Milano.

E la mattina dopo mi ha raccontato tutto” aggiunse rialzando la testa.

“Cioè?” chiese Max aggrottando la fronte.

Martino espirò rumorosamente e si passò una mano sulla fronte, sollevando alcune ciocche di capelli.

“Niccolò soffre di una malattia chiamata disturbo borderline della personalità.

La nostra storia, tutto quello che era successo tra me e lui era tutto finto.

Forse non dal primo momento, ma probabilmente tutto quello che era successo dalla sera di Halloween in poi è stato un episodio maniacale prolungato.

Non era vero niente” rivelò Martino con voce che man mano che andava avanti diventava sempre più piccola.

_Pensi davvero che sia innamorato di te?_

“Non ci credo!” replicò subito Massimo con fermezza.

Martino incontrò lo sguardo di Max e nei suoi occhi verdi rivide la stessa convinzione e la stessa sicurezza che lo aveva animato a quei tempi.

“Prima di me, l’anno precedente, c’era stato un altro ragazzo.

Quella volta per far colpo su di lui, Niccolò aveva imparato il Corano a memoria ma a distanza di un anno non ricordava nemmeno il suo nome” aggiunse.

“Non è possibile!” ribatté ancora Max.

“Ti dico che è così…Per Niccolò la nostra storia non ha significato niente.

Voleva solo un’avventura prima di ritornare da Maddalena” ripeté sicuro Martino.

“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? Come puoi fidarti delle parole di quella stronza?”

“Max…” lo ammonì. “Non mi sono fidato solo di quello che mi ha detto Maddalena, ho avuto delle conferme anche da parte di Niccolò”

“Ovvero?”

“Dopo quel giorno a Milano non mi ha più cercato. Quando ho provato a chiamarlo, aveva bloccato il mio numero.

Quando siamo tornati a scuola dopo le vacanze di Natale, io già avevo scoperto di aspettare te ed ero ancora indeciso se parlargliene o meno.

Però fin dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati per i corridoi della scuola, lui cambiava strada ogni volta che vedeva me o i tuoi zii e quando non gli era possibile, faceva finta di non vederci.

Abbassava lo sguardo e tirava dritto” confessò.

Un’espressione scioccata si era impadronita del volto di Max e, seguendo l’istinto, Martino si alzò in piedi e andò a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona occupata dal ragazzo, attirandolo a sé.

Immediatamente Massimo allacciò un braccio attorno alla vita di suo padre e nascose per qualche istante il volto contro il tessuto della maglietta del pigiama che l’uomo indossava.

“E’ per questo che hai deciso di non dirgli nulla?” mormorò dopo un lungo silenzio.

Martino sospirò e posò una mano all’altezza delle scapole del figlio, accarezzandogli la schiena.

“No, in realtà volevo dirglielo.

Mi ero lasciato convincere dai tuoi zii che dovevo farlo, che nonostante tutti i nostri casini, Niccolò aveva il diritto di sapere di te in modo da poter prendere una decisione consapevole.

Così come avevo fatto io quando lo avevo scoperto.

Se avesse deciso di non far parte della tua vita, almeno avrei avuto la coscienza pulita.

“Tuo zio Giò mi ha accompagnato conscio che se fossi andato da solo sarei scappato all’ultimo momento.

Eravamo a una ventina di passi dal portone quando ho visto Niccolò e Maddalena uscire in strada; si sono avvicinati ad una macchina ed hanno aperto il bagagliaio.

Mi ricordo ancora che lui è scoppiato a ridere per qualcosa che ha detto lei.

Poi si sono baciati.

E’ stato allora che ho capito che non ce l’avrei fatta” confessò.

Massimo mosse la testa fino ad incontrare lo sguardo di suo padre e gli rivolse una domanda silenziosa.

“Prima ancora che vedessi il bacio, avevo capito che non sarei stato capace di dividerti con lei.

La sola idea che quella donna potesse avere anche il minimo contatto con te mi dava la nausea.

Ho capito che Maddalena sarebbe sempre stata la fidanzata ufficiale mentre io, ed il ragazzo che era venuto prima di me, eravamo stati un passatempo.

Qualcosa di cui vergognarsi e che bisognava nascondere agli occhi di tutti.

Non avrei mai permesso che ti trattassero in quel modo: qualcosa di immorale di cui nessuno doveva essere a conoscenza” confessò.

Massimo, commosso per le parole di suo padre, nascose il viso nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo, per la prima volta da anni, e lasciò che suo padre lo stringesse in un abbraccio.

“Quando ho scoperto di aspettare te ero terrorizzato.

Avevo solo diciassette anni e non ero certo di essere pronto per una tale responsabilità…Ho passato giorni indeciso su cosa fare, ma quando finalmente ho preso la mia decisione non ho più cambiato idea.

Sei stato il regalo più bello che Niccolò potesse farmi e non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di farti sentire inferiore o sbagliato per delle scelte che abbiamo fatto io o Niccolò” disse Martino incredibilmente sincero, la voce rotta dall’emozione parlando contro la tempia destra di Massimo.

L’attimo dopo, Martino fece forza con il braccio ancora attorno alle spalle di Massimo per allontanarlo leggermente da sé ed incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Nonostante tutti i problemi le incomprensioni ed il modo in cui è finita tra me e Niccolò, rifarei di nuovo tutto se questo significa averti qui con me.

Senza alcun rimpianto, rimorso o senza chiedere scusa a nessuno” concluse Martino.

Massimo tornò a poggiare la fronte contro la spalla destra di Martino, cercando di nascondere quanto quelle parole lo avessero colpito e Marti lo accolse nuovamente nel suo abbraccio, bisognoso a sua volta di rinsaldare il legame che esisteva tra loro.

I due uomini restarono in silenzio per un lungo istante, stretti l’uno all’altro in un abbraccio come ormai succedeva sempre più raramente da quando Massimo era diventato un adolescente.

Improvvisamente Martino si schiarì la voce e mise fine a quel momento; alla fine di quel lunghissimo discorso era rimasta un’ultima cosa da dire.

“Adesso la scelta è tua” disse Martino allontanandosi di nuovo per poter incontrare gli occhi verdi del figlio. “Se tu vorrai, sarai libero di approfondire la tua conoscenza con Niccolò. Sotto questa nuova luce e non soltanto come “colleghi”.

Io non ti farò alcuna pressione.

Puoi scegliere liberamente e ti dico fin da ora che avrai il mio appoggio incondizionato sia se deciderai di frequentarlo sia se tu decidessi in caso contrario” gli disse serio.

“Non è una decisione facile da prendere…” mormorò Max con voce roca.

Martino annuì.

“Lo so. Prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno e quando avrai preso la tua decisione, io ti sosterrò”

Aveva cercato di proteggere Massimo per tutti quegli anni dalla triste verità della sua storia con Niccolò, ma ora che suo figlio conosceva la verità, non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedire la nascita di un eventuale rapporto tra Niccolò e Max.

Era quello che ogni genitore avrebbe fatto. O almeno credeva.

L’unica cosa che sperava, nel profondo del suo cuore, era che Niccolò fosse più gentile con Massimo di quanto lo era stato con lui.

**01 novembre 2034 20.30.**

Era stata una giornata particolare.

Lui e suo padre avevano passato ore a parlare quella mattina.

Non aveva la minima idea quando gli aveva proposto quello scambio di informazioni che si sarebbe ritrovato a fare un viaggio nei ricordi più dolorosi di suo padre.

Pensava sinceramente che la storia tra Niccolò e suo padre fosse una storia breve, chiaramente difficile, che si era conclusa quando Niccolò aveva scelto di ritornare dalla propria ragazza; del resto, era quello che gli avevano sempre lasciato credere tutti.

Adesso, con la testa piena di informazioni, era difficile pensare lucidamente a cosa fare in futuro.

_Come doveva comportarsi con Niccolò?_

_Avrebbe potuto ancora lavorare alla radio dopo tutto quello che aveva scoperto?_

_Era pronto a concedere a sé stesso e a Niccolò la possibilità di conoscersi meglio, di instaurare e approfondire quel rapporto che era stato loro negato fino a quel momento?_

Sdraiato sulla schiena sul letto, Massimo sospirò.

Ora come ora non sapeva neanche se aveva voglia di creare un rapporto con Niccolò.

C’erano tante cose del comportamento dell’uomo che non capiva: perché aveva taciuto sulla sua malattia?

Poteva giustificare il suo comportamento all’inizio della storia con suo padre, ma perché non gli aveva detto nulla dopo Bracciano?

Era chiaro che in quel momento i sentimenti di suo padre, e forse anche di Niccolò, erano forti…Quindi perché non era stato sincero?

Perché si era allontanato da suo padre, tornando dalla sua ragazza per poi cercarlo di nuovo?

I disegni, l’antidoto…

Massimo era certo che Niccolò doveva tenerci a suo padre: ma allora perché non lo aveva più cercato dopo Milano?

Cosa lo aveva spinto ad ignorarlo completamente anche se avevano passato mesi nella stessa scuola?

Perché era tornato da Maddalena? Era veramente innamorato di lei oppure aveva fatto la scelta più conveniente?

Due colpi ripetuti sulla porta chiusa della sua stanza lo allontanarono dai suoi pensieri e lo costrinsero a spostare lo sguardo dal soffitto; l’istante dopo la porta si aprì e suo padre comparve sulla soglia, una mano ancora sulla maniglia.

“Ho ordinato due pizze. Saranno qui tra mezz’ora” gli disse.

“Non ho molta fame…” rispose Massimo.

“In realtà neanche io.

Ma non abbiamo neanche pranzato e dovremo pur mangiare qualcosa.

Non puoi certo sopravvivere a biscotti e caffè” commentò suo padre.

Max lo fissò per qualche istante.

“Capricciosa?” gli chiese.

“Con olive nere extra” lo rassicurò suo padre.

Massimo sorrise, provando un immenso affetto per l’uomo.

“Allora forse potrei fare uno sforzo…”

Suo padre accennò un sorriso e si allontanò, lasciando la porta aperta.

“La porta!” lo riprese Max.

“Non sono il tuo servo!” ribatté prontamente l’altro.

Massimo alzò gli occhi al cielo e, troppo pigro per muoversi, decise di lasciarla aperta tornando con la mente ai propri pensieri.

Dopo la loro lunga conversazione, nessuno dei due se l’era sentita di andare al pranzo per il compleanno dello zio Luca e, mentre suo padre aveva fatto diverse telefonate per rassicurare gli zii, Massimo si era nascosto nella sua stanza conscio che entrambi avevano bisogno di stare soli.

Nelle ore in cui aveva riflettuto su ciò che si erano detti, Massimo si era reso conto di un’altra cosa: nonostante tutto, suo padre era ancora innamorato di Niccolò.

Non c’era altra spiegazione. Ne era convinto quasi al 100%.

Se non fosse stato così non avrebbe deciso di tenere il figlio dell’uomo che lo aveva usato e gettato via, né avrebbe rinunciato a così tante cose che anche soltanto marginalmente gli ricordavano Niccolò.

_Soltanto ora se ne rendeva conto…_

Massimo aveva imparato ad andare in bicicletta grazie allo zio Giò, aveva frequentato il corso di nuoto grazie alla nonna che, pazientemente, lo aveva accompagnato in piscina due volte alla settimana per anni e, una volta qualche anno prima, era stato lo zio Filippo ad accompagnarlo ad un concerto a Milano perché suo padre si era rifiutato categoricamente anche solo di prendere in considerazione l’idea.

_Come faceva suo padre ad essere ancora innamorato di una persona che lo aveva fatto soffrire così tanto?_

_Perché non aveva cercato di rifarsi una vita con un altro uomo?_

E Niccolò?

Cosa avrebbe deciso? Come si sarebbe comportato?

Massimo aveva passato ore a pensare a cosa era più giusto fare sia nei riguardi di suo padre sia verso Niccolò, ma non si era mai chiesto quale decisione avrebbe preso l’uomo.

Avrebbe fatto finta di niente come in passato oppure avrebbe cercato un confronto con lui e suo padre?

Il suono del citofono lo riportò alla realtà, seguito dal rumore dei passi di suo padre che si avvicinavano alla porta di casa.

“Quarto piano!” lo sentì dire nel citofono. “Max sono arrivate le pizze!” lo chiamò subito dopo.

Massimo si tirò su a sedere, sollevando le braccia oltre la testa per stirare i muscoli della schiena e delle spalle; infilò le pantofole e si mosse verso la porta della sua camera, ma si bloccò quando sentì nuovamente la voce di suo padre.

“Che ci fai qui?”

Corrugando la fronte, Massimo si mosse velocemente nel corridoio, cercando allo stesso tempo di essere il più silenzioso possibile, fino ad arrivare in salotto; lì si fermò e si sporse leggermente oltre il muro per sbirciare cosa stava succedendo.

Suo padre gli dava le spalle, impegnato a fronteggiare il misterioso interlocutore ancora fermo sul pianerottolo.

“Chi ti ha dato il nostro indirizzo?” chiese ancora suo padre.

“L’ho trovato sui documenti dell’assicurazione”

Max spalancò gli occhi riconoscendo all’istante la voce di Niccolò.

“Perché sei venuto qui?” ripeté suo padre.

“Non rispondevi ai miei messaggi. Era l’unico modo…” disse Niccolò.

_Messaggi? Quali messaggi?_

“Non puoi presentarti qui all’improvviso Niccolò” lo rimproverò suo padre.

“Lo so, lo so…Ho solo bisogno di parlare con te per cinque minuti…Oggi ho scoperto tante cose e devo parlarne con te…” disse Niccolò concitato.

“Non abbiamo nulla da dirci” ribatté suo padre in tono secco.

“Lo sai che non è vero…Per favore Martino” aggiunse in tono quasi supplichevole.

Un breve silenzio seguì le parole di Niccolò e, per un istante, Massimo fu tentato di sporgere la testa per capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma prima che potesse muovere un muscolo suo padre parlò di nuovo.

“Da quanto non dormi?” domandò.

Max sentì il suono sorpreso di Niccolò in risposta alla sua domanda.

“Non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio ieri notte” rispose infine.

Questa volta toccò a suo padre sospirare.

“Almeno hai mangiato?”

Ancora una volta tra i due calò il silenzio e Max suppose che Niccolò si era limitato a scuotere la testa o ad alzare le spalle.

“Che palle Niccolò…Forza entra” gli disse l’attimo dopo. “Ma mettiamo ben in chiaro una cosa: non ci sarà nessuna conversazione tra me e te questa sera.

Ma non sarei a posto con la mia coscienza se ti lasciassi andare via, quindi ora entri, chiami uno dei tuoi amici perché ti vengano a prendere e mentre aspetti mangi un pezzo di pizza con noi” aggiunse suo padre.

“Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter…” ribatté Niccolò, chiaramente infastidito dalle parole di suo padre.

“Non sto dicendo questo…”

Prima che la situazione potesse degenerare, Massimo decise di seguire l’istinto e fece i pochi passi che gli avrebbero permesso di essere visibile nell’ingresso.

“Allora queste pizze?” chiese, sperando che la sua voce suonasse il più spontanea possibile.

All’istante, lo sguardo di Niccolò si posò su di lui e suo padre si voltò a fissarlo.

Nel breve istante di stasi in cui si vennero a trovare, Max notò che Niccolò indossava ancora i vestiti del giorno prima e che i riccioli neri ricadevano scomposti sul suo volto.

“Ciao Max” lo salutò il moro in un sussurro.

Massimo sorrise e, in imbarazzo, alzò una mano in un cenno di saluto.

“Ciao Niccolò. Ti fermi a cena?” gli domandò.

Il ragazzo vide il veloce sguardo che Niccolò lanciò a suo padre e come questi continuava a mantenere lo sguardo sul suo volto.

“Se per te non è un problema…” rispose infine Niccolò.

Max alzò le spalle.

“Se non rubi le mie olive nere allora andremo d’accordo” commentò.

Senza aggiungere altro, Massimo voltò le spalle ad entrambi e si diresse nuovamente verso il salotto.

Se voleva capire qualcosa di più sul rapporto tra Niccolò e suo padre e prendere una decisione riguardo al moro allora era doveva iniziare a passare del tempo insieme a entrambi il prima possibile.

E niente univa le persone più della pizza.

_O almeno lo sperava._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Vedremo cosa è successo a Niccolò il 1 novembre...
> 
> Ultimo capitolo prima di Natale, quindi Merry Christmas everyone! ❤❤  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il mio "regalo" di Natale...
> 
> Love, Eva


	5. 01-02/11/2034 (Nico)- I hope you're feeling happy now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Era giusto tu sapessi la verità.  
> -Mh...E adesso?-  
> -Che vuoi dire?-  
> -Che me ne faccio della verità?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! 😊  
> Ultimo capitolo prima di un piccolo break: cambio casa tra due settimana e, come se non bastasse, venerdì prossimo ho un' esame.  
> Se ci penso mi viene da piangere... Cmq, spero di lasciarvi con un buon capitolo.  
> Almeno un piccolissima luce in fondo al tunnel.  
> Il titolo è tratto da "Hedonism" dei Skunk Anansie, una delle canzoni che ho più amato nella mia adolescenza: quando scrivo un nuovo capitolo, ho sempre problemi con i titoli, ma questa volta è stato veramente semplice perchè non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quella strofa.
> 
> Come al solito, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate: ci tengo veramente molto ai vostri commenti, pareri, consigli.
> 
> Love always 💕, Eva

**01 novembre 2034 07.40**

Il sole iniziava a far capolino dalle nuvole nere della notte.

Lentamente il cielo iniziava a colorarsi di diverse sfumature di rosa e arancio per annunciare l’inizio di un nuovo giorno.

Avvolto dal silenzio del mattino, Niccolò osservò il cielo sopra di sé mentre semisdraiato sulla sedia reclinabile sul suo terrazzo ripensava quello che era successo la sera prima.

Aveva passato tutta la notte su quel terrazzo, avvolto in un plaid che nulla poteva contro il freddo di novembre e l’umidità.

L’unica fonte di calore era il corpo caldo di David rannicchiato su di lui, placidamente addormentato.

Incurante del freddo, Paul era addormentato su una sdraio sistemata poco lontano, quasi avesse paura di perdersi qualcosa di importante se fosse rimasto al caldo nella sua cuccia dentro casa.

Niccolò era rimasto lì tutta la notte ad osservare il cielo pieno di nuvole, ascoltando i rumori e le voci che arrivavano a lui dalla strada smorzarsi lentamente fino a scemare del tutto con il passare delle ore, cercando di scorgere le poche stelle che facevano capolino dalle nuvole e, diverse volte, si era ritrovato a desiderare una sigaretta o una canna che lo aiutasse a calmare il caos che sentiva nella sua testa.

Sapeva che stava infrangendo una delle regole fondamentali che si era imposto in tutti quegli anni e che lo aiutavano, insieme alle sue medicine ad una dieta ferrea e ad una quotidiana attività fisica, a tenere sotto controllo gli effetti della sua malattia, ma la sola idea di dormire gli era estranea.

Non oggi che aveva fatto quella scoperta monumentale.

**_Era padre._ **

Massimo era suo figlio.

Ancora non riusciva a credere alla casualità del destino… Aveva passato settimane a contatto con Massimo senza mai sospettare nulla, felice soltanto di avere quel flebile legame con il passato e con Martino.

_Se solo avesse saputo quanto quella sensazione rispecchiasse la realtà._

Un figlio…

Niccolò non aveva mai considerato realmente la possibilità di diventare padre: né quelle poche volte in cui era coinvolto in una relazione men che meno da single.

I motivi principali per cui non aveva mai speso troppo tempo a pensare a quell’idea erano diversi: cominciando dalla mancanza di connessione emotiva che aveva sentito con ognuno dei suoi partner, anche quando la relazione era sembrata “seria” ad un occhio esterno, per finire con la sua malattia.

La paura di poter trasmettere ad un ipotetico figlio la sua malattia lo terrorizzava e, per quanto amasse i bambini, aveva accantonato molto presto l’idea di diventare padre.

Ed ora, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quella scoperta.

Continuando ad osservare il cielo cambiare colore davanti ai suoi occhi, incurante del dolore al collo che si faceva sempre più insistente a causa dell’umidità e della posizione, Niccolò pensò che il destino era veramente beffardo.

_Lui e Martino avevano un figlio…_

Del resto, se doveva essere totalmente onesto con sé stesso, Niccolò doveva ammettere che forse, se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso tra loro, se fossero rimasti insieme nel corso degli anni e avessero avuto una relazione stabile e amorevole, allora in quel caso avrebbe potuto considerare l’idea di adottare un bambino con Marti.

Ora invece si ritrovava a fare i conti con una doppia rivelazione: la scoperta del genoma omega presente nel DNA di Marti e la sua paternità.

Il fatto che Marti potesse portare avanti una gravidanza e concepire un figlio lo rendeva ancora più speciale ai suoi occhi e, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, Niccolò si ritrovò ad immaginare un bambino con i capelli rossi di Marti, i suoi occhi verdi ed il viso pieno di lentiggini.

_Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo…_

Invece Massimo aveva ripreso quasi completamente da lui.

Soltanto chi conosceva bene Marti riusciva a scovare le caratteristiche fisiche dell’uomo nel suo volto…Quelle caratteristiche che gli avevano fatto perdere la testa fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto.

**_Massimo…_ **

Anche se non capiva ancora perché Martino non gli avesse detto nulla diciassette anni prima né perché avesse deciso di portare avanti la gravidanza nonostante quello che era successo tra loro, una cosa era ben chiara nella sua mente: voleva conoscere suo figlio.

Creare un rapporto con Massimo e, se possibile, recuperare il tempo perso.

Un nuovo dubbio lo pervase immediatamente: Martino glielo avrebbe permesso?

Avrebbe lasciato che lui e Massimo continuassero a vedersi sotto quella nuova veste oppure avrebbe imposto dei paletti, delle condizioni?

Il Martino che conosceva all’epoca non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma le persone cambiano…E diciassette anni erano tanti.

Niccolò si mosse sulla sdraio per cercare invano una posizione più comoda che desse un po’ di respiro ai suoi muscoli atrofizzati e espirò rumorosamente, sistemandosi meglio il plaid sulle spalle.

Infastidito dai suoi movimenti, David si sollevò sulle zampe e si stiracchiò, dandogli una testata lieve per attirare la sua attenzione e ricevendo in risposta qualche carezza distratta sulla testa e sulla schiena.

_Doveva parlare con Martino._

Ma prima, doveva scoprire cosa era successo quella notte a Milano.

Sia Sana sia i suoi amici avevano fatto diverse allusioni al fatto che ciò che aveva sempre considerato vero così non era.

Per quanto i suoi ricordi di quella notte fossero da sempre frammentari, c’erano dei ricordi che non era mai riuscito a cancellare: ricordava tutto quello che era accaduto fino alla loro cena a base di sushi.

Poi sui suoi ricordi calava il buio finché non si era risvegliato la mattina dopo ed aveva trovato i suoi genitori e Maddalena al suo fianco.

Ed era proprio con loro che doveva parlare per ottenere delle risposte.

Soprattutto con Maddalena. I ragazzi glielo avevano fatto capire chiaramente.

Lo sguardo fisso sul cielo ormai rischiarato dalla prima alba di novembre, Niccolò si ritrovò a fare un cenno d’assenso.

Se veramente c’era qualcosa che non sapeva riguardo a quella notte era venuto il momento di scoprirlo.

Aveva già sprecato diciassette anni e non aveva intenzione di perdere altro tempo.

**01 novembre 2034 08.45**

Maddy

**08.45. Nicco:** Ciao Maddy.

Hai tempo più tardi per sentirci? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.

**08.50. Maddy:** Buondì Nicco.

Lo sai che per te il tempo lo trovo sempre. 

Ti va bene verso le 10.30?

**08.52. Nicco:** Perfetto.

Skype?

 **08.53. Maddy:** Perfetto.

Nicco va tutto bene?

 **08.53. Nicco:** Nessun problema.

A più tardi.

**01 novembre 2034 10.25**

Niccolò osservò la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio del bagno e cercò di darsi un contegno, consapevole che Maddalena sarebbe stata in grado di capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava con un solo sguardo.

Per questo motivo, si lavò il viso con acqua fredda nella vana speranza che diminuisse il gonfiore dei suoi occhi e si passò le dita bagnate fra i capelli cercando di dare un senso ai suoi riccioli ribelli.

Dopodiché cercò di togliere le grinze dalla camicia bianca passandovi una mano sopra, senza ottenere grandi risultati, consolandosi però con la consapevolezza che la telecamera del suo portatile avrebbe inquadrato principalmente il suo volto.

**_Chissene frega dei vestiti…_ **

L’uomo uscì dal bagno e si diresse a passo spedito nel suo studio, sedendosi dietro la sua scrivania e accendendo subito dopo il proprio portatile.

Era nervoso, non poteva negarlo.

Dalla sua conversazione con Maddalena dipendevano molte cose: la sua concezione del passato e di quello che era successo a Milano ma, soprattutto, il suo futuro.

Non sapeva ancora in che capacità ma aveva la sensazione che anche il suo futuro fosse in bilico.

_Cosa gli avrebbe detto Maddalena?_

Avrebbe ripetuto quello che gli aveva detto all’epoca e che avevano confermato i suoi genitori?

Oppure come continuavano a suggerire tutti, c’era qualcosa che ancora non sapeva, qualcosa che gli era stato taciuto e che ora aveva un potenziale altamente distruttivo?

Prendendo un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio, Niccolò aprì Skype e cliccò sull’icona di Maddalena, facendo partire la chiamata.

Dopo l’università, la donna aveva ricevuto un’ottima offerta per un dottorato di ricerca all’Università di Torino e, nonostante all’inizio fosse spaventata dalla lontananza e dal lasciare tutti i suoi amici, alla fine aveva deciso di accettare perché aveva capito che sarebbe stato stupido dare un calcio alla fortuna.

Alla fine, quella decisione si era rivelata giusta visto che dopo il dottorato, Maddalena aveva iniziato a fare il tirocinio all’Ospedale “Le Molinette” per poi essere assunta in quello stesso ospedale.

Malgrado la lontananza, l’amicizia tra Niccolò e Maddalena era sopravvissuta alimentata da conversazioni Skype mensili e da incontri ogni volta che la donna ritornava a Roma.

Il suono monotono degli squilli si interruppe improvvisamente, portando Niccolò a fissare lo schermo del portatile dove in pochi secondi comparve il volto familiare di Maddalena.

Immediatamente la donna gli rivolse un enorme sorriso e gli fece un cenno di saluto alzando la mano destra.

“Ciao Nicco!” lo salutò entusiasta.

Nonostante tutti i pensieri confusi che si agitavano nella sua mente, Niccolò si ritrovò a ricambiare il sorriso.

“Ciao Maddy!”

“Come stai? E’ un po’ che non ci sentiamo…” disse la donna.

Niccolò alzò le spalle.

“Bene dai. Sono sempre impegnato con la radio ed il programma…I giorni passano senza che quasi me ne accorga.

Tu invece? Come stai?” le domandò a sua volta.

Avrebbe voluto farle subito la domanda che sentiva premere nella gola, pronta ad uscire ma Niccolò sapeva che se lo avesse fatto Maddalena lo avrebbe scambiato per un attacco e quindi cercò di controllarsi.

Nei venti minuti successivi ascoltò distrattamente mentre Maddalena parlava del proprio lavoro, raccontandogli un piccolo aneddoto divertente che le era capitato in ospedale, della sua vita a Torino e di come, nonostante vivesse lì da anni, continuasse a scoprire tradizioni e piccoli angoli nascosti della città.

“Devi venire a trovarmi. Magari prima di Natale quando ci sarà sicuramente la neve.

Ti immagini io e te che facciamo un pupazzo di neve?” gli disse concludendo il suo racconto con un nuovo sorriso.

Niccolò annuì distrattamente, abbassando lo sguardo sul piano della scrivania che riusciva a intravedere sotto il portatile.

“Si, poi vediamo…” rispose sibillino.

**_Tutto dipende da questa conversazione…_ **

Tra i due ci fu un breve istante di silenzio interrotto, come tante volte in quegli anni, da Maddalena.

“Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?” gli domandò.

Niccolò espirò rumorosamente e rialzò lo sguardo posandolo sul volto pixellato dell’amica.

_E’ arrivato il momento della verità…_

“C’è una novità…” iniziò.

Notò la fronte di Maddalena aggrottarsi appena appena a quelle parole.

Quasi certamente la mente della donna aveva pensato al peggio, come faceva sempre quando si trattava di Niccolò.

“Davvero? Che novità?” gli domandò infondendo nella propria voce una vena di curiosità.

“Ho scoperto di essere padre” rivelò l’uomo evitando inutili giri di parole.

Un’espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di Maddalena; era evidente che la donna si era aspettata di tutto tranne quella rivelazione.

In fondo Niccolò negli ultimi anni aveva sempre glissato ogni volta che Maddalena gli aveva fatto qualche domanda sulla sua vita sentimentale, asserendo che non c’era nulla da raccontare.

Ed ora, improvvisamente, le confidava di essere padre.

“Wow…Nicco questa sì che è un’enorme sorpresa” disse finalmente Maddalena, riprendendosi piano piano dallo shock.

Niccolò convenne con lei con un lento cenno d’assenso.

“Eh già. Ho pensato la stessa cosa quando l’ho scoperto” commentò.

“Beh, ci credo!

Tutte le volte che ci siamo sentiti non mi hai mai detto di avere una relazione, addirittura così seria da avere un figlio” disse Maddalena.

“Infatti non ho nessuna storia” rispose lui, iniziando a giocare con una penna che fino a quel momento era accanto al portatile.

Questa volta, Maddalena lo fissò chiaramente confusa.

“Ho detto che ho scoperto di essere padre, non che sto per avere un figlio” aggiunse Niccolò.

“Quindi hai avuto una storia con una donna e soltanto ora hai scoperto che era rimasta incinta?” gli domandò Maddalena cercando di capire.

“Non esattamente…” ripose enigmatico l’uomo.

Maddalena aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di dare un senso alle sue parole prima di sorridere nuovamente.

“Beh che aspetti? Parlami di questo bambino.

E’ maschio o femmina? Quanti anni ha?” gli domandò lei l’attimo dopo.

Niccolò premette le labbra una contro l’altra cercando di trattenere un sorriso all’ immagine di Massimo che era immediatamente era comparsa nella sua mente.

“E’ un maschio. Diciamo che non è proprio un bambino…

Si chiama Massimo. E’ molto intelligente e a sentire Luai mi assomiglia…” disse Niccolò.

“Luai lo ha conosciuto?

Fammi capire, lo hai detto a Luai prima di dirlo a me? Nicco, sono veramente offesa!” disse Maddalena ironica.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle.

“E’ stata una serie di eventi inaspettati.

Qualche tempo fa ho avuto un mezzo incidente con la macchina…” iniziò.

“Un incidente? Perché non me lo hai detto? Ti sei fatto male?” domandò subito la donna preoccupata.

“Non te l’ho detto perché non era niente di grave.

E poi non devo mica raccontarti tutto!” aggiunse lasciando trasparire il proprio fastidio per l’atteggiamento protettivo scatenato dalle sue parole in Maddalena.

Dallo schermo, Niccolò la vide inumidirsi il labbro inferiore e restare in silenzio, indispettita dalle sue parole e dal suo tono.

**_Se si offende adesso cosa farà quando inizierò a farle le mie domande?_ **

“Comunque…Stavo uscendo dal parcheggio e sono andato addosso ad un motorino che stava passando.

Fortunatamente ne io ne il ragazzo ci siamo fatti niente, ma…” disse interrompendosi a metà non sapendo come andare avanti.

“Ma cosa?” domandò Maddalena dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

Niccolò cercò, per quanto possibile, lo sguardo di Maddalena nello schermo.

“Maddy, ti ricordi Martino?”

Maddalena lo fissò confusa per pochi attimi, ma Niccolò capì immediatamente quando l’amica riuscì a collegare il nome alla persona.

“Martino…Il ragazzo del Kennedy?” gli chiese incerta.

Niccolò annuì.

“Proprio lui…”

“Che c’entra lui con questa storia?” chiese Maddalena confusa.

L’attimo dopo, sentendo la frustrazione scorrere sottopelle, Niccolò sbuffò e si mosse sulla sedia.

“Per fartela breve…Il ragazzo dell’incidente era il figlio di Martino.

Ha sedici anni e si chiama Massimo” disse in tono sbrigativo riassumendo in poche parole la situazione assurda in cui si era venuto a trovare. “Ed è anche mio figlio” aggiunse.

Una nuova espressione scioccata comparve sul volto di Maddalena.

“Non è possibile…” le sentì dire prima che Maddalena scuotesse la testa con decisione.

In risposta, Niccolò annuì.

“Immagino tu sappia cos’è il genoma omega…” si limitò a dirle.

Maddalena lo fissò scioccata per qualche secondo prima di dischiudere le labbra.

“Ma voi due non avete mai…” ribatté Maddalena ancora incredula. “Sei certo che non ti stia prendendo in giro?”

A quelle parole, Niccolò inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Come fai ad essere così sicura che io e Martino non siamo mai stati insieme?” le domandò a sua volta.

“Perché non ne avreste avuto il tempo! Quella cosa tra voi due è finita ancora prima di cominciare…” rispose Maddalena con convinzione.

Incapace di controllarsi, Niccolò ridacchiò sarcastico.

“Non è che ci voglia poi tanto tempo.

Comunque, anche se non sono affari tuoi, posso dirti che è successo un paio di volte. Anche a Milano” le rivelò.

Maddalena strabuzzò gli occhi e, nonostante le luci del portatile, sembrò impallidire.

Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo sulla scrivania e cercò le parole giuste per far sì che Maddalena gli dicesse la verità.

“Ho perso sedici anni della vita di Massimo e se non fosse stato per quell’incidente non avrei mai saputo della sua esistenza” iniziò riportando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amica.

“Mi hai sempre detto che Martino se ne è andato non appena ha scoperto della mia malattia…E’ la verità?” le domandò serio.

“Nicco…”

“La cosa che non riesco a capire è perché Martino sia scappato via in quel modo per poi decidere di tenere mio figlio.

Non ha senso…

Ho bisogno di sapere che cosa è successo quella notte e soltanto tu puoi dirmelo.

Ti prego…” aggiunse alla fine.

Per tutto il tempo, i suoi occhi verdi avevano sostenuto lo sguardo di Maddalena e quando smise di parlare, la donna abbassò leggermente la testa lasciando che alcune ciocche di capelli le nascondessero il volto.

Niccolò restò in attesa, un silenzio teso attorno a sé finché Maddalena non si decise a incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo.

“Nicco, se ti faccio una domanda mi risponderai sinceramente?” gli domandò a sua volta.

Niccolò la fissò per qualche secondo prima di annuire.

“Eri innamorato di quel ragazzo? Di Martino?”

Senza alcuna esitazione, Niccolò annuì di nuovo, questa volta con maggiore convinzione.

_L’uomo della mia vita…_

Un sorriso triste comparve sul volto di Maddalena, le labbra curve verso il basso prima che la donna lo imitasse ed annuisse a sua volta mentre dita nervose si ravviavano alcune ciocche dietro l’orecchio destro.

“L’ho capito subito che lui era diverso da Luai.

Fin dalla prima volta che vi ho visti insieme a casa dei tuoi genitori… Non sai quante volte ti ho beccato mentre lo guardavi di nascosto.

Però volevo fidarmi di te. Credevo che dopo esserti tolto lo sfizio le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità e tu lo avresti dimenticato.

Come con Luai…” raccontò.

Quelle parole lo ferirono perché quello che era successo con Luai era una ferita ancora aperta che, probabilmente, Niccolò non sarebbe mai riuscito a sanare.

Al solo pensiero di ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare Luai per colpa dell’attrazione che provavano l’uno per l’altro, Niccolò sentì cadere sulle proprie spalle il peso del proprio senso di colpa che non lo aveva mai abbandonato veramente.

Nonostante avesse avuto modo di riallacciare i rapporti con Luai, di parlare e chiarire quello che era successo allora, Niccolò non si sarebbe mai perdonato il modo in cui era riuscito a “farla franca” mentre Luai aveva passato le pene dell’inferno per quasi un anno.

“Che è successo mentre eravamo a Milano?” domandò ignorando il commento di Maddalena.

La donna sospirò e tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

“Quella mattina, prima che succedesse tutto prima che voi partiste per Milano, avevo contattato Martino per chiedergli di chiamarmi appena fosse rimasto solo…” iniziò Maddalena.

“Hai chiamato Martino? Perché?” chiese Niccolò sorpreso.

Maddalena rialzò gli occhi e cercò il suo sguardo.

“Perché avevo capito che non gli avevi detto niente della tua malattia.

All’epoca volevo solo metterlo in guardia, dirgli quali erano i comportamenti che precedevano un episodio in modo che fosse preparato e ti potesse aiutare…” spiegò.

“Volevi agire alle mie spalle…” commentò in tono secco l’uomo.

Maddalena scosse la testa.

“No. Volevo proteggerti e fare in modo che non ti succedesse niente di male.

Guarda quello che è successo quel giorno stesso!” gli fece notare.

Niccolò premette le labbra una contro l’altra cercando di controllarsi ed evitare di dire qualcosa di spiacevole che pregiudicasse quella conversazione.

Come al solito Maddalena lo aveva trattato da invalido, come un’idiota che non sapeva badare a sé stesso.

“Vai avanti…” disse qualche istante dopo.

La donna si bagnò di nuovo il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua e ricominciò a parlare.

“Ho aspettato che mi chiamasse per tutto il giorno, ma non lo ha fatto.

Mi ha chiamato quella notte, saranno state le due e mezza…”

“Martino ti ha chiamato?” domandò sorpreso.

Ancora una volta Maddalena annuì.

“Era nel panico. Mi disse che eri uscito di casa completamente nudo e che eri in giro per Milano a fare jogging.

Disse che ti aveva cercato ovunque ma che non aveva idea di dove fossi…” continuò la donna.

Niccolò riuscì ad immaginare perfettamente la sensazione di smarrimento che doveva aver colto Martino in quel momento: sopraffatto da un evento inspiegabile e totalmente inaspettato, per giunta in una città a lui totalmente estranea.

“Mi feci dare l’indirizzo di dove si trovava e chiamai la polizia di Milano, in modo che partissero le tue ricerche.

Dopodiché ho avvisato i tuoi genitori e ho preso un treno per Milano.

Quando sono arrivata, ti eri già calmato e la polizia ti aveva portato in caserma in attesa che arrivassero i tuoi genitori” disse ancora Maddalena.

Niccolò restò in attesa che la donna continuasse il racconto, ma dopo qualche istante apparve evidente che Maddalena aveva terminato.

“E Martino? Dov’era nel frattempo?” le domandò.

La donna abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante e Niccolò la vide mordersi l’angolo destro del labbro inferiore, come faceva sempre quando era in imbarazzo e, per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella storia, Niccolò iniziò a pensare che forse c’era qualcosa di vero nelle insinuazioni dei suoi amici.

“Martino era rimasto tutta la notte ad aspettare tue notizie nello stesso posto dove ti aveva visto l’ultima volta…Come se sperasse di vederti passare un’altra volta di lì.

Non sapeva che la polizia ti aveva trovato, fui io a dirglielo.

“Ero stanca, arrabbiata per essere dovuta correre in tuo soccorso ancora una volta, e me la presi con lui.

Lui mi chiese se poteva vederti e io gli dissi che era meglio di no, che se si fosse sbrigato sarebbe riuscito a prendere il prossimo treno per Roma, ma lui insisteva…

Voleva vederti a tutti i costi… e allora ho fatto in modo che se ne andasse” concluse Maddalena alzando le spalle.

A quelle parole Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Che vuoi dire?” sussurrò.

Maddalena sospirò e tornò ad alzare lo sguardo, quasi lo stesse sfidando, fissando gli occhi verdi dell’uomo.

“Gli dissi che il tuo comportamento era dovuto al tuo disturbo e che quello che c’era stato tra voi era una bugia.

Il prodotto di un lungo episodio maniacale.

Che non c’era mai stato niente di vero nelle tue parole o nelle tue azioni” confessò.

Niccolò si sentì invadere dallo sgomento.

Un pugno allo stomaco probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto meno male…

**_Come aveva potuto fare una cosa simile?_ **

Come aveva potuto sminuire i suoi sentimenti in quel modo? Per l’ennesima volta, per giunta!

Come aveva potuto usare la sua malattia come arma contro di lui, nonostante sapesse benissimo quanto Niccolò si vergognasse all’epoca del suo disturbo.

“All’inizio non voleva credermi, continuava a dire che voleva vederti, ma quando gli ho raccontato di Luai ha dovuto arrendersi.

Ha capito di non essere poi così speciale…

Quando me ne sono andata per tornare da te era ancora lì” concluse Maddalena.

“I miei genitori lo sanno?” domandò in un sussurro.

La donna annuì.

“Tua madre sa che ci siamo visti e che l’ho mandato via…Sa anche cosa gli ho detto per convincerlo a prendere il treno per Roma.

Ha convenuto con me che fosse la cosa migliore per te in quel momento. Sai quanto mi vuole bene…Dopo tanti anni spera ancora che torniamo insieme.

Ma credo che tuo padre non sappia nulla” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Nonostante lo shock provocato dalle sue parole, Niccolò si rese conto che nella sua voce non c’era il minimo rimorso per quello che aveva fatto.

Probabilmente se si fossero ritrovati di nuovo nella stessa situazione, Maddalena avrebbe agito come allora, nello stesso modo meschino e subdolo giustificando le proprie azioni con il desiderio di proteggere Niccolò e la loro storia d’amore ormai defunta.

Immediatamente la mente di Niccolò ritornò ai giorni seguenti, così confusi e tristi.

Giorni in cui aveva cercato di isolarsi da tutto e tutti, cercando di mettere a tacere il proprio desiderio di correre da Martino per cercare di spiegargli come stavano le cose, per chiedergli scusa del suo prolungato silenzio, cercando allo stesso tempo la motivazione dietro all’assenza del ragazzo.

E istantaneamente, dalla nebbia dei ricordi, ritornarono a galla anche dei flashback in cui era presente Maddalena: la sua presenza costante, la sua voce che cercava di alleviare la solitudine ed il dolore per l’abbandono di Martino.

Niccolò ricordò di come la donna avesse passato ore accanto a lui, sdraiata nella parte libera del letto, una mano che scivolava leggera lungo la sua schiena nonostante lui l’avesse allontanata più volte.

E di nuovo, una dopo l’altra, riaffiorarono le parole che Maddalena gli aveva sussurrato in quei momenti e che Niccolò aveva dimenticato durante questi anni.

_“Credevi che lui ti amasse per come sei realmente? Quel ragazzo era interessato soltanto al tuo aspetto fisico…Si è approfittato di te”_

_“Era questo il grande amore che desideravi tanto? Un ragazzino che appena ha scoperto la tua malattia è scappato senza pensarci due volte? Povero amore mio…”_

_“Nessuno riuscirà mai ad amarti quanto me…”_

_“Solo io posso amarti per ciò che sei…Con tutti i tuoi pregi ed i tuoi difetti”_

Quelle parole si erano insinuate nella sua mente nel momento in cui era più fragile, più vulnerabile, mentre era incapace di ribattere e di lottare per la sua relazione con Martino, mettendo velocemente radici grazie alle sue insicurezze e alle sue fragilità, finché Niccolò non si era convinto che Maddalena aveva ragione.

Martino non lo aveva mai amato veramente. Era stato attratto dal suo aspetto e, quando aveva scoperto che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, aveva preferito voltargli le spalle.

Del resto glielo aveva sempre detto che non voleva avere a che fare con gente malata di mente…Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo un comportamento del genere.

Era stato per via delle parole di Maddalena e degli effetti che avevano avuto su di lui che, appena si era ripreso, Niccolò aveva bloccato il numero di Martino.

Se Martino era veramente interessato soltanto ad una scopata allora aveva ottenuto quello che voleva e ora che aveva scoperto la verità sulla sua malattia non c’era più bisogno di far finta di essere amici.

Niccolò sarebbe stato decisamente meglio senza di lui. Non aveva bisogno di persone così superficiali nella sua vita.

**_Se solo avesse saputo cosa aveva messo in moto con quella stupida decisione…_ **

“Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?”

La sua voce era suonata roca anche alle sue orecchie a causa del suo prolungato silenzio e delle emozioni contrastanti che sentiva agitarsi dentro di sé.

“Ho fatto quello che ritenevo più giusto per te…” si giustificò Maddalena.

“EH NO CAZZO!” sbottò Niccolò.

Si accorse di aver sbattuto il palmo della mano destra sulla scrivania soltanto quando sentì il formicolio ed il calore invadergli la pelle del palmo.

Dall’altra parte dello schermo Maddalena era sobbalzata, colta di sorpresa dal suo gesto inaspettato, ed ora lo fissava con un’espressione guardinga.

Se si escludevano alcuni momenti di rabbia legati ai suoi episodi, Niccolò non era una persona violenta o incline a scatti di ira: ogni volta che aveva una discussione cercava sempre di mantenere basso il tono di voce o di non manifestare eccessivamente le proprie emozioni per evitare che queste venissero ricollegate ad un possibile effetto della sua malattia.

“Non venirmi a dire che lo hai fatto per me.

Perché sappiamo entrambi che lo hai fatto soltanto per te stessa.

Avevi capito che ero innamorato di Martino e hai colto l’occasione per separarci.

Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?” le domandò nuovamente parlando tra i denti.

“Amore…Non ti sembra una parola un po’ forte? In fondo lo conoscevi ma neanche tre mesi” commentò acida Maddalena.

“No, sono certo di aver usato la parola giusta. Non ci vuole molto per innamorarsi di una persona” ribatté Niccolò, assottigliando gli occhi.

Un’espressione altrettanto dura apparve improvvisamente sul volto della donna.

“Allora sentiamo un po’, visto che sei diventato un grande esperto in fatto di sentimenti...

Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Eh? Avanti dimmelo!

Avrei dovuto farmi da parte e lasciare che quel ragazzino prendesse il mio posto? Ti sono stata accanto per anni, fin da quando hai scoperto di essere malato, ho sopportato le tue crisi e i tuoi sbalzi d’umore…Ho cercato di minimizzare i danni di ogni tuo episodio, di tutte le volte che facevi qualche follia!” recriminò Maddalena.

“Nessuno te lo ha chiesto Maddalena!” ribatté Niccolò.

“Hai una vaga idea di quanto sia stato umiliante restare al tuo fianco dopo quello che è successo con Luai? I nostri amici avevano pietà di me!

I nostri compagni di liceo parlavano e ridevano alle mie spalle! Ti rendi conto dei mesi di merda che ho passato per restarti accanto?

E proprio quando eravamo riusciti a buttarci tutto alle spalle arriva quel ragazzino…E ricomincia tutto da capo.

Cosa dovevo fare? Farmi da parte e lasciare che qualcun altro si godesse i frutti del mio duro lavoro?

No, assolutamente no! Non lo avrei permesso” concluse Maddalena voce aspra alzando poi le spalle con noncuranza.

“Per colpa tua ho perso sedici anni della vita di mio figlio!” la accusò Niccolò.

La donna aggrottò la fronte.

“Io forse ho sbagliato a parlare in quel modo a Martino, ma non sono stata io a suggerirti di bloccare il suo numero.

Né sono stata io ad evitarlo per tutto il resto del liceo. Se eri così innamorato di quel ragazzo perché non hai cercato di farlo tornare da te?” gli fece notare, incrociando le braccia sulla scrivania.

“Perché tu mi avevi convinto che fosse interessato soltanto al mio aspetto fisico! Che volesse soltanto una scopata…Mi hai lasciato credere che fosse fuggito via schifato per la mia malattia”

Maddalena lo fissò in silenzio per pochi secondi prima che un suono frustrato uscisse dalle sue labbra dischiuse.

“Oh Nicco… Probabilmente sotto sotto anche tu pensavi la stessa cosa. Altrimenti non sarebbe stato così facile convincerti.

Eri convinto di aver trovato il grande amore, ma non ci hai pensato due volte prima di lasciarlo andare.

Anzi se ci pensi è anche divertente” commentò l’attimo dopo.

“Non capisco cosa ci trovi di così divertente…” disse Niccolò infastidito.

“In tutti questi anni hai sempre pensato di essere stato sedotto e abbandonato, ma alla fine sei tu quello che se ne è andato dopo una scopata”

Come aveva previsto in quelle parole non c’era nulla di divertente, anzi lo riempirono di tristezza infinita.

Si era fidato di Maddalena, certo che non avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male e invece ora doveva ricredersi...e anche nel modo peggiore.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” le domandò con un filo di voce, fissando il suo volto nello schermo.

La donna restituì il suo sguardo e dopo qualche istante sospirò.

“Ero innamorata. Credevo di aver trovato l’uomo della mia vita.

Ma il mio amore per te non era abbastanza…Non hai la minima idea del male che mi hai fatto Nicco” rispose sincera.

“Quindi quello è stato il tuo modo di vendicarti?”

Questa volta Maddalena scosse la testa.

“No…Oh forse sì…Non lo so. In quel momento ho soltanto pensato ad eliminare il problema tra di noi.

Ero certa che tu saresti tornato da me se lui fosse sparito dalle nostre vite” aggiunse.

Niccolò sentì le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi e, deciso a non mostrarsi debole davanti a Maddalena si morse la parte interna della guancia sinistra.

_Il problema…_

“Del resto ammettiamolo…Tu non eri pronto ad assumerti la responsabilità di un figlio. Non con la tua malattia” parlò di nuovo Maddalena.

L’uomo si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia e per un istante, si coprì gli occhi con la mano destra, cercando di non lasciarsi vincere dalla rabbia che sentiva scorrere nuovamente nelle vene.

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi dell’atteggiamento che Maddalena aveva avuto nei suoi confronti in tutti quegli anni?

Tutto quello che aveva conquistato, le sue vittorie personali e professionali non sembravano contare nulla per la donna perché ai suoi occhi restava sempre un povero invalido che aveva bisogno di attenzione costante, di un sorvegliante che si occupasse di limitare i danni dei suoi episodi maniacali.

“Avrei voluto avere la possibilità di fare quella scelta…Invece tu e mia madre avete deciso per me” mormorò allontanando la mano dagli occhi.

“Hai dimenticato che anche il tuo caro Martino ti ha nascosto l’esistenza di questo figlio?” recriminò acida Maddalena.

“Avrà avuto i suoi motivi per farlo! E immagino c’entrino le tue insinuazioni su noi due!” ribatté Niccolò.

La donna sbuffò e Niccolò la vide alzare gli occhi al cielo seccata.

“Beh, se ti è venuta voglia di giocare a fare il padre ora ne hai la possibilità” rispose subito dopo con un velo di noncuranza nella voce.

“E credi sia facile recuperare un rapporto dopo sedici anni di silenzio? Quel ragazzo ha passato gran parte della sua vita pensando che non mi importasse nulla di lui! Io davvero non capisco come fai ad essere così fredda…”

“Perché non mi interessa! Non me ne frega un cazzo Nicco! Possibile che non lo capisci?” sbottò Maddalena. “In tutti questi anni mi hai sempre detto di non voler neanche prendere in considerazione l’idea di avere un figlio e ora improvvisamente muori dalla voglia di conoscere questo ragazzo e di fargli da padre.

Scusami se non faccio salti di gioia alla notizia.

Sinceramente, cos’ha di speciale questo Massimo?” gli domandò, sul volto un’espressione offesa.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Non basta il fatto che mio figlio?” le domandò a sua volta.

Maddalena scosse la testa.

“Vuoi farmi credere che ti saresti comportato così anche se fosse stato il prodotto di una botta e via con una sconosciuta?” chiese con cattiveria.

Un suono scioccato scappò dalla gola di Niccolò.

“E’ quello che farebbe chiunque!” ribatté.

Ancora una volta, Maddalena scosse la testa.

“Non è vero. Molti uomini se ne fregherebbero altamente se scoprissero dopo tanti anni di aver avuto un figlio per sbaglio” commentò. “Il motivo è un altro, e lo sai anche tu” aggiunse.

Niccolò restò in silenzio per qualche secondo e, nonostante non gli piacesse ammetterlo, dovette dar ragione alla donna.

Il vero motivo per cui voleva conoscere e instaurare un rapporto con Massimo era un altro; la stessa ragione per cui aveva voluto entrare in confidenza con Max quando ancora non sapeva nulla del legame che esisteva tra loro.

“Perché è di Martino” ammise infine sincero.

L’espressione stizzita che comparve sul volto di Maddalena gli fece capire che la donna si aspettava una risposta del genere.

“Alla fine ha comunque vinto lui…”

Niccolò sapeva benissimo che non esisteva una risposta a quelle parole.

Almeno non una che non avrebbe avvalorato ancora di più la veridicità dell’affermazione di Maddalena.

Perché nonostante il modo in cui era finita tra loro, nonostante il modo in cui si era comportato con Martino negli ultimi mesi di liceo e nonostante gli anni che erano passati prima del loro incontro qualche settimana prima, Niccolò non aveva mai veramente dimenticato Martino.

Aveva rinchiuso il ricordo di Martino in una scatola, l’aveva sigillata e poi nascosta nell’angolo più buio e nascosto della sua mente, ma il pensiero del ragazzo e delle settimane passate insieme non era mai sparito del tutto.

Alle volte bastava poco perché il ricordo sbiadito del suo volto tornasse a galla: era successo quando, per caso, aveva ritrovato le marionette di suo nonno nella soffitta dei suoi genitori; ritornava ogni volta che percorreva in bicicletta Via della Conciliazione, e tutte le volte che ascoltava Cesare Cremonini.

Tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto in quegli anni non erano serviti a nulla, perché la sua mente non gli aveva mai permesso di cancellare definitivamente Martino ne quanto fosse stato importante.

“Credo non ci sia più nulla da dire…” disse Niccolò, la voce leggermente arrocchita dal lungo silenzio.

“Credo anche io” rispose Maddalena.

L’uomo si rizzò a sedere sulla sedia imbottita ed allungò una mano verso la tastiera, pronto ad interrompere la conversazione.

“E’ meglio se non ci sentiamo per un po’…Almeno fino a quando riuscirò a guardarti di nuovo negli occhi” aggiunse.

Maddalena restò in silenzio, ma Niccolò lesse chiaramente sul suo volto il fastidio provocato dalle sue parole.

Senza aggiungere altro, Niccolò mise fine alla conversazione e abbassò lo schermo del portatile con un gesto deciso.

L’attimo dopo si lasciò andare nuovamente contro lo schienale della sedia e nascose il viso tra le mani, respirando rumorosamente mentre il suo torace si muoveva a scatti per le lacrime che erano ormai prossime ad uscire.

**_Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?_ **

**01 novembre 2034**

Martino

**11.20. Niccolò:** Devo parlarti.

**11.44. Niccolò** **:** Ok, forse ho usato un approccio troppo diretto.

Ma assolutamente bisogno di parlarti.

Decidi tu quando e dove, ma per favore incontriamoci.

**13.50. Niccolò:** Ti prego Martino…

**01 novembre 2034 14.00.**

Il suono degli squilli arrivò monotono nel suo orecchio, trasmettendogli una tranquillità che quel giorno gli era del tutto estranea.

Dopo aver chiuso la conversazione con Maddalena, Niccolò aveva passato molto tempo seduto alla sua scrivania, perso nella propria mente, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro ansimante.

Aveva ripensato alle parole di Maddalena, al suo tono di voce, al modo in cui aveva screditato i suoi sentimenti per Martino e come aveva cercato di giustificare le proprie azioni con l’amore che provava nei suoi confronti.

_Ma che amore era quello che portava una persona ad agire in quel modo?_

Maddalena lo aveva ridicolizzato, sminuito, aveva agito alle sue spalle e aveva sfruttato i suoi punti deboli per ottenere ciò che voleva, consapevole che in quel momento Niccolò non era abbastanza forte da opporre alcuna resistenza.

_Aveva usato la sua mente contro di lui…_

Forse era proprio questo che Niccolò non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarle, più del suo ruolo nella fine della storia tra lui e Martino.

“Pronto?”

La voce di Luai lo riportò al presente e, senza neanche accorgersene, Niccolò chiuse gli occhi.

“Avevate ragione” disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

“Nicco?” chiese Luai incerto.

“Come ho fatto ad essere così stupido?” chiese dando voce ad una domanda che lo assillava da ore.

“Nicco che è successo?” domandò l’amico, una nota preoccupata nella voce.

“Ho parlato con Maddalena. Mi ha raccontato tutto…” spiegò Niccolò.

Dall’altra parte della cornetta ci fu un breve silenzio che portò Niccolò a riaprire gli occhi, quasi si aspettasse di trovare Luai dinanzi a sé.

“Mi dispiace. Però era giusto che tu sapessi la verità” disse finalmente Luai.

“Mh…E adesso?” domandò in un sussurro.

“Che vuoi dire?”

Un suono beffardo scappò dalle labbra di Niccolò.

“Che me ne faccio della verità? A che mi serve oltre a confermare per l’ennesima volta che sono un povero idiota che non si rende conto di quello che succede attorno a lui? Di come viene manipolato dalle persone che dicono di volergli bene?” chiese pieno di amarezza.

“No, Nicco non è così. Non è colpa tua…” replicò prontamente Luai.

“Certo che è colpa mia!” ribatté alzando la voce.

“Ok, calmati un attimo e ascoltami. Cosa hai fatto di sbagliato? In fondo ti sei fidato di una persona che conoscevi da anni, che ti era stata accanto in momenti difficili…Hai fatto quello che avrebbe fatto chiunque al posto tuo” gli fece notare Luai con voce calma e rassicurante.

“Non è colpa tua se Maddalena ha deciso di usare la fiducia che riponevi in lei contro di te…” aggiunse.

“Non avrei dovuto comportarmi in quel modo con Martino…Avrei dovuto parlargli, spiegargli cosa era successo…” disse Niccolò sentendo scivolare una lacrima lungo la guancia destra.

“E perché non lo hai fatto?” gli chiese cauto Luai.

Un singhiozzo arrivò dall’altra parte della cornetta riempiendo di rabbia Luai per quello che stava provando in quel momento il suo migliore amico.

Il suo primo istinto, non appena aveva sentito la voce triste ed il tono ferito di Niccolò, era stato quello di mollare tutto e andare da Nicco in modo che potesse sfogarsi e non si sentisse solo, come spesso accadeva in quei momenti di profonda tristezza, ma aveva dovuto cambiare idea perché quell’atteggiamento era una delle cose che Niccolò aveva sempre recriminato a Maddalena.

Se Niccolò gli avesse chiesto di andare da lui, Luai non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a correre da lui, ma fino a quel momento doveva avere fiducia in Nicco e sperare che fosse abbastanza forte da superare quel momento di sconforto da solo.

“Nicco, perché non hai più voluto vederlo?” gli chiese di nuovo.

Niccolò sospirò nella cornetta e si schiarì la voce.

“Perché credevo non gli importasse nulla di me. Che volesse soltanto portarmi a letto…” rispose con voce piccola.

Luai sospirò e nel breve silenzio che seguì, Niccolò si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

“Vuoi sapere come la penso?” disse finalmente Luai con cautela.

“Mh…” mugugnò Niccolò.

“Credo che sia ora di buttarsi il passato alle spalle.

Certo, tu e Martino dovrete parlare per chiarirvi una volta per tutte, ma ora quello che conta veramente è Massimo.

Cosa vuoi fare con lui? Vuoi conoscerlo?” gli domandò.

Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“Certo che voglio conoscerlo. Perché tutti mi fate la stessa domanda?” chiese stizzito.

“Ok, ok scusa…Ma se ci pensi non è poi così scontata come risposta”

“E’ mio figlio. Probabilmente l’unico figlio che avrò in vita mia, ti pare che non voglio conoscerlo e instaurare un rapporto con lui?

Ho già perso anche troppo tempo!” replicò Nicco.

Dall’altra parte arrivò un mugugno d’assenso.

“Allora concentrati su questo: sul rapporto tra te e Massimo.

Se poi un giorno riuscirai a recuperare anche il rapporto con Martino, ben venga” commentò Luai.

Nonostante una parte di sé volesse concentrare gran parte delle sue forze su Martino, per far sì che l’uomo capisse cosa era successo all’epoca, Niccolò dovette dar ragione a Luai.

Al momento doveva dare la priorità a Massimo.

“Hai ragione…” mormorò.

“Ovvio. Io ho sempre ragione” commentò Luai, un sorriso nella voce.

Inaspettatamente, Niccolò si concesse una piccola risata.

“Giusto, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene” replicò ironico.

I due amici restarono per qualche istante in silenzio, prima che Luai parlasse nuovamente.

“Va un po’ meglio?”

In risposta ottenne un nuovo mugugno d’assenso.

“Grazie…” aggiunse l’attimo dopo Niccolò.

“Ma piantala! Ci vediamo domani alla radio” replicò Luai. “E se avrai di nuovo voglia di parlare con qualcuno, io sono sempre qui”

“Lo so…”

Senza aggiungere altro, Niccolò chiuse la conversazione, sentendosi più sollevato rispetto a mezz’ora prima.

Come al solito Luai gli aveva mostrato le cose sotto da una diversa prospettiva ed era anche riuscito a strappargli una risata.

Ora la sua priorità era Massimo.

Ma prima di buttarsi il passato alle spalle c’era un’ultima cosa da fare.

**01 novembre 2034 16.30**

Aveva dovuto aspettare per più di un’ora.

Quando aveva chiamato i suoi genitori per avvertirli del suo arrivo si era sentito rispondere che in quel momento non erano in casa, ma a pranzo fuori con degli amici, quindi se voleva passare da casa per un saluto avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche ora.

Durante quell’attesa, Niccolò aveva cercato di controllare la sua ansia e di non lasciarsi andare alla rabbia che sentiva ancora scorrere nelle sue vene per le rivelazioni di Maddalena, consapevole che se si fosse presentato dai suoi genitori agitato sua madre non avrebbe dato molto peso alle sue parole.

Per questo, aveva deciso di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro cercando di buttare giù una serie di argomenti da trattare per le ultime due puntate che restavano quella settimana, facendo alcune ricerche e integrando il materiale nei propri appunti.

Quando aveva terminato aveva controllato l’orologio da polso e prima di uscire da casa, in un ultimo tentativo per scaricare la tensione, aveva caricato la lavatrice e aveva dato da mangiare a David e Paul; poi aveva preso le chiavi di casa, il portafogli ed il cellulare ed era uscito.

Il breve tragitto fino a casa dei suoi genitori gli aveva schiarito ulteriormente le idee, portandolo alla conclusione che, se veramente sua madre aveva appoggiato il “piano” di Maddalena, allora Niccolò avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo prima di perdonarla.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare le motivazioni della donna, ma non gli era difficile immaginare quali fossero state: l’affetto che la legava a Maddalena, la convinzione che la ragazza avesse da sempre un effetto positivo su di lui, e infine la speranza neanche tanto velata di sua madre che il rapporto tra i due giovani fosse duraturo, arrivando un giorno a sfociare in un matrimonio.

**_Così ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno a tenerlo sottocchio e a controllare ogni sua azione._ **

Se le sue supposizioni erano giuste, forse sarebbe stato meglio non vedersi per un po’…

Una parte della sua mente sapeva che, una volta scoperto dell’esistenza di Massimo e di ciò che le sue azioni avevano messo inconsapevolmente in moto, sua madre ne sarebbe stata distrutta.

Ma, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, Niccolò non riuscì a rammaricarsi per sua madre. Del resto, chi è causa del suo mal…

Scorgendo in lontananza il palazzo dei suoi genitori, Niccolò rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi di fronte al vecchio portone di legno.

Era cresciuto in quel palazzo, tra quelle mura di pietra forti e dall’aspetto rassicurante… Eppure, nonostante avesse ancora le chiavi di casa dei suoi genitori in quel momento Niccolò pensò che la cosa più giusta fosse suonare il citofono, neanche fosse un ospite o un estraneo.

Ecco, una parte di sé si sentiva proprio così: un estraneo.

“Chi è?” chiese la voce gracchiante di suo padre attraverso il citofono.

“Papà sono io”

L’attimo dopo il portone del palazzo si aprì permettendogli di entrare nell’androne e, lentamente, Niccolò iniziò la salita che lo avrebbe condotto al quinto piano dove si trovava l’appartamento dei suoi genitori.

Man mano che saliva le scale, Niccolò si rese conto che i sentimenti contrastanti provati fino a quel momento lo abbandonavo, lasciando la sua mente vuota, ad eccezione delle parole e delle domande che voleva rivolgere a sua madre.

Senza che se ne rendesse conto aveva vissuto nella menzogna per diciassette anni.

Ora era finalmente arrivato il momento della verità.

Quando arrivò al quinto piano, vide la figura longilinea di suo padre nello specchio della porta e, incontrando lo sguardo dell’uomo, Niccolò gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Ciao pà!” lo salutò, prima di abbracciarlo velocemente.

Capì subito che suo padre era rimasto sorpreso da quel gesto dal modo in cui restò immobile per una frazione di secondo tra le sue braccia, per poi ricambiare velocemente il suo gesto d’affetto.

“Ciao Niccolò” lo salutò l’uomo sciogliendo l’abbraccio e facendo un passo indietro per far sì che Niccolò entrasse in casa a sua volta.

Nessuno osservando i due uomini avrebbe potuto mettere in discussione che fossero padre e figlio: Giorgio Fares era un uomo alto e dal fisico slanciato che neanche il passare degli anni era riuscito a intaccare; folti capelli brizzolati, più tendenti al bianco che al nero ormai, e due occhi verdi proprio come suo figlio.

Osservando l’uomo accanto a sé per un breve istante, Niccolò si ritrovò a chiedersi se quelle similitudini così evidenti tra lui e suo padre erano altrettanto evidenti tra sé e Massimo.

Per una frazione di secondo, Niccolò si ritrovò a sperare di poter un giorno osservare i cambiamenti che il tempo aveva adoperato sul proprio volto e su quello di Max proprio come ora stava facendo con suo padre.

**_Cazzo, lo sperava veramente…_ **

“Come mai non hai usato le tue chiavi?” domandò suo padre, dandogli le spalle e incamminandosi verso il salotto.

“Le ho dimenticate a casa” mentì Niccolò, seguendolo lungo il corridoio.

Prima che suo padre potesse aggiungere altro, Niccolò sentì il rumore dei passi che annunciava l’arrivo di sua madre e, subito dopo, la donna comparve dal corridoio che collegava il salotto alle altre stanze della casa.

Non appena lo vide, la donna sorrise e gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo e, se inizialmente Niccolò avrebbe voluto ritrarsi, decise altrimenti concedendo un brevissimo abbraccio alla madre.

“E’ bello vederti tesoro” disse sua madre posandogli un bacio sulla guancia sinistra.

Niccolò premette le labbra una contro l’altra in un sorriso tirato e andò a sedersi su una delle poltrone.

“Vuoi bere qualcosa?” gli domandò ancora sua madre.

Niccolò scosse la testa, osservando mentre la donna si sedeva sul divano accanto al marito.

“Come vanno le cose al lavoro?” domandò suo padre, un braccio posato sul bracciolo e le gambe accavallate all’altezza delle caviglie in un atteggiamento rilassato.

“Bene. Per fortuna abbiamo una fetta di ascoltatori che ci seguono tutti i giorni e anche i vertici della radio sono contenti” rispose Niccolò.

“Beh è una cosa positiva, no?” disse sua madre soddisfatta.

Niccolò annuì.

“Per il resto? Come te la passi?” chiese ancora suo padre.

Niccolò mosse leggermente il volto per incontrare lo sguardo dell’uomo e si rese conto che, senza che lui avesse detto nulla, suo padre si era accorto del suo disagio.

Era stato l’abbraccio sulla porta di casa?

Oppure l’atteggiamento avuto con sua madre?

O forse erano soltanto gli anni passati ad osservare attentamente il suo volto alla ricerca del più piccolo segnale che potesse preannunciare un nuovo episodio.

Muovendosi sulla poltrona, Niccolò raddrizzò la schiena e si schiarì la voce prima di parlare nuovamente.

“In effetti c’è una cosa di cui volevo parlarvi…” iniziò cauto.

I suoi genitori restarono in silenzio, in attesa che lui continuasse.

“Qualche settimana fa ho incontrato per caso una persona...Qualcuno che conoscevo ai tempi del Kennedy” riprese per poi interrompersi nuovamente.

Cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri, Niccolò si inumidì le labbra per poi ricominciare a parlare.

“Vi ricordate quando anni fa siete dovuti venire di corsa a Milano per venirmi a prendere?” gli domandò, cambiando improvvisamente approccio.

Sua madre aggrottò impercettibilmente la fronte mentre suo padre annuì lentamente dopo qualche istante.

“E’ successo tanto tempo fa…” disse suo padre.

In risposta, Niccolò annuì.

“Già…Diciassette anni fa. Decisamente tanto tempo fa…” commentò a mezza bocca subito dopo.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò si schiarì la gola e tornò ad osservare i suoi genitori, seduti uno accanto all’altro in attesa che lui continuasse il suo racconto.

“Quella volta…Quando siete venuti a Milano, io non ero solo…Ero con una persona.

Un ragazzo” disse ancora.

Questa volta fu suo padre ad aggrottare la fronte.

“Non ne sapevo nulla” disse.

“La cosa non mi stupisce…” commentò Niccolò prima di spostare lo sguardo su sua madre. “Tu lo sapevi, vero mamma?” aggiunse.

Sua madre sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche istante prima di annuire.

“Lo sapevi? Perché non mi hai detto niente?” chiese suo padre, colto di sorpresa.

La donna alzò le spalle.

“Perché al momento non mi è sembrata una cosa importante. Ero preoccupata per Niccolò e mi è uscito completamente di mente” rispose la donna lanciando un veloce sguardo al marito prima di tornare a guardare il figlio. “Non capisco perché abbiamo riaperto quest’argomento. In fondo sono passati tanti anni…E’ una storia vecchia, no?” commentò.

Ferito dalle parole della madre, Niccolò annuì quasi a darle ragione.

“Dammi ancora un attimo e te lo spiego” replicò Niccolò. “Allora…Circa un mese fa ho avuto un piccolo incidente con l’auto…” iniziò.

“Un incidente? Perché non ce lo hai detto?” lo interruppe sua madre.

Niccolò non poté fare a meno di notare come le parole di sua madre fossero simili a quelle dette da Maddalena poche ore prima, provando immediatamente un senso di fastidio.

“Perché ho trentasei anni e non devo raccontarvi ogni minima cosa che mi succede ogni giorno!” replicò lasciando trasparire il proprio fastidio dal tono della voce.

Entrambi i suoi genitori restarono momentaneamente interdetti dalle sue parole e, sentendo montare la frustrazione, Niccolò sospirò e si passò una mano tra i riccioli alla base del collo.

“Nicco tua madre ti ha fatto soltanto una domanda…Lo sai che si preoccupa per te” lo riprese suo padre.

Questa volta dalle labbra di Niccolò scappò un suono beffardo, prima che l’uomo tornasse a posare lo sguardo su entrambi i genitori.

“Davvero? Io invece inizio a pensare che la mamma voglia controllarmi nonostante abbia quasi quarant’anni, un lavoro e una vita per conto mio.

In fondo è quello che ha sempre fatto, no?” ribatté Niccolò.

“Nicco! Sarai anche un uomo adulto ma questo non ti autorizza a…” iniziò a replicare sua madre.

Prima che la donna potesse continuare, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No. Sono venuto qui perché dovevo parlarvi di una cosa.

Quindi ora mi lasci parlare” aggiunse rivolgendosi direttamente a sua madre.

Colpita dal tono perentorio di Niccolò, la donna tornò in silenzio e, nonostante l’uomo vedesse chiaramente sul suo volto come le sue parole l’avessero infastidita, decise di andare avanti per la sua strada.

“Allora… Come vi ho già detto un mesetto fa ho avuto un piccolo incidente.

Niente di grave: stavo uscendo dal parcheggio e un motorino mi è venuto addosso.

Per fortuna, ne io ne il ragazzo alla guida del motorino ci siamo fatti male” ricominciò a raccontare, ripetendo più o meno le parole usate quella mattina con Maddalena.

L’attimo dopo, Niccolò si fermò per prendere un respiro profondo pronto a sganciare la bomba che avrebbe cambiato la vita dei suoi genitori.

“In queste settimane ho scoperto che quel ragazzo è mio figlio” annunciò.

Nel silenzio incredulo che calò nel salotto, Niccolò ebbe tutto il tempo di osservare il volto dei suoi genitori e di notare il cambiamento delle espressioni sui loro volti: vide come la confusione per il suo discorso lasciò il posto all’incredulità e infine allo shock, specialmente sul viso di sua madre.

“Che vuoi dire?” domandò finalmente suo padre dopo un silenzio che a Niccolò era sembrato interminabile.

“Quello che ho detto. Il ragazzo dell’incidente -è mio figlio.

Si chiama Massimo e ha sedici anni…” iniziò a raccontare.

“Ma come fai ad esserne così sicuro?” domandò sua madre scioccata.

“Immagino c’entri qualcosa il ragazzo con cui eri a Milano, giusto? Altrimenti non ne avresti riparlato” commentò suo padre.

Niccolò annuì lentamente, incontrando lo sguardo di suo padre.

“Si chiama Martino. A quei tempi noi avevamo una storia…Avevo rotto con Maddalena per stare con lui.

Lui non sapeva nulla della mia malattia, non glielo avevo ancora detto… Quindi quando gli chiesi di venire con me a Milano, avrà pensato fosse un gesto romantico…” raccontò, mentre una profonda tristezza lo assaliva al ricordo di quei momenti.

Allontanando la mente dal ricordo dei momenti più belli trascorsi insieme a Martino a Milano, Niccolò tirò su con il naso e alzò le spalle.

“Martino è portatore del genoma omega. A quel tempo non lo sapevo, ma probabilmente non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza visto che ero sull’orlo di un episodio maniacale.

Non sarei stato comunque in grado di prendere precauzioni… Quindi il risultato di quel viaggio a Milano è stato Massimo” concluse.

Se sul volto di suo padre era ancora presente lo shock provocato da quella notizia, Niccolò non si sorprese quando vide l’espressione sconcertata sul viso di sua madre.

Era venuto il momento di mettere tutte le carte in tavola.

“Ho parlato con Maddalena stamattina” disse rivolgendosi direttamente a sua madre. “Non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché Martino non mi avesse mai detto nulla ne della gravidanza ne del bambino…Tutti continuavano a dirmi che dovevo parlare con Maddalena, che forse le cose erano diverse da quello che avevo sempre pensato e alla fine sono riuscito a farmi dire la verità.

Mi ha raccontato cosa è successo dopo il suo ed il vostro arrivo a Milano, del suo incontro con Martino e di quello che ha detto per convincerlo a tornare a Roma e a mettere fine alla nostra relazione…E mi ha detto che tu eri d’accordo con lei”

Sua madre ricambiò il suo sguardo per un lunghissimo istante, restando in silenzio mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di lacrime.

Accanto a lei, suo padre si voltò appena appena verso la moglie osservandola con un’espressione confusa.

“Di che sta parlando?” domandò aggrottando la fronte.

La donna buttò fuori un respiro carico di lacrime e con uno scatto veloce si alzò in piedi voltando le spalle ad entrambi, avvicinandosi alla finestra.

“Qualcuno mi spiega per favore?” chiese ancora suo padre con maggiore enfasi nella voce.

Niccolò sospirò a sua volta e incontrò lo sguardo di suo padre.

“Maddalena e mamma hanno cospirato alle mie spalle per allontanare me e Martino.

Gli hanno fatto credere che la nostra relazione fosse frutto della mia malattia, che tutto quello che c’era stato tra noi era soltanto un lungo episodio maniacale…” raccontò Niccolò, bloccandosi prima che la sua rabbia prendesse il sopravvento.

Per alcuni istanti nel salotto tornò il silenzio mentre Niccolò ad occhi chiusi si concentrava sul proprio respiro.

Soltanto quando fu certo di aver di nuovo il controllo di sé, l’uomo riaprì gli occhi incontrando subito lo sguardo del padre.

“Non so se mamma ha avuto un ruolo in questo, ma Maddalena una volta tornati a Roma è riuscita a convincermi che Martino fosse scappato non appena scoperta la mia malattia.

Ed è grazie anche alle loro azioni se i rapporti tra noi si sono interrotti del tutto…E io non ho saputo nulla di Massimo fino ad un mese fa.

Se non fosse stato per l’incidente forse non lo avrei mai saputo…” concluse infine, lasciando trasparire la propria amarezza.

Strofinandosi il volto con entrambe le mani Niccolò sospirò e buttò la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale della poltrona.

“Perché io non sapevo nulla di tutto questo?” domandò suo padre incredulo.

“Se ti può consolare non ne sapevo nulla neanche io. Se non fosse stato per Massimo probabilmente non lo avrei mai saputo” replicò Niccolò senza alcuna inflessione nella voce. “Ma non è mai stato un segreto il rapporto speciale che avevano mamma e Maddalena…anzi a sentire lei, mamma spera ancora che noi due torniamo insieme” aggiunse il moro l’attimo dopo.

Suo padre mosse alternativamente lo sguardo ora su Niccolò ora sulla moglie che continuava imperterrita a voltare le spalle ad entrambi.

“Quindi per tutto questo tempo tu non sapevi nulla dell’esistenza di quel ragazzo?” domandò ancora suo padre cercando di capire.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Nulla…”

“Come fai ad essere sicuro che sia realmente tuo figlio?” chiese sua madre all’improvviso.

Gli occhi di Niccolò tornarono a posarsi sulla figura ferma in piedi davanti alla finestra e nuovamente incontrarono lo sguardo di sua madre trovandolo dubbioso.

“Per diverse ragioni” si limitò a rispondere.

“Ad esempio? Chi ti dà la sicurezza che quell’uomo non ti sta ingannando? Come fai a sapere che non sta cercando di affibbiarti una paternità non tua?” lo incalzò la madre.

“Anna…” disse suo padre.

Prima che potesse controllarsi un suono beffardo scappò dalle sue labbra dischiuse.

“Sei incredibile… E’ così assurda per te l’idea che io possa avere un figlio?” le chiese a sua volta.

“Non ho detto questo. Ho soltanto messo in dubbio la sincerità di quest’uomo. E’ facile presentarsi dopo sedici anni e appiopparti la paternità del figlio di un altro.

Hai chiesto il test del DNA?” domandò ancora sua madre.

“Non ne ho bisogno” replicò Niccolò cercando di farsi scivolare addosso la cattiveria nascosta nelle parole di sua madre.

“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?” domandò con voce cauta suo padre.

Niccolò spostò lo sguardo sul suo volto e accennò un sorriso prima di alzare le spalle.

“In queste settimane, prima che scoprissi il legame tra di noi, io e Massimo abbiamo passato del tempo insieme.

Sta facendo alternanza alla radio, quindi ci siamo visti praticamente tutti i giorni… E’ un ragazzo estroverso, ironico, pieno di interessi e di opinioni su qualsiasi argomento.

Inoltre fisicamente ci assomigliamo molto…” aggiunse alla fine, mentre le sue labbra si stendevano in un sorriso al pensiero del tempo trascorso con Max in radio.

Un’espressione pensierosa apparve sul viso di suo padre portandolo a inumidirsi le labbra prima di parlare di nuovo.

“Abbiamo lo stesso colore di capelli, gli stessi occhi, ha il mio naso ed è alto quanto lo ero io alla sua età.

Inoltre è nato ad agosto…”

“Sa chi sei?” gli domandò ancora suo padre dopo un breve istante di silenzio.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò fu costretto ad alzare le spalle.

“Non lo so…Penso di sì, ma non ne ho la certezza.

In un’occasione mi ha raccontato di non aver mai conosciuto il suo padre biologico, cioè su di me, di avere molte informazioni su di lui e che Martino non parlava mai di me o della nostra storia.

E adesso capisco anche perché…” aggiunse lanciando uno sguardo alla madre, ferma in piedi dietro il divano.

“Ho fatto quello che era meglio per te. Era evidente che quel ragazzo avesse su di te una cattiva influenza…” disse finalmente sua madre, dandogli una spiegazione per il suo comportamento di tanti anni prima.

Stanco delle solite scuse, Niccolò si alzò in piedi e fissò sua madre con uno sguardo fiammeggiante.

“Sono stufo di sentirmi ripetere le stesse bugie!

Tu e Maddalena vi siete messe d’accordo?

Cosa credi? Sono malato ma non stupido!

Tu non lo hai fatto per me, lo hai fatto per te stessa! Hai sempre avuto questo sogno di me e Maddalena insieme, felici e contenti…

Non te ne è mai fregato un cazzo di quello che provavo io.

Fin da quando avevamo sedici anni ci vedevi già sposati e con tanti figli…

E ora come ti senti a sapere che per colpa tua hai perso sedici anni dell’unico nipote che avrai mai… Che io ho rischiato di non conoscere mai mio figlio?

Sei contenta adesso?” le domandò alzando sempre di più la voce.

Improvvisamente, sentì la presenza di suo padre accanto a sé, una mano sull’avambraccio destro in un blando tentativo di calmarlo.

“Niccolò adesso basta…Cerchiamo di calmarci tutti quanti” disse suo padre ad entrambi.

Facendo un passo indietro, Niccolò si allontanò da suo padre e, per un lungo istante, abbassò lo sguardo sulla punta delle proprie scarpe, una mano a stringere i riccioli neri dietro il collo cercando di ancorarsi in qualche modo alla realtà; il rumore del pianto sommesso di sua madre arrivò alle sue orecchie costringendolo a rialzare gli occhi sulla donna.

In piedi, ancora dietro il divano, sua madre ricambiò il suo sguardo mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere lungo le guance, una mano a coprire le labbra quasi volesse soffocare i propri singhiozzi.

Sarebbe bastato fare un gesto verso sua madre, anche soltanto un passo nella sua direzione, per ristabilire un equilibrio che si era rotto forse definitivamente con quella conversazione: un solo gesto avrebbe cancellato l’aria tesa del salotto e avrebbe permesso loro di affrontare quella situazione inaspettata come una famiglia, proprio come avevano fatto tante volte in passato.

Ma Niccolò non poteva permetterlo, non questa volta.

Se lo avesse fatto, se avesse ristabilito lo status quo, era certo che prima o poi sua madre avrebbe di nuovo preso il sopravvento, cercando di fare “ciò che era meglio per lui” e forse questa volta le conseguenze sarebbero state irreparabili.

Aveva già corso un grosso rischio…Non era pronto per fidarsi nuovamente di sua madre.

Almeno non per il momento.

Tornando a sollevare il capo, Niccolò lanciò uno sguardo ad entrambi i suoi genitori prima di sospirare.

“In questa vicenda ho fatto diversi errori anche io…Avrei dovuto parlare a Martino della mia malattia il prima possibile invece di continuare a rimandare.

Avrei dovuto cercarlo una volta essere tornato a Roma da Milano, chiedere spiegazioni sul perché fosse sparito così all’improvviso.

Forse se lo avessi fatto, le cose sarebbero state diverse…Ma non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che è anche per colpa tua e di Maddalena se le cose si sono complicate inutilmente.

Non so ancora se Martino mi darà o meno l’opportunità di conoscere Massimo, ma se non riuscirò a instaurare un rapporto con Massimo, ti giuro che non mi vedrai più” le disse con voce ferma e decisa.

L’istante dopo, Niccolò voltò le spalle ai propri genitori e si avviò per il corridoio che lo avrebbe condotto alla porta d’ingresso.

“Nicco…Aspetta Nicco” si sentì chiamare da suo padre.

Senza rispondere il moro aprì la porta e uscì sul pianerottolo richiudendo la porta d’ingresso alle sue spalle.

Scese velocemente le scale finché non si trovò nuovamente nell’androne e successivamente in strada.

Soltanto allora espirò rumorosamente cercando di trattenere il grido che sentiva bloccato in gola.

Doveva calmarsi…Doveva cercare di controllarsi…

Se avesse iniziato a urlare in mezzo alla strada come minimo lo avrebbero preso per pazzo…

Appoggiato con la schiena al muro freddo del palazzo dei suoi genitori, le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia, Niccolò fece lunghi respiri profondi premendo le labbra una contro l’altra.

Seguendo un pensiero volante, Niccolò estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto e controllò i messaggi.

Ancora nessuna risposta da Martino.

Possibile che non avesse ancora letto i suoi messaggi?

Doveva parlare con Marti. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che fosse completamente sincero, anche a costo di ferirlo.

E fin da quando si erano rincontrati Martino era sempre stato brutalmente sincero, anche nei suoi silenzi o nelle poche risposte brusche ai suoi messaggi.

Con gesti rapidi, Niccolò chiuse i messaggi e aprì le proprie mail alla ricerca di una particolare conversazione e, quando l’ebbe trovata, un suono esultante uscì dalle sue labbra.

L’indirizzo riportato sulla mail era lontano dal quartiere dei suoi genitori… Decisamente troppo lontano perché lui potesse andarci a piedi.

Doveva tornare a casa a prendere la macchina.

Felice di avere un nuovo piano d’azione, Niccolò infilò il cellulare in tasca e si incamminò verso casa.

**01 novembre 2034 21.25**

Era strano trovarsi in quella casa.

Seduto su una poltrona in salotto, ovunque Niccolò posasse lo sguardo vi erano oggetti che mostravano gli anni passati e la vita che Martino aveva costruito insieme a Massimo, come le fotografie incorniciate appese ai muri o sistemate sui mobili in bella vista che ritraevano i due uomini in diversi stadi della vita; altri invece testimoniavano la loro vita quotidiana, partendo dalle scarpe sistemate accanto alla porta d’ingresso al portatile che aveva visto per un istante sul tavolino davanti al divano prima che Martino lo portasse via.

Quella era la vita a cui inconsapevolmente aveva rinunciato.

O forse avrebbe dovuto dire che gli era stata strappata…

Dopo che Massimo lo aveva invitato ad entrare, Niccolò aveva seguito i due uomini lungo il corridoio fino al salotto, cercando di non dar troppo peso al silenzio imbarazzato che era caduto tra loro.

“Scusa il disordine, ma non aspettavamo ospiti” gli aveva detto Massimo. “Infatti come vedi, siamo ancora in pigiama” aggiunse il ragazzo indicando la propria maglia rossa e blu a maniche lunghe.

Niccolò lo aveva fissato per qualche secondo in silenzio, incerto su quale fosse la cosa giusta da dire prima di lanciare un veloce sguardo a Martino che evitò accuratamente di incontrare i suoi occhi.

“No, è colpa mia…Sono stato stupido a venire qui, forse farei meglio a…” aveva detto il moro scuotendo la testa.

“Certo che no” lo aveva bloccato immediatamente Massimo. “Hai promesso che saresti rimasto fin quando non sarebbero arrivate le pizze, quindi mettiti comodo e rilassati”

Annuendo lentamente, Niccolò si sedette su una poltrona sentendosi terribilmente a disagio.

Fortunatamente non avevano dovuto aspettare troppo a lungo per l’arrivo delle pizze e i minuti successivi erano stati una girandola di movimenti tra l’ingresso e la cucina per prendere tutto il necessario per la cena.

In quei brevi momenti, Niccolò aveva osservato i due uomini, notando come si muovessero quasi in sincrono dopo anni di vita insieme: notò come Martino era capace di anticipare ogni richiesta del ragazzo prima ancora che Massimo parlasse e, allo stesso tempo, l’adolescente faceva ciò che Martino gli chiedeva riuscendo con poche parole ironiche a far scomparire la ruga fra le sopracciglia che era comparsa fin dal momento in cui Martino lo aveva visto oltre la soglia della porta.

“Allora Niccolò…Cosa preferisci?” gli domandò Massimo all’improvviso, seduto sul divano poco distante da sé, lo sguardo su di lui. “Capricciosa senza olive, oppure una semplice ma non meno invitante Margherita?” aggiunse, un sorriso rassicurante sulle labbra.

Niccolò lo fissò in silenzio per un istante prima di scuotere la testa.

“Per me è uguale…” mormorò.

“Va beh, ho capito, ci penso io” rispose subito il ragazzo.

L’attimo dopo si diede da fare per riempire un piatto con una fetta di pizza Capricciosa e due fette di pizza Margherita per poi tenderlo verso Niccolò.

“Inizia a mangiare sennò diventa fredda e gommosa” lo esortò.

Niccolò cercò ancora una volta di incontrare gli occhi di Martino, ma questi rifuggì nuovamente il suo sguardo raddoppiando il proprio impegno nel riempire il proprio piatto.

Sospirando mestamente, Niccolò decise di seguire il consiglio di Massimo e diede un morso ad una fetta di pizza Margherita, più per far contento il ragazzo e Martino che per fame.

I tre uomini alla fine si sistemarono tutti nel salotto attorno alla tv e, per diversi minuti padre e figlio dibatterono su cosa vedere, finché non si accordarono su “Boris”.

Per la mezz’ora successiva, completamente disinteressato al programma, Niccolò alternò piccoli morsi di pizza allo studio attento dei due uomini seduti alla sua destra.

Aveva la sensazione di essere in un universo parallelo.

Un mondo in cui tutto era andato per il verso giusto: Maddalena e sua madre non si erano messe tra loro, Martino non aveva creduto alle bugie della donna e soprattutto gli aveva parlato della gravidanza.

Mentre gli occhi di Martino e Massimo erano fissi sullo schermo, Niccolò allungò una mano verso il tavolino e vi posò sopra il piatto ancora mezzo pieno, tornando poi a perdersi nella propria mente, gli occhi fissi sul profilo di Marti.

In quell’universo, Niccolò aveva avuto la possibilità di vivere giorno dopo giorno accanto a Marti e al loro bambino, seguendolo nei momenti più importanti della sua crescita e anche in quelli più buffi o seri, come la prima volta in cui aveva assaggiato un gelato o si era ammalato.

Chissà se il carattere di Max sarebbe rimasto lo stesso oppure se la sua presenza lo avrebbe in qualche modo influenzato.

Sarebbe stato più incline alla musica o allo sport?

Avrebbe suonato qualche strumento invece di giocare a calcio?

_Tutte domande che sarebbero rimaste senza una risposta…_

La sua mente si focalizzò, come sempre in quei giorni, su Martino e su ciò che sarebbe potuto essere il loro rapporto.

In quell’universo parallelo avrebbe avuto la possibilità di esplorare il suo rapporto con Martino e scoprire se era veramente un’infatuazione passeggera, come credevano sua madre e Maddalena, oppure se era effettivamente il grande amore, come aveva pensato Nicco all’epoca.

_Quanto tempo e quante occasioni sprecate…_

Crogiolandosi nell’idea di un universo parallelo più benevolo, Niccolò abbandonò la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi, nelle orecchie ancora il chiacchiericcio della televisione.

Lentamente, senza neanche accorgersene, mentre continuava a immaginare quel meraviglioso universo parallelo in cui lui Martino e Massimo erano una famiglia a tutti gli effetti, Niccolò scivolò nel sonno.

Un sorriso sereno sulle labbra.

**01 novembre 2034 Time unknown**

Nel dormiveglia una voce si fece largo tra le tenebre.

_“Si…Me lo sono trovato fuori la porta di casa all’improvviso…”_

Un breve silenzio seguì quelle poche parole.

_“No, era tranquillo…Anzi, Max lo ha convinto a mangiare qualcosa e poi si è addormentato sul divano… No, non preoccuparti…Preferisco lasciarlo dormire, si vede che ne aveva bisogno… Poi non voglio dar fastidio a Malik o ai suoi amici a quest’ora…”_

Con gli occhi chiusi, Niccolò mosse la testa contro l’imbottitura della poltrona, cercando una posizione più comoda, mentre il sonno tornava ad attirarlo allontanando sempre di più il suono della voce.

Riuscì a cogliere solo un’ultima frase prima di addormentarsi di nuovo.

_“Lo sveglio io domattina in modo che possa andare al lavoro in orario…”_

**02 novembre 02.30**

Questa volta a svegliarlo furono le voci dalla televisione.

Niccolò sbatté diverse volte le palpebre e lentamente aprì gli occhi, cercando di orientarsi nella semioscurità.

Soltanto dopo pochi istanti si ricordò di essere a casa di Martino e Massimo, di essere arrivato lì ore prima e di essersi addormentato all’improvviso sulla poltrona dopo cena.

Muovendo lo sguardo nella penombra, Niccolò vide il profilo di Martino illuminato parzialmente dalla luce bluastra della televisione e lo fissò per alcuni istanti in silenzio: l’uomo si era spostato dal divano ad una delle poltrone e aveva sistemato un plaid attorno alle gambe ed il basso ventre.

Spostando gli occhi sulla tv accesa, Niccolò mise a fuoco due ragazzi adolescenti, uno con barba e capelli neri e uno con corti capelli ramati, impegnati a darsele di santa ragione.

Ancora un po’ spaesato, Niccolò spostò lo sguardo e si schiarì la gola per poi strofinarsi un occhio con il pugno chiuso di una mano.

Il rumore prodotto dai suoi momenti fu sufficiente a far voltare Martino; anche nella penombra Niccolò sentì lo sguardo dell’uomo su di sé.

“Che ore sono?” domandò con la voce arrocchita dal sonno.

“Le due di notte” rispose Martino dopo qualche istante.

Sorpreso dall’ora incredibilmente tarda Niccolò espirò e, ancora intontito dal sonno, fece per tirarsi su a sedere.

“Devo tornare a casa…” mormorò.

“A quest’ora? Forse è meglio che tu resti qui stanotte” rispose Martino.

Lentamente Niccolò scosse la testa, muovendo gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell’altro.

Sapeva che Martino aveva ragione e, se doveva essere completamente onesto, non aveva nessuna voglia di mettersi alla guida della sua auto a quell’ora della notte; inoltre, nonostante avesse dormito per diverse ore, si sentiva ancora molto stanco quindi la scelta più saggia al momento sarebbe stata quella di lasciare la sua auto lì e chiamare un taxi per farsi riportare a casa.

“Ti ho già creato abbastanza problemi…” disse infine.

In risposta Niccolò ricevette un silenzio abbastanza lungo da fargli pensare che l’altro non avesse sentito le sue parole.

“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima…” sussurrò finalmente Martino, la voce priva di acrimonia.

L’attimo dopo l’uomo sospirò e tornò a voltarsi verso il televisore.

“Torna a dormire Niccolò. Ne riparliamo domani mattina” aggiunse mettendo fine alla conversazione.

Nonostante l’attenzione dell’altro fosse nuovamente focalizzata sulla tv, Niccolò non ripiombò subito nell’incoscienza del sonno.

Il moro mosse lo sguardo ripetutamente dal profilo di Martino, alle immagini sullo schermo: i due adolescenti avevano smesso di litigare e ora si fronteggiavano l’uno l’altro, fissandosi con sguardi di sfida al cui interno però vi era un’emozione che Niccolò non riuscì a cogliere.

“Perché sei ancora sveglio?” gli domandò incapace di trattenersi.

Senza muovere lo sguardo dalla tv, Martino tirò su con il naso e alzò le spalle in un gesto che sperò essere noncurante.

“Non mi andava l’idea che ti svegliassi da solo…”

Colpito da quella risposta, Niccolò deglutì a vuoto cercando invano una risposta adeguata.

_Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire?_

C’erano talmente tanti argomenti di cui lui e Martino dovevano parlare, tante questioni da affrontare e quelle parole erano soltanto un punto in più su una lista infinita di temi che avevano un alto potenziale distruttivo, sia per lui sia per Martino.

“Marti…”

Quasi fosse consapevole del caos scatenato dalle sue parole, Martino parlò di nuovo, ancora una volta senza allontanare lo sguardo dalla tv.

“Dormi Niccolò…Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto” lo esortò.

Troppo stanco per affrontare quella conversazione in quel momento, Niccolò decise di seguire il consiglio di Martino e tornò a sistemarsi il più comodamente possibile sulla poltrona, tirando la coperta fin sotto il mento e, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo al profilo dell’uomo poco distante da sé, il moro finalmente chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho delle bellissime foto dell'alba ai Fori Romani scattate da mio fratello, ma non sono riuscita ad inserirle 😭😭  
> Io e la tecnologia siamo due mondi che non si incontreranno mai...Ma se qualcuno ha dei consigli su come inserirle, sarò grata per tutta la vita 😁💕


	6. 02/10 novembre 2034- Fathers & son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 😊  
> I'm back!!! Proprio come vi avevo promesso 🎉🎊🎉🎊  
> Sono state settimane infernali tra il trasloco e lo studio per l'esame ma alla fine ne siamo venuti fuori e finalmente ora posso dire di essere ad 1 solo esame dalla laurea!!!!  
> Ora però torniamo seri...  
> La situazione si evolve lentamente, ma facciamo piccoli passi avanti, ho già alcune idee per il prossimo capitolo, in particolare per quanto riguarda il rapporto tra Nicco e Max che permetteranno ai due di conoscersi sotto un altro aspetto...  
> Come sempre fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate...  
> Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! 😊
> 
> Love, Eva 💕💕

**02 novembre 2034 06.00**

Fermo in piedi a pochi passi dalla poltrona, le dita di una mano strette attorno alla tazzina del caffè, Martino osservò il volto profondamente addormentato di Niccolò.

L’uomo era rannicchiato su sé stesso, alla ricerca di una posizione comoda, le dita di una mano strette attorno alla coperta mentre l’altra mano era chiusa a pugno sotto il mento.

Era da quasi dieci minuti che Martino fissava il viso rilassato dell’uomo, studiando le piccole differenze che riusciva a scorgere e che testimoniavano il passare degli anni.

L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, l’ultimo giorno del quinto anno di liceo del moro, Niccolò aveva folti capelli ricci, neri come l’ebano; capelli incontrollabili nonostante il gel, di cui ancora riusciva a ricordare la morbidezza se si concentrava attentamente e si lasciava andare ai ricordi.

Ora quei capelli erano attraversati da numerose venature di grigio che partivano dalle tempie e dalla fronte e che, invece di dargli un’aria stanca, conferivano all’uomo un atteggiamento distinto quasi elegante.

I suoi occhi verdi, che tanto aveva amato all’epoca, quegli occhi che sembravano scomparire ogni volta che Niccolò scoppiava in una risata…

_Quegli occhi che da ormai sedici anni seguivano ogni sua azione sul viso di Massimo._

Ora erano contornati da piccole rughe d’espressione all’angolo di ciascun occhio ed un solco leggero nello spazio sopra il naso lasciava intuire una piccola ruga verticale.

Nonostante il passare degli anni e tutto quello che era successo tra loro, Martino dovette ammettere che il volto di Niccolò riusciva a lasciarlo senza fiato.

Proprio come quando avevano diciassette anni…

Probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi dalla sensazione di avere il cuore in gola ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su quel volto perfetto…Era l’effetto del primo amore? Oppure era il ricordo di quel sentimento che lo aveva animato tanti anni prima e che non lo aveva mai abbandonato?

Per un breve istante Martino si ritrovò a chiedersi chi, durante quegli anni, fosse stato testimone delle risate delle espressioni imbronciate o del movimento rapido delle sue sopracciglia attraverso il quale Niccolò era capace di porre decine di domande mute.

Per un millesimo di secondo si chiese chi avesse avuto il privilegio di svegliarsi ogni mattina e osservare Niccolò profondamente addormentato al proprio fianco.

Quel pensiero lo portò a farsi una domanda: c’era qualcuno che lo aspettava a casa?

Qualcuno che non vedendolo tornare aveva contattato i suoi amici preoccupato che potesse essergli successo qualcosa?

Il cellulare di Niccolò aveva squillato un paio di volte la sera precedente, quindi c’era una possibilità concreta che qualcuno lo stesse aspettando a casa e che fosse in ansia non avendolo visto rincasare per tutta la notte.

Spinto dall’empatia per quella persona sconosciuta, Martino espirò profondamente e si decise a svegliare Niccolò.

Del resto era inutile procrastinare ancora…

“Niccolò…” disse con voce pacata.

L’uomo non si mosse dalla propria posizione sulla poltrona.

_Forse era meglio alzare un po’ la voce._

“Niccolò!” provò di nuovo, alzando di un tono la voce.

Questa volta, la fronte del moro si corrugò appena appena prima che questi arricciasse il naso come se sentisse un cattivo odore per poi ritornare a dormire.

“Niccolò!” lo chiamò Martino una terza volta.

Finalmente, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, Niccolò aprì gli occhi.

Martino capì che l’uomo doveva essere momentaneamente spaesato dal modo in cui mosse lentamente la testa prima a destra e poi a sinistra, mentre una mano si alzava quasi a rallentatore fino a raggiungere il volto e strofinare con il pugno l’occhio destro.

“Buongiorno…” gli disse Martino di nuovo con voce moderata per evitare di spaventarlo.

Niccolò mosse ancora una volta la testa contro la spalliera della poltrona finché non incontrò il suo sguardo.

“Buongiorno...” biascicò ancora mezzo addormentato. “Che ore sono?” domandò.

“Le sei. Ho pensato di svegliarti presto così hai tutto il tempo per tornare a casa e farti una doccia prima di andare al lavoro” rispose Martino.

Pigramente il moro annuì, prima di sbadigliare.

“Grazie…”

L’attimo dopo, Niccolò si rizzò a sedere, muovendo il collo indolenzito e passando le dita della mano destra tra i riccioli spettinati.

“Come ti senti?” domandò Martino, cercando di non apparire troppo interessato.

“Meglio. Avevo proprio bisogno di dormire”

In risposta Martino si limitò ad annuire.

“C’è del caffè caldo in cucina, nel caso ne avessi voglia” gli disse alzando la propria tazzina quasi volesse confermare le proprie parole.

“Grazie” ripeté Niccolò, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Martino.

I due uomini restarono in silenzio per un istante che sembrò infinito finché Martino non annuì nuovamente in un gesto meccanico.

“Vado a vestirmi…” gli disse pronto a voltargli le spalle e a dirigersi in camera da letto.

“Martino…Massimo è mio figlio, vero?”

Messo alle strette Martino si bloccò, la schiena ancora rivolta verso Niccolò e per un brevissimo attimo chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente un paio di volte.

Soltanto quando si sentì pronto ad affrontare lo sguardo del moro e la conversazione che inevitabilmente sarebbe seguita alla sua risposta, Martino tornò a voltarsi e incontrò subito gli occhi di Niccolò.

Dopo un altro istante di silenzio, finalmente Martino annuì.

Un suono spezzato uscì dalle labbra di Niccolò prima che l’uomo si piegasse in avanti per posare entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani sulle tempie respirando rumorosamente dalla bocca aperta per alcuni istanti.

Fermo immobile accanto alla porta del salotto, Martino osservò Niccolò prendere piena coscienza di quella nuova realtà: anche se aveva il sospetto di essere il padre di Max da quasi due giorni ormai, era bastato quel piccolo cenno per sconvolgere completamente il suo mondo.

Quando finalmente Niccolò rialzò lo sguardo sul suo volto, i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo e Martino si sorprese nel constatare che quelli di Niccolò erano lucidi.

“E’ successo a Milano?” domandò ancora Niccolò, la voce quasi liquida.

Ancora una volta Martino annuì.

Niccolò si passò una mano grande sul mento e sulla mascella cercando di controllare le proprie emozioni senza mai staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi marroni dell’altro, quasi avesse paura di vederlo scomparire da un momento all’altro.

“Fino a ventiquattro ore fa ti avrei chiesto perché non me ne hai mai parlato…” disse sibillino prima di premere le labbra una contro l’altra talmente forte da renderle esangui. “Massimo lo sa?”

Cercando di non soccombere al disagio provocato da quella conversazione, Martino incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto mantenendo in bilico tra le dita la tazzina di ceramica e, dopo aver deglutito a vuoto, dischiuse le labbra.

“Ne abbiamo parlato ieri mattina.

Aveva già dei sospetti…Aveva soltanto bisogno della mia conferma” gli disse sincero.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante, chiaramente sorpreso dalle sue parole.

Deciso a mettere fine a quella conversazione il prima possibile, Martino si mosse sul posto e si schiarì la gola prima di parlare nuovamente.

“Ora che Massimo sa la verità sta a lui decidere cosa fare: se vuole conoscerti in questa nuova veste o meno” gli disse.

Le sopracciglia nere di Niccolò si inarcarono all’istante.

“Glielo permetterai?”

Istintivamente, Martino corrugò la fronte.

“Certo che sì. Ha sedici anni e spero sia abbastanza maturo da fare le proprie scelte in maniera coscienziosa.

Gli ho promesso inoltre che non metterò bocca nella sua decisione” concluse.

Niccolò lo ascoltò in silenzio e al termine lo guardò di sotto in su attraverso le folte ciglia nere.

“E noi due?” gli domandò cauto.

Le spalle di Martino si irrigidirono in un riflesso semi condizionato e i suoi occhi rifuggirono lo sguardo dell’altro.

“Non so a cosa ti riferisci…”

“Martino…Io e te dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo all’epoca…” iniziò Niccolò.

“Non credo sia necessario” ribatté prontamente Marti.

“Sì invece” replicò testardo Niccolò alzandosi in piedi. “Io sento di doverti una spiegazione e credo che lo stesso valga per te.

Non possiamo lasciare che quello che è successo continui a condizionare le nostre vite.

Ti prego…” aggiunse.

I due uomini si fissarono in silenzio per qualche istante, entrambi fermi sulla propria posizione, ma alla fine Martino dovette convenire che Niccolò aveva ragione.

L’idea di riaffrontare nuovamente lo stesso argomento a neanche ventiquattro ore di distanza lo terrorizzava e gli toglieva tutte le forze, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlare con Niccolò.

Della loro relazione, di Maddalena, di Milano e della sua decisione di non coinvolgerlo nella gravidanza e nella vita di Massimo.

E, anche se non gli piaceva ammetterlo, anche lui voleva una spiegazione sul comportamento che Niccolò aveva avuto nei suoi confronti durante gli ultimi mesi che avevano passato al Kennedy.

“Hai ragione” disse finalmente.

I suoi occhi erano ancora affondati in quelli verdi di Niccolò e lentamente un sorriso triste curvò gli angoli delle sue labbra.

“Ma non ce la faccio adesso.

Nonostante siano passati anni, io ti guardo e vedo la persona che mi ha fatto più male di chiunque abbia incontrato nella mia vita…

Ti prometto che prima o poi affronteremo questo discorso, ma per il momento la mia priorità e anche la tua deve essere Massimo perché l’ultima cosa che voglio è che si ritrovi invischiato in una guerra tra noi due” concluse sincero come poche volte nella sua vita.

Niccolò restò in silenzio per un istante, indeciso su cosa fare, prima di annuire.

“Va bene Martino. Faremo come vuoi tu” concesse.

Marti annuì.

“Adesso vai... Non vorrai mica far tardi al lavoro? O far preoccupare qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa?” aggiunse incapace di controllarsi l’attimo dopo.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Non credo che i gatti abbiano notato la mia assenza…A meno che la loro ciotola non sia vuota” commentò, una punta di ironia nella voce.

Dopo che Niccolò ebbe recuperato il proprio cellulare ed il cappotto, Martino lo accompagnò all’ingresso e gli aprì la porta di casa.

Fermi da entrambi i lati della porta blindata i due uomini si fissarono per un’ultima volta, indecisi su come salutarsi.

“Grazie per avermi accolto ieri sera” disse imbarazzato Niccolò.

“Devi ringraziare Max per questo…Comunque non c’è di che” rispose Martino.

Niccolò cercò il suo sguardo e si inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

“Spero di rivederti presto Martino” disse sincero.

Non sapendo come rispondere, Martino si limitò ad annuire.

Dopo un ultimo cenno con il capo, Niccolò si voltò ed iniziò a scendere le scale seguito per alcuni istanti dallo sguardo di Marti.

Soltanto quando si fu richiuso la porta blindata alle spalle, Martino buttò fuori un respiro che aveva trattenuto inconsapevolmente.

**_In che casino si stava andando a cacciare?_ **

**02 novembre 2034 12.10**

Fares

**12.12 Fares:** Grazie. √√

**13.20 Martino:** Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi. Non ho fatto nulla. √√

**13.25 Fares:** Invece sì. Ieri avevo bisogno di qualcuno che fosse onesto con me. √√

Tu lo sei stato. Nel bene e nel male. √√

Nonostante tutto. √√

Grazie ancora Martino. √√

**06 novembre 2034 13.30**

“Allora, cosa mi sono perso l’altro giorno al compleanno di Luca?”

La vita di Martino aveva ripreso il suo corso naturale dopo gli eventi inaspettati capitati pochi giorni prima.

Dopo aver parlato con Niccolò la mattina dopo al loro risveglio e aver chiarito la propria posizione riguardo la situazione che si era venuta a creare improvvisamente tra lui, Massimo e Niccolò, Martino per il momento aveva deciso di chiamarsi fuori, se così poteva definire il ruolo defilato che aveva assunto in tutta quella faccenda.

Sapeva, anche perché Niccolò glielo aveva detto chiaramente, che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di avere una lunga conversazione su quello che era successo diciassette anni prima, ma per il momento Martino non si sentiva pronto a riaprire quell’argomento.

Ora la priorità di entrambi doveva essere Massimo.

Quella mattina Niccolò aveva espresso il desiderio di conoscere Max e cercare di instaurare un rapporto con il ragazzo e, nonostante le paure che Martino inevitabilmente associava ad un rapporto tra i due, l’uomo aveva deciso di fidarsi.

Più dell’intelligenza e del giudizio di suo figlio che della sensibilità di Niccolò.

L’esperienza gli aveva insegnato che non poteva fare molto affidamento su quest’ultima…

Così tutti e tre avevano ripreso la loro vita di tutti i giorni e, proprio per questo motivo, Marti si trovava al suo studio veterinario.

Quel giorno ad interrompere la sua routine quotidiana era venuta Eva, decisa a passare insieme a lui l’ora della pausa pranzo durante la quale lo studio era chiuso al pubblico.

All’ottavo mese di gravidanza e in congedo maternità dal lavoro, Eva era venuta a trovarlo perché stanca di passare le giornate a casa, con la mente focalizzata sulle ultime cose da preparare o comprare prima dell’arrivo del bambino.

Contrariamente a quello che avevano sempre pensato i loro amici, Eva e Giovanni erano stati l’ultima coppia del gruppo ad avere figli: escludendo Martino, che aveva battuto tutti sul tempo, erano stati Malik e Sana quelli che avevano annunciato di aspettare un bambino, anzi due, per primi.

Subito dopo erano stati Silvia e Luca, quattro anni prima a dare il benvenuto a Roberto e, infine Federica e Chicco Rodi avevano sorpreso tutti quando tre anni prima avevano annunciato che un nuovo bimbo si sarebbe aggiunto alla loro famiglia.

Sei mesi dopo era nata Rebecca.

Nonostante le immancabili battute fatte nel corso degli anni dai Contrabbandieri, Giò ed Eva non sembravano aver nessuna fretta di seguire le orme dei loro amici preferendo godersi i loro nipotini e affermarsi nel proprio lavoro.

Per questo, quando sei mesi prima durante una cena Martino aveva ricevuto in anteprima la notizia dell’arrivo del piccolo Garau, l’uomo non aveva saputo nascondere la felicità per i propri amici.

Felicità che era stata ovviamente condivisa dal resto del gruppo che ora attendeva impaziente l’arrivo della piccola Lavinia.

Quando quella mattina Eva gli aveva inviato un messaggio per informarlo che avrebbe pranzato con lui allo studio senza lasciargli molta scelta, Marti era stato da una parte felice di rivedere l’amica ma dall’altra sapeva che Eva doveva avere un’altra ragione che la spingeva a cercare un confronto a due senza i loro amici presenti.

E, malgrado avesse la sensazione di cadere in una trappola, Martino le aveva risposto dicendole che era la benvenuta e che poteva passare allo studio quando voleva.

Ora che erano lì, seduti nel suo studio separati soltanto da una scrivania e dai tupperware in cui Eva aveva portato il pranzo per entrambi, Martino cercò di sviare l’argomento principale qualunque esso fosse, il più a lungo possibile.

Con una forchetta a mezz’aria, Eva lo fissò qualche secondo e accennò un sorriso.

“Ti sei davvero perso un pranzo con i fiocchi” iniziò la rossa.

Un suono sarcastico uscì dalle labbra dischiuse di Martino.

“Immagino…” commentò prima di prendere un contenitore e scoperchiarlo. “Roba da chef stellati”

Suo malgrado Eva rise.

“Dai non fare lo stronzo. Lo sai che Silvia fa del suo meglio…” replicò.

Dopo aver portato una forchettata di pasta alla bocca Martino annuì.

“Certo, come no. Come quella volta che abbiamo mangiato una lasagna praticamente liquida? O quel barbecue in cui la carne era cruda? Ancora adesso mi chiedo perché abbiano acceso la brace se poi hanno lasciato le bistecche sopra la griglia per solo cinque secondi” disse tra un boccone e l’altro.

Un’espressione leggermente divertita apparve sul volto dell’amica.

“Va beh, diciamo che Silvia è un po’ troppo sbadata per stare dietro ai fornelli…” si limitò a rispondere.

“L’eufemismo dell’anno. E’ veramente un miracolo se qualcuno non è rimasto intossicato.

Comunque…che ci siamo persi quest’anno?” le domandò di nuovo leggermente curioso.

“Quest’anno c’erano cannelloni con il ripieno di carne o di spinaci, salmone e verdure miste” elencò Eva.

Martino la fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo.

“Ok, ora dimmi com’erano veramente” le disse prima di allungare la mano e prendere la propria bottiglia d’acqua.

Eva abbassò lo sguardo per un breve istante fissando il cibo nel proprio contenitore, quasi si vergognasse di quello che stava per dire, per poi cercare gli occhi marroni dell’amico.

“I cannelloni erano secchi. Talmente secchi che penso di aver bevuto mezzo litro d’acqua per mandarli giù.

Il salmone, invece, era troppo cotto…quasi bruciato.

Non so dirti com’era perché Giò si è offerto di mangiare anche la mia porzione.

Le verdure erano buone” concluse.

Martino ridacchiò, sollevato per essersi scampato un nuovo pranzo degli orrori che avrebbe impiegato giorni a digerire.

“Vedi che avevo ragione? Decisamente un pranzo con i fiocchi…” ripeté continuando a ridere.

Eva alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di tirargli addosso il tappo della propria bottiglia d’acqua.

“Lo sai che il motivo per cui andiamo a questi pranzi non è il cibo…”

“E vorrei vedere! Altrimenti saremmo tutti morti di fame da parecchio tempo” ribatté cinico come al suo solito.

“Piantala di fare il coglione! Lo sai anche tu che Silvia lo fa per Luca…per farlo felice.

Noi principalmente ci andiamo per l’alcool…O meglio io ci andavo per quello” aggiunse ironica.

Martino rise prima di prendere una nuova forchettata di pasta.

“Dì la verità: quanto ti è mancato farti un bicchiere di vino?” le domandò curioso.

Eva sospirò ravviandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio sinistro.

“Premesso che sono molto felice di essere incinta…Ma non vedo l’ora di poter bere di nuovo caffè appena sveglia e di farmi un bicchiere di vino bianco a cena” rispose sincera.

Martino rise nuovamente e annuì.

“Ti capisco…Anche io credevo di impazzire senza caffè” concordò.

“La cosa che mi ha dato più fastidio è stato vedere tutti, tranne Giò ovviamente, che bevevano. Avrei voluto strangolarli” aggiunse Eva.

Ancora una volta Martino rise, piegando leggermente la testa in avanti prima di cercare nuovamente lo sguardo dell’amica.

“Facciamo così: appena potrai, vieni da me e ci facciamo una serata alcolica soltanto noi due” le disse.

“Ci sto. Inizio a contare i giorni da adesso” rispose Eva ironica.

Martino accennò un sorriso e lasciò cadere il silenzio.

Era consapevole che quando Eva sarebbe stata finalmente in grado di bere di nuovo caffè o alcolici, l’idea di lasciare la bambina le sarebbe sembrata del tutto inconcepibile.

Anche a lui era successa la stessa cosa: prima di essere pronto a lasciare Massimo ad un'altra persona senza ansie o paranoie, fosse questa sua madre o uno dei suoi amici, c’era voluto molto tempo, spaventato dalla possibilità che potesse succedere qualcosa a suo figlio in quelle poche ore di lontananza.

“Voi invece? Perchè tu e Max non siete venuti?” gli domandò Eva cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Doveva ammettere che era stata brava.

Lo aveva fatto rilassare, allontanando la mente dall’argomento principale, al punto che Martino aveva dimenticato per una ventina di minuti il cambiamento “epocale” avvenuto nella sua vita e in quella di Massimo pochi giorni prima.

Però ora non poteva più sottrarsi a quella conversazione…Eva non glielo avrebbe permesso.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Marti posò il contenitore e la forchetta che aveva tenuto tra le mani fino a quel momento e incontrò nuovamente lo sguardo dell’amica.

“Max ha scoperto l’identità di Niccolò” confessò.

Un’espressione scioccata apparve sul volto della donna che lo fissò in silenzio, probabilmente perché incapace di trovare le parole adatte a rispondere a quella rivelazione.

“Ti ricordi l’incidente di qualche mese fa?” le domandò Martino.

Nel brevissimo lasso di tempo che servì ad Eva per riprendersi ed annuire, Martino si sistemò più comodamente sulla sedia e accavallò le gambe.

“Quella sera, quando i ragazzi sono venuti da me, Max ha sentito la nostra conversazione e ha fatto tutti i collegamenti…” iniziò.

“Porca puttana!” commentò la rossa.

Marti annuì lentamente, convenendo con lei.

“Da quella sera si è dato da fare per conoscerlo…Con la scusa dell’alternanza scuola- lavoro ha iniziato a lavorare a Radio Rai, praticamente a stretto contatto con Niccolò” raccontò Martino.

“Senza che tu ne sapessi niente?” chiese Eva.

Martino scosse la testa.

“E’ proprio tuo figlio…” commentò la donna, sistemandosi con la schiena contro il cuscino che Martino aveva sistemato dietro la sua sedia e posando entrambe le mani in grembo, pronta ad ascoltare il resto della storia.

“In un altro momento ti ringrazierei, ma questa volta non ne vado molto fiero… Comunque, hanno instaurato un buon rapporto e l’altro giorno Max gli ha raccontato la nostra storia.

Mia e sua…Gli ha raccontato quello che sapeva del proprio padre biologico senza fare nomi e senza fargli capire che sapeva benissimo si trattasse di Niccolò” aggiunse Martino.

Eva aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché lo ha fatto?” gli domandò leggermente confusa.

L’uomo sospirò e alzò le spalle.

“Da quanto mi ha detto, voleva vedere la reazione di Niccolò al suo racconto, ma io non ci credo…o almeno non ne sono convinto al 100%.

Forse sotto sotto sperava di smascherarlo, di fargli capire che sapeva chi fosse e avere delle spiegazioni sul perché non lo avesse voluto… Ma si è trovato davanti una realtà totalmente diversa”

Man mano che andava avanti, Martino si sentì invadere dagli stessi sentimenti di ansia e sconforto che lo avevano colto pochi giorni prima quando si era trovato faccia a faccia con Max, costretto ad affrontare realmente e per la prima volta quell’argomento così difficile e doloroso.

Ancora non si era ripreso del tutto dalla girandola di emozioni che erano stati gli ultimi giorni e, soprattutto, non era ancora venuto a patti con l’idea di dover dividere Massimo con Niccolò: suo figlio era la persona più importante della sua vita, Martino era estremamente orgoglioso di Max, di come avessero creato un rapporto stupendo nonostante i momenti difficili vissuti nel corso degli anni e i pregiudizi che alle volte avevano dovuto affrontare.

Max rappresentava tutto quello che di bello era riuscito a salvare da una storia impossibile e la sola idea che Niccolò potesse ferirlo lo terrorizzava.

Cercando di riprendersi, Martino si schiarì la gola e tornò ad incontrare lo sguardo di Eva che gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono.

“Quindi senza volerlo, Max ha rivelato a Niccolò del loro legame…” confessò.

“Tu come l’hai saputo? Come hai scoperto che lui e Niccolò si frequentavano?” domandò cauta Eva.

“Me lo ha detto Sana. Dopo aver parlato con Max, quella sera Niccolò era a cena da Sana e Malik e ha provato a farle qualche domanda su Max, lasciandosi sfuggire che Massimo da qualche settimana lavora alla radio.

Avresti dovuto sentire il tono di Sana…L’ho sentita così arrabbiata soltanto poche volte nel corso degli anni.

Però almeno grazie a lei, ho evitato di fare la figura del coglione se Niccolò si fosse presentato a sorpresa per chiedere spiegazioni su Max” aggiunse Martino.

“Come l’ha presa Massimo?” domandò ancora Eva.

“Eh…All’inizio aveva un’aria penitente perché si è reso conto di aver fatto una mezza cazzata…Soprattutto perché ha agito alle mie spalle.

Poi però si è lasciato andare alla rabbia…soprattutto con me perché in tutti questi anni gli ho raccontato una storia completamente diversa dalla realtà” raccontò Martino, interrompendosi l’attimo dopo per inumidirsi le labbra secche. “Era evidente che non riusciva a capire perché avessi mentito a lui e a Niccolò.

Il problema di fondo era che lui si basava sulla persona che conosceva e frequentava praticamente tutti i giorni, non su quella che avevo conosciuto e vissuto io.

Così ho cercato di aiutarlo” concluse.

Eva aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò in silenzio, negli occhi una domanda muta.

“Gli ho raccontato tutto.

Dalla prima volta che ho visto Niccolò a quel pomeriggio di febbraio in cui ho deciso di non dirgli nulla della gravidanza”

Il volto di Eva si trasfigurò in un’espressione incredula e nella stanza scese per un lungo istante di silenzio.

Sotto il peso di quella rivelazione, Martino abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia e dopo aver buttato fuori un sospiro, si strofinò il volto con entrambe le mani.

“Non potevo più rimandare. Se non gli avessi raccontato la verità, tutto quello che è successo tra me e Niccolò, senza omissioni o aggiunte, forse il nostro rapporto si sarebbe incrinato.

Non potevo permetterlo…”

“Qual è stata la sua reazione?” chiese Eva con voce prudente.

Una piccola risata ironica uscì dalle labbra di Martino prima che l’uomo riuscisse a trattenersi, allontanando poi le mani dal volto cercando gli occhi dell’amica.

“All’inizio non ha fatto altro che prendermi in giro.

Aveva un sacco di opinioni su quanto fossi imbecille all’epoca e come si sarebbe comportato diversamente al mio posto.

Poi però man mano che andavo avanti a raccontare è diventato serio anche lui e quando gli ho rivelato la malattia di Niccolò non voleva credermi.

Alla fine era chiaramente scosso…Ha addirittura lasciato che lo abbracciassi” aggiunse a conferma delle sue parole.

Prima di quella mattina, il loro ultimo vero abbraccio risaliva a mesi prima, probabilmente a quando aveva accettato di comprargli il motorino.

“Comunque ho deciso di lasciare a lui la decisione finale.

Gli ho promesso che non interferirò se deciderà di continuare a frequentare Niccolò e se vorrà instaurare un rapporto con lui diverso da quello di semplici colleghi…Allo stesso modo non mi intrometterò se deciderà di non avere alcun rapporto con lui.

Voglio che prenda la propria decisione in piena autonomia, senza preoccuparsi per me. In fondo è grande abbastanza per decidere da solo” commentò Martino con voce seria e pacata.

Eva annuì e restò qualche istante in silenzio.

“Non so se al tuo posto avrei preso la stessa decisione.

Anzi, probabilmente no. Avrei cercato in tutti i modi di tenere mio figlio lontano dall’uomo che mi ha fatto del male” confessò.

Martino accennò un sorriso triste e alzò le spalle.

“Credimi la tentazione è stata forte…Però non credo che sarei stato a posto con la mia coscienza se gli avessi impedito di vedere Niccolò.

Inoltre, conoscendo Max e visti i precedenti, credo che avrebbe cercato di far le cose di nascosto, quindi a questo punto è stato meglio rassicurarlo e permettergli, se vorrà, di conoscere Niccolò alla luce del sole” rispose Martino.

“E tu?” chiese ancora Eva.

In risposta a quella domanda, Martino aggrottò la fronte, allungando una mano per prendere la bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Io che?” chiese prima di bere un lungo sorso.

“Che hai intenzione di fare? Cercherai di instaurare un rapporto con Niccolò?” precisò Eva.

Martino sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia prima di scuotere la testa e rimettere sul tavolo la bottiglia.

“Non credo. Quello è un capitolo della mia vita definitivamente chiuso che non ho nessuna intenzione di riaprire.

Il mio obiettivo è quello di avere un rapporto il più civile possibile con Niccolò per il bene di Massimo.

Sempre se Max vorrà che faccia parte della sua vita”

“Credo proprio di sì, sai?” disse Eva pensierosa.

Suo malgrado, Martino fu costretto a darle ragione.

“Credo anche io. E’ sempre stato curioso sul suo padre biologico ed ora che ha la possibilità di conoscerlo penso che non si lascerà scappare questa chance” rispose Martino.

“Sai cosa penso? Credo sia arrivato anche per te il momento di andare avanti…” disse Eva cambiando discorso.

“Che palle Eva…” cercò di interromperla Martino.

“Ascoltami un attimo. Sono anni che ti dico di lasciarti il passato alle spalle e di rifarti una vita, ma finora tu non hai voluto darmi ascolto e hai preferito vivere con il fantasma di Niccolò e della vostra storia d’amore.

In tutti questi anni dovevi pensare a Massimo, dovevi preoccuparti di mantenere il segreto sull’identità di Niccolò e questo inevitabilmente ti ha impedito di andare avanti, ma ora non hai più scuse.

E’ arrivato anche per te il momento di voltare pagina e rifarti una vita.

Oppure vuoi diventare un vecchio solo e triste che vive nel ricordo del suo perduto amore?

Tra due anni Max andrà all’università, vuoi veramente ritrovarti da solo in una casa vuota?” gli domandò infine Eva, prendendolo affettuosamente in giro cercando allo stesso tempo di farlo riflettere.

Martino la fissò per qualche istante con un finto sguardo truce prima di sospirare.

“Hai ragione…Lo so che hai ragione.

Anzi, a dire la verità in queste ultime settimane ho pensato la stessa cosa anche io… E’ arrivato anche per me il momento di ributtarmi nella mischia e vedere se c’è qualcuno tanto folle da perdere la testa per me” commentò ironico strappando una risata all’amica.

“Questo è lo spirito giusto!” lo esortò Eva.

Martino annuì nuovamente, più per sé stesso che in risposta alle parole di Eva.

“Prometto che lo farò”

_Dopo l’otto dicembre avrebbe voltato definitivamente pagina._

_______________________________________

**06 novembre 2034 13.30**

Per la milionesima volta durante quella mattina, Massimo lanciò uno sguardo alla porta dell’ufficio di Niccolò.

Nei giorni precedenti aveva evitato di andare in radio, bisognoso di tempo per riflettere sui cambiamenti avvenuti e sul da farsi.

La sua mente era combattuta tra il desiderio di conoscere Niccolò in quella nuova veste e la paura di ferire suo padre; anche se l’uomo gli aveva lasciato carta bianca per quanto riguardava il nuovo possibile sviluppo del suo rapporto con Niccolò, questo non escludeva la possibilità che le sue decisioni potessero dispiacergli oppure intaccare in una minima parte il loro rapporto.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita Max si sentiva tra due fuochi e non aveva idea su come gestire quella situazione: era questo quello che provavano i figli di genitori divorziati? Questo costante senso di insicurezza e incertezza che lo attanagliava da giorni gli era totalmente estraneo e molte volte lo aveva portato a mettere in discussione le proprie decisioni.

Però una cosa l’aveva capita.

Non poteva rimandare ulteriormente un primo incontro con Niccolò.

Se lo avesse fatto l’uomo avrebbe interpretato le sue azioni come una sua presa di posizione a favore di suo padre e questa era l’ultima cosa di cui Massimo aveva bisogno se voleva instaurare un rapporto con Niccolò e, allo stesso tempo, cercare di appianare i rapporti tra Niccolò e suo padre.

Per questo motivo, fermo davanti alla porta chiusa dell’ufficio di Niccolò, Massimo prese un respiro profondo e si decise a bussare.

“Avanti” sentì dire dall’interno.

Cercando di mostrare più sicurezza di quanta ne sentisse in realtà, Max strinse le dita della mano sinistra attorno alla maniglia e aprì la porta, fermandosi poi metà dentro e metà fuori l’ufficio, perfettamente visibile dalla scrivania dietro la quale era seduto Niccolò.

Non appena gli occhi di Niccolò si posarono sulla sua figura, il corpo dell’uomo si irrigidì impercettibilmente, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

“Ciao...” disse Niccolò lasciando trasparire la propria sorpresa in quella sola parola.

“Disturbo?” domandò.

Niccolò scosse immediatamente la testa, rianimandosi e facendogli cenno con la mano di entrare.

Con pochi passi titubanti, Massimo entrò nell’ufficio e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Vieni, siediti” lo esortò Niccolò, chiudendo il portatile davanti a sé e seguendolo con lo sguardo finché Massimo non fu di fronte a lui.

Per i successivi trenta secondi, due uomini si fissarono in silenzio, studiando l’uno il volto dell’altro come se si incontrassero per la prima volta e lentamente un sorriso imbarazzato distese le labbra di Niccolò.

“Mi sembra una situazione veramente surreale…” commentò.

Incapace di trattenersi, Massimo sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo sul piano della scrivania per un brevissimo istante.

“A chi lo dici…”

Niccolò si abbandonò contro lo schienale della poltrona e, dopo aver poggiato un gomito sul bracciolo, chiuse le dita di una mano attorno al mento, accarezzando la mascella con il pollice e continuando ad osservare il volto di Massimo.

“A posteriori riesco anche a vedere qualche somiglianza tra me e te…I tuoi occhi…” disse pensieroso.

“I capelli…” aggiunse Max.

“Il tuo naso. Ma devo confessarti che ho sempre preferito i capelli rossi di Martino ai miei…” aggiunse nuovamente quasi sovrappensiero.

Max lo osservò mentre con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto sembrava riandare indietro con la memoria al tempo in cui conosceva suo padre e si scoprì curioso di sapere di più sul loro rapporto e sulla loro storia.

Conosceva la versione dei fatti di suo padre, ma ora aveva bisogno di sentire cosa aveva provato Niccolò durante quelle settimane e come aveva vissuto il loro rapporto.

I loro occhi si incontrarono ancora una volta e Massimo accennò un nuovo sorriso imbarazzato.

“Tu sei il mio padre biologico…” disse con voce prudente.

Lentamente Niccolò annuì, senza mai interrompere il loro gioco di sguardi.

“Non lo sapevo” disse Niccolò con altrettanta prudenza nella voce. “Non l’ho mai saputo.

L’ho capito soltanto quando tu mi hai parlato di Halloween. All’inizio non riuscivo a crederci, ma più andavi avanti più tutto combaciava e alla fine mi sono detto che poteva esserci una sola spiegazione” concluse.

“Eh già…” convenne il ragazzo.

Niccolò espirò profondamente e si mosse agitato sulla poltrona, prima di dischiudere nuovamente le labbra.

“Max io vorrei avere la possibilità di spiegarti, di parlarti della mia storia con tuo padre…Ma è un discorso troppo lungo e complicato per affrontarlo qui” gli disse.

Massimo annuì, consapevole della veridicità delle sue parole.

“Perciò, se vuoi e se tuo padre sarà d’accordo, voglio invitarti a cena da me una di queste sere.

Non sono un grande cuoco, quindi al massimo possiamo ordinare delle pizze, ma ti prometto che risponderò a tutte le tue domande e proverò a raccontarti la storia tra me e Martino il più onestamente possibile” gli disse sorridendo quando accennò alle sue abilità culinarie.

Massimo sorrise a sua volta, ricordando il racconto di suo padre, e annuì.

“Non credo che papà farà problemi. E per quanto riguarda il cibo, la pizza è sempre una scelta azzeccata per quanto mi riguarda” lo rassicurò continuando a sorridere.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Niccolò diventò più grande, scoprendo appena appena i denti prima che l’uomo annuisse a sua volta.

“Allora siamo d’accordo” disse Niccolò.

“Siamo d’accordo”

L’ansia che gli aveva fatto compagnia negli ultimi giorni e durante quell’incontro si era magicamente dissolta e, per la prima volta da quando aveva parlato con suo padre, Massimo ebbe la sensazione che non tutto era perduto.

Forse, se si fosse messo d’impegno, sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento.

**07 novembre 2034 11.20**

“Vediamo se ho capito bene…”

Seduto su un gradino di marmo bianco, le spalle contro il muro, Claudio parlò per la prima volta da quando era suonato l’intervallo ed erano andati a sedersi lì fuori.

Era rimasto in silenzio per quasi venti minuti ascoltando il racconto di Max riguardo la sua lunga conversazione con suo padre durante il ponte di Ognissanti, l’arrivo inaspettato di Niccolò a casa loro quella sera e l’incontro avvenuto due giorni prima con l’uomo.

Man mano che andava avanti nel racconto, Massimo si era accorto dei cambiamenti che avvenivano sul volto espressivo dell’amico: di come grazie ad un movimento delle sopracciglia oppure arricciando il naso con la punta all’insù, Claudio era capace di trasmettere la propria incredulità, il proprio stupore o il proprio shock.

Quando finalmente Max aveva terminato il suo racconto, Claudio aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano sulla fronte, lasciando che le dita corte e tozze sollevassero momentaneamente i fitti capelli ricci e neri.

“Tuo padre per tutto questo tempo è stato sotto per uno che lo ha preso in giro, facendogli credere che era il suo grande amore mentre invece ha sempre avuto un’altra ragazza…” disse in tono pratico.

“Beh non proprio…” tentò di correggerlo Massimo.

“E’ così…Sostanzialmente è così.

In più, quando sembrava che questo tipo avesse preso finalmente una decisione, facendo un grande gesto romantico anche se, ammettiamolo, un po’ folle è venuto fuori che era tutta una farsa.

Uno scherzo e pure abbastanza crudele!” aggiunse.

Max si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Non si è trattato di uno scherzo! Se mio padre ha ragione, e si è veramente trattato di un episodio maniacale, Niccolò non ha aveva nessun controllo sulle sue azioni.

Certo, avrebbe potuto essere più sincero e lasciare l’altra ragazza prima di mettersi con mio padre, oppure evitare di tornare più volte da papà, ma non posso fargli nessuna colpa per la sua malattia” concluse Massimo sincero.

Claudio annuì sovrappensiero.

“Quello che non capisco è perché tuo padre sia ancora sotto per questo tipo dopo tutti questi anni.

Al posto suo non vorrei neanche vederlo dipinto…E come minimo gli avrei bucato tutte e quattro le ruote della macchina quando ho scoperto che era stato lui a metterti sotto” commentò.

Questa volta Max alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di voltarsi appena appena sul gradino di marmo e imitare la postura di Claudio, entrambe le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto.

“Allora… Sai bene, perché te l’ho spiegato cento volte, che sono stato io ad andare addosso alla sua macchina. Quindi è colpa sua soltanto marginalmente.

Per il resto, non so che dirti.

Però avresti dovuto vederlo mentre mi raccontava quello che è successo tra loro: ogni tanto sorrideva in un modo ebete che non credo di avergli mai visto…

E anche quando Nicco si è presentato a casa nostra quella sera, c’era qualcosa nella voce di papà che non mi convinceva: voleva mandarlo via, ma era preoccupato per lui.

La conosco bene quella voce, la usa sempre con me…

Per questo sono straconvinto che lui sia ancora innamorato di Niccolò.

Per quanto possa negarlo, so che è così” affermò con convinzione il ragazzo.

Claudio storse la bocca chiusa verso destra in un’espressione pensierosa, un braccio posato sul ginocchio sinistro.

“Che mi dici dell’altro? Anche questo Niccolò prova ancora qualcosa per tuo padre?”

“Non ho nulla di concreto, ma ho qualche sospetto…Spero di avere presto delle conferme” aggiunse Max abbassando gli occhi sulla punta delle proprie sneakers.

Le sopracciglia nere di Claudio si corrugarono al punto da formare un mono ciglio, fissando attentamente e talmente a lungo l’amico da costringerlo a rialzare il viso e ad incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Che stai tramando?” gli chiese quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

Cercando di trasmettere un’aria d’innocenza che poco gli si addiceva in quella situazione, Massimo alzò le spalle enfatizzando troppo il movimento e sfiorando con il tessuto del giubbotto entrambi i lobi delle orecchie.

Lentamente le labbra di Claudio si dischiusero fino a formare una piccola O, prima che il ragazzo gettasse indietro la testa poggiandola contro il muro.

“Te prego…Non dirmi che vuoi far tornare insieme i tuoi genitori!” disse l’attimo dopo.

Colto sul fatto, Massimo sentì le punte delle orecchie arrossire per l’imbarazzo e, non sapendo cosa fare, allargò leggermente le braccia, senza però togliere le mani dalle tasche.

“Non capisco cosa ci sarebbe di male…” ribatté.

“Max…Mica siamo in un film della Disney dove tutti vivono felici e contenti!

Tuo padre ha passato gli ultimi sedici anni a odiare quell’uomo, credi veramente che adesso sarebbe disposto a dimenticare tutto e a tornare con lui?” gli domandò Claudio, cercando di farlo ragionare.

“Perché no? Io sono convinto che quei due sono ancora innamorati l’uno dell’altro… Magari parlando e facendo passare un po’ di tempo riescono a chiarirsi…a ritrovare un accordo…Cazzo ne so!” replicò sentendo aumentare la frustrazione.

Probabilmente Claudio aveva ragione.

Forse il suo sarebbe rimasto un sogno, impossibile da realizzare visto quello che era successo in passato tra suo padre e Niccolò…Ma cosa gli impediva di sperare?

Di fare tutto quello che era nelle sue capacità perché i due uomini riuscissero a mettere da parte le proprie incomprensioni e iniziassero un nuovo capitolo della loro vita insieme?

**_Perché era così sbagliato da parte sua sperare che i suoi genitori tornassero ad essere una coppia?_ **

Claudio si grattò la guancia destra e lo fissò per qualche istante.

“E’ possibile…” concesse Claudio, più per fargli piacere che per reale convinzione. “Ma promettimi che non focalizzerai tutte le tue speranze in questa cosa.

Perché so già quanto romperai le palle se dovesse finire male e non so se sarò in grado di sopportarti” aggiunse con un sorriso ironico a distendergli le labbra.

Max ridacchiò e diede un calcio lieve alla scarpa dell’amico più vicina a sé.

“Sei proprio uno stronzo!” rispose.

Prima che i due ragazzi potessero aggiungere altro, suonò la campanella che annunciava la ripresa delle lezioni.

Massimo si alzò in piedi, imitato subito da Claudio e insieme si avviarono verso la propria classe.

Soltanto quando fu seduto al proprio posto Massimo si rese conto di non aver avuto il tempo di rispondere alla richiesta di Claudio.

_Promettimi che non focalizzerai le tue speranze su questa cosa._

Era stato meglio così…In questo modo aveva evitato di fare una promessa che molto probabilmente non avrebbe mantenuto.

**07 novembre 2034 14.50**

** Fares **

**Fares 14.50:** Ciao Martino. √√

Volevo dirti che ho invitato Massimo a cena da me domani sera. √√

E’ un problema per te? **√√**

**Marti 15.10:** Ciao Niccolò. √√

Sì, Max me lo ha accennato. √√

Perché dovrebbe essere un problema? √√

**Fares 15.40:** Volevo solo averne la certezza. √√

**Marti 16.40:** Non fargli bere alcolici! √√

Qualsiasi cosa ti dica, non ha il permesso di bere alcool. √√

Quando ci si mette sa inventarsi le peggio cazzate. √√

**Fares 16.55:** Niente alcool. √√

Cmq non è mia abitudine offrire alcool ai minorenni…√√

**Marti 16.58:** E assolutamente niente erba! √√

**Marti 17.28:** Sono stato un po’ brusco. √√

**Marti 17.58:** Non avrei dovuto. √√

Ti chiedo scusa. √√

**Fares 20.40:** Non ho nessuna intenzione di far ubriacare o drogare Max. √√

Sta tranquillo. √√

Capisco la tua preoccupazione ma mi dispiace che tu lo abbia pensato. √√

Buona serata. √√

**08 novembre 2034 21.45**

La serata era trascorsa serenamente fino ad ora.

Massimo era arrivato verso le 20 e dopo che Niccolò ebbe ordinato le pizze e Max ebbe passato i venti minuti che precedettero l’arrivo della loro cena a coccolare David e Paul, i due uomini avevano parlato del più e del meno concentrandosi principalmente sulle loro giornate e su eventi buffi o interessanti avvenuti in radio o a scuola.

Avevano cenato in soggiorno, Niccolò seduto al posto che occupava solitamente sul divano mentre Max aveva scelto una poltrona alla sua destra, il tavolino da caffè tra loro mentre il chiacchiericcio della tv accesa faceva da sottofondo.

“Non so te, ma per me questa situazione è davvero strana…” disse Massimo ad un certo punto.

Niccolò alzò lo sguardo dal cartone della pizza e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.

“Non fraintendermi, ma sono abituato a vederti alla radio, in una veste ufficiale…In un certo senso sei uno dei miei boss…” tentò di spiegare Massimo con un velo d’ironia.

Niccolò ridacchiò e annuì lentamente.

L’attimo dopo prese il telecomando della tv nella mano sinistra e spense la televisione.

“Non hai tutti i torti…” convenne abbandonando ciò che restava della propria pizza e sistemandosi più comodamente sul divano.

Tra i due uomini scese il silenzio, mentre Max continuava a sorridere imbarazzato e Niccolò cercava di raggruppare le idee per affrontare l’enorme elefante nella stanza che aspettava soltanto di essere nominato.

“Da quanto lo sai? Che sono io il tuo padre biologico?” si decise a chiedergli.

Max si morse il labbro inferiore e si passò una mano tra le ciocche di capelli neri accanto l’orecchio destro.

“Fin dal giorno dell’incidente…” ammise.

Niccolò non poté fare a meno di corrugare la fronte, sorpreso.

“L’ho scoperto quella sera tornando a casa: ho sentito papà che parlava con gli zii di te e del vostro incontro.

E comunque devi ammettere che non avete dato l’idea di essere grandi amici quando quella mattina vi siete rivisti.

Avevate detto di esservi conosciuti al liceo, ma papà quasi non riusciva a guardarti in faccia…” aggiunse Max con il tono pratico tipico dell’adolescenza. “Così ho ascoltato la loro conversazione e da quella sera ho deciso di indagare”

“E cosa hai scoperto?” gli domandò Niccolò curioso.

Per un breve istante, Massimo premette le labbra una sopra l’altra esitante muovendosi a disagio sulla propria poltrona.

“Che tu non sapevi nulla di me” si decise a rispondere.

Quasi volesse dare un’ulteriore conferma alle parole del ragazzo, Niccolò scosse la testa.

“Ho sempre pensato che tu…voglio dire, il mio padre biologico, sapesse della mia esistenza ma per qualche motivo non mi avesse voluto.

Ho sempre creduto che il fatto che mio padre avesse scoperto di aspettare me quando aveva solo diciassette anni fosse stato uno dei motivi per cui il mio padre biologico non facesse parte della mia vita…Del resto sono pochi gli adolescenti pronti a prendersi una tale responsabilità a quell’età.

Invece ho scoperto che le cose erano completamente diverse.

Devo ammettere che è stata una bella botta…Mi fidavo di mio padre e per un po’ mi sono sentito tradito” rispose sincero.

“Ti senti così ancora adesso?” gli domandò cauto Niccolò.

Max scosse la testa.

“Adesso che so come sono andate le cose, in parte capisco cosa ha spinto papà a comportarsi in quel modo.

Non lo giustifico, ma capisco perché ha agito così” specificò.

Niccolò annuì lentamente, geloso per un breve istante della sicurezza che traspariva dalle parole di Massimo: anche lui avrebbe voluto tanto sapere le motivazioni dietro il comportamento di Marti, se le sue paure erano fondate e tutto era da ricondurre alla sua malattia oppure se il coinvolgimento di sua madre e Maddalena aveva rovinato irreparabilmente la loro relazione.

Prima che Nicco potesse parlare di nuovo, Massimo lo precedette.

“Posso farti una domanda?” gli chiese.

Ancora una volta, Niccolò annuì.

Max si piegò in avanti poggiando entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia e prese un respiro profondo, prima di incontrare il suo sguardo e dischiudere le labbra.

“Cos’è stato mio padre per te? Eri innamorato di lui oppure è stata solo una storia senza importanza?”

Niccolò restò immobile e in silenzio per qualche istante, cercando le parole più giuste per spiegare a Max il sentimento che lo aveva legato a Marti durante quelle poche settimane; sentendosi vulnerabile come ogni volta che parlava di quel periodo, Nicco incrociò le gambe sotto di sé per un brevissimo istante prima di piegare un ginocchio contro il petto.

“Marti è stato…Lui è stato una boccata d’ossigeno.

Avevo veramente perso la testa per tuo padre” rispose infine.

Sentendo su di sé lo sguardo del ragazzo, Niccolò accennò un sorriso.

“La prima volta che l’ho visto era con i tuoi zii, fuori dai cancelli del liceo, in attesa di entrare; stava ascoltando qualcosa che uno di loro stava raccontando, ma la sua postura faceva intuire che non stesse prestando veramente attenzione.

Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo…Era bellissimo” confessò.

Niccolò deglutì e finalmente incontrò lo sguardo di Massimo, trovando i suoi occhi attenti che fissavano il suo volto, le guance leggermente arrossate dall’imbarazzo causato dalle sue parole.

“La mia vita in quel periodo non era facile…

Tuo padre ti ha parlato della mia malattia?” gli chiese l’attimo dopo.

Le guance di Massimo si imporporarono ancora di più, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo prima di annuire.

“Ha dovuto farlo…” rispose il ragazzo.

Nicco si strofinò l’occhio destro con due dita prima di annuire a sua volta.

Visto quello che gli aveva raccontato Maddalena, Niccolò non poteva far altro che concordare con Max.

“Lo so…” disse prima di sospirare frustrato. “Quando ho conosciuto tuo padre venivo da un anno di merda.

Avevo scoperto da poco la mia malattia e a causa di alcuni casini ero stato costretto a cambiare scuola l’ultimo anno di liceo.

Le due uniche note positive durante le prime settimane sono state la radio e conoscere tuo padre” ammise.

“Cosa ti ha colpito di lui?” chiese ancora Max.

Istintivamente Niccolò ridacchiò.

“I suoi capelli rossi: sono stata la prima cosa che ho notato e mi hanno sempre fatto impazzire.

Era terribilmente sarcastico e riusciva sempre a farmi ridere, anche con due parole…Allo stesso tempo era veramente ingenuo, riuscivo a fargli credere qualsiasi cosa” aggiunse.

Massimo accennò un sorriso prima di tornare serio.

“Perché non gli hai parlato di Maddalena prima del loro incontro?”

“Bella domanda…” rispose Nicco, inumidendosi le labbra con la punta della lingua. “Non lo so. Vorrei avere una risposta migliore, ma la verità è che non ho la minima idea del perché non ho mai accennato a lei.

Per me la storia con Maddalena era finita da tempo, andava avanti soltanto per inerzia…Penso di averlo capito veramente dopo aver incontrato Martino”

Niccolò tornò in silenzio per un lungo istante fissando le lunghe dita abbandonate in grembo, incapace di trovare un ordine ai propri pensieri confusi.

All’epoca aveva cercato di scindere la vita che conduceva al liceo con quella che aveva con Maddalena: due persone diverse, con due diverse “personalità”, diversi interessi e argomenti di conversazione.

Probabilmente allora non aveva voluto che Maddalena si insinuasse nello spazio che aveva creato per sé al Kennedy…Ma quella speranza era durata poco, fino al momento in cui Maddy e Martino si erano incontrati mandando in pezzi il suo fragile equilibrio.

E a quel punto gli era sembrato inutile continuare a separare le due entità.

“Che tipa è?” chiese Max cogliendolo di sorpresa. “Papà non mi è stato d’aiuto in questo”

Nicco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito in risposta a quelle parole.

A quanto pare nonostante fossero passati anni, Martino non aveva ancora superato la sua antipatia verso Maddalena.

“Maddy è stata molto importante nella mia vita.

Siamo stati insieme per tanti anni e mi è stata accanto quando ho iniziato a star male; in quei momenti è stata uno dei miei punti di forza.

Anche quando la nostra storia è finita ero certo che saremmo potuti rimanere amici ed essere presenti l’uno nella vita dell’altra.

Le ho voluto molto bene e per molto tempo ho ritenuto fosse una delle persone che non mi avrebbe mai tradito…che mi sarebbe sempre stata accanto…una dei miei migliori amici.

Ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo” disse Niccolò.

Massimo aggrottò la fronte.

“Lei sapeva di me?” gli chiese dubbioso.

Niccolò si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, non lo sapeva.

Ma ha avuto un ruolo importante nella rottura tra me e tuo padre” si affrettò a precisare.

Era evidente dall’espressione sul suo volto che Max avrebbe voluto fargli altre domande, ma preferì restare in silenzio e aspettare che Niccolò continuasse seguendo i propri tempi.

“Cosa ti ha raccontato Marti della nostra storia?” gli domandò Nicco l’attimo dopo.

Massimo si schiarì la gola e accavallò le gambe all’altezza del ginocchio sinistro, la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona.

“Mi ha raccontato tutto: dalla prima volta che ti ha visto, quando vi siete parlati nella stanza della radio, fino al viaggio a Milano” disse sincero.

Nicco premette le labbra una contro l’altra e annuì, non sapendo quale strada prendere dopo quella confessione.

“Ho fatto tanti errori nella storia con tuo padre.

Avrei dovuto dirgli subito di Maddalena, ma all’epoca ho giustificato la mia scelta dicendomi che quella tra me e Marti era soltanto un’amicizia, che non potevo essere sicuro dei suoi sentimenti…”

“Poi lui stava anche con una ragazza” commentò Max, dandogli man forte.

Una risatina nervosa uscì dalle labbra dischiuse di Niccolò.

“Ti ha raccontato proprio tutto, eh?” disse con una vena ironica nella voce.

In risposta Max si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“Mi ha aiutato a capire perché qualche settimana fa tu fossi rimasto così sorpreso quando ti ho detto che papà era gay. Credevo lo sapessi ma ora so che nessuno sapeva dell’omosessualità di mio padre durante il liceo, neanche i suoi migliori amici, quindi figurati se potevi saperlo tu” commentò divertito il ragazzo.

Niccolò sorrise prima di passare una mano nervosa tra i capelli folti e sospirare.

“Avevo dei sospetti, o meglio ci speravo, ma era tutto così complicato…

Ed io ho peggiorato ulteriormente le cose facendo avanti ed indietro tra tuo padre e Maddalena”

“Perché lo hai fatto? Per via di quello che papà ha detto sulla nonna? O non eri sicuro di quello che provavi per lui?” chiese Max.

Un sorriso triste distese le labbra piene di Niccolò portandolo ad allontanare lo sguardo dal volto del ragazzo.

Quelle parole lo avevano ferito profondamente e, nonostante nel corso degli anni fosse riuscito a silenziarle e a rinchiuderle in un angolo buio della propria mente, ora che il passato era tornato ad affacciarsi prepotentemente sulla sua quotidianità anche quella conversazione era tornata a galla con tutto il suo carico di dolore.

“Papà sa di essere stato uno stronzo in quell’occasione…E’ veramente pentito per quello che ha detto” disse cauto Massimo.

Nicco affondò i denti nell’interno del labbro inferiore e annuì lentamente.

“Quando mi ha raccontato cosa ti ha detto mi ha lasciato senza parole perché è qualcosa di totalmente estraneo al suo carattere…Almeno per come lo conosco io.

E’ sempre pronto a battersi in prima persona contro i bulli ed i prepotenti, non ha mai permesso che i pregiudizi della gente mi influenzassero o mi ferissero.

Quindi l’unica spiegazione che posso darmi è che, come ha ripetuto più volte lui quando mi ha raccontato la vostra storia, all’epoca fosse un coglione” concluse Max rivolgendo un sorriso malandrino a Niccolò.

Nicco rise gettando la testa all’indietro prima di tornare a fissare Massimo e cogliere la risata del ragazzo.

“Sei identico a tuo padre…” commentò tra una risata e l’altra.

“Lo prendo come un complimento” rispose Max continuando a sorridere.

“Credimi lo è. Nessuno è mai stato capace di farmi ridere come Marti. Anche nei momenti più bui, riusciva sempre a strapparmi un sorriso”

I due uomini lasciarono cadere il silenzio per alcuni istanti, l’atmosfera ilare che velocemente veniva sostituita da un’aria seria che presagiva nuove domande difficili.

Pochi istanti e Massimo parlò di nuovo.

“Che è successo dopo Milano?”

Niccolò buttò fuori l’aria che inconsciamente aveva trattenuto in attesa della domanda di Max e si grattò la guancia sinistra cercando di prendere tempo.

“Quella giornata e quella sera che passammo insieme sono state… magiche.

Non ho altro modo per definirla.

E’ stato uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita, ma come al solito la mia malattia ha rovinato tutto.

Ricordo perfettamente tutto quello che è successo fino ad un certo punto poi gli eventi diventano confusi fino a quando non mi sono risvegliato in una caserma milanese.

Durante la notte arrivarono i miei genitori e poco dopo comparve anche Maddalena e mi riportarono a Roma.

Dopo un episodio maniacale il mio cervello resetta, ha soltanto bisogno di riposo… Potrei essere nell’epicentro di un terremoto ma continuerei a dormire senza rendermi conto di nulla, quindi i giorni seguenti li ho passati a letto, alternando momenti di veglia a momenti di profondo turbamento e insicurezza” rispose Niccolò, cercando di spiegare al ragazzo quello che gli succedeva dopo ogni episodio.

“In quei giorni, nei miei momenti di lucidità, ho chiesto più volte di Marti.

Volevo vederlo, parlargli, cercare di spiegargli cosa era successo e capire quale era stata la sua reazione…Le prime volte Maddalena cercava di sviare l’argomento, ma alla fine mi disse che tuo padre era fuggito non appena aveva scoperto la mia malattia”

“Che stronza…” commentò infastidito Max.

Per un istante Niccolò ebbe la tentazione di concordare con il ragazzo e annuire, ma si trattenne consapevole di avere a sua volta le proprie colpe in quello che era successo.

“Quella notizia mi ferì più del solito perché arrivò in un momento in cui ero molto fragile psicologicamente.

La mia mente si perse dietro mille pensieri negativi, ripensando a tutto quello che era successo tra me e Marti durante la nostra storia facendomi giungere alla conclusione che l’unico motivo per cui Martino era interessato a me era pura attrazione fisica” raccontò.

“Hai pensato veramente che papà volesse stare con te soltanto perché eri figo?” gli domandò Massimo, una strana espressione in volto.

Niccolò annuì.

“La mia convinzione si basava principalmente sulle parole che Marti aveva detto quel giorno sulle persone con malattie mentali e in quel momento era la spiegazione più logica.

Senza contare Maddalena e la sua pressione psicologica perché dimenticassi tuo padre” aggiunse.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese ancora Max.

Niccolò sospirò.

“Maddalena mi era stata accanto fin dall’inizio della mia malattia, quindi sapeva benissimo che in quei momenti ero estremamente fragile…e manipolabile.

Avrebbe dovuto starmi vicino e aspettare che mi riprendessi prima di affrontare un argomento così importante, ma decise di approfittare della situazione perché tornassi da lei e dimenticassi tuo padre.

Fece leva sulle mie insicurezze, sulla mia paura che nessuno sarebbe mai stato capace di amarmi per colpa della mia malattia e il mio terrore di rimanere solo.

Le sue parole si insinuarono nella mia mente e misero radici così profonde che quando mi ripresi, la prima cosa che feci fu bloccare il numero di Martino per evitare ogni contatto tra di noi.

Decisi inoltre che, per il tempo che ci restava da trascorrere nello stesso liceo avrei evitato di incontrarlo o di parlare con lui.

Ma questa decisione era motivata dalla vergogna” raccontò.

“Di cosa?” domandò Max cauto.

Niccolò alzò le spalle.

“Tuo padre mi aveva visto correre nudo per le strade di Milano in piena notte.

Era rimasto talmente schifato dalla mia malattia da tornare a Roma con il primo treno e io non riuscivo a scindere la vergogna del mio comportamento, l’umiliazione che provava per aver permesso a tuo padre di giocare con i miei sentimenti e il mio orgoglio ferito che aveva avuto l’ennesima dimostrazione che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amarmi se non per il mio aspetto fisico” rispose sincero.

Max lo fissò con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto prima di sospirare.

“E’ per questo che sei tornato con Maddalena...” aggiunse Massimo tra sé e sé.

Niccolò aggrottò le sopracciglia colpito dal fatto che Massimo era già a conoscenza di quell’informazione.

“E’ vero, io e Maddalena siamo tornati insieme, ma è durata soltanto un paio di settimane.

A gennaio era già tutto finito tra noi…”

Niccolò osservò il volto di Massimo e lo vide trasformarsi per lo stupore.

“Ma allora…” mormorò.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese preoccupato Niccolò.

Massimo si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Niente” rispose prima di lanciare uno sguardo all’orologio attorno al polso sinistro. “Si sta facendo tardi, sarà meglio che vada” disse senza fare alcun accenno ad alzarsi in piedi.

Niccolò annuì.

“Certo…Vuoi un passaggio a casa?” chiese sollecito.

“Magari. Però prima posso farti un’ultima domanda?”

“Certo, chiedi pure” rispose Niccolò.

Massimo lo fissò per qualche istante, incerto se parlare o meno prima di liberarsi delle proprie remore.

“Che effetto ti ha fatto scoprire di essere padre?”

Niccolò restò interdetto da quella domanda; si era aspettato un’ulteriore domanda sul suo rapporto con Martino ed invece ora doveva confrontarsi con i propri sentimenti nei confronti di Massimo e quella paternità inaspettata.

“Non me lo aspettavo…

Ho sempre pensato che non avrei mai avuto figli, per non correre il rischio di trasmettere la mia malattia.

Quando quel giorno abbiamo parlato e mi hai raccontato la storia tra Martino e il tuo padre biologico, dopo che sei andato via ho avuto un attacco di panico.

Ero veramente sotto shock…Non riuscivo a credere che i miei sospetti fossero realtà.

Non ci ho creduto veramente finché non ho visto la reazione di Sana” raccontò.

“E adesso? Che cosa provi?” lo incalzò Massimo.

Per un breve istante nel salotto ci fu silenzio mentre un nuovo sorriso venato di tristezza incurvava le labbra di Niccolò.

“Tristezza. Rammarico.

Per tutti gli anni della tua vita che ho perso. Ormai sei un uomo…E io non ho potuto vivere insieme a te i momenti fondamentali della tua vita.

Ti guardo e per me sei un enigma ed io sono estremamente curioso di scoprire quante più cose su di te, di passare del tempo insieme…” disse sincero cercando lo sguardo di Massimo.

“Spero che tu mi dia l’occasione per recuperare il tempo perso” concluse.

Senza parlare Massimo annuì.

“Adesso sarà meglio che ti accompagni a casa…Non vorrei far preoccupare tuo padre” disse Niccolò alzandosi in piedi.

L’attimo dopo Massimo lo imitò, recuperò le proprie cose sparse in giro per la stanza e lo seguì fuori dal salotto.

Anche se Massimo non aveva risposto, Niccolò era certo che entrambi condividevano lo stesso desiderio di passare quanto più tempo insieme, di conoscersi meglio e di gettare le basi per un nuovo rapporto che, Niccolò sperava con tutto sé stesso, sarebbe durato per tutta la vita.

**10 novembre 2034 12.50**

Stava facendo una cazzata.

Era decisamente una pessima idea presentarsi lì, alla radio dove lavorava Niccolò, per parlargli.

Martino aveva fatto a piedi il tragitto fino alla radio e più volte era stato sul punto di ritornare indietro ma ogni volta la sua coscienza glielo aveva impedito.

Sapeva di aver sbagliato.

Le parole che aveva usato nei messaggi inviati a Niccolò erano state sgarbate, quasi offensive, paragonando implicitamente Niccolò a un alcolista o a un drogato.

Aveva provato a scusarsi tramite messaggi, ma rileggendo ciò che aveva scritto si era accorto che anche le sue scuse suonavano sbagliate, quasi spocchiose…Parole buttate lì senza alcuna convinzione.

Invece Martino era sinceramente pentito dei termini usati: sapeva benissimo che Niccolò non avrebbe mai offerto alcool o droghe a Max, eppure era immediatamente entrato in modalità “padre protettivo” e non era riuscito a controllarsi.

Aveva passato ore ad interrogarsi sui motivi che lo avevano spinto ad agire in quel modo e alla fine si era reso conto che c’era più di un motivo.

In primis, c’era la sua paura che Niccolò potesse in qualche modo ferire Massimo: la sera prima, mentre Max e Niccolò erano a cena insieme, Martino non aveva fatto altro che pensare alle similitudini tra la situazione corrente e l’unica volta in cui lui e Nicco si erano trovati da soli in un appartamento.

Sperava con tutto il cuore che Niccolò ordinasse da mangiare e stesse lontano dai fornelli, ma tolto quel piccolo particolare, cosa doveva aspettarsi?

Avrebbero parlato della scuola di Max?

Dei suoi hobby? Avrebbero scoperto di avere delle passioni in comune?

Durante quelle ore di solitudine, Martino li aveva immaginati uno accanto all’altro sul divano, immersi in una conversazione intervallata da risate.

_Proprio come avevano fatto lui e Niccolò anni prima…_

Allora erano bastate poche parole perché Martino perdesse completamente la testa per Niccolò…Sarebbe stato lo stesso per Max?

E in quel caso, suo figlio era abbastanza forte da reggere l’inevitabile delusione che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata nella sua frequentazione con Niccolò?

Era sicuramente la sua paura più grande, l’ansia che anche suo figlio potesse soffrire per colpa di Niccolò, proprio come era successo a lui.

Ma in quelle ore di profonda riflessione aveva avuto modo di essere completamente onesto con sé stesso ed ammettere di avere un altro motivo di apprensione.

Durante quei diciassette anni, fin dal primo momento in cui aveva scoperto di aspettare Massimo, Martino era stato il solo a prendere tutte le decisioni che riguardavano suo figlio.

Nessuno, neanche sua madre, aveva mai messo bocca sulle sue scelte.

Adesso, con il ritorno di Niccolò, c’era qualcuno che aveva il suo stesso potere decisionale e questa consapevolezza lo terrorizzava.

Cosa sarebbe successo se, o meglio quando, avesse negato qualcosa a Massimo o avessero avuto uno scontro? Suo figlio sarebbe corso da Niccolò per cercare di ottenere ciò che desiderava, come facevano tutti i figli di genitori separati?

Cosa avrebbe fatto se Max si accorgeva di avere maggiore sintonia con Niccolò preferendolo a lui? Magari scegliendo di vivere per un po’ di tempo con l’uomo in modo da conoscerlo meglio o approfondire il loro rapporto.

La sola idea lo terrorizzava.

Nel breve tragitto dallo studio veterinario al palazzo di Radio Rai, Martino aveva ripensato a tutte le motivazioni che si nascondevano dietro alle sue parole e ai suoi modi distaccati ed aveva trovato il coraggio di continuare a camminare finché una volta arrivato davanti al portone, prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio e salì i gradini.

_Malgrado tutto, doveva delle scuse a Niccolò._

Dopo aver scambiato poche parole con il portiere ed aver ottenuto la conferma che Niccolò fosse ancora lì oltre al permesso di salire, Martino iniziò la lenta scalata fino agli studi di Radio Rai, cercando di procrastinare il più possibile quell’incontro.

Quando finalmente arrivò davanti alla porta della Radio, in un gesto quasi meccanico si passò le dita della mano destra tra i capelli ramati, scompigliandoli e pettinandoli allo stesso tempo, in modo che alcune ciocche ricadessero sulla fronte, prima di entrare.

Non aveva fatto neanche tre passi nel corridoio quando un uomo alto e dai capelli neri e folti gli venne incontro.

“Martino?”

Marti lo fissò interdetto prima di annuire.

L’uomo sorrise affabile e gli tese la mano sinistra.

“Sono Luai. Un amico di Sana e Malik” si presentò.

Quel nome fece scattare un piccolo campanello nella mente di Marti, ricordandogli come più volte Sana e anche Max avessero parlato di lui in modo affettuoso.

Con un gesto lento, Marti allungò la mano e strinse quella ancora tesa di Luai in una stretta ferma e sicura, accennando un piccolo sorriso.

“Max mi ha parlato spesso di te” gli disse prima di sciogliere la stretta di mano.

Luai sorrise nuovamente, questa volta con un accenno di ironia.

“Spero sia stato clemente nei miei riguardi…” rispose.

“Per quanto possa esserlo un ragazzo di sedici anni” commentò.

Luai ridacchiò e annuì prima di guardarsi intorno per il corridoio.

“Se cercavi Max, però non è ancora arrivato…” gli disse.

Martino si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, non sono qui per lui.

Sto cercando Niccolò” disse subito dopo.

Martino vide chiaramente l’espressione sorpresa che si dipinse sul volto di Luai, ma prima che questi potesse fargli qualche altra domanda, Niccolò comparve alla fine del corridoio.

Alla vista dell’uomo, Marti si voltò verso di lui, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto mentre entrambe le mani scivolavano nelle tasche del cappotto e continuò ad osservarlo mentre Niccolò percorreva il corridoio con poche lunghe falcate, frapponendosi tra lui e Luai.

“Ciao.” lo salutò il moro con voce profonda.

“Ciao.” ripeté Marti, muovendo impercettibilmente il corpo in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Niccolò.

“Mi hanno detto che c’era una persona che voleva vedermi…”

Martino accennò un sorriso imbarazzato.

“In effetti avrei bisogno di parlarti…Puoi dedicarmi due minuti?” gli chiese, cercando ancora una volta i suoi occhi.

I due uomini si fissarono in silenzio per una frazione di secondo prima che Niccolò annuisse e dopo aver fatto un cenno con il capo a Luai, di cui Martino si era completamente dimenticato nel momento in cui aveva visto Niccolò, gli voltasse le spalle percorrendo all’indietro il corridoio nella stessa direzione da cui era venuto neanche due minuti prima.

Martino lo seguì in silenzio, osservando distrattamente le scrivanie ordinate e non sistemate a poca distanza l’una dall’altra nell’open space, le porte grigie degli uffici e i grandi vetri delle sale registrazione da cui riusciva a scorgere persone davanti ai microfoni impegnate nella diretta di un programma.

Finalmente Niccolò arrivò davanti ad una porta grigia simile alle altre e l’aprì, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare nell’ufficio.

La stanza era di media grandezza ed era occupata in gran parte dalla scrivania e dalle sedie sistemate ai due lati, una di fronte all’altra; le pareti erano spoglie ad eccezione di alcuni poster incorniciati di concerti di musica classica e non vecchi di un paio d’anni.

“Accomodati” disse Niccolò alle sue spalle, chiudendo la porta.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Martino vide il profilo di Niccolò passargli accanto e sedersi dietro la scrivania, sistemando la poltrona più vicino al tavolo.

Dopo aver slacciato i bottoni del cappotto, Martino seguì il suo esempio voltando subito lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Niccolò che lo fissò in silenzio, in attesa.

Improvvisamente a disagio, Martino sfuggì al suo sguardo e restò muto, intrecciando le dita delle mani in grembo e lasciò che il silenzio avviluppasse la stanza per alcuni istanti.

“Come posso esserti utile?” chiese Niccolò dopo qualche istante, una nota formale nella voce che Martino non gli aveva mai sentito prima d’ora.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Marti tornò a posare lo sguardo sul volto di Niccolò e finalmente dischiuse le labbra.

“Sono venuto per scusarmi” iniziò.

Le sopracciglia di Niccolò si alzarono impercettibilmente e le dita nervose della sua mano sinistra afferrarono una penna ed iniziarono a giocherellare con questa per scaricare la tensione.

“Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba scusarti” rispose con estrema formalità.

Immediatamente Martino scosse la testa.

“Non è vero…Sono stato veramente sgarbato con te l’altra sera” ribatté accavallando le gambe e posando una mano sul ginocchio destro.

Niccolò restò in silenzio, lasciando all’altro il tempo di raggruppare le idee.

“Non avrei dovuto scriverti quei messaggi…Oppure avrei dovuto usare dei toni diversi” disse prima di schiarirsi la gola. “So benissimo che non avresti mai offerto alcool o droghe a Max… Ma in quel momento il mio cervello è andato in modalità protettiva e non ho saputo controllarmi.

Cerca di capire: lui è mio figlio…” aggiunse.

“Ed io sono il lupo cattivo…” commentò Niccolò.

Martino si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, non intendevo dire questo!” replicò.

“Non ce ne era bisogno. Era chiaro dal tono dei messaggi” gli fece notare Niccolò, abbandonando la penna sul piano della scrivania e ricambiando il suo sguardo, mentre la sua poltrona si muoveva appena appena verso sinistra spinta dal suo peso.

“Per questo sono venuto qui a chiederti scusa.

So di aver sbagliato, ma cerca di capire la mia situazione…In tutti questi anni mi sono occupato da solo di Max e ora, improvvisamente, ci sei anche tu” disse Martino.

Niccolò annuì lentamente quasi a dargli ragione.

“Beh, non avresti dovuto fare tutto da solo se all’epoca mi avessi informato della gravidanza” replicò Niccolò, una nota amara nella voce.

Subito Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre un suono infastidito usciva dalle sue labbra dischiuse.

“Non mi sembra il caso di puntare il dito adesso…” mormorò.

“Ah no? Io non lo definirei puntare il dito, direi piuttosto esprimere il mio fastidio per essere stato escluso dalla vita di nostro figlio per sedici anni”

Martino sentì premere una risposta acida sulla punta della lingua, ma si morse la parte morbida della guancia per evitare che uscisse fuori contro la sua volontà, consapevole che avrebbe scatenato una lite furibonda tra lui e Niccolò.

Mosso da un misto di frustrazione e fastidio, si alzò in piedi e affondò le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche del cappotto.

“Va beh, lasciamo perdere…

E’ meglio chiudere qui questa conversazione, tanto quello che dovevo dirti te l’ho detto” ribatté, voltandogli le spalle e facendo un passo verso la porta.

“Martino aspetta!”

La voce di Niccolò lo bloccò quando era già davanti alla porta, le dita della mano destra strette attorno alla maniglia, pronto ad uscire da quell’ufficio.

Con riluttanza, Martino lasciò andare la maniglia e voltò la testa oltre la spalla per lanciare uno sguardo a Niccolò.

“Siediti…Per favore” disse il moro.

Espirando rumorosamente per liberarsi della propria frustrazione, Martino tornò a voltarsi e coprì il breve tragitto che lo separava dalla sedia che aveva occupato fino ad un minuto prima.

Era consapevole di avere un’espressione dura sul volto, ma non poteva fare altrimenti: fin da quando si erano rincontrati, Niccolò riusciva sempre ad innervosirlo e a tirare fuori il peggio da lui.

Osservando il volto del moro, però, si rese conto che anche Niccolò, proprio come lui, era pervaso dalla frustrazione e anche dall’imbarazzo che quella situazione inevitabilmente si portava dietro.

“Che ne dici se ricominciamo da capo?” disse Niccolò dopo un ulteriore momento di silenzio.

In risposta, Martino alzò appena appena le spalle deciso a non mostrare le sue carte finché Niccolò non avesse prima dato voce ai propri pensieri.

“Allora… Accetto le tue scuse.

Ammetto che i tuoi messaggi mi hanno seccato ma allo stesso tempo mi hanno ferito…Pensavi veramente che avrei approfittato della cena di ieri per far sbronzare Max?” gli domandò.

Martino sospirò e scosse la testa.

“No. Te l’ho detto è stata una reazione istintiva…Basata sull’unica volta che io e te ci siamo trovati da soli in un appartamento” confessò poi un po’ a disagio.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso imbarazzato, prima che due lunghe dita sfiorassero il suo labbro inferiore.

“Ti riferisci a quel pomeriggio quando ti ho prestato l’erba?” domandò, una nota ironica nella voce.

Martino annuì cercando con tutto sé stesso di trattenere il sorriso che sentiva nascere sulle sue labbra.

“Per la cronaca, ho smesso da un pezzo di offrire alcool e erba ai minorenni… Praticamente quella è stata l’unica volta” commentò. “E soprattutto non l’avrei mai offerta a Massimo.

Il mio intento era solo quello di passare del tempo con lui, conoscerlo meglio e scoprire se avevamo dei punti in comune” aggiunse.

Martino si affrettò ad annuire.

“Lo so, credimi Niccolò lo so…Ma in quel momento ho lasciato che la mia ansia prendesse il sopravvento e mi facesse fare la figura dello stronzo” lo rassicurò.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, lo sguardo sul suo volto prima di parlare nuovamente.

“Martino io capisco che per te non deve essere una situazione facile…Ma non lo è neanche per me, fidati.

Ho perso talmente tanto di quel tempo con Massimo, tanti di quei momenti importanti che non torneranno più…Il mio obiettivo adesso è solo quello di stabilire un contatto con lui” disse Niccolò con voce seria, lievemente venata di tristezza.

Martino lo fissò in silenzio, rispettoso delle emozioni contrastanti che vedeva passare sul suo volto, accarezzandosi la barba castana con le dita della mano destra.

“Non posso far tornare indietro il tempo né restituirti quello che hai perso” disse dopo qualche minuto. “Abbiamo entrambi le nostre colpe per quello che è successo…e so che presto dovremo parlare anche di questo, ma al momento dobbiamo pensare a Max.

Continuare a farci la guerra non serve a nessuno, specialmente a lui” aggiunse.

Niccolò annuì lentamente e incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo, in modo che Martino affondasse in quegli occhi profondi ancora capaci di mozzargli il fiato dopo tanti anni.

Dopo qualche secondo, Martino abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e deglutì a vuoto decidendo di essere sincero, consapevole che era necessario per iniziare una nuova fase del loro rapporto.

“Ho paura che Max possa preferirti a me” ammise prima di gettare la testa all’indietro e lasciarsi scappare un gemito frustrato. “Ahh, che cazzo…Ho il terrore che si renda conto di quanto io sia noioso e rompipalle in realtà e scelga di trasferirsi per qualche tempo da te…

E credimi, lo so quanto egocentrico e stronzo sembro in questo momento, ma non posso farci niente” aggiunse mentre una risata nervosa gli deformava il volto.

Niccolò lo ascoltò in silenzio, osservando il suo volto attentamente mentre il peso del suo corpo portava la poltrona a muoversi ancora una volta in modo da fronteggiare Martino e posare entrambe le braccia sul piano della scrivania.

“Martino…” lo chiamò con voce calma.

Marti mosse la testa in modo da incontrare il suo sguardo e restò in attesa.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di portarti via Max” iniziò Niccolò.

“Lo so, inconsciamente lo so…Ma non riesco a liberarmi di questa paura…” si affrettò a precisare Martino.

“Non ne hai motivo. Nelle prime settimane in cui Max lavorava qui ho avuto modo di parlarci, di chiacchierare un po’ con lui e credimi nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto.

Quel ragazzo ti adora.

Dovrei essere io quello spaventato…” aggiunse.

“E non lo sei?” gli domandò Martino cauto.

Niccolò si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata.

“Certo che sì. Solo un folle non lo sarebbe in questa situazione” commentò sincero.

Le sue parole riuscirono a strappare un sorriso lieve a Martino, ma prima che questi potesse ribattere Niccolò ricominciò a parlare.

“Ci siamo detti che ci saremmo lasciati il passato alle spalle…Bene, allora facciamolo.

Ma sul serio, non soltanto a parole.

Finora io e te ci siamo basati sui nostri comportamenti passati e se continuiamo così non riusciremo mai a costruire qualcosa che dia sicurezza a Massimo.

Io e Max dobbiamo passare del tempo insieme per conoscerci, ma lo stesso vale per noi due” gli disse.

Martino corrugò la fronte.

“Che intendi?”

“Guarda quello che è successo l’altro giorno: ti sei basato sulle mie azioni di diciottenne pensando che mi sarei rapportato con Max nello stesso modo.

Ed anche io non ho nessun elemento sull’uomo che sei oggi, ma soltanto sul ragazzo che eri all’epoca.

Abbiamo bisogno di passare del tempo insieme per conoscerci di nuovo, più a fondo di quanto abbiamo fatto all’epoca”

Colto di sorpresa Martino restò in silenzio, mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano per l’ennesima volta durante quel colloquio in quello di Niccolò prima di posarsi velocemente sulle proprie ginocchia.

Anche se gli pesava ammetterlo, Niccolò aveva ragione.

Su tutti i fronti.

Finora aveva soltanto fatto finta di accettare quella situazione inaspettata, ma ora doveva impegnarsi e fare di tutto perché quella nuova normalità fosse piacevole per tutti e tre.

_Perché nessuno si sentisse escluso o messo in secondo piano._

E se questo voleva dire frequentare Niccolò e conoscere l’uomo che era adesso, ciò che era diventato durante quegli anni di lontananza, allora Martino lo avrebbe fatto.

Avrebbe chiuso in un angolo della sua mente le sue paure e quel dolore che non lo aveva mai abbandonato ogni volta che pensava al moro e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per instaurare un rapporto amichevole con… il padre di suo figlio.

Doveva farlo per Max.

“C’è un’ultima cosa che voglio precisare…” ricominciò Niccolò, portando Martino a sollevare lo sguardo sul suo volto.

“Io non voglio prendere il posto di nessuno.

Piuttosto vorrei riuscire a trovare il mio spazio nella vostra dinamica.

Voglio far parte della vostra vita Martino. In quella di Massimo e anche nella tua” disse con voce misurata.

Senza rendersene conto, sotto il peso di quelle parole, Martino deglutì a vuoto prima che Niccolò parlasse nuovamente.

“Pensi di poter fare un po’ di posto nella tua vita per me?”

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Volevo chiarire un aspetto della FF che potrebbe risultare controverso: quando Martino scopre la gravidanza, si ritrova davanti diverse opzioni e per la prima volta deve decidere qual è la più giusta per lui.  
> In quel pezzo, Marti considera sia l'aborto che la possibilità di portare avanti la gravidanza, e nonostante scelga la seconda opzione per ovvi motivi narrativi, questo rispecchia le opinioni dell'autrice: ammetto che se fossi stata al posto di Marti avrei preso la decisione opposta ma, al momento della scrittura, ho cercato di essere il più imparziale possibile, e di non far trasparire le mie idee sia in un senso sia nell'altro.  
> Pertanto chiedo scusa se qualcuno leggendo può, in qualche modo, essersi offeso per le mie parole, perchè non era assolutamente la mia intenzione.
> 
> Love Eva


End file.
